


She Took What She Wanted  And He Didn’t Let Go

by geogirl2014



Series: The Lightbringer Saga [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel Powers, Angel Wings, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, BAMF Chloe Decker, BAMF Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), BAMF Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Canon-Typical Violence, Chloe Decker Finds Out, Chloe has powers, Devil Face (Lucifer TV), Episode: s01e04 Manly Whatnots, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Original Character(s), Protective Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer, Rewriting season 1, Romantic Soulmates, Season/Series 01, Soulmates, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Fluff, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, rewriting it all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 92,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geogirl2014/pseuds/geogirl2014
Summary: Chloe wants him. She wants Lucifer Morningstar. So, she  takes him.Lucifer wants her. He wants Chloe Decker. So, he doesn't let go.Or, a pair of souls, intertwined from the very beginning, find their way back to each-other. It changes them both. And it changes the world.How? It's a long story.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The Lightbringer Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083782
Comments: 249
Kudos: 382
Collections: LUCIFER_FICS_





	1. Prologue: Jealousy Wears A Red dress

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just a quick note here (probably). First, Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Some FYI: This is a rewrite of Lucifer but with some added twists. I will be following the cases in the episodes but most of what's happening around them will change. There will not by any gory violence or actual smut, but there will be some fairly graphic adult themes, sex scenes, violence, etc. I will put warnings at chapter breaks if I think they may be needed. This is only the second thing I have ever posted and it's not beta-ed (unless you count the 18 times I've read it out loud to myself to make sure it's okay). 
> 
> Enjoy!

She hates that she can’t get him out of her head. Since her release from the hospital and the subsequent 4 days off, one Lucifer Morningstar has been on her mind. No, he’s not just on her mind, he’s imbedded himself into her brain. Every time she closes her eyes, she can see his face, his eyes, his suit and hear his voice. Chloe has never been one to get emotionally involved with someone easily, or to believe in love at first sight, or falling in love so quickly. But all she could think about was him.

She can call him repulsive all she wants, it wasn’t stopping him from being the epitome of tall, hark, and handsome. He’s suave, charming, funny, and surprisingly thoughtful. And she feels drawn to him, like a moth to a flame. She doesn’t want to stay away, in fact, all she wants is him.

Anyone alive would be lying if they said they didn’t want him in some way.

He could have anyone.

And that, she supposed, was why she knew he would never, ever, want her back. She is a boring, washed-up actress turned cop, and a (nearly) divorced single mom.

Anyway, it was madness to want him in her life.

And yet her daughter smiled wider than she had in months in the few minutes he was around. He made her feel more confident in herself and her instincts, find new ways of looking at things, and even made the weight of her job a little lighter and easier to bear.

And they solved two whole cases together since she’d met him.

Yes, there were issues, like the whole devil thing and he obvious recklessness and tendency toward violence. He was a playboy who slept with anything that moved and he didn’t seem to understand emotions much.

She was extremely annoyed to find that none of these qualities made it any easier to stop wanting him. Leaning back on the old couch, Chloe groans. It’s a Friday, it’s almost 4, Dan has Trixie. What is stopping her from going out and taking him?

Oh. Right.

Her own damn problems.

Chloe has done her fair share of experimentation in college. Girls, guys, both, neither, triples, open relationships, and more. It became clear rather quickly that Chloe’s heart just couldn’t handle competition. Open relationships, and group relationships worked wonders for some, just not her. Jealousy was an emotion she engaged in far too easily for own good. And she knew that all Lucifer was offering was a one-night stand and nothing more.

But oh, does she want more.

She wants weekends in his penthouse where clothes would be illegal and weekend getaways skinny dipping on the beach at 3 am before waking up happy, and hungover. She wants snuggles between a warm, Lucifer in soft silk and her baby girl in her fuzzy unicorn pjs while they watch Frozen and Moana. She wants weeknight dinners and breakfast rushes, late night fights and morning sex, and everything and anything in-between.

And she’s not sure he’ll be willing to give that.

With another sigh, Chloe stands up and walks the short distance upstairs to her bedroom closet.

But she’d be dammed to hell if she didn’t, for the first time since learning she was pregnant, put her own desires first.

The dress is blood red, backless with a plunging but delicate neckline and straps trimmed with golden rhinestones and thin gold lace. However, the showstopper was the middle, which was nothing but thin and delicate skin-colored lace dividing the top from the skirt. The deep red skirt just touched her toes but had a nearly hip high split. It was perfect for showing off all her favorite features: her long, toned legs and her toned stomach. It fit her like a glove.

She’d bought it almost a year ago, a few weeks after she and Dan separated. He told her to buy a fancy dress because he was going to take her for a night out on the town.

He’d rescheduled it. Then rescheduled it again, and again and again until he forgot about it and she threw dress into the back of her closet in order to forget its existence.

It’s the perfect dress for catching herself a devil.

After pairing her gorgeous gown with a pair of red high heels, curling her hair into perfect, golden waves, and applying a bit of makeup, Chloe leaves with every intention of taking what she desires.

* * *

Lucifer is playing one of his favorite songs during his second set of the evening. It was only a little after 7 but he’d been feeling eager and played his first at 5, just a few pieces to get the party started. He pauses, taking another sip of whiskey. When he does continue, with his eyes closed, he chooses to focus on his feelings for a moment. Dr. Linda had told him to spend a moment, when he was able to, focusing on what he was feeling even if he didn’t have names to give the emotions swirling inside.

Right now, all his emotions are swirling around a certain Detective. She is, inexplicably, changing him. He’s curious about what is changing exactly. Since he’d returned to earth, he had softened but he always did on long excursions.

Of course, this was his longest yet and he had no intention of going back. He honestly felt good about shedding some of his hellishness. In Hell, emotion was used against you. In any way it could. The only safe things to feel were anger, rage, and nothing at all. It was the perfect punishment for an Angel who had been all about emotion.

Lucifer had always felt things too fast, too hard, and too much, even when he was a young Angel. He knew and understood far too easily what kind of emotions and motivations could drive someone to love, to laugh, to cry, to scream, and even, to murder. He’d had to put that part of himself away in Hell, forcing himself to feel nothing all, while silently being destroyed. It was a horrible, torturous thing. Over the past few years on earth, he’d noticed his emotions make a slow return. As they did, he also noticed that the more debauchery he engaged in, the more he felt seemingly empty. It’s something he feels is starting to get… torturous wasn’t the right word.

Tedious?

Yes, it was tedious being “on” all the time. It was tedious entertaining an endless parade of lovers, experimenting with an endless combination of drugs and alcohol. Even drawing out desires. He loved it, of course, asking about and fulfilling desires, but it wasn’t as rewarding as it had once been.

He quite suddenly realized how rare it is for anyone to ask him what he wants.

He didn’t even ask himself that question anymore.

What did he want?

His thoughts came back to Chloe at that, and why he liked her. She gave as much as she took, whether it’s banter, laughter, anger, etc. When he pushed, she pushed back. It was marvelous for a soul as ravenous for attention as his own. The more he focuses on her, the more he can’t keep her out of his head. Her beauty, her voice, her mind. Since they’d met, he hadn’t stopped thinking about her, and that bothered him a bit. He wants to see her again, perhaps more than that, but he wasn’t sure exactly. He’s a bit worried about the connection he feels towards her, and worried about how it’s changing him.

His mind goes blank for moment as he loses himself to the music. When he thinks on it again a moment later, he realizes that he is quite happy with starting to feel things again. Yes, it was hard and confusing, but he’d much rather suffer the wrath of emotional instability than be the cold, heartless devil he had been for so long.

When his dark eyes open, he sees her. Chloe is on the dance floor, close enough to see him play, but far enough to the side to be pleasantly isolated from the party goers. She’s in a long red dress with a sheer middle that makes her look even more like the queen he’s trying not to visualize her as. When she locks her eyes on him with a soulful gaze, it sends a wave of arousal over him. Then, some emotion washes over him, traveling down his spine and straight to his heart. Eager once again, he finishes his drink with a flourish before leaving the piano behind to talk to her.

“Detective! I do hope you’re not here about a case in that dress.” He says as he stalks toward her, some long lost feeling welling in him at the sight of her radiant smile. He’s almost surprised to find he can’t stop from smiling back.

“I hope I look okay.” She half yells back as the bass drops and the lights sweep over them both to focus on the DJ who’s taking over from Lucifer. “I bought this dress ages ago.”

Chloe blushes as Lucifer’s eyes rake up and down her body, taking in every inch of her. The dress hugs her every curve, the sheer lace shows off her toned abs, and the high slit and heels make her legs look a million miles long. He licks his lips like the predator he is, his imagination running wild with all the things he wants to do with her. He takes a moment to compose himself, straightening the cuff links on his white sleeves and smoothing the grey vest, then his gaze locks on her gleaming blue eyes. “You look positively ravishing, my dear.”

The Detective opens her mouth to answer but a pair of twenty something girls dressed in practically nothing come squealing out of the crowd. They waste no time, cutting her off when they throw themselves at Lucifer. He catches both drunk ladies easily, and seeing their state, wastes no time in leading them toward the elevator. He’s going to take them down to the garage and his drivers. He bought a small fleet of 20 cars, mostly driven by women, which are used at his discretion to send drunk or drugged ladies (and gentleman) home safe before they are hurt or have their choices taken from them. It’s his way of protecting both his club’s reputation and his club goers’ souls from hellish fates.

He doesn’t need to see her to know Chloe is following closely behind him. She doesn’t say a word until they get over to the much quieter elevator area. Several bouncers are guarding the area and watching the club, inside and out, for anyone who tries anything Lucifer dubs unacceptable.

“So, what, I get two words before you run off with the drunken barbies?” She snaps, unable to keep the anger or jealousy out of her voice or eyes.

Lucifer smiles back, effortlessly (as always), “I was taking them downstairs to hand off to one my drivers so they can be safely escorted home before some miscreant attempts to harm them. They are far too intoxicated to consent to anything with anyone right now.” He explains, practically tasting the jealous rage coming off her.

Chloe feels foolish when she hears his words and can only manage a soft _Oh_ in response. He disappears into the elevator with the pair of young women (who are still flailing all over him). She turns her back to the elevator after it’s gone and tries to clear her mind. It takes only a few minutes for the doors open again, with a ding that reminds her to turn around. When she does, Lucifer’s hand shoots out and pulls her into the elevator before she can protest. She doesn’t need to see the control panel to know it’s heading for the penthouse.

“Just the two of us now.” Lucifer murmurs as he looks down to where she’s pressed against his chest, her face flushing and her eyes blown wide with desire and surprise.

“Good.” Her voice is low and breathy as she leans toward him, hands pressing into his lapels and he wants nothing more than to sink into the embrace of her arms and lips.

“Now we can talk.” She says firmly, pulling back at the same time the elevator jolts upwards. The jolt is all it takes for their lips to meet and seal their fate.

* * *

By the time that the doors open on the penthouse, they’re lost in each other. When his hand slips beneath the dress at her hip, sparks of energy shoot up her spine. Unable to help herself, Chloe moans as she slides her tongue into Lucifer’s mouth, swallowing his moan. They stumble from the elevator toward the couch, both of them feeling something building far faster than either of them truly wants it to. Chloe knows she should stop this but her body, her mind, no part of her wants it to stop. Which is why it’s so surprising when it does. Lucifer pulls away, eyes blown wide with his own surprise, or so it seems.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this…” Lucifer pauses as he gently steps away from her, “But I don’t want to do that yet. I mean, I want to, that dress is…a-and you are...I just…It doesn’t feel right.” He finally manages, looking rather tomato like as he takes off to the bar and pours himself a drink.

“That’s okay.” Chloe manages, her body still tingling with something she doesn’t quite understand.

Honestly, she’s relieved, she feels like she can breathe again. She takes a moment to gather her thoughts as she walks over to Lucifer’s bar, knowing she needs to tell him what she wants. He’s already poured himself and her drinks, so she takes a glass and sips it liberally.

It’s only to keep from talking a little longer.

The silence is finally broken by Lucifer, whose dark eyes focus on her with a profound seriousness, before he looks down into his drink.

“I’m sorry Chloe. It seems you are different.” Lucifer’s molten caramel voice fills the room and echoes through the penthouse. “I…I don’t want you to think you’re like every other guest I’ve had in my bed.”

Chloe blushes under his soft but intense gaze when he finally gets the courage to look at her properly. Thankfully, her embarrassment doesn’t stop her from responding. “I don’t want to be just another guest Lucifer. I won’t be.”

Abruptly, Chloe stands and crosses the room to the open balcony doors, talking to him as she walks to avoid looking him in the eyes.

“I did a lot of experimenting in college.”

Lucifer, of course, cuts her off with a seductive, “Oh, do tell Detective.” She tries not to flush as she continues.

“I’m not the kind of person who can have one-night stands or open relationships. I-I don’t want to sound selfish or anything, but I need someone who is there for me, not distracted by anyone else. Someone who won’t...” She chokes on the last words because what she wants to say, it’s hard and it hurts. She hears him stop beside her.

“Who won’t what, darling?” Lucifer asks smoothly as his hand cups her cheek, turning her gaze from the hazy night sky to his face. She hesitates, allowing a stray tear to tumble down her cheek. Lucifer’s thumb gently brushes it away.

“Won’t…” She chokes again, but recovers quickly, “Won’t abandon me. My dad died and my mom wasn’t around much after that. Dan stopped being there after Trixie was born. I just need someone who…”

Lucifer cuts her off with gentle words, eyes locked on hers. “Won’t be scared away, who won’t run when things get hard. Who will be there, no matter what happens. I understand.”

They share a quiet moment together before Lucifer opens his big mouth.

“How about a deal?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again, because it can never be said enough THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, for reading, kudos giving, bookmarking, subscribing, lurking, commenting, and whatever else you do here!


	2. Chapter 1: The Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer investigate the disappearance of Lindsey Jolson. There’s some unexpected happenings along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter!! Sorry it took longer than I thought. I have a very crazy life and there is always something I need to do. Including writing. Hopefully it’s good.
> 
> WARNINGS: SEXUAL THEMES, MINOR SEX SCENE, VIOLENCE
> 
> Thank You for Reading!!!

She knows that this isn’t going how she expected when she finds him in the bathroom with her daughter sitting on a kitchen stool in front of the mirror. Both Lucifer and Trixie have already showered and dressed. Lucifer is ready to step onto a GQ set in his 3 piece suit, as always, and Trixe is in purple leggings, a pink tutu, a black t-shirt with “Mommy’s Little Devil” on it, and her light up Disney princess sneakers. As her daughter wiggles a bit to grab for her orange juice, which is on the corner of the bathroom counter, Lucifer’s hands, which were busily weaving Trixie’s hair together, stop abruptly. He locks eyes with the child in the mirror.

“Be still, Urchin, or your braid will be ruined.” Lucifer commands her daughter who stills immediately, forgetting her juice.

“Sorry, Lucifer. Thanks for doing my hair.” The girl is beaming and for good reason. Dan never even bothered trying to learn how to deal with Trixie’s thick, dark mane. Chloe tries but she doesn’t know much more than a French braid. Lucifer, however, is a one-man hair stylist, make-up artist, chef, tutor, and taxi driver. Trixie’s dark hair is only half up in the complicated looking braid with ribbons and beads Lucifer is putting it in. So, Chloe stays hidden in her bedroom doorway, waiting to shower and wondering how they ended up here.

3 weeks ago, after their second case, Chloe ended up heading to Lux, she’d intended to have a few a drinks and maybe catch Lucifer’s eye. The next thing she knew she was on her way up to the Penthouse alone with him and sharing an elevator kiss that lead to unforgettable night.

They had stumbled out, locked in each other’s embrace.

Then he pulled away, (looking dazed, confused, and adorable), and told her he didn’t want a one-night stand.

And she was in love.

Chloe was not the kind of person who enjoyed one-night stands, or open relationships. Telling Lucifer that had been one of the most difficult conversations she’d ever had (short of explaining her pregnancy to Dan, which was nothing short a **complete** disaster). She didn’t wait but told him that night. Lucifer had taken her words seriously when she explained that she wanted a relationship with him, and only him. She expected him to be confused or maybe even laugh her face. However, he surprised her.

Apparently, he had been feeling similarly and while he enjoyed their crime-solving partnership and wanted to do more of that with her, he was also interested in more. Like her he had been struggling with their connection. So, he offered her a deal. If she allowed him to continue working with her as her partner (no matter how the relationship ended) he would try an exclusive romantic relationship.

She had been offended at the rather business-like attitude, but he explained that he did feel something for her, though he struggled to with what, and wanted to explore their “connection” with her. He also made it abundantly clear that he had never been in a long-term or any-term relationship, romantic or otherwise before. That had broken her heart and sealed the deal.

After the deal, they ended up talking and laughing until she fell asleep against him on the couch. She woke, in a pair of his $1000 sweatpants, in his bed. He teased her but ultimately explained what happened and she left with soft smile and a promise to comeback.

They’d seen each other 5 or 6 times since but had yet to cross the final line. They had come close to it, but it simply hadn’t happened yet.

Now, she was here. With Lucifer braiding Trixe’s hair, after making sure she had breakfast and finished her homework, before taking her to school. Shaking her head fondly, Chloe headed for the shower now that her favorite people had gone. Under the hot spray, she found herself thinking about Lucifer even more.

He was an odd duck.

Always talking about demons and angels and calling himself the devil. Chloe wasn’t religious, nor were her parents, so she didn’t really understand his ramblings. She believed, like her father had, that people’s choices made them either innocent or guilty and they could always make the choice to change. But she was no fool, she did her research on the devil when she picked a partner who fancied himself as such.

What she found was a confusing and nonsensical oxymoron where the Devil was both a fallen angel of an all-good god, and A completely evil force nearly as powerful as god. He was also responsible for everything bad that people did or that happened. Or a punisher of those who sinned.

Chloe just didn’t buy it; humanity was always twisting things up. It didn’t make any sense. So, she decided she would just go with what her gut was saying. And it was saying that she could trust Lucifer. She knew he had temper but only when pushed, trying to find justice, or when someone else was in danger. She knew he could be reckless and impulsive but only when it came to putting himself in danger or shopping for anything. He was also good with her daughter, (Mostly, he was still learning) who adored him, and even the smallest signs of affection that either of them showed him made him blush like virgin in Lux. Mostly, she was just happy she could trust him and count on him to put her and Trixe first.

(Okay, so he did that because of obvious self-loathing and depression, but she and Trixie and all their good times together were helping with that [Along with Linda who Chloe regarded as a miracle worker)]. She put him and Trixie first after all.)

They had only been together a month but somehow it felt so much longer.

An odd bang brought her out of her thoughts long enough to make her realize that someone was downstairs. Certain it couldn’t be Lucifer, who was meant to be dropping Trixie off, Chloe slips from the shower, grabs her gun, and wraps herself in a towel before she heads for the stairs. She moves slowly and silently through the house before coming around the corner into the kitchen.

“Well, Good Morning Detective.” His voice makes her jump, which loosens her towel. As she turns to him, gun raised to fire, it falls to floor with soft thump.

“Lucifer!” Chloe smiles, relieved and grateful it’s only her partner, the only word she can use to describe their unusual work and personal lives. “I thought you were taking Trixe to school.”

“I was but her father showed up, so she went with him instead. Lucky me.” Lucifer’s smirk is nearly predatory as he darts forward and pulls her into searing kiss, all while tenderly tucking the towel he somehow grabbed back around her because he knows she doesn’t like showing off her (Rather spectacular, according to Lucifer) assets anymore.

“I was just making a little Brekkie before our next case.” He smiles down at her before returning to his cooking. Chloe sighs, knowing she must tell him she doesn’t know if he’s allowed to help with next case. The last couple he just barged his way onto, and since the football player’s case, she’s been on desk duty.

“Lucifer,” The word scarcely leaves her mouth before the door swings open revealing the last person, she wanted to see this morning.

Dan.

“We’re already running late so let’s go.” The other detective tells Trixie who is already on her way to Lucifer.

“Lucifer! We forgot my bird paper!” The girl screeches as she rushes in. The man in question rolls his eyes and flips an omelet at the same time Dan asks, “What in god’s name are doing here?”

“Nothing in his name, I can assure you. I’m here on my own actually.” He nearly growls. Trixe runs into the kitchen asking for Lucifer’s help. He plates the omelet with flourish before allowing Trixie to grab his hand and start drag him towards the hall to her room.

“What are you doing here Dan?” Chloe practically sighs in annoyance. Lucifer stops letting the small being drag long enough to scoop up some bacon.

“You heard Trixe, she forgot her report.” Dan eyes Chloe but his face remains impassive until Trixie decides to explain Lucifer’s presence.

“Mommy and Lucifer had another sleepover!” The little girl is practically bouncing as she holds Lucifer’s hand and tells her father this, not realizing the problem with her words.

“Here child, have a snack.” Lucifer states has he hands her a piece of the bacon, likely an attempt at distracting her from trying to explain more. The girl takes the food, then takes off running down the hall, still dragging Lucifer along until he pulls free of grip about halfway down the hall. Lucifer sighs as he watches her, feeling quite certain that he put her report in her bag the night before.

“Seriously, Chloe you’re sleeping with this idiot?” Dan snaps, barely concealed anger in his voice. Before Chloe can tell him it’s none of his business and he needs to sign the divorce papers she gave him weeks ago, he shakes his head, “I’m disappointed in you.”

Again, Chloe has no time to react before Lucifer, who must have super hearing because he was half a house away, comes to her defense.

“Whom the Detective chooses to spend time with is not, nor ever was, your decision Daniel. Furthermore, she has made it quite clear she no longer wishes to be married to you, so I suggest you leave and sign the paperwork. I can take Beatrice to school.” He states, rather coldly, while staring Dan down like he’s pulled the cape from in front of the bull. Dan looks less than amused.

“Lucifer! You put in the wrong pocket!” Trixie’s voice breaks the awkward tension as she comes running up with her backpack and pulls a rather colorful looking bunch of papers from the second of two large pockets. She quickly begins putting it in the correct place in her bag.

“Ah. I thought I put it in your bag Urchin. How was I to know the pockets were different?” He asks the little girl with a wry smile. She grins back as she zips up her bag and secures it to her back. “Come on, I think your parents need to have a chat so let’s get you to school.”

As he speaks Lucifer leans down and plucks Trixie up off the floor, backpack full of books, show and tell rocks, bird papers and all. He seats her on his hip like she weighs nothing at all (mainly because to him she **does** weigh nothing at all) and heads out of the house without another word, just a quick kiss from Chloe. Dan scowls at his retreating form while Chloe scowls at Dan.

“Dan, I told you three months ago that I thought a divorce was the best the thing for us. You agreed. Now you won’t sign the papers. What’s going on?” Her voice is as hard as iron, and Dan’s glare is nothing compared to Chloe’s “mom glare” so he falters mere moments after the staring contest begins.

“I think you’re making some really bad choices right now, Chlo. First, Palmetto St., then sleeping with Lucifer? What’s next? Are going to let him start teaching Trixie how to pole dance?” Chloe, angry, naked, tired, and totally done, grabs Dan by the arm and drags him to the door, shoving him toward it.

“Get out Dan. Now. And don’t you dare say another word about me, Lucifer or Trixie. At least I know he trusts me, and I can trust him.” Dan opens his mouth to argue but Chloe shoves him out before he can say another word and locks the door behind him. Lucifer can always pick the lock when he gets back (or however he keeps getting in without a key).

Chloe is all too happy to spend the next half-hour alone. She dresses in an old maroon blouse, with her usual black slacks and jacket. Then she sets up her work tablet at the kitchen table to check her emails while she eats Lucifer’s sinful omelet. The Lieutenant has already assigned her another case, this one involving a missing girl instead of a murdered one. She’s just finished looking through the case files when Lucifer comes sauntering back in.

He grabs his own breakfast before plopping down in a chair beside her. “So, Daniel thoroughly ruined the morning.” He mumbles between the omelet, potato hash, and bacon he is shoveling down his throat like a teenager. (How he stays so fit without exercising doesn’t know. But she so wishes she knew.)

Chloe just sighs, rubbing a hand over her eyes to avoid seeing him talk with his mouth full. “I just, don’t understand. We agreed 3 months ago to Divorce but now he won’t even talk to me about it.”

“I could have a chat with him if you like.” Lucifer offers, finally swallowing the last of his breakfast, and emphasizing “chat” with harsh syllables that give Chloe the impression Dan would end up with a black eye (or worse).

“I’ll talk to him, Lucifer.” She takes a moment to secure those thoughts back in the box they belong in before turning their attention to the matter at hand.

“Anyway, we have a case. One you can help on.” Chloe pulls up a video of their victim and explains to Lucifer as it plays.

“Her name's Lindsay Jolson. Just turned 22. She went missing catering a Players' Club event.”

Lucifer frowns, “Players' Club?” He sounds both confused and disgusted which Chloe is ever so slightly grateful for.

“It's a pickup artist group, they teach men how to pick-up chicks.” She explains quickly. “Lindsay was last seen talking to the founder, Carver Cruz. He came in for an interrogation, but his lawyer did all the talking. And with no proof, we're stuck.”

“I thought we would be working homicides, Detective, not missing persons. Why are we investigating this case?” Lucifer asks, sounding more than a little annoyed at the prospect.

“Well, it has to do with a Players' Club seminar and after-party today. You're our best way to get in undercover to find out what happened to Lindsey.”

Lucifer raises his eyebrows suggestively, “I am?” His head turns to the side, brown eyes wide with surprise and confusion. Chloe fights the urge to giggle at how much he resembles a lost puppy wondering what to do now.

“Apparently these events are extremely exclusive, and a lot of high-end club owners are invited. Including you. I know this is a lot to ask of you Lucifer, but…” Chloe is cut off not just by Lucifer’s voice, but his hand gently taking and squeezing hers.

“But what if it was your daughter?” Lucifer finishes her sentence. They have been doing that a lot lately. It’s odd how fast they’ve figured each other out and can finish the others’ thoughts or sentences. Chloe can only nod, smiling softly at Lucifer.

“No need to fret, Love. We’ll find her.” He says with a sexy smile and a wink. Chloe smiles back. She knows it’s not just comforting words but a promise.

* * *

After spending the morning looking over everything pertaining to the case and calling in Lucifer’s invitation to say he’ll be coming, Chloe and Lucifer finally arrive at the Player’s Club event. The convention center, where the event is, has been truly transformed for it. The hallway to the check in table is lined with decorations and with women, practically wearing lingerie, who all stare at Lucifer as they pass. It makes Chloe’s jealousy meter go up about 10 notches, but she stamps down the green monster (And the urge to show them Lucifer is hers) and follows Lucifer to the check in table. A blonde woman in booty shorts and crop top asks for Lucifer’s name then, when she finds the right tag, she clips it to his lapel as he smiles at her.

“Here you are, Mr. Morningstar.” The girl says in a breathily, seductive voice.

“Well, thank you, lovely.” Lucifer grins back, easily falling into old habits. He loves flirting but it’s odd. Since he met Chloe, flirting hasn’t seemed the same. It’s feels emptier than it ever has, and he finds he doesn’t want to do it unless it’s with Chloe.

“And here's something else you might need.” The girl at the table tries to hand him her number but he carefully avoids her by turning away and meeting up with Chloe a few feet away. When he sees her, he just knows she’s feeling jealous and insecure, that coupled with something he can’t figure out makes him feel like he needs to explain what happened. 

“Don't worry, Detective. I'm more of a leg man myself.” He grins at her while ogling her long legs, “And yours are spectacular, if I may say so.” He feels a wave of something that reminds him of a cocaine high when she blushes and laughs a lightly.

“I bet you’ve never rejected someone before, have you?” She asks with a grin.

He thinks on it as they walk toward the actual auditorium where the event will take place. “Actually, I have rejected others at times. However, I think you may have been the first to reject me.” He pauses briefly “Well, after my father and siblings that is. At least you came around.”

Chloe is about ask about that when a commotion steals their attention. Lindsey’s brother, Kevin, is yelling for Carver to come out, clearly upset over the disappearance of his sister.

By the time the duo arrives, a security guard is attempting to escort the young man away. “It’s okay. I got this. I know him.” Chloe tries but Kevin rebuffs her.

“No, you don't.” The security guard either doesn’t notice or simply doesn’t care and repeats his earlier words. “Look, I'm sorry. He has to leave the premises.” Chloe doesn’t know how to get Kevin out of this without pulling a badge. Lucky for her, Lucifer steps in.

“Oh, I don't think that'll be necessary, Officer.” He says with a voice like honey, his eyes quickly catching the guard’s gaze which seems to get stuck on Lucifer. Her partner’s face is a mask of predatory glee.

“Besides, isn't this quite boring? I mean, there are several lovely ladies milling around out there. Which one do you desire?” Chloe watches the guard’s eyes glaze over slightly as Lucifer asks that question. The guard seems frozen for second before he smiles a little and says quietly, “You. I'm gay.”

Lucifer doesn’t seem bothered. “Oh, I’m sure it would be night you’d never forget but I’m afraid my dance card's full with this one.” He indicates Chloe with quick bob of his head. “But the odds are definitely in your favor out there. Probably. You never know... So, go on, then. Go forth and conquer. I know you want to.” As Lucifer finishes the sentence the guard smiles and nods lazily before heading off into the crowd.

“Yeah. Off you pop.” She overhears Lucifer smug sigh of satisfaction and she rolls her eyes.

“You're Lindsay's brother.” She states, not really know where else to start. The young man eyes her and Chloe feels something tug in her gut at his calculating expression.

“How'd you know that?”

“Because she's a cop.” Lucifer chimes in without missing a beat. Chloe rolls her eyes again.

“Yeah, say that louder. I don't think everyone heard you.” She growls at the tall man who chuckles softly then in a mock whisper explains to Kevin what’s going on.

“Right. Sorry, yes, we're here undercover to find out what happened to your sister.” Kevin is quick to accuse Carver of murdering his sister, insisting his sweet and naïve sister wouldn’t just run off. She assures him that they will find out what happened to her which somehow ends in Lucifer listing out torture methods for punishing Carver. Finally, Kevin leaves and they continue into the auditorium.

“Am I to assume you didn’t learn most of your moves at events like these?” Chloe asks eventually, curiosity about Lucifer and his past taking over. He scoffs.

“I've never been to something like this before in my life. I certainly don't need any help getting women, or men, into bed. Well, until you decided to make an appearance. But of course, we got there in the end.” He smirks with a great deal of pride.

Aiming to wipe the smirk off his face, Chloe snaps back, “But you’re all mine now. Bet these guys would call you whipped.”

He just smirks harder, eyes dancing with delight as they seat themselves. “Oh. Is that an offer, Detective? If so, my answer is _yes ma’am._ ” Chloe rolls her eyes so hard she’s certain they are going to roll right out of her head and onto the floor (it’s mainly to hide the arousal that washes over her).

“What am I going to do with you?” She asks playfully. Lucifer starts to answer but the lights go down, so he stops, attention quickly drawn to the stage as the show begins. Lights flash and “Eye of the Tiger” plays over the speakers. Eventually, Carver walks out.

“We are biological machines. We... are warriors. We... are players!” Carver’s voice fills the auditorium as does the sound of the crowd cheering. At the same time, projectors come one, playing a presentation of two screens either side of the stage. 

“Gentlemen, we are animals. Men are the wolves, and women... are the fluffy bunnies.” The crowd laughs, aside from the women. Chloe is thoroughly disgusted, and she can see that Lucifer doesn’t appear very happy either.

Carver continues, “So we must prepare ourselves for the hunt. How?”

The crowd responds to the question with rousing, "Follow the list."

“Yes! The C.K.C. The Conduct of Kick-ass Cavemen.” As he continues to the first step, a woman in the same “uniform” as the check-in table girl crosses the stage a number one sign held over her head. This theme continues for each new number on the list.

“One: Be seen.” Carver begins but Lucifer has stopped listening. He turns to Chloe with confusion. “People pay for this?”

She stifles a laugh at his sour-milk expression. “Yeah, 5,000 bucks.” They listen back into the presentation, but Lucifer is seething. This man has made a career of objectifying women and that doesn’t sit well with him. He’s teaching men how to manipulate women into bed just to have fun and leave. Lucifer was not know to turn down sex, but he always made the other party (or parties) were able to consent and enjoyed themselves as much as he did. He doubted Carver or any of the men around him did that.

“Two: Be a protector. Duh. Women are hardwired to hook up with someone who can help them survive. It is simple biology, man. Three: Be brave. Take risks. Four: Be a leader of men. And the most elusive. Five: Be confident. You... are... a player! Own it!”

The crowd’s cheers grow even louder, somehow, when Carver completes his bizarre list. Chloe doesn’t see Lucifer start to stand until it’s far too late to stop him. His voice booms powerfully over the crowd, “Excuse-excuse me! Excuse me, question!”

“The Q&A's after the speech, buddy.” Carver tells him quickly, but Lucifer isn’t so easily ignored. “No, but it's quite pressing.”

Carver doesn’t respond the second time; he just attempts to continue his show. “So, gentlemen, you follow these rules, and you will bed any Betty you desire, guaranteed.” However, Lucifer’s voice once again cuts through the crowd and Carver’s own voice.

“No. No. No, no, no. You’re going to listen to me.” The Devil growls, making Carver pay attention to him. “I’ve got quite a bit of experience “Bedding a Betty”, and this, this is nothing but utter rubbish. Women aren’t “fluffy bunnies” and Men aren’t wolves. They are people, with wants and desires much like your own. Now, tell me, do you even leave your lovers satisfied?”

Carver sputters for a moment, “O-of course.” Lucifer doubles his efforts, focusing his power on Carver. To his dismay, Chloe pulls on his sleeve to get him to sit, making him lose eye contact with Carver before he can crack. He pulls away from her and continues his speech. He locks eyes with a woman a couple rows ahead who looked rather upset at Carver and has turned to him.

“Tell me darling, did Carver leave you satisfied?” Chloe can see her eyes glaze over, just like guard’s did, before she answers.

“No. I ended up finishing myself off in the living room after he passed out in my bed.”

Lucifer smirks a nearly malevolent smirk as he glares at Carver. He turns to the crowd after asking for a spotlight on himself, which appears quite quickly.

“So, how can you expect to be what anyone desires when you're taking advice from a-a wanker such as him?”

* * *

Lucifer leans against Chloe’s car in silence whist she argues with her superior. Carver kicked them out of his event, although he still doesn’t know they’re cops.

“I know. I'm-I'm sorry, Lieutenant. I... No. No. I've got it under control. And Mr. Morningstar, too, yes.” She pauses and Lucifer, wanting to help fix the mess he’s apparently made asks to speak with the Lieutenant, but Chloe turns him down. Another couple of minutes pass before she finally hangs up with a sigh. Lucifer rubs a hand over her back, loosening her tight muscles a little. She smiles gratefully, running a hand through her blond hair.  
  


“So, we're going to the Player after-party. Which is insane because we just got thrown out and I doubt we’ll be able to just walk in.” She sighs deeply, she’s upset at Lucifer for getting them kicked out but knows he’s as upset as she is.

“I could simply talk our way in, Detective, or use my mouth in other ways.” The sting of jealousy hits her hard and scowls at him.

“There's a girl missing, Lucifer. She's probably in some hellhole somewhere, scared out of her mind, if she's even still alive.” Her words are harsh and biting, and she wants them to be. “And I found out the party is a cash-only event, a first for Carver, who’s probably about to run off to Mexico. And you're making sex jokes instead of actually helping me. Great.” Chloe glares at him with nothing but anger and jealousy in her eyes.

His face twists with a hint of anger, and something else that passes to fast for her to understand. “I am trying, Detective, but I don’t really know what I’m to do here. We need to get into a party we can’t get into that I don’t know where it is or how I’m to help.” Lucifer voice is sharp and low, and Chloe quickly realizes he’s right.

“Cold Bar. It’s at Cold Bar.” Chloe snaps back.

Lucifer scoffs, “Really? Well, that place is notoriously overpriced to rent. If Carver wants cash, he shouldn't have it there.” Brown eyes meet blue ones as both Detective and Devil realize how they can get to Carver without lifting a finger.

Lux.

* * *

**WARNING VIOLENCE**

Across the city Amenadiel was thinking. He’s desperate to get Lucifer back into hell. Guarding the gates is easier than he tells his brother it is, not much escapes Hell, but he wants to go home to Heaven. Lucifer needs to go back, and quickly. Something has changed about him and it makes Amenadiel more nervous to face his brother than ever. Which is why he is visiting Lucifer’s right-hand demon in his brother’s home. The demon reacts predictably, throwing a dagger his way. He slows time around it as he moves out of the way.

“Miss me?” He asks Mazikeen as the dagger hits the wall. He approaches her slowly, hoping to be menacing. The demon is small but intimidating. He may be an Angel, but unlike his brother, he’s no Archangel, so he’s art disadvantage with the demoness already. Maze is the first born of the Lilim, her power is as formidable. He needs to be careful or he’ll be heading back to heaven the hard way.

She glares at him; her gaze is ice cold and her expression is completely unchanging. “I know why you're here. I won't help you, Amenadiel.” She states, turning her back on him fearlessly.

“One way or another, Maze, I am going to change your mind, so...” He pauses as closes the distance. He knows this will end in a fight and he needs every advantage he can get against her. “You're going to help me get Lucifer back to Hell. Don't make it painful.”

The demoness turns back to him, her face curves into as smile. She even laughs a little. “You forget. I love pain.” She says seductively. Her dagger flies back from the wall to her hand, and another appears in her other hand. Her strikes are fast, but he blocks just as quickly. After a few exchanges, he grabs her wrist, pulls it up her back, then shoves her forward onto the floor. She slides forward, halting her progress with her daggers. He takes the time to taunt her as she stands.

“I'm an angel. You can't beat me, little demon. Stop and hear me out.” He keeps his expression schooled as they circle each other like the battling predators they are.

She just laughs, fire sparking in her eyes. “Men... they always want to talk.”

She launches herself at him with rabid fury. Her blows are quick, but it’s heat coming off the blades that scares him. Eventually he falters, and she takes advantage, slammer her shoulder into his chest. As Amenadiel stumbles back from the blow, Maze lets herself fall forward. Then she plants her hands, flips forward, slamming her boots into his chest.

Amenadiel tries to catch himself on something but before he can, Maze flips again. This time her legs are around his neck. With sharp movement he’s on the ground, on his back, with first of the Lilim is on top of him. Her boots are on either side of his chest, holding down his arms, and her knives aimed at his throat. She is facing his feet, looking down on him.

“Is that so, little Angel?” She smirks, her blades now glowing red-hot with hell-fire.

“We want the same thing!” He cries, frustrated and angry. He attempts to get up, but she lowers the blades closer to his throat, their searing heat making wince. “Oh, do we? Let's see.” Her voice is again seductive. She leans down and licks along his cheek to his bottom lip, which she grabs with her teeth, biting it before sucking the blood she’s drawn out with a moan. When she finally moves back, he’s become frozen as emotions he should hate swirl inside him.

  
“Uh-oh. Did I hit a nerve?” She asks with a smirk. He shakes his head clear, eyeing her with a furious expression. The demon laughs before she lets him off the floor.

“Mazikeen, we both know that something has fundamentally changed in Lucifer. Now, aren't you even the least bit concerned?” He’s trying to get her to realize how dangerous this change can be. Lucifer is caring again; his emotions are returning and Amenadiel knows it spells trouble.

The Demoness smirks at him. “No... means no.” 

* * *

**WARNING SCENES OF A SEXUAL NATURE**

After leaving Lucifer, who agreed to get Carver to move his party to Lux, Chloe heads to the station. She finishes some paperwork she had lying around and checks out Carver and his associates. She takes her time, knowing that the party isn’t until later that evening, after a myriad of other events hosted by Carver.

She’s about halfway through all her work when Dan approaches her.

“Your new partner leave already, Chlo?” He practically spits at her. She rolls her eyes at him.

“What’s your problem Dan?”

Dan’s face twists with rage. “My problem is some playboy club owner stole my wife. And has seen my daughter more than I have this past month.”

“First, I am not a prize to be stolen. Second, you’re the one who said you couldn’t take Trixie the last 3 weeks not me. Third, I gave you the divorce papers 3 months ago, sign them now.” Chloe snaps, her eyes blazing with fury.

Dan frowns even more. “I haven’t signed the papers because the agreement only lets me see Trixie once a month. That’s not fair. I want joint custody.”

“Since when?” Chloe snaps back. “You can’t even remember to pick her up half the time. You know what, sign the papers, or don’t. Sue me for full custody or don’t. I don’t care. Just leave me, Lucifer and Trixie alone.” Chloe’s voice is icy. She grabs her files and flies out of the station to Lux.

The bar is empty, only Maze inside cleaning. “Hi Mazikeen, right?” Chloe asks. The woman turns sharply, eying her with a deadly glare. The demon was told by Lucifer to treat this human as if she were Lucifer’s queen. Maze doesn’t like it, at all, but Lucifer has made it extremely clear what will happen to her if she doesn’t.

“What?” Maze snaps. Chloe places a paper on the counter. “Lucifer said you could pick up my daughter from school today since we have to work?”

Maze stares in utter confusion and revolution, “You want me to fetch a child??”

“Please. I can pay you.”

She doesn’t understand why her lord is so interested in this one human. But he will throw her in the darkest part of hell if she hurts her. She doesn’t want to watch a kid, but she can smell Lucifer on the woman and decides it’s not worth it to pick a fight. Maze scoffs but agrees.

Chloe’s thanks Maze and tells her what she needs to know. Then she finally reaches the penthouse. She’s surprised to find it it’s dark and Lucifer is nowhere to be seen. “Uh... hello? Uh, Lucifer?”

She hears movement then his voice, “Be out in a moment. Just getting ready. Make yourself a drink, Detective.” She does, a quick one that she chugs, then she walks toward the piano.

Lucifer appears from his bedroom, for a moment the darkness hides him all too well. Then he emerges from it and she can see he’s completely nude.

“Lucifer.” Chloe sighs, appreciative of the view, if confused. It does rid her mind of what happened with Dan earlier. “Why are you naked?”

“I thought turnabout's fair play. You did give me quite a show this morning, so I thought I’d repay the favor.” He smirks, but it’s not an inappropriate one. It’s tender, warm, and wickedly mischievous.

She chuckles softly, taking a good, long look, before shaking her head. “Lucifer, put some damn clothes on.”

“Are you sure about that? We have another hour before the festivities begin. We could have a little fun of our own.” He offers, moving as bit closer. While she is undoubtably aroused, there are bigger things to worry about.

“How about we have fun after we catch a killer?” She smirks right back at him. This time he rolls his eyes.

“Are you certain you want to turn this down darling?” He asks again, this time turning in circle in front of the piano to show off his lean, toned body.

This is when Lucifer realizes his mistake. He’s been careful so far to avoid showing her his scars, going so far as to tell her not to touch his back when they’re getting intimate. But he can’t hide them from her sight when he turns his back to her. He hears her gasp but it’s her soft touch on his shoulder that makes him freeze. His mind is a battleground between two emotions. Part of him wants to run off before she can say or do anything more. But another part of him is frozen on the spot, begging to stay near her, to keep her hands on his skin.

Before he can decide what to do, her fingertips brush the gnarled scar tissue. But that’s not what he feels. And it’s not what she feels.

Angels wings are a unique creation. They act as a bridge tying an Angels physical form to their soul. Lucifer may have removed the physical manifestation of his wings, but they will always be on his metaphysical back because they are a part of his soul.

He feels her fingers brush aside the small feathers at the joint of his back and his wing. Her warm, soft fingertips trail down the sensitive skin found beneath the feathers. This place is sacred to Angels. This junction is not just a major joint, but the place where their soul and their physical body are nearly one and the same. He knows his physical wings are gone but it seems she’s touching his soul. Through her touch he can feel her sensations, the feeling of feathers on her hand, his warm skin under her fingertips. It becomes too much. He needs to be closer to her, to be part of her.

He cannot stop the wanton moan that escapes his throat or the arching of his back into her hand, his body practically begging her for more.

Chloe feels something warm and soft, like warm, honey-dipped silk, brushing her hand before she finds soft, smooth skin. Her fingers tingle when she touches it, sending jolts of energy up her arm. Then she can feel what must be Lucifer’s sensations, a gentle, arousing touch on her back, or at least close to her back, that makes her whole body tremble. She moans softly, her whole body aching to be joined with his in a way she cannot comprehend. She strokes the warm, soft skin moving lower and lower until she’s gone the length of the scar. Finally, she finds herself at place where her hand wants to continue upward, away from his back, as if to stroke a limb that’s not there.

Lucifer trembles, he’s holding onto the piano to hold himself up. Chloe is shaking too; her head is spinning. She hesitates, unable to move her hand any further. This hesitation is all Lucifer needs to get himself under control. He stands and turns so fast Chloe doesn’t have time to blink before his hand is tenderly wrapped around her wrist.

His eyes are black, pupils blown wider than she’s ever seen and he’s breathing heavily. She’s seen him aroused before, but right now she can see fluid dripping onto the floor from his nearly purple, pulsing member. She’s never seen arousal like that. It takes her a moment to register her own, extremely aroused state. Her nipples are tender against her shirt, and her panties are thoroughly soaked through, (Something she didn’t know was possible) and her clit is throbbing in time with her pulse.

Time seems to stop there, for a few moments. Neither of them seem to know what to do. Finally, Lucifer releases her wrist and wordlessly leaves to get dressed.

When he comes back all they talk about it the case. Eventually, Chloe changes too, into a short, black and gold dress with halter top before the party. She wants to ask what happened but can’t seem to find the words. Lucifer doesn’t know what happened and he feels more vulnerable than ever. So, they head down to the party and try not to think about their…moment.

Within 10 minutes of arriving they confronted Carver. It was a bit of an accident. Lucifer startled him and he pulled a gun. Chloe pinned him down before he could anyone, however, they were startled to hear Carver claim Lindsey was kidnapped. So they took their suspect upstairs.

Chloe watches a nervous Carver fiddle with the drink Lucifer gave him. Finally, she sits down in the chair across from him, her face is expressionless and her voice is cold and stern.

“Where is Lindsay?” Lucifer frowns, not at her words, but at strange sensation of determination and anger that grips him. It feels foreign and yet familiar. He shakes it away and watches as Carver sighs, looking rather tried and scared.

“I don't know, okay? I swear to you, somebody kidnapped her.” He speaks emphatically, eyes shining with what might be tears. Lucifer moves from the bar, keeping eyes on Carver, but his thoughts on how Chloe was touching him earlier.

“If that's the case, then why wouldn't you go to the cops?” Chloe’s voice is softer but still strong. Her whole being is focused on Carver. She watches him run a hand into his hair nervously, then sip his drink before he answers.

“Because they said they'd kill her if I did. Maybe they already have.” He looks distraught and sounds convincing, but Chloe can’t go on that alone. She needs evidence. Still caught up in the wave of fierce determination he felt earlier, Lucifer steps closer to Carver, his voice is dripping with annoyance.

“Excuse me, dear, I don't know why we bother with all these pithy little police questions.” He tells Chloe, flashing her a smile, as he sits on the arm of her chair and focuses his energy on Carver. He’s not a particularly complicated human, so it should be easy to get to his desires.

“Tell me... what game's the player playing, eh? What are you after?” Lucifer’s voice is honey smooth again and he eyes are locked on Carver, who is immediately drawn toward the power Lucifer is emitting. Chloe watches with fascination as Carver’s eyes glaze over just a bit, like the woman at the show and his face relaxes as he whispers, “I just want Lindsay back. I swear, I would never hurt her. I love her.”

Lucifer scoffs, but severely he wonders if he and Carver have something in common. “But she's a fluffy bunny. You're a wolf. You-You've built an empire on the objectification of women.”

Carver folds over on himself and runs his hands through his hair. Chloe and Lucifer briefly lock eyes, but both quickly look away. Their shared moment earlier is on both their minds but neither wants to be the one to bring it up. Luckily, Carver saves them.

“Yeah, I know. I'm a complete hypocrite. But I-I would give anything to get her back. Or to put myself in her place.” He sighs, digging his hands into his scalp.

Lucifer’s staring at Carver as his own emotions wash over him. As he’s grown closer to Chloe he understands how it feels to care for someone else’s wellbeing above your own. It’s not something he’s ever known before and it’s taken him by surprise. What’s more is he pictures Chloe in Lindsey’s place, and his mind goes to pieces. Emotions he hasn’t felt in centuries flood through him. He finds himself taking a break from reality, with barely any understanding of what’s happening.

Finally, he comes to a conclusion, that coupled with their earlier moment, leaves Lucifer with the urge to get Lindsey back as soon as possible. He needs to talk with the Detective. It didn’t matter before that Chloe didn’t know the truth.

But now, he needs her to understand if this deal is going to go on.

That touch was the start of something if even he is unsure of and she deserves a true choice.

When he comes back to the moment it’s with a new determination. He walks by Carver, grabbing his phone from the table. Then he slips out to the balcony. He knows that if he can get Lindsey back quickly and easily then he and the Detective can talk. He dials the only private number on the phone, and when a gruff answers he does what he does best.

Talk.

“Hello there, this is Lucifer Morningstar.”

“L-lucifer Morningstar?”

“Yes, that's right. I'll be speaking on Carver's behalf from now on.”

“Are you a cop?”

He chuckles at the kidnappers. “No, I'm not a cop. I assure you.”

“Do you have the money?”

The Detective interrupts at that point. He doesn’t even wait for her question, the look on her face is enough. “Yes, it's the kidnappers.” She gapes and it’s all the time he needs to talk.

“Of course we have the money. Just give me a time and location. I promise you, no police.”

The kidnapper goes silent then tells him a location, to be there in a hour and hangs up. “Okay, then. See you shortly. Bye-bye.” He moves the phone from his face to hang up but Chloe goes wide-eyed.

“Wait, wait. Wait, we need proof of life!” She cries as lurches toward him.

“Oh. Um, just a minute. How do we know Lindsay's still alive? No, they've hung up.” He informs her. Chloe looks completely enraged, her eyes are wide and her jaw is clenched. “What do you think you are you doing?” 

He’s unbelievable. Chloe is angry beyond compare. She wants to slap him silly. She lets out a slow breathe as she tries to understand him. She gets the feeling he wants to help, that he’s anxious, confused, and dealing with feelings he doesn’t understand.

And that he’s seeing Lindsey as her.

Carver is inside and can’t see them so she closes the distance between them. “Lucifer.” She sets a hand in his arm.

“Are you okay?” She asks softly. “I mean, I think we should talk about what happened…earlier.”

He fidgets and sighs. He doesn’t know what to say and somehow she knows it.

“Luce…” Her throat’s dry. But he takes over, cupping her cheek softly.

“There’s no time to discusses everything now, Chloe. We can talk after we finish the case.”

A renewed sense of determination fills them both.

* * *

**WARNING VIOLENCE**

The car is cramped and Chloe has twisting feeling in her gut telling her something is off. She fidgets again, trying to get more comfortable whilst Lucifer munches on chips beside her.

“Something doesn't feel right.” Chloe blurts it for the 5th or 10th time in a hour. Lucifer eyes her a moment. As he stares at her, a feeling of unease starts touching his mind. It’s enough to make him pause his eating. If only because he’s certain that feeling wasn’t his.

“Well, of course it doesn't. It's a kidnapping.” He finally states before offering Chloe some chips in hopes of lessening some tension. “Cool ranch puff?”

She shakes her head, eyes still on the abandoned factory, so he fills the silence as best he can. “Mm. It's funny, isn't it? You'd think the king of hellfire would be more of a flaming hot guy, but love these bad boys.”

Chloe’s attention to drawn to him after that statement. She’s curious and after all the odd things that happened so far with him, a little scared. It’s ridiculous he can’t be devil.

Can he?

This time she fills the silence. “Okay, let's say you really are the Devil. All-powerful, immortal, blah, blah, blah. Does that mean you don't feel pain at all?” Lucifer quiets a moment, then he grins like the Cheshire Cat.

“Hmm. I like this line of questioning. Maybe I can convince you…” He trails off for second then answers her question. “Well, I... I do feel something, but it's not pain so much as, uh, a pressure, a nuisance, really.”

“Okay, so are pleasurable sensations as…muted as painful ones?” Lucifer chuckles a deep, sensual chuckle.

“No. Not at all. If they were, I wouldn’t have reacted the way I did after you touched my w-back.” He can tell Chloe is not convinced but her blue eyes are searching his for lies and finding none.

“But, Like, a bullet just bounces off you?” 

“Well, there's no wound or blood, if that's what you mean.” He flicks Chloes arm. “You can verify with something sharp if you like.” 

A delighted smile lights up Chloe’s face and Lucifer feels a rush of not-quite-his-own happiness flood his chest as she laughs a little. It’s followed by a pang of worry and confusion. “I’m not going to stab you Lucifer.” She shakes her head as she smiles and rolls her eyes. There’s a silent beat and Chloe turns serious as she gazes at the few stars in the night sky.

“Look, I have to admit, I've seen some things I can't explain, but I don't believe in all that Bible stuff. I do believe there's good and evil and right and wrong. My Dad taught me that people make decisions and you can always make different decisions. He used to tell me that “the choices you make will either be weights or wings on your back. The goal isn’t to get all your feathers but to make sure don’t get dragged down. Angels, demons,” She locks eyes with him and winks, “And devils, are some people’s way of copping with…everything. But the whole fiery damnation thing is just...No.”

The car grows quiet after that. Chloe feels something odd, a feeling of anxiety and fear that seems somehow separate from her own feelings tugs at her heart. Her eyes dart to Lucifer who is watching her with expression she finds she can’t read.

“Does it scare you?” His voice is small, on verge of breaking but he holds her gaze.

“No.”

There’s a pause, a beat that passes between them as they stare at each other.

“Do I scare you?” Lucifer is afraid to hear the answer, but feels less like his heart is going to beat out of his cheast when she smiles softly and strokes his cheek..

“Of course not. You’re a good man.” Chloe whispers softly. “A little crazy. But good.” Lucifer eyes light up like stars but the moment halts there.

Carver is walking up to the building. Lucifer is out of the car in a flash and Chloe follows. Lucifer watches Carver slip inside the dark building through up door and follows quickly. It’s when he reaches it that he turns and regards Chloe. He was not about to let her get hurt.

Chloe feels a protective instinct overwhelm her. It’s so strong and overwhelming it makes her stumble and by the time she rights herself she can see Lucifer closing the door to the building.

“Lucifer!” She reaches it in time to hear the lock click into place as Lucifer says softly. “Don't worry, Detective. I'm immortal, remember?” Then there’s nothing but total silence. A strange swelling of emotions fill Chloe’s chest like angry bees. She’s too…something to call SWAT or Dan or anyone. Instead, she starts searching for another way in. What she spots, after running around the building, is a broken window that’s just barely big enough.

Once she’s inside it’s a labyrinth of corridors and doorways that would’ve been a huge problem if she couldn’t follow the vague sound of Lucifer’s voice. Finally, she comes out into an open room and..

Everything changes.

Lucifer is too focused on Lindsey to hear footsteps. In fact, he doesn’t know anyone else but himself, Lindsey, Carver, and the brother are inside until he ears her gun click.

“D-Don't move.”

Chloe is standing in the doorway behind Lindsey. He knows from the pang of terror and the look on her face that she saw. He hopes it wasn’t everything. What he wasn’t expecting is a wave of crushing despair to hit him like a freight train. He doesn’t want their arrangement to end. He wants even more from her. She touched his wings, his soul. It can’t end here.

“D-Did you do this?” She motions to a terrified Lindsey. His voice is anything but steady or strong. “I-I told you, I'm the Devil.”

Chloe look behind Lucifer, her eyes searching for other men. She see’s a flash then hears a metallic click. She takes a step toward Lucifer but the world seems to slip into slow motion. There isn’t enough time for her to do anything but watch as the gun flashes, and explodes. The sound rings out, echoing in the cavernous room. She hears it’s impact whilst Lucifer feels something hit his leg. Then Chloe screams.

It’s not a frightened scream, it’s painful one. She falls to the ground clutching her her thigh.

“Chloe!” Lucifer surges forward but when he tries to put weight on his right leg, it collapses out from hinder him as horrible pain shoots him. He grits teeth against it and covers the short distance to the Detective before he collapses beside her.

“Lucifer, my leg.” Chloe is clutching her thigh, her eyes are closed and her face is scrunched in pain. He moves her hands away only to stare in confusion.

Chloe’s leg is fine. No wound, no blood, nothing. So why is she…

His leg has been shot, his fingers find a wound when they brush against his thigh.

Then, it hits him like freight train. She felt his pain.

How was that even possible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for Reading!
> 
> Chapter 2 Should be up (hopefully) this time next week if I don’t get busy. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think is happening and what you think overall. I love reading all the comments!


	3. Chapter 2: Dealing With The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe deals with the actual factual Devil. The Devil deals with his deals. Maze deals with Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a hell of a week right?
> 
> In all seriousness, I'm gonna try to have less time between chapters now. I've been dealing with depression, anxiety, writers block, marriage issues, my parents moving in like 10 minutes away from me, and a lot of other just nonsense. But July insanity over and I'm hoping to write more so heres to faster updates but I'm not gonna promise anything more than 2-3 weeks cause these chapters are LOOOONG. Anywho, please read and enjoy! Thank you!

The Demoness carefully wound the bandages around her lord’s thigh, while she pondered the situation. After collecting Chloe’s spawn from her learning prison, Maze had taken the girl home and cooked her some food while she did something called “homework”. After eating, Trixie, the girl, asked Maze what she did for fun, so the demon pulled out her blades and threw both into the eyes of a drawing on the wall.

Trixie loved it and declared Maze would be her best friend forever if she taught her how to do that with knives. Outwardly, Maze had acted as though teaching her meant nothing. Inwardly, Maze was didn’t know what she felt but she liked the emotions. (Not that any soul, living or dead, would ever know that.) Lucifer has called not long after she got the girl into bed and with a few short sentences she was on her way.

When she arrived at an old factory on the other side of town (with Trixie napping the backseat) she found Lucifer, with his right leg drenched in blood, carrying an unconscious Chloe. She was instructed to care of the three people still inside, 1 who need medical attention and 2 who needed to be taken to the cops. She’d of course protested but Lucifer was in no mood for it so she relented and did as he asked.

She’d come straight back to the penthouse when her task was complete and found Lucifer, trying to bandage his own wound on couch while the mother and daughter slept in his bed.

“What happened, Lucifer?” Maze demands with a growl. Lucifer sighs heavily and rubs his face. He was only in a pair of boxer-briefs, having taken a shower after getting the girls into bed.

“The connection, Maze, she felt me get shot. It’s insane. More than that, it’s completely and utterly impossible. But it happened.” He leans back and closes his eyes.

“I meant, how did you get hurt. You’re immortal.” She snaps and Lucifer sighs, again, and shrugs. That was also a matter of some confusion.

“I don’t know. All I know is Chloe felt it, so we need to know what’s causing it and fast. I can deal with any pain she feels but I won’t allow her to be in pain because of me.” His voice grows hard and cold at the end and Maze feels his power trembling below the surface, having attuned herself to it eons ago.

It’s stronger now than she remembered it being. It seems like even without his wings his power is growing. Maze smirks with deadly grace. (and Amenadiel thought she would join him. Idiot.)

“You’re growing stronger.” Lucifer stares back at her, blinking owlishly, before sighing and running a hand through his disheveled curls.

“Another reason to figure out this connection. I’m also going to have to do something about Big Bro. Not to mention, Chloe knows. She saw my face Maze.” As he speaks Maze watches Chloe slip out of the bed behind him. She stands awkwardly, with her weight to one side and sways a bit.

“You think she can handle it?” Maze asks, staring Chloe in the eyes. Chloe for her part doesn’t react, just meets Maze’s eyes evenly.

“I’m not afraid if that’s what you’re worried about.” Chloe says she limps down to the couch. Lucifer jumps to his feet, without thinking, to help her but it only makes her cry out when he puts weight on his injured leg. The pain is minimal to him, one of the least painful things to ever happen to him really, but for Chloe it’s much worse.

Maze rolls her eyes but doesn’t try to help, instead she grabs a bottle of Whiskey and heads to her own apartment a few floors below to relax.

Chloe, now seated on the couch by Lucifer, watches Maze leave before she addresses Lucifer. Honestly, she doesn’t know what to say. She doesn’t really remember how she got to the penthouse, and the only thing she can remember clearly is seeing Lucifer with a burnt face and red eyes then the sound of a gunshot and blinding pain.

She looks over at Lucifer, wanting to know what happened only to immediately notice both his state of undress and the bandage on his leg. She blushes slightly, she has seen him naked, but sex is rather difficult for her to talk about. However, the bandages stop that train of thought as she wonders if he got shot too.

“Detective?” Lucifer’s soft voice brings her out of her thoughts. “Are you alright?”

She doesn’t answer right away, her brain is trying to process so much as it is that the fact that her pants aren’t torn or missing and he’s the one with bandages doesn’t quite register for a minute. So, she sits there, staring in silence for at least 2 minutes listening to him talk about what happened to their suspects and Carver before she finally has an answer. Or, well, a question actually.

“You’re…you got shot. And I…didn’t?” Her head is suddenly aching.

“Chloe,” Lucifer’s throat closes, and he hopes Chloe cannot feel his intense fear and all the other emotions wreaking havoc in his head. He’s trying to keep himself calm but all his conflicting emotions become too much so Lucifer just starts babbling. “I-I am the Devil and I wish I could explain what is going on, but the fact of the matter is, I cannot. All I can tell you is that it seems we can feel each other’s pain. I promise, as soon as I can walk without causing you pain, I will find some way to break this…this curse…” Chloe’s cuts him off right there.

“Wait. Wait. I keep getting these feelings that aren’t quite mine. Are they yours? Are you…afraid?” Chloe’s eyes and voice are soft, as she watches him with great interest. Lucifer tries to look unaffected, but she continues to feel his fear and then a great deal of self-loathing.

“Well, I…We…We can feel each-other’s emotions at times too. And since I cannot hide it, yes. I am afraid. I-I…” He can’t find his voice enough to continue so he just stops, feeling a wave of self-loathing overwhelm him as realizes just how terrible being bound to him must be for her.

While he was talking and telling her what happened, she found herself thinking back to that morning (a million years ago). She still thinks humans have probably got it all wrong, not to mention how they have him all wrong. (That and she’s certain no evil being would’ve braided her daughter’ hair so nicely.) She knows he wouldn’t hurt her and she’s always a felt a strong connection toward him and now it’s even stronger. She doesn’t want to leave him, and she knows her feelings haven’t changed. From the moment they met she wanted him, connection, or no connection.

Finally, the conclusion is clear. Lucifer being the actual factual Devil, doesn’t make her want him any less. It does leave her with a mountain of questions and a small existential crisis, but it doesn’t scare her.

“I meant what I said about you Lucifer. I’m not scared. I-it’s a little much, heaven and hell being real and everything. But I am not afraid of you. You know that right?”

Lucifer has frozen. He blinks several times as if his brain is rebooting, then he speaks so quietly she almost can’t hear him.

“Are you okay with me?”

Chloe’s heart breaks at the expression the slowly overtakes his face. It’s the look of someone waiting to be to be broken again. She scoots closer to him and cups his cheek (she has not tear up at how leans into the slightest touch, something she noticed ages ago).

“Oh Lucifer.” She presses a kiss to his forehead, and he trembles as his eyes fall closed. He braces himself for her goodbye. “Of course, I am. It doesn’t change how I feel about you at all. I would still want you, connection or no connection.”

Nothing in the entirety of universe could compare to how his face and eyes lit up at that moment. His eyes spring open, a new spark to them, and he looks at her like she is the most important thing he’s ever seen.

“Chloe…” He whispers her name like a prayer. “There is so much I want to tell you.”

She yawns in response. And he chuckles. It is after 2 in the morning.

“Perhaps tomorrow.” He whispers and she nods softly. He doesn’t really think before he stands and picks her up to take her to bed. Now that she knows the pain isn’t hers, Chloe’s phantom pain has turned to a mild ache in her leg, so she doesn’t complain, although she does worry about his leg. It doesn’t seem to bother him though.

He lays her down by Trixie then turns to leave when she grabs his hand. “Where are you going?”

“I-I was going to stay on the couch. I didn’t think you would want me near the child.” He tells her, his eyes locked on the floor. She nudges his head up until he meets her eyes.

“Lucifer. Get in the bed.”

He chuckles and brushes his lips against her forehead. “Yes, Ma’am.”

* * *

Chloe wakes up alone and is grateful for it. She finds a handwritten note from Lucifer positioned over her phone explaining that He’d taken Beatrice to school on his way to do some business and he would see her at the precinct later. It’s nice to be alone and have room to think about everything that’s happened in the last day.

Lucifer is THE Lucifer. Heaven and Hell are real. It’s all true. Chloe doesn’t know what do with all that information. Lizard Brain Chloe her to be scared but Detective Chloe is stronger than those base instincts and know she has no reason to fear Lucifer. She just has about a billion questions.

She slowly emerges from the bed, showers (Is Lucifer responsible for who goes to hell?), dresses (Is her Dad in Hell?) and makes her way to the kitchen (The actual Devil’s Kitchen). She finds a famous Decker breakfast sandwich waiting to be reheated on the stove (Is Maze an actual demon? Is she dangerous?) and half a pitcher of fresh orange juice in the fridge (Why is Lucifer even on Earth?). Lucifer’s espresso machine makes her a perfect cup of coffee to complete her breakfast (How did he fall?) She eats leisurely, putting Lucifer and all related questions out her mind. Finally, as she’s finishing her coffee, she checks her email (What’s Heaven like? Is god real?) and voicemails.

Monroe is apparently pleased with how her last case turned out and wants her to take a day off, but Chloe can’t. She needs something to focus on before the questions make her go crazy. They keep popping into her head (Does Lucifer have any superpowers/abilities?) and she cannot be sitting around doing nothing while they’re assaulting her (Is Lucifer really a King?). So, she tells Monroe she’ll be in shortly and the Lieutenant responds thanking her because a big case has just come up.

The drive to precinct is quieter since she’s alone. She plugs her phone and blares her 90’s playlist loud enough to lose a bit more of her hearing but it downs out the questions that keep assaulting her. Her arrival is punctuated by a dirty look from Dan, who then comes right to her. He shoves a case file into her hands.

“This is a big one. Girl was killed at a Benny Choi fashion show.” He snaps. “Victim’s mother says she snuck out to the fashion show. She was trampled to death, after some thug fired into a crowd.”

“Benny Choi? Isn’t he gang related?” Chloe asks.

“Yeah, so Gang Unit's piggybacking Homicide till we can figure out who wanted Benny Choi dead.”

“Is he talking?” Dan shakes his head.

“Clammed up as soon as we got to the crime scene.”

Chloe sighs as she continues perusing the file.

“This could get bloody, Chlo. You should probably let me ride along to keep you safe.” Dan offers but Chloe wants none of it.

“Oh, yeah? Stick to the nice girly murders?” She rolls her eyes. “I don’t need your help Dan.”

He scoffs at her. “It just seems that every time I turn around, you're in another shootout with your fuck-buddy Lucifer by your side.” Chloe feels sudden protective instinct roar to life and she feels she needs to defend Lucifer.

“What I do with Lucifer is none of your business Dan. Now go back to your own cases, I can handle mine, myself.” Chloe turns on her heel away from Dan and closes her eyes, taking some steady breaths. How she’s gonna get Lucifer on this case, per their deal, she has no idea. When she opens her eyes, she sees her unconventional partner.

“He's sitting on my desk. Great.” She mumbles to herself as she makes her way to her desk. Lucifer is leaning against it, reading an incredibly old looking book.

“Lucifer, what are you doing?” She asks when she gets close enough. He lowers the book and smiles at her.

“I'm not actually here to see you. I've come to talk to your boss. About a shooting.” He says with a grin. Lucifer had to spend the morning at Benny Choi’s show, but he brought reading material he thought might help him figure out what’s happening to him and Chloe.

“Okay. Is this about last night?” Lucifer shakes his head.

“No. This morning. This business venture I was attending ended rather abruptly when someone shot up the place and killed a poor girl.” He explains.

“Wait you were at Benny’s this morning?” Chloe is astonished. “Are you okay?”

Lucifer chuckles awkwardly, of course he is, but no one has worried for him before and he finds it strange. “I’m fine Detective. My leg has healed even. Anyway, it seems I must go. I’ll talk to you after I see your Lieutenant.”

Chloe looks over and sees Monroe mentioning for Lucifer to come into her office. He smiles, first at Monroe, then at Chloe before walking off and into the office of Chloe’s higher up.

Chloe quickly organizes her files and starts working on paperwork the does a workup on Benny. After about 20 minutes Lucifer returns with a big smile on his face.

“Hello, Partner.” He says and Chloe stares in confusion.

“W-what?”

“I made a deal with the Lovely Lt. Monroe. I get to be your partner and in exchange I help garner support for her run to be commissioner.” Chloe just stares at him. Not long after she’s called into Monroe’s office, where it’s made clear that Lucifer is her new civilian consultant and he has a connection to Benny Choi.

* * *

As they climbed into the Detective’s car Lucifer could feel curiosity coming off her in waves. They had spoken about his favors, obviously, but not in depth. If was also well before she knew the truth. After pulling out of the parking garage, Chloe looks over a Lucifer a time or two before asking. “So, Deals with the Devil are real then?”

Lucifer smiles easily, “Of course, Detective. I've been giving favors for thousands of years. Would you like a peek at my ledger?”

She doesn’t immediately respond and Lucifer can feel her worry so he takes her hand. She squeezes back as she asks, “So what are they like? You don’t do just anything someone wants do you?”

“No. There are limits on the kind of deal I’ll make. Generally, I don’t do anything that has the potential to cause harm to other humans. Most favors are, however, for money, power, or simply for me. Although I tend to refrain from those these days as well. I know you must have many questions, how about you come to dinner tonight and we can discuss whatever your heart desires?”

Chloe agrees and the conversation shifts to case details and other such things until they get to Lux. After parking in Lucifer’s exclusive underground garage, they take his private elevator straight to the penthouse. Seconds after they arrive a young Asian man with pig on a leash and a larger, older Latino man walk out of the elevator. Lucifer grins and embraces the younger man.

“Benny! Nice to see you!” He exclaims.

“So, you're friends with Benny Choi and his blinged-out pet pig. Of course, you are.” Chloe rolls her eyes and Lucifer smiles goofily at her.

Benny is smiling too as he motions to the leashed pig. “His name is Pig Diddy.” Then he motions to the man behind him and hands him the pig’s leash. “This is my assistant Hector.”

Lucifer notices the man has a tattoo on his lower arm and can’t help himself. “Ooh. Someone love his mommy?”

Hector scowls at him, “Ex-Marine, bitch.” He growls.

Chloe cuts in before Lucifer can try to say anything else. “Anyway, how do you know each other?”

Lucifer answers. “Right. Yes, Benny and I go back to the start of his very impressive career.” I did him a favor.” Benny continues the story. “Lucifer helped me get my first show. He was a real inspiration. I try to reflect that in my art.”

Chloe fights the urge to roll her eyes at how prestigiously Benny is acting. “Any idea who took a shot at you?” She sees Hector stiffen but Benny shakes his head quickly.

“No recent threats, nothing?” She continues. Benny sighs. “Look, I'm no snitch. Even if I did know, I can't talk. I'm an artist. I process tragedy through my work.”

Having had enough of his bull, Chloe pulls out her handcuffs, “Would you prefer to process tragedy back at the precinct? 'Cause I have a holding cell that could really use an artist's touch.” A wave of anger hits Chloe as Lucifer fixes Benny with a stern expression. “Benny, that favor you owe me, I'm calling in my IOU. Answer the detective's questions.”

Benny looks between Lucifer and Chloe for moment before settling his gaze on Lucifer. When he still doesn’t answer, Lucifer levels him with a glare as the air around them seems to grow heavier with Lucifer’s influence. Chloe’s can feel his growing anger through their connection. “Well, go on. You know no one breaks a deal with me, Benny.” At that the young man pales and looks at Chloe.

“Hector clashed with some punks in Latin Kings colors that night.” He answers then looks at Hector who continues. “We were at capacity, they wanted in. They were making threats, they were upset.”

“And you didn't mention this at the crime scene because...?” Chloe snaps.

Benny sighs yet again. “My fans aren't just buying shoes. They're buying Benny Choi. Artist, activist, man of the people. You know, I wore colors back in the day. Asian Boyz. I was low level. You know, a punk. Got out before the cops even knew my name.” Chloe gives Benny her best “mom-glare” while Lucifer scoffs, his anger growing even more.

“Ah, protecting your rep. Wouldn't want to risk that seven-figure endorsement deal, would we?” He practically snarls. Benny is quick to try and explain.

“I didn't talk because if a Latin King hears an ex-Asian Boy done dry-snitched him to the cops? Those thugs will retaliate on principal. I was trying to prevent more death.”

A low growl leaves Lucifer’s throat. “Well, aren't we the little saint?”

* * *

WARNING VIOLENCE AHEAD

Chloe sighs and lowers her head to her desk. There are 150,000 gang members in LA. It’s going to take a long time to find Diego and Dani. Hector had given them the names just before he and Benny left. Despite having eat well that morning and feeling good, Chloe is tired, aching, and generally wants to sleep for a long time. Lucifer has been sitting in a chair beside her desk reading while she’s been working. He notices Chloe’s movement’s as well as a swell of exhaustion from her.

“Detective, you look like you could use a break. So how about we hit the cop bar, and get dangerous with some bottom shelf, huh?” She frowns at him, despite his gentle tone.

“A girl's dead and you want to go on a pub crawl.” She snaps. He can tell it’s just her exhaustion talking so takes her hand.

“Chloe, you need a break. I hear the Paddock Lounge is every new detective's rite of passage. Care to take me, love?” He smiles softly as her face softens slightly then she shakes her head anyway.

“Forget it. We need to wait for an I.D. on those kids. 150,000 active gang members in L.A., it could take awhile.”

He smirks at her, “Oh, you're right. No time for a quick drink, then.” She eyes him still then sighs, “We're on duty.”

Lucifer’s gaze is loving as he teases her, “You are the oldest young person I've ever met! And coming from an immortal, that's saying something.” She rolls her eyes as he stands up, pulling her with him. He takes a quick look around to be sure no one is watching before he leans in and kisses the shell of her ear. “Come on, love. Take a break and have a drink with me.” He urges her.

She tenses in his arms, “Look, I'm not gonna drink at a bar where everyone hates me.” She says softly, her face showing the hurt and frustration he senses through their connection. He cups her cheek, gently urging her to look at him.

“Well, don't let those Philistines inhibit your right to toast our first break in the case... come on!” He grins and starts to drag her away. She laughs and lets him pull along, straight out to the road.

The quick walk down to the paddock was quiet. Chloe didn’t want to talk about Paolucci and all the other officers who called her names, left her horrible notes, and refused partner with her. Yes, she could’ve gone to her superiors, but it wasn’t going to solve anything. The only person on her side was Lt. Monroe, who could only do so much. Dan had been on her side for a while, well, she thought he was, now she was certain he had his own agenda.

The old Paddock bar was in an old building that smelled like stale alcohol, cigars, and mold. It was dark, with only a few dying orange lightbulbs hanging from the metal ceiling.

Lucifer walks to the bar, confident as ever, despite the eyes that were on them. As they sit down at the bar Lucifer smirks as her, his eyes alight with mirth, “Well, somebody's not being crowned homecoming queen, are they?”

He meant it as a joke, but he could feel Chloe’s anxiety grow almost instantaneously. He gently took her, and hand started trying something new with their connection. He tries to let his calm go to her, cover her in waves of calmness. Finally, he sees her shoulders slump a little.

The bartender is older, severe looking woman. “Order?”

Lucifer focuses on her for moment to deliver their order, “Right. Uh, two shots of your finest swill, please, love.” Chloe clears her throat and asks for water.

It quiet for a moment then she says,”So, What do you get? Out of your deals I mean.”

He gives her an easy smile. “Well, sometimes, I have something in mind, like with you, but, usually, it's simply to be repaid at a later date. A devilish IOU, if you will.”

Chloe just stares at him in confusion, “Who would take a deal like that?” His eyes glint dangerously, and his smile is almost malicious.

“They all do.”

The couple startles when a large man leans into Chloe’s side and says, “Well, if it ain’t the Palmetto Bitch.” He’s words are the slightest bit slurred, but it does nothing to stop the air of malice and hatred he gives off.

He meets Lucifer’s face and smirks like a middle school bully. “And her fuck-buddy partner.”

Lucifer feels a wave of painful shame, embarrassment and a hint of fear from Chloe and the connection feeds his anger with protective instincts. When Chloe feels the wave of rage and possessiveness slam into her, she grabs Lucifer’s hand as hard as she can. She doesn’t want him to start a fight. She smiles, not that it reaches her eyes, and introduces the two men.

“Lucifer, this is Anthony Paolucci. Paolucci was Malcolm’s partner. Paolucci, Lucifer Morningstar.” She explains. Lucifer opens his mouth to tell Paolucci off but two more men flank the pair as the heavy set Italian puts an arm across both their shoulders.

His breathe smells like alcohol and rotten fish. “So, is her pussy as cold as the rest of her?”

Lucifer growls and squeezes his eyes closed. He knows Chloe doesn’t want to make a scene but he’s fighting both his own rage and the instincts of their connection telling him to defend and protect her at any and all costs. He doesn’t know how much longer he stop himself.

All of the men laugh at Paolucci’s comment and Lucifer’s reaction. One of them call Lucifer gay and the other comments that Chloe probably did it. Anthony looks at Chloe, who is clutching her glass so hard it might shatter, and then back to Lucifer.

“You know, I bet she’d finally figure out who’s in charge here if we all went at her at once.” Lucifer’s control snaps the moment the words leave the man’s mouth. He throws his elbow back in the head of the man closest to him, rendering him conscious in an instant. Then when the one near Chloe throws a punch at him, Lucifer catches the man’s fist, crushing his hand before throwing his own fist forward and knocking him out as well.

Paolucci is so shocked that he’s only moved a couple feet back. Lucifer is in front of him faster than the fat man can blink. He wraps a hand around Paolucci’s neck and then lifts him off the floor slightly. His eyes flash with hellfire and he flashes his devil face just for the despicable human as he grins maliciously. His voice is a deep growl that seems to echo in Paolucci’s mind.

“Did you know there’s a special place in hell for men like you? All the demons are women who do to you what you’ve done or thought of doing to women. But don’t worry, you won’t be there. I’ll be coming for you myself.”

* * *

After the incident, Chloe and Lucifer decide to go back to Lux. Chloe is currently at one of the booths with her laptop, waiting on results from their search for Dani and Diego while sipping a very light rum and coke to calm her nerves. Meanwhile, Lucifer is at the bar, drinking whiskey with Maze who arrived shortly after the couple did.

“It's fantastic, actually. The thrill of fighting humans has taken on a whole new spin now that I might get hurt. Although, sadly, the only thing broken was that incontinent troll's nose, still, Brava Detective.” Maze shakes her head at her boss. She doesn’t understand why he is being so lax about his mortal tendencies.

“Your behavior is foolish.” She says blandly.

Lucifer gives her a surprised look, “Oh, come on! You used to love danger. Since when is Hell’s favorite torturer my mother?”

Maze takes a swig of her drink then says pointedly, “You're changing. Becoming vulnerable. Maybe even...mortal. If I'm not going to look out for you, who will? Hmm? Your pet cop?”

Lucifer frowns at her language, they had spoken about Chloe before and Maze seemed okay with it. “You know, I actually don't think it's my mortality that you're worried about. You're just jealous that I'm exploring it with The Detective.” Maze scoffs but Lucifer has known her for the better part of several eons, he can tell he’s right on the money just from the look her dark eyes.

“Jealous of a mortal woman? I don't think so.” She states firmly but Lucifer returns her apathy with a smile.

“Maze, I know you exist to protect me. To know where I am and who I'm with at all times, whether you want to, or not. But you know you don’t have to stay, right?”

Maze just rolls her eyes, telling him all is well between, “Of course I do. Someone has to keep you from fucking it all up.”

He smiles a little softly at her then his face morphs back into his usual “king of hell” expression. “Then you won’t disrespect Chloe again. Now, what did you find out today?”

Maze sighs heavily. “Not Much. Most books I could find were by humans and are useless. Human get everything wrong. But the book dealer you sent me to did have something. Apparently, the missing journal of Lilith is in LA. Or will be soon.”

“That journal is exactly what we need, Maze. Surely your mother must have learned what this connection might be in her perverted studies of angels and humans. We have the others in Hell except the book about souls, the missing journal. Look into it, you need to find out where the book is.”

Maze nods and has more to say but she notices someone coming in and directs Lucifer’s attention to it. “Hey, it that Decker’s ex?”

Lucifer turns sharply and sees Dan walking toward the bar. Before Chloe can see him, Lucifer grabs Dan’s shoulder and directs him to the back break room, which is currently empty.

Finally, he releases Dan then looks down his nose at man. “Pretty sure your name's not on the list.”

Dan scoffs. “It should be. Considering I've just spent the last couple of hours convincing Anthony Paolucci not to press charges.” The reality was he tried to convince Paolucci to press charges but for whatever reason, he wouldn’t. None of the men would.

“That imbecilic fool can do whatever he desires, he knows what coming in the end. If anything, I should sue. A drunk on-duty cop assaulting another officer, surely that’s a no-no. But don't worry, I'm feeling charitable. I'll let it slide this time. Now, is it my thanks you want, or a kiss?”

“Actually, I came by cause I know about Benny Choi, and about a lot of your other deals. I wonder how Chloe would if she found out you’ve made deals with every crime boss from here to Timbuktu. And I wonder how each of them would feel about deal with a guy who deals with their enemies so easily.”

Lucifer bursts into laughter. “Oh, you poor sod. You think they scare me? My dearest douche. Go on, tell them I’ve given favors to all of them. Do you know what they’ll do?”

Lucifer flashes a deadly smile when Dan remains silent. “Nothing but ask what they can do for me. Those men are all far too afraid of me to ever try to hurt me or anyone under my protection. Not to mention they all own me favors.”

Dan scowls, “How is even possible? Who the fuck are you?”

“I’m afraid Daniel, the Detective and her offspring would likely be upset if I showed you the truth. Now get out of my club or I’ll let Maze throw you out.”

Lucifer watches Dan leave, but not before heading over his Detective. The

two argue and he feels her frustration and anger but hangs back. He doesn’t need to help her with Dan. Finally, the douche leaves and he approaches.

“Dan signed the papers. And tried to convince me of how dangerous you by telling me every major crime boss in LA owes you a favor?” He tenses for a moment, old fears of abandonment and loss making themselves known. Then she breaks into a mischievous smile.

Lucifer grins mischievously back, the sudden fear of losing her forgotten. “Let’s just say everyone has hidden desires, Darling.”

She smiles and shakes her at him as he sits and stretches out his legs under the table. He pulls the book from earlier out of his jacket. Chloe frowns at him, he’s been reading that all day and she curious as to what it is.

“Lucifer, what are you reading?” He answers without looking up.

“A book of old Magik. I’m trying to find out what is happening to us.” She’s about to ask if he’s found anything but the computer dings, so she turns away from him to check on it. A grin spreads across her face as looks back over a Lucifer.

“We got Dani and Diego.”

* * *

Dr. Linda Martin was staring at her case notes regarding Lucifer as she ate her lunch. He was her most interesting patient. The building was quiet since her colleague had moved out and she had no patients for several hours. Which was why the sounds of rustling were so alarming.

Linda slips out from behind her desk and listens carefully. There was more rustling.

“Hello? Is anybody there? I know Krav Maga!” She yells, hoping to scare off anyone who meant her harm. That’s when a head popped into view.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.” The very attractive dark skinned man didn’t seem to give off any bad vibes and she was expert thanks to her unusual patients.

“How did you get in here?” She snaps. He answered nervously.

“I have a key. Yeah, let me start over. Uh, I actually just moved into the office next-door. I'm Dr. Canaan.” He smiles at her Linda smiles back, relieved.

“Oh, okay. Hi. Uh, I'm Linda.” She stops, distracted by his good look before quickly covering. “Uh, Dr. Martin.” 

Amenadiel smiled at Linda. He’d been tracking his brother for weeks and he’d seen him come to the therapist less than a week ago. He hoped the woman might provide with insights into his brother’s mind as well has give him the opportunity to pressure him to go back to Hell.

However, he really wants to know about Chloe Decker and how she fits into Lucifer’s life.

Amenadiel figures that the easiest way to get information will be with alcohol so he asks her drinks later. She says yes.

* * *

WARNING BLOOD AHEAD

After getting a lead about a Yellow Viper getting out prison and wanting revenge for taking the fall for Benny Choi from Diego and Dani, Lucifer and Chloe had been about to go find Mr. Viper, when Benny called.

As the pair walks through the studio, they come across a pool of dark red liquid Chloe is certain isn’t paint. “That's not paint.” She tells her companion who crouches down beside the pool and drags finger through it. He then proceeds to put said finger in his mouth. Chloe gags.

Lucifer smacks his lips. “Mm. Definitely blood, though, curiously not human.” He tells her as he stands. Chloe blinks.

“What..how do you know what human blood tastes like?” She asks, almost frantically.

Lucifer looks suddenly uncomfortable and anxiously plays with his cuff links. Chloe feels an almost agonizing wave of self-loathing and disgust wash over her as Lucifer replies quietly.

“Hell.” Then he marches off, further into the large studio. There sitting on create is Benny, a sheet covers a dead Pig Diddy.

“Benny?” Chloe says softly. He just shakes head muttering “Poor Diddy.”

“This is the murder?” Lucifer scoffs as crouches by the pig’s side. Benny shrugs.

“I'm sorry. I didn't know who else to call. Ain't no 911 for pets.” Chloe nods and Lucifer rolls his eyes and loos up at Chloe with his usual smirk.

“Bacon for dinner, I guess.” Her glare forces him to say, “And my deepest condolences, Benny.” As he stands.

Chloe shakes her head fondly. “What happened?”

“Hector and I went to an opening. Came back to find... it's Pig Diddy.”

Lucifer cut in. “Were you aware that your old friend Yellow Viper was released from prison last week?

Benny shakes his head, looking wide eyed. “No, I had no idea he was out.”

“No phone calls? No contact?” Chloe asks. Benny shakes his head.

“I sent him letters when he was inside San Quentin. Money for lawyers, too. But he sent the letters back all torn up. Didn't take a dime. I always felt bad for how things turned out. How I got lucky. Viper went down. He was my best friend...” Hector comes around the corner carrying candles and places them beside Pig Diddy before handing one to Benny and keeps another for himself.

“Well, with friends like that, I'd hide the knives.” Lucifer says sarcastically. 

They leave Benny after he tells them Viper is likely the person who fired on his show and killed Pig Diddy. He’s requested a patrol keep watch so Chloe arranges it while Lucifer takes her hand, and swings their arm like their on a romantic walk on the beach, and says happily, “Finally, some real action. I'm more than ready to face the danger of the notorious Yellow Viper.”

Chloe just laughs.

* * *

WARNING VIOLENCE AHEAD

Chloe and Lucifer are walking down the colorful hallways of one of Las many community centers. Lucifer, as always, is talking.

“This is where we'll find the deadly Yellow Viper?” He shakes his head and mumbles something about no more decent bad guys.

“According to his parole officer.” Chloe nods.

“Oh, after five years behind bars, a brothel would be my go-to.” Chloe gives him a withering look. So, he grabs her hand and tugs her into him, stopping their forward motion.

“I’m only kidding Darling. My first stop would be to you.” He leans down and captures her lips in a long, warm kiss that makes Chloe dizzy. They loiter in hall, with Chloe wrapped in Lucifer arms, her chin on his cheat, looking up at him.

“You know, I've been thinking about that favor that you gave Benny. Did it also involve getting him off on the felony B&E charge that put Viper in prison instead?” Lucifer shrugs his shoulders.

“Well, I may have pulled a few strings... why?” Chloe sighs and presses her face to his chest.

“It’s just…Well…Lucifer, think about it. If Viper hadn't have gone to prison, he wouldn't have targeted Benny and shot up his show, which means Paola Cortez would still be alive.”

Lucifer tenses and Chloe feels a wave of anger, regret, and hurt wash over her. He knows he might have, in some way, been responsible but for her to blame him completely, it was painful. She had to know that he never would’ve wanted the poor girl to die.

“Wait, you're not seriously blaming me for that girl's death, Detective? If I had known the outcome my decision might have been different. You know that. None of deals I make cause direct harm but whatever happens after isn’t up to me.”

“Lucifer, it’s cause and effect; intended or not.” Chloe gently takes his hand and gives it a squeeze. “I know you never wanted anyone to get hurt but…”

He cuts her off sharply, his eyes simmering with anger she can feel eating her own stomach away. “No, no. I-I can't be held responsible for what happens after I give someone a favor. I mean, if there's one thing the Devil knows, it's that people need to take responsibility for their own bad behavior.”

Chloe sighs, she trying to keep this anger under control. She knows it’s not hers but it’s affecting her and she can’t keep it in. She steps back and brings her hands to hips, as she glares up at Lucifer. “So, take your deal with Monroe. Say she was dirty, and you helped into a position of power she could use to take over the city then she orchestrates my death, you wouldn’t feel responsible?”

Lucifer looks like he’s been physically assaulted. He stares at her for a long moment while the anger recedes and says quietly. “I…I can’t…I..” He trails off and looks away. A few tense seconds pass before he turns to look at her again, “We have a case to solve, Detective.” He states blankly, all his emotions are gone from her system before he even starts turning and walking off into the center’s back lot where Viper is teaching a group of pre-teens and teens how to tag.

“Remember... tagging means nothing if it doesn't come from right here.” The man says as he points to his chest and steps back from the wall, admiring the image of Paola Cortez.

“Yellow Viper, I presume?” Lucifer asks as he tucks his hands in his pockets. Viper turns around, frowning.

“Private class.” 

“I don’t care.” Lucifer states firmly as he darts forward and grabs Viper by his sweatshirt with one hand. He lifts man from the ground easily as he lets pain and rage sear hellfire into his eyes. “Why did you kill her?”

Behind him he hears Chloe call his name, but he ignores it. Viper hasn’t answered so Lucifer tries again, roaring into his face with a newfound power. “WHY?!”

Viper terror finally forces him to fold and he quickly starts babbling, “I-I didn’t kill the girl! I was n-nowhere near Benny’s show. I-I swear.

Upon realizing Viper is innocent, he sets him down gently and watches in silence as the man ushers the kids toward the doors. However, the sound of Chicano rap causes everyone to turn as several cars come screeching into the parking area.

“Our lucky day. Viper and the perv.” Dani says as she and Diego jump out of one of the cars.

Chloe is closest to crowd of gun toting gang members who are bent on revenge. She throws up her hands. “Come on, turn around. If you walk away now, no one has to get arrested. No one has to get hurt...” She tells them.

Diego shakes his head almost violently. “Yeah, they do. Viper killed my cousin. I'm here to get justice!” He yells.

Lucifer, still seething with rage, storms forward putting himself between the crowd and Chloe. The connection forcing the same protective instincts he had earlier into his system. “As you should. But not from him. Viper is innocent.”

Dani is the one shaking her head this time. “That’s bull. He killed Paola and now he’s gonna die. You and your cop want to die in crossfire, be my guest.”

Suddenly the room goes dark and all anyone can see are two points of glowing red light. The moment Lucifer hears Maze start taking men down, he turns and tackles the detective to the ground. He holds her tightly and keeps her body covered by his. He feels what must her own faint flickers of pain from being thrown so suddenly onto concrete, but it fades rapidly. He doesn’t move until hears Maze grunt, “All Clear,” in Lilim.

“What..what happened?” Chloe asks as she’s pulled to her feet by Lucifer and gazes around at the scattered bodies on the floor.

“I saved your asses.” Lucifer smiles at Maze, and nods at her, knowing she’d rather not have a big fuss made but Chloe grabs Maze’s arm. 

“Thank you Maze. I don’t know what we would have done if you hadn’t shown up.” Maze looks at Lucifer as if to ask how she should respond, but he’s answering his cell, (he only bought it cause Chloe kept getting frustrated when he didn’t have one and she couldn’t contact him) then yanks her arm from Chloe’s grip. “You need me to get the kid?”

Chloe nods her head. “Yeah. She’s at her friend...”

Maze cuts Chloe off, “I know where she is.”

“Right,” Chloe blinks, “Okay. Thanks for going to get her Maze. I know we haven’t really gotten to know each other but let me know if you ever want to get drinks, okay?”

Maze, looking a little bewildered, nods sharply then stalks of while Chloe calls in the Calvary to help with this mess.

Once she hangs up to turns to Lucifer who has apparently been on the phone the whole time. He hangs up a little after her, “That was Hector,” He explains. “Apparently, he wanted a favor.”

Chloe doesn’t do anything but frown, so he continues. “He wanted protection from Benny in exchange, he’s going to testify against him. Benny forced him to shoot up the show and kill Pig Diddy.”

“Oh,” Chloe softens and smiles a little, “Great job, Lucifer.”

He bows playfully then says, “I apologize for earlier Detective. I would like to discuss it further over our dinner, if you still want to have dinner that is. I know you probably don’t, but I would like….” Chloe cuts off Lucifer’s ranting with a single sentence.

“I’ll see you at 7.”

* * *

WARNING VIOLENCE AHEAD

Whilst Chloe was at the precinct doing paperwork and taking Hector’s statement Lucifer was prepping for dinner with Chloe. He prepares everything he needs for their extravagant meal of fine filet minion, twice baked potatoes, and steamed broccoli with an orange crème brûlée for dessert. He dresses his table in a white tablecloth and sets it with his nicest dishes and silverware. All while trying to keep his fears in check. He wants this dinner to go well and he can only picture Chloe hating him when she learns certain truths about him.

The elevator dings a half hour early and he start to panic until he sees it’s only Maze.

“What is it Maze? I’m busy.” He snaps impatiently.

She rolls her eyes. “I have news. I’ve been following Amenadiel. He found Linda and he’s been whispering in her ear. He took her drinks earlier and she was telling him your sessions.”

Lucifer growls, and his eyes flare as he heads for the kitchen. “I guess I’ll be summoning big bro tomorrow for chat. Would you care to help?” Maze nods with a vicious smile. Then she heads back toward the elevator. Just before she steps in the elevator Lucifer hears her say, “I was wrong about the human. She’d make a good queen.”

He can’t help the little grin that crosses his face.

He places their dinner on the able just few seconds before Chloe arrives, dressed in leggings and soft looking pink sweater. He leads her over to the table and watches her face light up with a delighted smile.

“Lucifer you did I have to…” Chloe’s voice is suddenly gone and Lucifer whips around to see Amenadiel standing there. His brother is in his angelic robes, steel gray wings flaring out at his sides. He hold his hands a few inches apart, signaling how much or how little he slowing time but Lucifer doesn’t understand it.

“I didn’t know anyone was joining us.” Chloe’s voice is ice cold as glares at Amenadiel.

Both angelic brothers tear their gazes from each other to look at her. Lucifer is grinning like he’s received a Christmas present but Amenadiel looks deeply unsettled.

“You’re not frozen..” Lucifer says with a hint of wonder in his voice. Chloe frowns.

“What?”

“Amenadiel, my brother there,” He points to the intimidating looking angel, “is slowing time.” To prove his point Lucifer walks to the bar, grabs a bottle, and tries to pour the liquid out. Chloe’s mouth falls open the liquid pours out like honey.

“What have you done Luci?” Amenadiel asks, his face turning sour with horror and confusion.

Lucifer frowns and walks back over, putting himself between Chloe and his brother.

“This wasn’t me or her. It happened on its own.” He states evenly.

Amenadiel and Lucifer stare at each other like opposing lions and Chloe can feel Lucifer anger, and the growing tension.

“It’s wrong, Lucifer. And you know it. Go back to hell and I’ll let you take her with you.”

Lucifer growls and his eyes dance with hellfire. “She will never see hell and I will never go back so long as she will have me.”

Amenadiel bows his head as he shakes it. “I’m sorry then Brother.”

Chloe blinks and the brothers are at each other’s throats. The fight is wild, uncontrolled, and so fast Chloe can barely see them blurring around the room, shaking the building. But she can feel it. Windows shatter then a wall, then another window, then the table behind her explodes and she jumps away, her back facing a broken window.

The blows feel like she’s being hit by her three-year old daughter again, but they hurt none the less. Each one makes her flinch, especially when it’s her back or face. Lucifer knows every blow to him is a blow to Chloe, so he tries to make fast work of Amenadiel but without his wings he’s just not as fast as the oldest Angel.

His brother slices his stomach with a wing then knocks him into the bar and Lucifer hears Chloe cry out, either in pain or in fear. He groans, the pain is jarring, and he tries desperately to cling to it, anger, rage, and the protective instincts of the connection. He hears her scream again and he opens his eyes and blinks the blurriness away to see Chloe’s back to a broken window, her hair blowing in the wind, as his brother forces her backwards.

Something ignites inside him. Something he’d thought lost forever. It burns through him like the sun’s plasma is the blood in veins. He hears himself scream. He hears Chloe scream. Then he’s in front of Amenadiel, two wings as white as can be flaring out at his sides, each feather as sharp as a Damascus steel sword.

“You forget, Amenadiel. You’re the oldest of Father’s angels.” Lucifer growls, his eyes blazing with white fire, as he marches toward his brother, “But I’m the oldest of the Archangels. I am His Will personified. Go home, _Little brother_ , before I send you back myself.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really, really, and I mean REALLY late update. Again.
> 
> Anyway....
> 
> So I'm playing around with some stuff. Adding my own flavor to these two adorable idiots and I really like it. Dan fans, sorry about him. I just...he should've been arrested and I as much as love Dan and Charlotte I can't write Dan as anything more than an asshole so...sorry. He may get some redemtion though. We'll see. As for Amenadiel, he's gonna be around, don't worry. Maze and Chloe are gonna be besties. And Lucifer is gonna be...well..he's gonna be a ding dang mess. 
> 
> Please comment, I'd love any critiques, ideas or legit anything else you have to say.


	4. Chapter 3: Stuck with The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe find out she's stuck with the Devil in more ways than one. Trixie builds a sandcastle. Dan tries to get Lucifer out of Chloe's life, again. And poor Lucifer struggles with his worst enemy: EMOTIONS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Been a while, but I've not abandoned this yet. I wanted to just quickly say to all the lurkers, kudos givers, bookmarkers, subscribers, commenters, and anyone else who's read or is reading this, Thank you. like, THANK YOU. I almost cried when I saw I had over 100 subscribers, it made feel so motivated to write. I'd love to know if you guys would be okay with shorter chapters, if I update more often. Please comment about that if you don't mind. Anyway, I have more to say but read first then we'll chat! 
> 
> And again, THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!!!

**WARNING TOOTH ROTTING FLUFF AHEAD**

Lucifer can hear her screaming continue behind him, but he forces himself to keep facing Amenadiel. The younger Angel growls and takes a step forward, “I will send you, both of you, to Hell. Mark my words, Brother.”

Then with a flutter of steel grey, he’s gone. Lucifer doesn’t move a for few seconds needing to be absolutely certain it’s safe before he can put his wings away and rush to Chloe. Her screams die and he hears a thud amongst the crinkle of broken glass. The sound draws him out of the adrenaline of the fight and into a sheer panic. He whips around, the sight making his lungs and heart seize in his chest. She’s laying, pale and bruised, among broken glass and rubble, unconscious. He stumbles toward her, awkwardly folding away his wings and falling to his knees at her side.

Brushing the hair from her face, he sees that she’s unharmed. Her body was probably just overwhelmed by the pain he endured when his power and wings returned. Still, the place is ruined so there’s little point in staying. Lifting her into his arms, he makes his way down to the private parking garage and into his corvette. While driving to Chloe’s apartment, he calls a doctor who owes him a favor to meet him there and look at Chloe. He also rings Maze to tell her about Amenadiel’s attack and makes a couple other calls to make sure his home gets fixed and gets Chloe and Trixie the next day off to recover.

Upon arriving at the Detective’s abode, Lucifer hops out, and carries her into the house. Trixie looks quite upset with everything happening, tears just beginning to pool in her eyes and Lucifer, oddly enough, feels the need to comfort her. He takes Chloe to her bedroom and lays her on the bed then steps out while the doctor, a woman named Alicia Wilcox, examines her. He heads for the living/dining rooms where Maze and Beatrice are whispering.

“Maze, is mommy okay?” He picks up the girl’s question despite being a distance away, nearing the kitchen. Maze doesn’t answer for a few seconds then he hears, “She’ll be fine.” It’s a good sentiment but the demon spoke emotionlessly, callously, and he knows enough from the previous times he spent with the child to know that won’t help her feel any better. He enters the large open room to see the child clinging to her Ms. Alien toy on the couch whilst Maze is pacing and flicking her daggers. She looks alright enough, but he can tell from the look on her face that she’s been crying.

(The truth was Trixie’s friend at school had just lost her mom. Now, she had to go live with her grandmother, who she didn’t like at all, and she was scared and upset. So, Trixie had wanted to ask her mom what would happen to her if she got hurt but then her mom had a date, so she spent the afternoon with Maze. She only saw her Mom for about 10 minutes when she came home to change. Normally, she loved spending time with Maze, but she really needed her Mom today. Then Lucifer brought her home and she wasn’t moving, and she looked like a ghost. Now, she’s so scared her Mom will die and she’ll end up with her Dad or grandmother. Or even her Abuela, her Dad’s mom, who she really, really hates.

[Secretly though, she’s hoping Lucifer might take her, or at the very least would make a deal to make sure she doesn’t get stuck her Abuela.] She knows Maze means it when she says her mom will be okay. But all she can think about is what may happen if she isn’t.)

She’s watching as Lucifer moves to the kitchen first and grabs a bottle of whiskey from the highest cupboard in the kitchen. After a couple of swigs from the bottle he puts it back then leans against the counter and lets the last drops of adrenaline pass before he heads for the living room again. With a heavy sigh, he plops onto the couch, exhausted. He wants to sleep but he knows it won’t come until he knows Chloe is okay.

“Lucifer?” He turns to look at Beatrice whose brown eyes have swelled to the size of saucers and are rapidly filling with tears and has her bottom lip sticking out pitifully from between her teeth. “Is mommy g-going to,” she pauses swallowing back her tears before she whispers, “die?”

For a brief instant Lucifer is frozen, then his body seems to respond on its own. He picks up Beatrice, and seats her on his lap, embracing the girl as she wraps her arms around his neck. Her tears finally start, and he feels his shirt growing rapidly damp. (His jacket was thoroughly ruined by his brother and abandoned at the penthouse.) He rubs her back gently with one hand while his other holds her securely to his chest.

“There there, Child. Your mother is going to be fine. I would never let anything happen to her. She is not dying anytime soon.” Trixie continues to tremble on his lap and Maze gives him a disgusted scowl. He glares back at the demon who rolls her eyes, which Lucifer knows is just…Maze. She doesn’t like shows of emotion though she does have emotions. He tightens his hold on the girl when her sobs seem to get worse, promising himself that he won’t let her, or her mother get hurt.

Finally, Dr. Wilcox comes down the hall, “You friend is going to be fine Lucifer. No injuries as far I can see. She passed out due to high stress and hyperventilation. She should wake up normally tomorrow. If she doesn’t, call me and I’ll be here as soon as I can.” Lucifer thanks her whist Maze shows her out. She comes back looking rather murderous, but her face softens slightly when she looks at him and the child then she turns on her heel and heads outside to patrol. He knows she’ll be keeping watch tonight just like all those times in hell when he needed actual sleep and she kept him safe.

Once she’s gone, Beatrice seems to calm herself, taking deep breaths before wriggling in his grasp. She pulls away from him enough to look him the eyes as she speaks. “I-If something did happen to mommy,” she looks away from him and her voice lowers like he’s seen so many times from so many children in hell loops (not their own but their “parent” or “parents” who would always suffer what they’d done to such innocent beings). 

“Could I stay with you? Please?”

Her words are barely above a whisper when she finally speaks, and he finds it almost painful to see her look so like she’s expecting his refusal. He hasn’t known the child long and he’s still quite confused by the odd little human, but he does care about her. He certainly doesn’t want her to feel like she can’t rely on him. He doesn’t know the first thing about being a Dad, but he does know that his father wasn’t one, but he wants to be a good father figure for the little one. He’s hesitant as he finds his footing with his words.

“Beatrice…” he says softly, brushing the hair from her face if only to give him more time to think of what to say, “You must know I would never abandon you. No matter what happens, I will always be here for you child. Though I find it hard to believe myself, I feel like you’re…well…that is to say…” He freezes for moment, but the little girl smiles at him just a little, her eyes are blown wide again, this time with wonder, and he finds it pointless to hold back.

“I-I…y-you and your mother, your-your special to me. Important. And well, I-I don’t know if I can be _a dad_ or even _dad-like_ but…I will try Beatrice. And I would take you in as my own if something did happen to befall your mother and inexplicably, I could not do anything to abate it.” For a moment it seems like she might cry, again, but she just lunges forward and hugs him tighter than before. She whispers so quietly he’s certain she never meant it to be heard.

“Thank you, Papa.” Lucifer tightens his hold at her words. He hasn’t been this _soft_ since…well, Heaven. He was the First after all, well, he and his twin. (Well, copy was a better word. His creation was quite a while after Lucifer’s, if you wanted to technical about it and Lucifer so totally wanted to be technical about it.) Michael had taken charge of training all the younger angels, turning them into warriors, as they’re father requested.

But he had done the opposite, knowing that his siblings needed and wanted more.

He hung the stars in the sky when his siblings begged for light. Invented music and poetry when they asked for comfort. Created art and dance when they asked for entertainment. Taught them to groom their wings and fly and all freedom it could bring when they wanted to join him in the sky. He gave them everything they wanted. He catered to every want they had, helping them grow, and learn, to be more than the fearful warriors Michael had wanted them to be. He wiped away their tears and held them when they were scared and cared for them more than their Father ever did.

When there were disputes, or fights, he was the one to set things right. He was an arbiter, always able to find out who was in the wrong. And always knowing how to punish the guilty and comfort the wronged and innocent. He was the right hand of their Father, the Prince of Heaven, Arbiter of Justice, and the Lightbringer. He was beloved.  
  


Until he wanted something.

When he longed to be free, (Which was only because he longed to give them the gift of freedom) the same siblings to whom he had given everything since his creation met him with swords. Forced with a choice of fighting the brothers and sisters he loved or dying on their swords, he fought. But only to spare himself from death. He had not the will to harm the siblings gave so much too.

When he finally fell it was only because the alternative would have been to kill his twin. An action he found impossible. His twin did not have the same opinion.

He was beaten, broken, bound, and brought to his father’s feet; Then given a far worse punishment than he would’ve given any of them. Thrown out from Heaven into Hellfire, his fall forged him into a torturer, a weapon of punishment, harder and colder than the thickest steel. Twisted by pain and tortured by guilt, he started seeing any emotion that wasn’t apathy, rage, or lust as weakness. Any trace of light left in his life was made only by the fires that cast his shadow along the winding corridors of hell.

No wonder he lost the Lightbringer’s power.

Now, here he was. Holding a frightened child whilst her mother slept. Every day with them the walls of apathy, pain, and guilt left from hell were chipped down. The days he spent with a woman who made him feel things he didn’t totally understand, at least not anymore, filled him light once again. He still didn't know what those emotions were, maybe he felt them once, but that was long ago it might have never happened at all. But he knew he wanted to know them and to keep feeling them, over and over again.

Yes, he was growing softer again. But he knew that didn’t mean he was weaker.

If anything, it was his greatest strength.  
  


* * *

  
The apartment had long ago become silent. Any remaining sounds can be attributed to the creaks and groans of the cooling system, the soft snuffles of the 7-year-old laying on Lucifer’s chest, Lucifer’s melodic wheezing, and Chloe’s cacophonous snores.

But Maze is silent as she slides through the shadows, her only goal protecting her King and the woman and child he cares for.

She didn’t understand why her Lord had chosen this woman and her child. Not at first. It was more obvious now. Chloe was strong, extraordinarily strong, and yet, she was also soft. She could be kind and compassionate but when she wanted to be, she was iron-willed and cold as ice. She fought for the innocent and was willing to go to great lengths to see the guilty punished.

Just like Lucifer.

It’s odd for her to think of him that way. _Soft._ But he was. He had always been, though he did not trust many with part of himself, at least as long as she’d been alive. And Maze was the first real Lilim her mother and Lucifer created. She had a couple older siblings, but they were not like her. Experimental was the best wat to describe them and Lilith had advocated for killing them. But Lucifer wouldn’t allow anyone to touch them. He took care of them, teaching and training them as servants of the palace. They became the most trusted members of the palace keepers. He also took care of her, trained, and taught her; despite the fact she would’ve been fine on her own.

Maze loathed putting words to her and Lucifer’s relationship as it might make them seem too much like father and daughter instead of King and trusted right hand. She isn’t his daughter, not really. She is a weapon forged from Lucifer’s hellfire and Lilith’s ancient magiks. But she couldn’t be certain he thought that. Not when some of her most well-kept secrets were the memories of him looking after her when she’d been hurt fighting at his side or defending him. (Of course, everyone in Hell thought they were having sex, which they were not. They’re relationship had never included that. Maze prefers female partners, or submissive men, and Lucifer isn’t a fan of submitting.)

Trixie was a different puzzle from her mother. Somehow it was easier to figure out why he’d become attached to her. She wasn’t going to look too far into why it was easier, or she’d be trying to refute the father-daughter thing again. It had taken time, but Maze had started to like the little human. Much her mother, Trixie is smart, compassionate, and stronger than she looks. Maze can even see a bit of herself in her when they’re training. (Also, the kid is a hellion who often gives Lucifer a tough time and Maze respects that.)

The house was just as silent as is was been before, but Maze now stood in Chloe’s room, having entered it without so much as teasing a click out of the doorknob. She watched the woman sleep for several minutes, admiring how much more powerful she had made Lucifer. She could smell the scent of lightning and fire his Lightbringer power and wings gave off from the bedroom. It covered Chloe too, though curiously, the detective had her own scent of power. Hiding beneath the fire and lightning was the scent of petrichor, flowers, and old rot. Odd.

As strong as Chloe and Trixie were making him, Maze knew just how weak he might become if he were to lose her, or the kid. After all, he’d lost something like this before and it had almost broken beyond repair. Lilim growls filled the hallways, bedrooms, and living spaces of the house like smoke as she makes her vow.

Lucifer would never have to suffer their loss, not so long as Maze lived.  
  


* * *

Chloe wakes in a tangle of limbs. Lucifer is holding her around the waist with both arms, and his head is buried in her stomach. Trixie is snuggly positioned with her head under Chloe’s chin and her legs stretched out on top of Lucifer’s head. A third pair of limbs encapsulates them all in silky soft clouds, but the wings and the proximity of people have made for a sauna-like environment. Still, Chloe can’t find in herself to move, it’s an entirely too perfect way to wake up. As she watches them sleep, she notices that Trixie is snoring lightly, but Lucifer isn’t making sound. The only way she knows he’s even breathing is the soft puffs of air against her skin and way his back lifts slightly every few seconds.

As sweet as the whole things is, Chloe’s happy mood is abruptly cut off when she realizes the wings he cut off are now tenderly wrapped around her and her daughter, and that he had a huge fight with his brother and the last thing she remembered was feeling like her back was being ripped open.

Suddenly overwhelmed with information, Chloe runs her fingers through Lucifer’s hair, something he loves, to wake him. Oddly, it seems to help calm her own wildly beating heart and it’s only a few minutes before it awakens him. Warm brown eyes stare up at her with drowsy joy and she doesn’t fight her urge to kiss his sleepy smile. She pulls away only when she feels a light tingling in the back of her mind, it’s not alarming, just odd. However, she doesn’t have time to think about for exceptionally long.

“Well, Good Morning, Detective.” He mumbles, voice still rough from sleep. Then he sees his miraculous wings and frowns. Inwardly Lucifer is perplexed since his wings, the ones he cut off, were just bright white, but these aren’t just white, some of the feathers are crystalline, clear, and sparkling in the light like diamonds. They also feel larger and longer than his previous set of wings. Was this his old set returned or a whole new set? She hears him mumble “Bloody feathery menaces,” before he lifts them gently and rolls his shoulders. Two 20-foot white wings with feathers as long her arm vanish with a soft gust of wind and an audible sigh from Lucifer.

Chloe shivers at the sudden lack of warmth and weight. Her living blanket flashes a weak smile before carefully rolling to the side and stretching his long body out as far as he can. Slender, deceivingly powerful arms reach above his head while his long legs tremble as he tightens every muscle for moment before releasing them with a sigh.

When he’s finished, he moves so Trixie is laying in-between them, and wraps an arm them both. As she settles into the moment, she lets herself examine the odd tingle in the back of her head that’s been bothering since he woke. She mentally pokes it with a stick and a feels the sudden splash of contentment that’s not her own. Realizing this is her way into Lucifer’s emotions, she smiles softly and cuddles further into him. For instant, she’s happy and content, then Lucifer just has to open his big mouth.

“How are you feeling, love? You passed out yesterday. I had a doctor check you out and she said you had no external injuries. She didn’t check for internal problems though so could have broken bones or internal bleeding or…” She cuts off his rambling with a gentle use of his name. His eyes dilate instantly, and he looks like he’s waiting to be told that she’s certain she’s dying. She immediately feels a wave of worry and fear and knows she needs to explain before he jumps off a cliff of hastily drawn conclusions.

“I’m fine. Nothing broken, nothing hurting. I’m a little sore but that’s to be expected and it’s nothing to worry about. What about you? You were the one actually fighting.” The worry melts off his face with astonishing quickness and she notices he has no outward signs of injury like cuts or bruises.

“I’m fine, Darling. Amenadiel might have gotten a few blows in but when my wings regrew, the burst of divinity healed my injuries.” Chloe’s brow wrinkles as the corners of her mouth turn down.

“How did you grow them back, anyway?” Lucifer doesn’t have an answer for that though, so he just shrugs and swiftly changes subjects.

“Beatrice and I had a little talk last night. Apparently, she was quite worried that if something happened to her, she would be shipped off who knows where. I hope you don’t mind but…I…well I…” Lucifer trails off, not sure how to express the words a second time. He looks down at Trixie’s peaceful expression and lets himself simply feel for a moment, hoping Chloe might understand better if she knows how much he cares for the girl. Chloe watches with anticipation and soon a wave of adoration, protectiveness, and amusement fill her with such joy she’s certain he can see it in her face and that he doesn’t need the following wave of it to know what she’s feeling. However, the expression she has is not one he can read. It’s been so long since he’s tried to identify anyone’s emotions (including his own) that he misses many of the nonverbal emotional ques’ humans are always sending each other. However, the wave of pleasant, yet unidentifiable emotion, is enough to encourage him to continue his previous thoughts.

“I told her if anything happened to you, I would take her in.” He admits a tone so soft she almost can’t hear him.

Chloe thanks him with a huge smile and big soft eyes that he wants to melt into and never leave again. She crushes her body into his, laying another soft kiss on his lips before whispering “Nothing would make me happier,” against his ear. The moment passes quickly as Lucifer (who’s so thrown off by the affection she’s given so easily despite knowing the truth about him that he just doesn’t know what to do except awkwardly try to keep her entertained and smiling.) begins telling her about how they fell asleep on the couch watching some animated film about zoo animals taking an unwanted island vacation. Then they fell off in the middle of the night thanks to Lucifer’s wings popping out. This made Maze think someone was attacking so she accidently broke a lamp. He and Trixie had left her to clean it up while they retired to Chloe’s bed. He also mentions that he called her boss and negotiated a sick day for her recover, and that he’ll be staying until further notice while the penthouse is fixed and apparently renovated. (Why it’s being renovated she has no idea. Secretly, it’s because Lucifer wants to surprise her with a more private master suite and a suite created especially for Trixie. He also wants new appliances since his are almost 5 years old [what a travesty])

He stops rambling about everything when her stomach rumbles. She can feel a bit of concern leak through his oddly contented front as he kisses her forehead softly before pulling away. All the emotion she’s gotten from him has been contentment since his bout of worry about her health earlier.

“Why don’t you stay with the child and I’ll bring you breakfast in bed, Hm?” He suggests while doing his best to look like a sad and wounded puppy. Honestly, Chloe feels like she could use a deep tissue massage (along with a few more hours sleep) with the way her whole body still seems to be aching slightly. So, she lets him go while she cuddles her daughter and tries to catch a few more minutes of glorious sleep.

Lucifer walks into the kitchen and quickly beings searching the cupboards for ingredients, pots, pans, bowls, measuring implements, and whatever else he may need. After covering one counter in items, he turns his eyes on the combination fridge-freezer. He opens the upper freezer door first and pulls out only a couple things before he starts on the fridge. Though she doesn’t make a sound, he senses Maze nearby and quickly speaks up to her.

“Good Morning, Mazikeen. Anything happen during the night?”

She’s leaning against one of the counters, spinning her blades on her fingers, when he pulls his head out of the fridge.

She shakes her head in reference to his question. “All clear, all night.” Lucifer only nods in response as he begins breakfast by measuring the ingredients for pancakes. He’s just poured flour into a bowel when Trixie comes walking down the hallway. Her hair is total mess, and her eyes are only half-open when she begins rubbing them blearily.

“Mommy wants to sleep more but I’m awake.” She pauses to yawn like an adorable kitten. “Could I help you make breakfast?” She mumbles softly, finally dropping her hands form her face and looking up at Lucifer with her big brown eyes blown wide and hopeful. Lucifer isn’t quite sure the child knows how to thoroughly clean herself, so he decides to instruct her instead. He walks over and picks her up, setting her on his left hip. “How about I cook, and you can ask me about anything I’m doing? You can still learn without getting your sticky hands any…stickier. Does that suffice Beatrice?”

She seems to think on it for minute then nods, “Okay. Is Maze eating with us too?” The girl is grinning as she looks over at Maze who shakes her head sharply.

“Lucifer’s awake so I’m going to sleep.” With that Maze sheathes her blades and turns on her heel. She crosses to front door in a few long strides only pausing when Lucifer says, “Thank you as always Maze.”

She doesn’t respond with words, just a nod then she’s gone. Lucifer spend the next 45 minutes with a sleepy but very chatty 7-year-old on his hip while he cooks a full English and full American breakfast. He knows the child and Chloe won’t eat the English style breakfast and will only eat a portion of the rest but getting his wings back has left him feeling starved, so he’ll pack away whatever they don’t. Technically he doesn’t need to eat to sustain himself, but it’s both enjoyable and can help to replenish some of his lost energy.

Beatrice spends the prep and cooking time asking a variety of questions from the mundane (Lucifer, what does baking powder do?) to the more interesting (Lucifer who invented pancakes?) to the strange and confusing (Lucifer why do blueberries turn things purple when they’re blue on the outside and green on the inside?). Lucifer does his best to answer her many, many questions truthfully, but he doesn’t have every answer. He promises he’ll find them for her though and she seems more than pleased with that.

Once breakfast is dutifully cooked, Lucifer carefully loads up Beatrice’s plate (while he’s still holding her, mind you) then sends her to the bedroom to wake her mother, promising he’ll be right behind with the food. He loads up a couple of trays (why Chloe keeps so many around he’ll never understand) and makes his way down the hall to his girls.

_His girls?_ He’d never thought of them like that. It hadn’t been more than a month, but he liked the idea of them being his. Of never having to see them with that oaf, Daniel again. He wasn’t sure he deserved such things, but he was a creature of desires and Chloe wanted him. Even though she knew the absolute truth about him.

So, he would hang on to her and see where it took him.

It took him to a point after breakfast (During which he’d successfully eaten all the food Chloe and Beatrice could not eat. Which had been most of the food which was a full English breakfast for at least 3 and what was left of an American breakfast for at least 4. He was a _very_ hungry devil.) where the child and her mother had tackled him onto the bed as they attempted to tickle him. He wasn’t really ticklish, but his skin was significantly more sensitive around Chloe than it was normally, so it was an interesting sensation to say the least, not painful exactly, but not as pleasurable as other activities could be. (Really it just reminded him of the ash flakes in Hell crawling over his skin as well as conjuring the sensation of insects crawling over him which was altogether unpleasant.)

He had no idea why they were doing this to him, tickling was a strange form of torture to use on anyone. He couldn’t pinpoint anything He’d done wrong expect possibly eating too much. Was it that? The only emotion from Chloe he could feel when he gently pressed at the tingling veil in his mind was something strange that he couldn’t really identify. It was certainly a good pleasurable, emotion but he couldn’t recall having felt it since perhaps heaven, so it alluded him. He kept himself still as the two continued to playfully wiggle their fingers against skin not wanting to disturb this odd ritual. Their laughter was a beautiful song, one he didn’t like hearing end and wished could go on forever.

But all too soon Chloe feels the waves of confusion, fear, and self-loathing break though his barrier of contentment. Lucifer can tell she feels what he was trying so hard to hide with false contentment by the way her eyes widen in alarm and she begins stopping their strange ministrations.

“Lucifer? Are you okay?” Chloe asks, waves of concern hitting him hard as she and Beatrice looked down at him with wide, worried eyes. Their hands are removed his person, only Chloe remains absently touching his shoulder.

“Of course, Darlings.” He answers quickly, not wanting them to worry about him. (For who would want to waste time doing that?) The two stare at him still for several beats before the innocent Beatrice asks, “You weren’t laughing when we tickled you Lucifer. Weren’t you having fun?”

He was even more confused now and pushed himself up, so he was sitting up on the bed. Tickling someone could be, and apparently was, considered fun? He knows it can be used in sex, something he has done a couple times to his utter distaste (But who is to question someone else’s desires?). He looks to Chloe for help, but her face was impassive at best, possibly angry at worst so he looks back at the child, deciding not to invade Chloe’s privacy by touching the veil and feeling her emotions. “I…it was…” He doesn’t want to lie, in fact he won’t lie, but he knows telling the truth will upset them more. Chloe can tell how lost Lucifer is from the confusion she’s getting from his eyes, his utterly adorable baffled expression, and the waves of it she is feeling from him. Still, she waits for answer, needing him to say something so she can understand what’s happening in his head.

After another few beats Lucifer finally pulls himself together long enough to quickly spit out, “I’m unsure why you thought I would enjoy such a punishment.”

The room freezes. Trixie looks like she may cry, and Chloe is looking at him like he’s the most pitiful thing on earth. He still has his pride, dad-dammit, so he decides he’ll just do as they want. “But by all means if the two of you enjoy it so much then have at me.” He quips, opening his arms and laying back on the bed again, hoping to see them smile or hear them laugh yet again. Instead they somehow look worse, guilt creeping into their eyes. So, he sits up again, looking helplessly between the mother and child for answers.

“Lucifer,” Chloe says his name softly, and he can feel a soft wave of calm understanding come his way, almost like how he sent her the waves of calm the day before. “We didn’t mean to do something that made you uncomfortable. Tickling and tickle fights are supposed be fun and are part of how we do family bonding. We never meant to hurt you or make you think you were being punished.”

Trixie pipes up again, “We should’ve asked you if you wanted to be touched. Mommy says sometimes people don’t like touching, so you’re supposed to ask if they wanted to be touched. And that if someone wants to touch you, you can always say no if you don’t want to be touched. If they keep trying after you said no, then you run and find a grown-up, or I guess in your case another grown-up, to help.” She finishes matter-of-factly and Chloe smiles at her kid like the proud mama bear she is.

“You’re absolutely right Trix.” She tells her affectionately before looking to Lucifer. “So, from now on, we’ll ask before we touch you. Okay, Lucifer?”

He blinks. He never had someone think about whether he wanted to be touched. He’s always enthusiastically consented to being touched sexually, but this is vastly different. These touches aren’t carnal or something he’d can control, or even touches he understands really. It means so much to him that they would allow him to choose how and when he is touched.

Finally, he smiles softly, and opens his arms carefully, nodding his consent as the two most important beings in his life wrap their arms around him. It’s the first real, non-sexual, comforting hug he’s had in, well, it might as well just be ever.

* * *

Dan is seething. After his morning workout, he came into the office to find all of Chloe’s paperwork in his desk, forming quite the formidable stack on his desk. Apparently, Lucifer called in about a family emergency in the middle of the night, so Dan’s been given Chloe’s stack of paperwork to deal with on top of his own. And he was told that he’ll have to handle any new cases that pop up.

Dan thought he and Chloe might have been heading toward a reconciliation of sorts when Lucifer showed up. Then before he knew it, he was being forced to sign the papers, and let that conniving, got to be mob-related, perpetual asshole steal his wife and kid. Not that Dan was overly attached to his daughter, he’d wanted a son, but Chloe was his prize and he wanted her back. She’d turned down every other cop in the precinct and it had taken four tries just to get her on board with a single date. Then it took three months to get in her pants.

But Lucifer does it in a couple fucking weeks?

Grunting under his breath and mumbling about the dick, Dan continues scribbling across the pages and pages of paperwork. So far, he’d been lucky in that no other cases had popped yet but if one did, he was never going to get out from under this mountain of paperwork.

All his worst fears came true when a newer uniformed officer approached with a case file and nervous smile. He’d seen the kid around a couple times before. He looked practically 17, with a mop of red curls sticking out beneath his blue cap and bottle green eyes that were usually hidden behind thick glasses but were replaced with contacts on this occasion. He was thin and gangly, and Dan didn’t know how he passed the physical parts of police training. Frankly, the kid looked better suited to sit behind a computer.

“D-detective Espinosa?” the kid stutters out, moving nervously from foot to foot as he waits for Dan to answer.

“What? I’m busy.” Dan snaps in response, he’s in no mood for stuttering newbies.

“There’s been a murder.” Dan’s forehead hit his deck in utter frustration as the kid starts talking about the new case.

When he finally arrives at the dank warehouse where the kid said the body was found, Dan is considerably more intrigued. It’s an old warehouse near the docks known for it’s ties to black-market goods and various criminal organizations. Walking inside the building it’s not hard to find where the body is, he just follows the evidence markers on the ground.

To his surprise another detective has already arrived at the scene, Tommy Grayson, who usually works robbery. The man standing by the body is both younger and slighter than Dan, but he looks much meaner, especially with bandages covering the broken nose Lucifer gave him at the Paddock. While Dan couldn’t convince Paolucci to press charges, he never spoke to other two detectives involved since they both were being treated for injuries.

Tommy shoos away the uniform he’s talking to when Dan approaches. The two men eye each other up for moment before Grayson starts laying out the details of the murder with a sly smile.

“Howdy, partner.” Tommy’s Texas-style southern accent draws out his words as he speaks. “This here is Erwin Scovell, 55. He was suffocated, has a crushed trachea, but ultimately the stab wound was the cause of death. He worked security here for 20 years.” Dan crouches down beside the body of fat, balding older male with bruising around his throat and more than a few defensive cuts on his arms as well as a nasty stab wound in his chest.

“Talk about suffocating.” Dan quips making he and Tommy snort with laughter. It’s not like the dead body is anything more than heap of rotting flesh at this point. Tommy continues.

“There’s a possible imprint on his throat but don’t hold out for results on that. They sent Ol’ Mack out and he only spent five minutes here before he ran off to do who knows what. But he also documented the cuts and what not on the body.” Ol’ Mack was a 60-something old man who worked in forensics and was known for having the longest, slowest backlog at the precinct. Usually he just helped out other techs at scenes, but from time to time, he would get sent out. Unfortunately, it was usually because a dirty cop wanted a case drawn out or evidence disappearing or never being tested. Poor Mack was an unwitting accomplice in many, many crimes.

Dan knew form the mention of Ol’ Mack that Tommy was up to something but with all the uniforms still around they wouldn’t be able to chat freely yet so instead of asking any questions Dan lets him continue.

“Now, Vice suspects this place has been used by criminal organizations to store illegal contraband. And a container went missing, and another couple were broken into. So, Scovell probably walked in on a robbery in progress. Security cameras were disabled, so there’s no video evidence. I’ve already got the blue boys and pink girls canvassing for witnesses, evidence, and anything else…”

Dan cut off Tommy abruptly. “Well, I've already solved it. I know what killed Erwin.” He states as he rises to his feet and looks blandly at the other detective.

Detective Grayson grins a little, which looks more like leer than anything, “What?”

“Boredom.” Dan finally grins, “I mean, getting murdered is probably the most exciting thing that ever happened to him. We could be raiding a drug house or shooting gangbangers, and this is what were stuck with? A murder most boring?” Both men break into rough laughter as the uniforms slowly filter out of the room to start canvasing outside.

After a quick glace around to check for anyone left listening, Tommy moves closer to Dan and lowers his voice, so they won’t be heard. “Well Danny-boy, it might be more interestin’ than you think. The missing container, according to records here, belonged to one Lucifer Morningstar. The containers that were broken into were registered to one Travis Blackburn, a rather notorious drug-lord. We have no way of knowing when those containers were broken into, but we know when Scovell here died.” Tommy points to the man’s broken watch stopped at around 7:30 am. “And we know this was the murder weapon.” Tommy says as he pulls an evidence bag out his pocket, grinning at Dan quite deviously. “And this was on the ground under the body.” He states removing second bag from his pocket.

Dan matches Detective Grayson’s devious smirk while thinking that maybe it’s good thing he caught this case instead of Chloe.

* * *

It took some doing but eventually Chloe convinced Lucifer to join her and Trixie at the beach. The short walk down to the sandy shore from her mom’s was easy enough and Trixie could play and swim while Chloe could finally chat with Lucifer. The hardest part of convincing the Devil to go to the Pacific Ocean was the fact he couldn’t wear a suit. It had been a hurdle that was all too easily overcome when Lucifer saw what should be wearing to the beach (An old, off while bikini decorated with exotic flowers).

Currently, Trixie was running with small waves whilst she and Lucifer reclined in her mom’s old beach chairs under a comically big beach umbrella. An unopened picnic basket Lucifer prepared sat nearby, ready for when hunger struck, and Lucifer was sipping a cold drink (He refused to go the beach without alcohol). Chloe couldn’t get over how different he looked in the outfit she’d picked up on whim last time she went shopping alone. It consisted of black swim trucks decorated with flames and a matching black t-shirt (also decorated in flames) that declared in bright red lettering ‘I put the **Hot** in **Hot Tub**.’ He scowled when she’d presented him with the clothes, but he had ultimately been won over by her own beach wear. It, along with the curls he didn’t bother taming since they were going to get wet later anyway, makes him look younger, freer, and a bit more relaxed.

“So, I’m assuming you have questions, Darling.” Lucifer starts the conversation with his usual mask of confidence and charm in place.

“So, ask away.” He encourages her as he quickly downs most of his drink and refills it just as quick. Chloe frowns but figures he probably couldn’t get drunk, being the literal devil and all.

“So, Heaven, Hell, Angels, Demons. God. All real huh?” She tries to act casually but it wasn’t easy. She’s not exactly scared of this other world Lucifer was a part of, more concerned and apprehensive. She isn’t religious and hasn’t had any real religious education beyond some basics she learned in Religion 101 in college, so it wasn’t like she had to overcome past beliefs. However, it is rather overwhelming to wrap her brain around.

Luckily, she has Lucifer nods in answer to her question. She decides to ask another before he could say anything in response. “So is Maze…”

He cuts her off smoothly. “A demon. A Lilim to be exact.” He explains, pausing briefly to see how she’s handling it before he continues. “Lilim are the strongest breed of demon. They were forged by myself and Lilith using her magiks and my fire. Unfortunately, because their origins are not related to Dad, they don’t have souls. Otherwise they’re very much like humans with some added positives and negatives. Maze was the first true Lilim and has been entrusted to be my right-hand since I taught her wield her blades. She would never harm, you or the child and She’s forbidden to kill humans unless I give her the say so.”

Chloe nods, taking in the information much like you would take in learning about the reproductive process of an animal during a documentary. It raises more questions like Lucifer Maze’s dad and if so…Nope. She cuts the thought off and after beat she asks another question that’s been weighing on her.

“And Amenadiel is an Angel?” Lucifer takes another drink before answering.

“Yes. He’s rather boring really. He’s eldest of the Seraphim, the second generation of Angels after the Archangels as well technically being the youngest Archangel. He was risen to the position of Eldest and Right-hand of my Father after I fell. Why Mi-My twin didn’t take my place I cannot fathom but I am grateful he wasn’t given the position. He’s a complete arse. Amenadiel is a great deal stronger than the other Archangels, ironically, save for yours truly and well, my twin so I suppose it makes some kind of sense. Angels aren’t allowed to kill humans either, however, that won’t stop him from trying to kill me.”

Again, Chloe takes a moment to process the information like a nature documentary. Finally, she asks another question she knows is going cause, well, something.

“And you’re the Devil.” There’s a pause where their eyes meet, and Lucifer just looks blank and apathetic while Chloe is staring back looking worried but thoughtful. She knows something is off, all she feels him feeling is content and that doesn’t add up here. He looks away first and Chloe follows up the statement with, “What does that mean exactly? Is it a title? Your species?”

He sighs and his shoulders sag but there isn’t a hint of any other emotions from him and now Chloe is starting to worry.

“It’s just a moniker humans coined, really. I’m still technically an Angel. My title is, at least the one the demons call me by, is The Fallen Angel, High King of Hell, Lucifer The Once Morningstar. As for what it that means and what it means for me to be the Devil…” He trails off, still only feeling content but Chloe has had enough. Feeling for that tingling in her head, Chloe starts bashing against the wall of content she feels around it, imagining she’s throwing her shoulder into it like she’s busting a door down. It takes a few (okay maybe more than a few) tries but finally the wall cracks, then shatters.

Chloe is temporarily overwhelmed by the tsunami of emotions that hits her. She’s swept away by an ocean of fear, apprehension, anxiety, self-doubt, hatred, hurt, loneliness, despair, depression, self-loathing, distrust, reluctance, and more. At first, she thrashes and panics trying to find an end to the flood waters bursting from the dam but after a few moments she realizes that’s completely useless and tries a different tactic. She focuses all her energy on sending her own waves of acceptance, trust, and well she’s not sure if it’s love but everything she feels for him out until the flood slowly recedes.

When she opens her eyes, Lucifer is looking at her like she’s divine one and he’s but a mere mortal. She gives him a gentle smile and he sighs deeply. “I-I…You…It…” He stops, closing his mouth and taking a moment before he tries again. He wants everything with her, but he doesn’t deserve it and he so afraid because he knows if he screws this up and she leaves it will break him completely.

Finally, he finds some random collection of word that he hopes will be enough. “In Hell, the slightest vulnerability can get you killed. Demons are vicious and cruel. They will take any opportunity they can to gain more power. Some Demons are loyal to me, like the Lilim, but many would just as soon see me dead. I-I want to let you in…but…It’s…I couldn’t…” Chloe cuts off his trembling voice.

“You’re afraid I’ll hurt you, aren’t you?” His nod is barely perceptible but it’s the wave of self-loathing and guilt that tells her she’s right on the money. “You know I’m scared of that too. That I’ll hurt you or you’ll hurt me.” Another wave of guilt, this time mixed with horror and more self-loathing. She understands he’s afraid of hurting her and being hurt, she is too. “Lucifer, the point of a relationship is not to never hurt each other. Fights happen, tension happens, there will always be rough times. The point of a relationship is being there, through it all, and not giving up on nor losing in faith in someone else. I know it’s hard, and frightening, especially after so many people have abandoned you. Believe me I know.” Chloe voice falters for moment as tears spring to her eyes thinking of all the people who left her behind.

“But I trust you Lucifer. I trust you to keep being there even when it’s hard, even when it hurts and it’s scary. Please, trust me too. You can’t keep hiding behind all these walls or we’re both going to get hurt and that’s not what I want. I want you and I want Us.”

For moment everything seems frozen, then she feels waves of warm affection, awe, trust, and fragile hope. “I do trust in you, Chloe, more than anyone.” He whispers softly as his eyes drift close and tears rolls down his sullen cheek, “It’s me who’s broken and p-p…” He whimpers unable to say the word synonymous with himself. The one everyone has used to describe him since the beginning of time. He can’t even stop waves of self-loathing, and anguish from finding Chloe. Her soft hand strokes his roughly stubbled cheek so tenderly it shatters another wall and tears are suddenly streaming silently down his cheeks.

“That’s okay, Lucifer,” she whispers as she meets his wet eyes with her own, “Because I’m broken too. But maybe, together, we can be whole again.”

Trixie doesn’t know what’s going on between her mom and Lucifer but smiles a huge smile when peeks over and see them holding each other. Lucifer’s wings have wrapped around her mom who’s cradling Lucifer’s head against her shoulder. She turns back to her sandcastle with the hope of a new dad growing ever brighter in her little heart. A moment later Lucifer’s shoes come into view.

“What are you doing, Child?” He asks, his voiced laced with honest confusion at the sight of her buckets and shovels and all her other sandcastle building tools.

“I’m building a sandcastle.” She explains, as looks back over her should but find her mother curiously missing. “Where did Mom go?”

Lucifer sits down in the sand beside her, only frowning a little at the rough stuff. “She asked me to check on you while goes to the ladies’ room. She’ll be back shortly, Beatrice, there’s no need to worry.”

“Oh. Well, in that case let me show how to build the perfect sandcastle.” Trixie beams.

* * *

Chloe’s mother’s apartment is about a quarter mile from the beach and it takes about 5 minutes to walk back up to the house. Chloe spends the time thinking about Lucifer and all the questions she didn’t get a chance to ask before their impromptu relationship discussion. She’s glad they hashed it out and she can always ask Lucifer more about his world later. Compartmentalizing like a pro, Chloe stashes the box labeled ‘Lucifer’s World’ in big red letters in a back corner of her mind and tries to move on.

She moves on to the box labeled ‘Am I falling in love with Devil?’ which she promptly tosses out a window because she cannot deal with that right now.

Taking a breath, Chloe clears her mind and focuses on the real world. She takes in the salty air, sunshine, gentle ocean waves and soft breeze, letting them naturally sooth her system back to equilibrium. She’s about three quarters of the way to her mother’s house when she feels a pang of the slightest nausea followed by a slight ache in her stomach. Upping her pace, Chloe reaches her mother’s house a minute later, rushing into the bathroom just as another, much stronger wave of nausea and aching pain slams into her. The pain is worse, spreading over abdomen and into her chest too.

Almost immediately irresponsible-drunk-Chloe screams something about morning sickness but once again rational-cop-Chloe pops in to remind her she hasn’t had sex in months and even if she did, she has an IUD. And even if she was up to no good with Lucifer, he’s a completely different species, so it’s unlikely at best and probably forbade by god himself.  
  


The waves of nausea and pain only grow worse, spreading over her limbs and into her skull until she’s curled up on the bathroom floor, whimpering and in too much aching pain to move. In her mind she stumbles around looking for the tingling place that is Lucifer but it’s harder to feel when their apart and she can’t quite seem to get to it. Another intense wave hits her, and it feels like her whole body is on fire. She cries out in agony as her stomach clenches hard, making her nearly lose her lunch.

Something in her tells her she needs Lucifer but another wave hits so hard she can only scream his name as she stumbles around in the forests of her mind.

* * *

Trixie carefully pounds the bottom of the bucket before squeezing the sides to help release the wet sand inside. With expert precision she removes the bucket to reveal a perfect sandcastle. She turns, beaming to Lucifer who looks confused, yet delighted. He opens his mouth to say something when an odd expression crosses his face.

“Well that was an unpleasant sensation.” He states, staring down at his stomach likes it’s personally offended him. Trixie frowns in confusion.

A moment later Lucifer grunts and doubles over in obvious pain, grabbing at his stomach. Trixie scrambles to his side crying his name. He tries to wave it off, but he’s barely lifted his hand when another wave of pain hits him. Normally he has an exceedingly high tolerance for pain this isn’t just physical pain. It hurts right down into his soul and he can just barely manage to keep from crying out. A sudden instinctual need to get to Chloe overwhelms any rational thoughts, save for lifting Trixie up into is arms, as he stands and gets ready to fly.

Unfortunately, the next wave hits just as he’s crossed into the metaphysical realm to fly to Chloe. It’s not as bad as falling from Heaven into Hell but it comes in a terrifyingly close second. It feels like all his bones are being broken while his muscles are ripped off, his skin is flayed, and his internal organs are twisted and ripped apart. Worse yet, in the metaphysical plane his soul and his physical body are one and the same so it’s like he’s also been set on fire. The only thing keeping him even the slightest bit sane (And keeping it firmly second in the list of the worst pains he’s endured) is the fragile light of the tiny soul in his arms and the strange instinct to protect her and get them both to her mother.

He can honestly say he doesn’t know how he gets to Chloe’s apartment because he doesn’t remember the flight but as soon as he arrives instinct takes control and throws any actual thoughts out. He not sure what he does with the little one, but he stumbles forward feeling another, thankfully less intense, wave of pain slam into him. He can’t be bothered, nor does he have the mental capacity, to will open the lock on the bathroom door. Instead he just twists the knob like it’s the head of a barbie and his name is Sid. The lock breaks easily and he’s through door just as another wave hits. He hits floor as soon as he sees Chloe is there, curled into a ball whimpering incoherently.

Trixie is nearly thrown from Lucifer’s grip, thankfully his wing catches her like they have a mind of their own and they gently deposit her on the floor just as Lucifer stumbles away. Beatrice doesn’t know what’s going on exactly, but she charges after Lucifer a moment later, taking only a brief second to catch her breath. By the time she reaches the bathroom, Lucifer is holding her mom tightly in his arms and wings, cocooning both adults in his wings hiding them from sight. Neither of them seems to be responding her calling their names which panics the little girl even more.

She stands in the doorway too afraid to move, tears tumbling down her cheeks. She can’t remember ever being this scared. “Mommy? Papa?” Trixie’s whimpering continues as she stands there frightened and helpless. She needs Mom and Papa; don’t they know that?

Lucifer’s mind clears rather quickly once he’s touching Chloe. Still, instinctively, he can’t let go, not yet, and he just knows it. He knows if he lets go too soon something bad will happen, but he can’t tell what. It almost as painful as the previous ten minutes since all he can hear is Beatrice crying out for them, begging for comfort and he can’t do anything because _he cannot let go_.

Chloe is clinging to him, but he knows his wings are keeping the sound from her ears. (Angel wings can stop anything from moving them, even sound and light if their owner so desires.) So, he can only count the seconds and it’s far, far too many before the instincts calm themselves and he can relax his embrace. Chloe looks up at him and he knows she needs her daughter and really, so does he.

He folds the wings away as soon as he can and pulls Chloe with him to their feet. He looks around frantically for the child. When he finds her eyes, they’re far too wide and far too teary and far, _far_ too afraid. He throws an arm out as while crying out, “Beatrice!” He sounds far desperate, but it doesn’t matter when he feels the child slam into his side with every once of strength she has. He lifts her swiftly into arms and maneuvers her so she’s in between himself and Chloe.

All three cling to each other almost equally, moving to the couch and staying together for who knows how long before to their horror and surprise, the doorbell rings.

* * *

Dan hasn’t felt this satisfied since the last time he and Chloe shared a bed. It didn’t take a lot of effort to trace the knife and lighter to one Mazikeen Smith and her employer, one Lucifer Morningstar. Maze is already at the station, having been brought in first by Grayson. Of course, Maze claims she was sleeping and it’s the worst alibi and Dan couldn’t be more pleased about it. Lucifer wasn’t at Lux however, and Dan is horrified to learn he’s at Chloe’s with her and his kid.

Still, handcuffing Lucifer and reading him rights in front of Chloe will be its own reward.

He’s got the warrant on his phone, ready to go since Chloe will ask when he rings the doorbell. Realizing it’s been about 30 seconds since he rang the doorbell, Dan reaches for the button again but the door pops open before he can. Chloe frowns at him and rolls her eyes when she sees its him and Dan finds even more hatred for Lucifer Morningstar in himself.

“What are you doing here Dan?” She snaps, cold and impatient. Dan decides to try and take this slow. She looks a bit disheveled, tired, and oddly anxious and he can’t help but wonder what she and Morningstar were up to.

“Chloe, is Lucifer here?” He asks as indifferently as he can while he studies Chloe. He can practically see the anger light up Chloe’s eyes as soon as he asks.

“Dan, how many times do I have to tell you that my life is not your business?” She’s clearly moody so Dan decides to cut to the chase. He holds up his phone.

“Chloe, I have a warrant for his arrest.” Chloe pales, she turns ghostly white then the door pops open further, revealing Lucifer himself. The taller man is wearing a ridiculous t-shirt and swim trunks, but it doesn’t make him look any less intimidating. He plucks the phone from Dan’s hand then closes the door. He gives them a moment, knowing Chloe is too much of a goody-two-shoes to let Lucifer get away with this. After about a minute the door creaks open again and Chloe steps out, closing the door tightly behind her.

Dan regards her for moment, she looks uncomfortable and upset. That’s surprising. He knows Chloe’s deepest secrets and normally he wouldn’t do this, but he needs to remind her that she’s made these mistakes before. “Chloe look, this isn’t about us. I’m just trying to protect you. I know what’s going to happen here. You told me about all those past boyfriends who just used you and left. Can’t you see Lucifer is going to do the same thing? He’s going to break your heart and I can’t just watch that happen. But I know how stubborn you can be. Just, I haven’t left Chloe, you did, remember that, okay?”

Chloe’s whole body and face are strangely blank of any of expression for a few long seconds than her face contorts with such unbridled fury Dan is almost afraid for his life. She’s shaking with rage and it feels like she’s staring straight into his soul. Then her eyes flash and Dan could swear it looked like they were glowing green for a second, but he shakes his head, meeting her irate glare with a tense expression of his own.

“You’re going to take your warrant,” She slams the phone against his chest hard enough he has to shift his footing or risk falling on his ass, “And you’re going to give Lucifer and I 24 hours to investigate this case before you come back with it.”

Dan’s face twist with bitterness and contempt, “And just why the fuck would I do that?”

“On I don’t know Dan,” She starts, voice laced with sarcasm and ice, “Maybe because of all the times I’ve covered ass when your paper work got to be too much or you lost evidence or generally whenever you fucked up. You owe me, Dan. And you know it. Now send me the files and go.”

Unfortunately, she’s right. Chloe doesn’t know how dirty he is, but she’s knows there’s dirt. Dan has no choice but to give in to her demands or he risks losing his job. “Fine. But I can’t give you that long. You have 4 hours. I’ll see you at 7.”

He turns on his heel before she can argue and gets back into his truck. He knew Chloe wasn’t going to make this easy, but he never expected black mail. Dan is suddenly worried this won’t go as well as he thought.

* * *

Chloe slumped against the door in relief. Both her and Lucifer seemed to instinctively know they couldn’t be apart right now, and it was relief to know they had to time to prove Lucifer was innocent. A quick look over files and Chloe saw that Maze has been arrested for the murder of one Erwin Scovell and Lucifer is being charged with theft, drug possession, and intent to sell. Apparently, hundreds of pounds of narcotics, and other illegal substances were found in the old prohibition tunnels that are part of Lux.

According to the report, the theory is that Maze and Lucifer ran into Scovell while they were stealing drugs from Travis Blackburn as retribution for the theft of his own cargo container. Scovell interrupted so Maze killed the man. Chloe scoffs at the utter nonsense, as does Lucifer when she explains it to him.

“I didn’t even know anything was missing. Maze handles logistics... storage and such.” He complains while Chloe frowns. “And did you know that this facility was used to house illegal contraband?”

He shrugs. “No. But what better place to store my stuff than somewhere people hide illicit goods?” He grins his usual charming grin. Chloe sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.

“Asking the obvious here, but was your stuff illegal contraband, too?” Lucifer raises his eyebrows and tilts his head. 

“Define illegal.” Chloe gives Lucifer a look not unlike she gives Trixie when she’s misbehaving.

“What was in the container?”

“A personal item, insignificant, and possibly, my wings. This theft sets an awful precedent, so I'm obliged to make the person responsible pay.” He states, far too casually. “Also, I know where we can find a lead.”

Chloe texts one of Trixie’s friend’s Mom’s asking if she can drop Trixie off for a playdate while she, Trixie, and Lucifer change out their beach wear. Once she has the okay, she gets her kid and her Partner in the car. 10 minutes later Trixie is happily playing at Courtney’s house on her new backyard playground while she follows Lucifer’s directions toward a large public beach.

“I thought you grew your wings back?” Chloe questions as they sit in the afternoon traffic.

“I did. However, I noticed earlier that the wings I have now and wings I had 5 years ago are different. The ones I have now are larger and have some crystalline feathers throughout them. My old wings were simply white. I believe the wings I have now are whole new set.” He explains, and Chloe is once again hit by a tsunami of rage.

“So, there’s a set of Angel’s wings somewhere in LA?” Chloe asks, exasperated, and trying not to let his rage become her own.

“Yes. And we’re here.” He indicates a parking lot to the right and Chloe parks. They practically jump out of the car and Chloe follows Lucifer to an ice cream and snow cone vender on the beach. As they step in line, she looks up at him, her brows draw together in confusion while he just grins back, giving off waves of amusement.

“Snow cones? This is your lead? We don't have time for this. We should be working.” He just grins, almost maliciously, and heads to the vendor, a smarmy looking guy with scraggly facial hair wearing a Hawaiian shirt and jeans.

“What can I get you?” He asks nicely, looking up at them from behind the counter in the side of his van. Lucifer’s grin reminds her of how the big bad wolf must have looked at little red riding hood.

“Uh, yes. I'll have two Tropic Wonders and your face smashed into the ground.” He finishes by grabbing the man’s collar and yanking out his van and holding up off the ground a few inches.

“What? What the...? Lucifer, what are you doing? Stop!” Chloe cries, grabbing his arm but Lucifer doesn’t, he just starts explaining.

“I believe they call this interrogating. This pathetic sap's real name is Frankie Costa, and his real job is transporting and storing illegal goods. Maze set up the warehouse through him. So, if someone knew to rob it, he'd be involved.” He says all that without looking away from Frankie, his gaze is cold and angry, and the poor man is grunting with, desperate to get away and looks completely terrified.

“I wouldn't steal from my own operation. That warehouse is off-limits.” Lucifer tightens his grip, glaring him down. “Hey, man. I'm trying to get out of the storage racket.” Frankie whimpers.

“Yes, focus, Frankie. Now, who took my property?” Lucifer demands, his eyes flickering with sparks of orange and red but not quite glowing yet. Frankie tries to swallow then starts rambling. “I don't know. I'm trying to find out myself. This is bad for business.”

Chloe finally sees an opening here. “And who would know about the storage service?” She asks. Frankie looks at her and frowns. “Who are you?”

Angry and annoyed and knowing there already down to 3 hours Chloe shoves her badge in his face. “I'm someone with one of these. But this guy doesn't have one. So, say if I were to walk away, he can do whatever he wants to you. Or, if you're not responsible, you can point us in the right direction of someone who is. Cool?”

She sees Lucifer grip tighten then Frankie chokes out, “Okay, okay. Los Diablos. The biker club. I run the warehouse, but they run the docks. If anything went down, they would know about it. That's all I know. I swear.” Lucifer releases him then turns around and grabs himself a snow cone before they start walking back to the car.

“That was incredible. It was musical, poetic really. We were like fish and chips, salt, and pepper. Hipsters and condescension.” Chloe rolls her eyes, she knows Lucifer wasn’t actually going to hurt Frankie, he just wanted to scare him. Lucifer’s phone goes off then and he yanks it from his jacket. He made several calls before they left, but Chloe doesn't what they were about.

“Oh. I’m supposed to go see Dr. Martin for an appointment in about 20 minutes.” He looks down at her, obviously letting her decide their next move. Chloe’s torn since they can’t go in separate directions, but ultimately make her decision.

* * *

“So, how does that make you feel?” Linda asks Lucifer who scoffs. He told a quick version of what happened with Dan and the theft of his property. He’d rather talk about that than his growing relationship with Chloe, not when she’s literally on the other side of the wall. He thought about warning Linda about Amenadiel but he’s certain the pesky seraphim wouldn’t hang around after the incident at the penthouse.

“Well, pissed off, of course. Dan is clearly trying to get back me for being with Chloe. Also, someone had the gall to steal from me and they need to be punished.” He answers easily. Linda nods slightly.

“Whatever was stolen from you must have been very important.” She replies with her usual gentle manner. Linda is fascinated with Lucifer; he’s such an interesting psychological case and she wants to get to the bottom of his issues. She’s hoping to draw out some information about who he really is or wants to be.

Lucifer shifts and she can tell he’s nervous. “No actually. No, it's the principle at stake here. I mean, nobody steals from me and gets away with it.” He’s calmer now, but that’s not surprising. Lucifer’s emotions tend to shift quickly. She nods understandingly.

“You know, this brings up an issue that we've been skirting since we began our work together.” Lucifer’s face doesn’t change he just acknowledge her thought with a pointed “Right.”

Linda takes a breath and reminds herself to stay calm, knowing this will cause some issues. “Your identity.” She stays calm when Lucifer scoffs and chuckles.

“It's still the Devil, darling.” He states easily, adjusting his cuff links, his normal nervous tick. She lets her breath out then takes another.

“Yes, but who are you trying so hard to become?” She can see something flash in Lucifer’s eyes that he quickly hides.

“Nobody. I'm completely unbecoming.” He answers, sounding the same as before but he crosses his legs, closing himself off from her. Linda smiles gently at him, easily seeing through his defensive posture.

“And yet you keep trying on many hats to hide your horns. Playboy, cop, club owner...”

“Yes, you forgot Boyfriend and, well, the child refers to me as Papa now so that’s something I think.” Lucifer attempts to distract or deflect the line of questioning, but Linda is patient.

“I think we're onto something important here.” She tells him gently. She shifts again, looking more nervous. “One of the hardest things we ever do is learn to be ourselves. I want you to tell me who you believe is the real you.”

“I... I am... second-guessing your skills as a therapist.” He states coldly and she can see him shift from being open to closing off. It’s a bit insulting but she knows he just lashing out in fear and doesn’t actually mean what he’s saying. She’s quick to try and save this.

“You're feeling judged, so you're lashing out and judging me. But that's excellent. It's transference. Which means you seek my approval.” She sees his face twist with something as he looks down to floor. “It’s not your approval I seek.” He states gently then he stands, tells her he may be back after they solve the case, and in the next second he’s gone. The door left open wide.

Linda sits there for a moment collecting her thought’s when Dr. Canaan pokes his head in. "What kind of parent names their kid Lucifer?” he grins, and she can’t help but giggle. “I'm sorry, I don't mean to be unprofessional, but...”

Linda shakes her head,“We're colleagues. Cone of silence. And I don't believe his real name is Lucifer. We talk in metaphors.” She explains. She been talking to Dr. Canaan about quite a few patients lately; she’s only mentioned Lucifer in passing and not by name.

“Mm. Patients with delusions. They can be really challenging.” The man nods, smiling a charming smile. Linda shrugs. “Mm, he's quite charming.” Her colleague nods then to her surprise says, “Yeah, but even Satan disguises himself as an angel of the light. 2 Corinthians, chapter 11, verse 14.” Apparently, her confusion is evident because he quickly explains. “Two years of seminary school before I decided I wanted to help people in a different way.”

Linda nods understandingly at the man. There was something about him. “Ah. Interesting. I thought you seemed... pure.” They share a laugh before he offers his help with Theology and Linda is all too happy to take it. She comes from a vaguely Christian background, but she was never deeply religious and could use the help. Plus, he’s one good looking man.

* * *

**WARNING VIOLENCE**

With 2 and half hours left after Lucifer’s appointment with Linda on the opposite side of town Lucifer and Chloe finally arrive at the Los Diablos hangout, a biker bar a coupe blocks form the docks.

“Frankie did give us a solid lead. I also contacted forensics while you were with Linda. There's an imprint on the victim's neck that was found under UV light.” She holds up her phone to Lucifer revealing the iron cross shape on the dead man’s neck. “Killer must've worn a bracelet when he strangled the security guard. Cross look familiar?”

Lucifer grins as he looks around the multitude of iron crosses on the motorcycles surrounding them. “Well, what do you know? Our suspect awaits. Shall we?” They walk into the crowed biker bar and Chloe can feel Lucifer’s anger multiply as she’s shoved around by crowd. She’s walking ahead of him, so she has no chance to stop him from unplugging the Jukebox and jumping up on table. The crowd is restless, yelling about what happened to the music and gathering around where Lucifer is standing on the table. Chloe watches him, more than little upset at his reckless actions. Lucifer’s voice rings out over the restless crowd. “Excuse me! Pardon the intrusion, you Village People rejects, but one of you has stolen something that belongs to me. So please identify yourself, so I can punish you accordingly.”

There’s some grumbling from the crowd, more yelling, before one man steps out the group yelling back, “What the hell did you just say? Hmm? Harry Potter?”

Lucifer jumps down and closes the gap between himself and the biker. “Well, since you're obviously lower on the human evolutionary chain, perhaps your hearing hasn't developed as well as it should, so I'll repeat myself.” He pauses then speaks each word slowly, over enunciating like he’s trying to teach English to someone as a second language. “Who... stole... my... property?”

Chloe is waiting to strike, the urge to protect Lucifer from this cretin is hard to fight. Renny, she picks up on his name from various grumbles and shouts from the crowd, cocks him arm back and Chloe takes it as opening from behind. In less than a second, he’s on the ground with his arm on verge of being broken if pushes right. She grabs her badge, flashing it to crowd, growling, “Everybody back the hell off or you're going to jail.”

A sharp whistle silences the crowd and Lucifer, who was about speak, as man in 50s or 60s approaches, the crowd parting the man who’s obviously their leader.

“Pardon my boys. They don't always have the best, uh, people skills.” He introduces himself as Hank Cutter, the leader Los Diablos and invites them both to his office in the back to discuss what’s going on. Lucifer relaxes as they stand in Hanks office while Chloe does the questioning this time around.

“We heard that you control the docks, and if anything goes down, Los Diablos are in on it.” Hanks leans back in the chair, relaxed and unfazed by the Detective’s questions.

“Really? We're just a riding club, okay?” Lucifer grins when Chloe responds sharply with, “Whose members have been arrested for guns, drugs, murder.”

Hank just shrugs, “A few bad apples shouldn't paint us all in a bad light, now should it, ma'am? Look, just because we have a reputation as outlaws doesn't mean we had anything to do with a murder.” Lucifer can feel Chloe’s anger and frustration with the man, so he decides to take over now, looking at her first for confirmation then turn to look Hank in the eye when she nods ever so slightly.

“You like being considered a criminal, don't you?” He asks seductively. Hank chuckles, getting lost in Lucifer’s hypnotically dark eyes. “Yeah, you do. What else do you want?” Hanks chuckles again then in airy voice answers rather unexpectedly. “To own a clothing line.”

Chloe keeps herself from laughing only by biting her cheek but apparently, she doesn’t it too hard cause Lucifer touches his cheek in confusion a moment later. “Clothing line? I-I did not see that one coming.” She quickly continues the conversation before Lucifer can complain. He follows her lead, thankfully. “Yes, managing bikers must be so exhausting. All that brawling and pillaging.”

Hanks nods, a rather excited expression on his face. “I'm 54. I'd rather be in my hammock playing my Stratocaster. All this motorcycle riding has enlarged my prostate. It's unpleasant.”

“What an unfortunate occupation hazard.” Lucifer quips.

“Look, we've trademarked our name. We're selling T-shirts and jackets, and we're going to re-brand and go legit.” Lucifer doesn’t know where to go from here, but Chloe does.

“There's a lot of money in the apparel industry.”  
  


“More reason to keep our noses clean. See, we used to cover the docks, not anymore. I specifically ordered them off-limits.” Chloe nods then pulls out her phone and shows Hank the same image of the body she showed him they arrived. “Maybe someone missed the re-branding memo. Killer wore a bracelet with an iron cross. Left an imprint on the dead security guard at the warehouse.”

Hank looks the image for moment then scoffed. He stands up, putting hands on the desk and glares at the smaller woman in front of him. “Look, uh, a lot of biker’s wear iron crosses. Now, I've told you everything I know. If you have any more questions, feel free to contact my attorney.”

Immediately Lucifer pipes up, “But we're not finished yet.” To his shock Chloe just nods at Hank then grabs his arm, squeezing it. “Yeah, we're done. Thank you.” As they walked out Chloe feels just how confused Lucifer was about this move, as soon as they were outside, he starts complaining. “But why are we leaving? He's hiding something. It's obvious.”

Chloe smirks deviously at Lucifer. “There's an easier way to get our bad guy. You saw the look on Cutter's face when he saw that photo. He knows exactly who robbed the docks. He's going to need to deal with this immediately. Or it puts his plan to re-brand in jeopardy.” Lucifer continues her thought.

“Defying his orders... it's a huge challenge to his authority. He's not going to want to deal with this in public. The first person he goes to see is the owner of that bracelet. Cutter leads us to the suspect.” Lucifer grins big and dorky, and Chloe flushes when he leans down to press quick, searing kiss to lips followed by his deep, rich voice brushing her ear. “Well done, Detective.”

Not 15 minutes later and Cutter comes out and hops on his bike. Lucifer and Chloe follow him to yet another old warehouse where hole up in the car to stake him out. After half an hour Lucifer speaks up “You know this is the longest I've sat in a parked car and not had sex.”

Chloe rolls her eyes at his comment smiling fondly as she thought about all the things they could get up to in her car then quickly clearing her mind. But she didn’t clear it fast enough and a pulse of arousal finds its way to Lucifer, making him turn to her in delight.

“Oh! Detective!” Her stern glare does little to stop his lecherous thought. “Well, whip out the cuffs, then. Why shy away from a little bondage fun?”

Chloe is tired and she still has questions and she’s worried about the connection and they only have maybe 2 hours to prove Lucifer innocent. Maybe some of his simmering anger also rubbed off on her. “You know, if sitting here not being entertained is so terrible, then maybe it's a sign you should be somewhere else.” She snaps. Lucifer’s grin falls and he blinks, looking contrite and confused.

“Chloe…” He can feel waves of hurt, exhaustion, worry, and confusion from her. “Is everything alright, Love?”

“It’s just been a long couple of days. I just wish I knew what was happening to us. I’m just…I’m exhausted and I want a nap and a week to work this out.”

Lucifer reaches out and takes her hand in his. “I have never lied to you. And I will never lie to you. So please believe me when I say I will find out what is going on between us, Chloe. I know this must be a lot for you and as soon as I know what this I will do what I can to relieve you of it.”

But Chloe doesn’t want it gone, she just doesn’t want it hurting them. Him. “I don’t want it gone, Lucifer. I just, it hurt us. It hurt you. And I-I don’t want to have this connection to you if it hurts you.” The surprise on his face is evident but there’s no time to chat. The guy, Renny, from earlier has pulled to where Cutter has been waiting. The two men are arguing, and Chloe is trying to read their lips, she not great at it but hears Cutter yell about the warehouse. Then Lucifer is walking up to the two men. Chloe scrambles out of the car and runs to Catch up to him. Renny has pulled a gun but a flash of Hellfire in Lucifer’s eyes makes him scream and drop weapon out of his trembling hands. Cutter freaks out more, screaming, and distracting Lucifer.

It’s just long enough for Renny to jump on his bike and speed off. Lucifer starts to move to the other bike but pauses, realizing he’d have to leave Chloe. Their eyes meet briefly before Lucifer grabs Chloe and then they’re in the car. Lucifer drives at recklessly fast speeds, easily keeping up with Renny while she calls in about Cutter and the chase.

They follow Renny to a yet another warehouse, pulling up just as gotten off his bike. Lucifer and Chloe jump out of the car and follow him in. Renny’s left his gun behind so it’s a chase. They follow him into the main part of warehouse and see him trying to open the office door but it’s clearly not working to starts up the ladder to the roof.

“Stop!” Chloe shouts, shooting at him, but she doesn’t hit anything and Renny keeps climbing. Then Lucifer starts talking while he walks forward, following Renny at an unbothered pace. “It’s been a while since I had a good hunt. You know that tingling sensation running up your spine. It’s inevitability. And the bit running down your leg? It’s fear.”

Chloe follows behind Lucifer, a tingle of fear running down her spine. He is the devil. A predator and this man is nothing short of prey. It’s both a little frightening and yet she can’t help but find it somehow arousing. They both the scraping of something being moved to block the door to the roof. But Lucifer just puts a hand on the door and pushes like it’s the door to an industrial kitchen and it flies open.

Chloe can feel the inferno of rage that’s enveloped Lucifer but can only watch as he stares at the manic looking Renny.

“Now... you give me what is mine.” He growls, barely sounding human.

Renny hold his hands up. “It-it wasn't my idea, I swear. He didn't know what was in the container. But I looked. I saw them.”

“Who stole them?” Lucifer growls again, this time Chloe steps forward and puts a hand on Lucifer’s arm. He breathes in sharply at her touch and she feels his rage lessen slightly. 

Remmy whimpers and backs away slowly. “Oh, God... Oh, God...They were yours.”

Chloe takes control of situation then, speaking before Lucifer. Whatever the devil was going to say dies in throat, so he’s left growling beside her as she speaks. “Oh... you are going to be more than sorry unless you tell us everything.”

Renny spills his guts.

* * *

Linda wasn’t really expecting to see Lucifer again but when he comes in followed by Chloe, she can’t help but be worried. He looks irate. “He wanted to come back.” Chloe tells her softly before she leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

“I'm glad you came back.” Linda says gently, smiling soothingly at him.

“Well, we needed to get our parking validated.” Lucifer growls.

“So, were your items recovered?” Linda is careful to speak gently and calmly. Lucifer looks rather distant which worrying. He doesn’t answer right away so she lets him take his time. Finally, he sighs.

“Not exactly. The shipping container was recovered. As was one item, that had been inside but other two. They’re gone. However, proving the murder was not Maze’s going and that my container was stolen by someone else has not had much impact on my pending arrest.” There’s a lot for her to pick apart there but he’s seems most upset by the missing items, so Linda picks up there.

“Earlier, you said that the items weren't that important. Yet now, you seem terribly upset that they're gone.” He shrugs nonchalantly.

“Well, I'm a walking paradox. What can I say?” Linda’s glad she’s a naturally patient person.

She tries to explain to Lucifer. “Sometimes we need to lose something before we can understand its value.” But huffs, insisting he didn’t lose anything, so she follows up with, “No. No, you were a victim of a crime. It's only natural that you would feel violated. And often, our feelings of loss connect to how we feel... about who we are.”

“Oh, right.” He scoffs, unknowingly sending waves of anger, confusion, frustration, hurt, and loss to Chloe. In the waiting room Chloe is trying to fight back the urge to go back into the room and hold him and stroke his hair until he looks blissful and content. “So, we're back on that, are we? You want to talk about my identity.”

Linda nods. “Yes, because you're the Devil.” She states matter-of-factly. “You told me your names. But you left out a few others. Abaddon. Belial. Prince of Darkness...”

Lucifer cuts her off, the names bringing back foul memories. “Someone's been brushing up on their Sunday school.”

Linda chooses to acknowledge his words, barely. “Yes. But before you fell, you were known as Samael. The Lightbringer.” Chloe doesn’t what happening but suddenly Lucifer’s emotions cut off.

Linda watches any and all emotions leave Lucifer’s face until he looks completely blank then he speaks in a robotic, monotone voice. “I don't go by that name anymore.”

“That was a name that connotated your father's love for you.” Linda says those words and Lucifer doesn’t react at all. She was expecting an explosive reaction, but he doesn’t even look like he heard her.

Lucifer hears them. The mocking laughs and jeers of siblings, their yelling, their hatred. He hears the tortured in hell screaming his name, begging for mercy. He hears the worst humanity has to offer asking for his help, worshiping him with blood and death. He hears them screaming, “POISON!! POISON!” Suddenly it’s the only thing hear, the only thing he can see, the only thing he can feel.

Terror. Lucifer is terrified. Chloe can feel it and she’s running into Linda’s office the moment she feels it. He looks blank, the only emotion is the terror in his dark eyes. Chloe just knows what to do. She steps in front of him, he’s enough that when he’s sitting, they’re about the same height with being a bit taller. She grabs his hands, presses her forehead to his and pushes all her care and her calm, against the tingling veil.  
  


It takes several minutes for Lucifer to come back and when he does, he slumps against Chloe. “Please, I’m not, please!” He whimpers, trembling like a leaf in Chloe’s arms.   


Linda isn’t totally sure what happened but before she can think any better of it, she says, “Maybe it was a gift.”

This, to her surprise, makes Chloe turn away from the trembling Lucifer and frown. “Gift? His father shunned him. He vilified him. He forced him to become something he hates!” the Detective shouts.

Linda just stares, trying to understand. Does Chloe believe he’s the devil now? Both women look at Lucifer when he speaks though. He’s pulled away from Chloe and is staring at Linda. His voice is deep, low, and soft and Linda can see his pain in his eyes and looks like far too ancient. “Can you even begin to fathom what it was like? Eons spent providing a place for dead mortals to punish themselves.”

His voice picks up, growing louder, more furious, and more manic with each sentence. “I mean, why do they blame me for all their little failings? As if I'd spent my days sitting on their shoulder, forcing them to commit acts they'd otherwise find repulsive. ‘Oh, the Devil made me do it.’ I have never made any one of them do anything. Never. But the things they have forced me to do, to endure, I will never be able to erase from my mind.” His voice cracks. Linda isn’t sure this is what she wanted but decides to keep going, it’s still a bit of a breakthrough. She doesn’t ask Chloe to leave, just watches as Lucifer pulls her close and leans back onto the couch, his eyes still boring into her own. Chloe sits sideways with her legs on Lucifer and her hands stroking his neck and shoulder comfortingly.

Linda speaks carefully, trying to be comforting. “What happened to you is unfair.”

Lucifer snaps. “Unfair? It’s unjust. For all eternity, my name will be invoked to represent all their depravity. That is the _gift_ that my father gave me.” His voice breaks again, and a few tears slip down one cheek.

Linda sighs softly and keeping her voice as level and as gentle as she can, tries to explain the thought process here. “Lucifer what I’m trying to say is that you are a fallen angel. But here's the thing: When angels fall, they also rise. All you have to do is embrace who you are.”

Lucifer stares at Linda for along time before in says in whisper, “I can’t.”

“Yes, you can. You just have to be open to the process.” Linda encourages but he shakes his head.

“You don't understand. I can't!” He cries, not even Chloe keeping him very calm anymore.

“Why?” 

“Because these aren’t mine!” He roars, standing up from the couch and bringing Chloe with him. Linda jumps at the ferociousness of Lucifer’s cry then her mouth falls open as two shining, white wings take their place at Lucifer’s sides. 

When she blinks, both people have vanished.

* * *

It’s 6:45 when Chloe comes walking into the precinct with some biker guy who she hands off the kid-uni. Lucifer follows her in, carrying Trixie in his arms, the girl is talking about Taco Tuesday, a tradition Dan started, and Dan just cannot believe what he’s seeing.

With a growl he jumps up from his desk, and marches over, grabbing Lucifer’s empty arm and wrenching it behind him as states firmly, “Lucifer Morningstar You are under arrest for-” Chloe cuts him off.

“Let him go, Dan.” Chloe snaps, taking Trixie from Lucifer.

“I’m not letting this criminal asshole walk out of here, Chloe. I’m sorry.” Dan, however, doesn’t get the cuff around Lucifer’s wrist as the man pulls free of his grip as easily as Dan could Trixie’s, leaving Dan baffled.

“Actually, you’ll find I’m no longer under arrest. Lux’s security just sent over the footage of one Detective Grayson, a friend of yours I think Douche, breaking into Lux and my Penthouse last night. He brought a few things with him too.” Lucifer fixes his cufflinks while explains, his gaze focused on watching Chloe take Trixie to her desk, so she doesn’t hear the arguing, and Dan’s hatred grows even deeper.

He clenches his jaw and resists the urge to deck Lucifer in the face. He will tear him a new one verbally though. Except he doesn’t get a chance to do anything because Lieutenant Monroe walks up. Dan tries to leave but Lucifer’s hand clamps down on his shoulder like steel vice, and he can’t get free of the grip.

“Mr. Morningstar, I am so deeply sorry about all of this. First you were shot apprehending two criminals, and now we’ve falsely accused you of crimes you did not commit. I assure you that Mazikeen Smith is being released as we speak, and all charges have been dropped against both of you.”

Lucifer put on a charming smile. “Think nothing of it, Olivia. I know the Detective probably has a great deal of paperwork to do after all this but we’ve yet to settle that family matter I spoke of.”

“You and Detective take a couple days. Espinosa will handle the paperwork.” Monroe flashes him chastising look and Dan nods. Better extra paperwork than being fired.

“Thank you, Olivia.” Lucifer smiles and shakes hands with the woman before she walks off to talk to Chloe and Trixie who at Chloe’s desk across the room.

Lucifer’s entire face shifts when he looks at Dan. His eyes darken and his face becomes the picture of rage and for the first time since they met, Dan is legitimately afraid of Lucifer. The man grabs his collar and drags him forward like Dan weighs nothing and lifts him slightly, so they’re nose to nose, and Dan’s is on the tips of his toes.

“I’ve let you off the hook twice now Daniel. There won’t be a third chance. You try anything to hurt me, Chloe, or the child again, and I will bring Hell down on you.”

Then he’s gone and when Dan looks around, he’s already at Chloe’s side. Dan watches as another man walks out with his wife and all he can do is pray god strikes that asshole down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I have just a couple thing I wanted to say here. 
> 
> 1\. I based Lucifer's emotional understanding off my husband, T, who has very high functioning autism because I think Lucifer's character has very similar points, like not being able to read expressions or nonverbal communication and having trouble understanding certain emotions.
> 
> 2\. If you're interested I'm basing their connection, very loosely, on the one described in the book series "Significance", with many liberties and my own insanity thrown in.
> 
> 3\. I would love a beta that isn't Microsoft word if any of you very nice people would like to help me with that. I will pay you in early access to chapters and pictures of my cat. 
> 
> 4\. I finally wrote the overarching plot for this monster and it goes all the way to season 5 y'all so keep reading and liking and lurking and whatever else you want and I will keep writing I promise.
> 
> 5\. I'm going to try to respond to comments. I haven't since the prologue because anxiety is real y'all. But I will be better about that.
> 
> 6\. Why does this have two ends notes and how do I stop that from happening?
> 
> And again, because it can never be said enough THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, for reading, kudos giving, bookmarking, subscribing, lurking, commenting, and whatever else you do here!


	5. Chapter 4: Finding Wings with the Devil - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe thinks about the last couple days, then She and Maze go to talk to Linda. Lucifer and Trixie go to the park. Lucifer has too many emotions and talks to Amenadiel. Trixie plays in the park but it doesn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Two posts in one month?! Wowzers I know!
> 
> THANK YOU to everyone lurking, kudosing, subscribing, bookmarking, commenting, and possibly sharing! You're keeping me going in these dark times!
> 
> I decided that I'm going to try to split up the long chapters so I post more often. We'll see how it goes with this chapter. This part will likely be shorter than the next part and I would've added more but there was the perfect spot to chop it so I chopped it. Anyways, THANK YOU as always for all the support! I cannot believe how many people are reading this! I have a couple one-shots in mind that I might end up publishing before the part II of this Chapter so keep your eyes peeled. Also, Disclaimer, these characters, cases, and other things are not mine. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement. 
> 
> Anywho, Enjoy!

“Lucifer!” Trixie grins as she plays the 4th uno skip card in a row on the Devil. Lucifer blinks slowly at the child then looks to her mother, his pout putting Trixie’s nearly to shame. “Detective, I suspect the child is cheating.” He whines.

Chloe laughs softly at him, shaking her head. “You’re the one who shuffled the deck, Lucifer.” It’s been a good couple of days. Wednesday was spent on the couch, the three of them watching Disney movies and just being. Today, Trixie had gone back to school, leaving Chloe and Lucifer free, until recently, to talk and experiment.

They found out that despite the connection, they didn’t need to be around each other 24/7. They were able to separate for a couple hours at a time, but any longer and they both started aching but not like the first time, more like muscle aches all over. They didn’t want to know what would happen if they spent more than a couple hours apart.

Maze had been sent out to figure out what had happened to Lucifer’s wings and where Lilith’s journal was after Taco Tuesday. But she’d dropped off several stacks of books first, which covered Chloe’s dining room table. Lucifer spent hours the night before pouring over them, but apparently, human books on the divine were either wrong or completely useless. Lucifer was clearly struggling. He seemed to forget yesterday but he’d disappeared from her bed early that morning. She found him at the table, reading, a warm breakfast waiting for her and her daughter. He was still a little cagey, probably worried about their connection, but they had a lengthy conversation which served to illuminate her to celestial goings on even more. She felt a lot more comfortable now that most of her worries about the afterlife and god were answered.

Chloe also figured out he was feeling guilty about revealing himself to Linda. She offered to go talk to the therapist, twice in two days, but he said no both times. Chloe could tell he needed to talk to someone, but he was refusing (like the stubborn idiot he was) and she didn’t know how to get him to agree.

Other than his grumpiness, having him around the last two days had been great. Trixie loved it when they picked her up from school earlier and Chloe was surprised how easily Lucifer gave into playing a game with them. Her daughter had him wrapped around her little finger.

Chloe lays down a blue 9 on top of her daughter’s blue skip, looking to her little one when she finished her turn, smirking. “Uno.”

Trixie scowls at her hand, her brow furrowing before she lays down a wild plus 4 that makes Lucifer grown loudly. Before he can open his mouth to forfeit the game, the door flies open with a crash.

Lucifer is on his feet faster than Chloe can see. She didn’t ask about the extent of his powers, and he hasn’t said, but superspeed has to be one of them. His wings are out, and a low, warning growl reverberates through the floorboards.

“Chill. It’s only me.” Maze snaps, her boots hitting the floor with heavy thuds as she walks inside, closing the door with same kick she likely used to open it. “I talked to Sergei, Malone, Xia, and Aydin. None of them knew anything about your damn wings or the journal.” Maze looks pissed, no, murderous and grabs a towel out of the drawer holding dust and dish cloths and, to Chloe’s horror, uses it to wipe who knows what off her blades.

“Maze! Clean your blades with paper towels, not something that bodily fluids won’t wash out of.” Chloe scolds the demon, who sends her a death glare. Then, to even Lucifer’s surprise, Maze huffs, tosses the kitchen towel aside, and grabs a few paper ones, using them to delicately clean the blades. Chloe turns her attention to Lucifer who looks beyond frustrated. She can feel his turbulent emotions turning into a swirling mass she knows must be completely overwhelming. There’s been so many emotions flashing through him the last couple days that knows he’s troubled at the very least. Deciding she’s had enough of him avoiding his emotions and Linda, she speaks up.

“Lucifer, I know this isn’t what you wanted to hear.” She steps in front of him, resting her hands on his cheeks so he has no choice but to listen to her. She sends calming waves his way, something that has been increasingly easy over the last couple days, (although it’s much easier when they’re close and touching than when they’re apart). “I know you’ve been avoiding your feelings for last day or two. I know you’re upset about Linda too, Lucifer. I’m going to look in on Dr. Martin. Why don’t you take Trixie to that little park down the road? She can get some outside playtime while you take some time for yourself.” She smiles soothingly, her whole face softening as she looks warmly at him. He just huffs and stares at her for a long time before giving in to the waves of calm and resting his forehead against hers. After a long minute and many deep breaths, he nods slightly.

“Fine, Darling. But please take Maze. I don’t want you to be alone while Amenadiel is still a threat. A-and tell Dr. Martin it’s aright if she doesn’t want to see me anymore.” His face is still severe but there’s some calm in his eyes. Chloe strokes his cheek before kissing it then she starts pulling away. But Lucifer pulls her back, pressing his lips gently against hers before stepping away. (Lucifer has his own reasons for wanting Chloe to go. He needs to talk to his brother, and he won’t risk lives doing it.)

“Are two done? Cause if you keep doing that, I’m going to get sick.” Maze snaps.

Chloe just rolls her eyes at the demon. “I know you just got back Maze, but Lucifer wants you to come with me to see Linda.” Chloe explains

“That’s the therapist chick he popped his wings out on, right?” The demon looks strangely excited, with her tongue running along her teeth and a dangerous glint in her dark eyes.

“Yeah. Lucifer’s therapist.”

Maze grins a deadly grin, “I’m in. Let’s go Decker.” She turns on her stiletto boot heel and marches towards Chloe’s car without another word.

Chloe takes a minute to grab her phone, purse, badge, and gun, kisses her… _Wait, what was he? Her boyfriend_?...Lucifer and her daughter before rushing after her. She’s relieved to see Maze is in the passenger seat, twirling her now shiny daggers and waiting.

Linda’s office is about half an hour away, and at first the quiet between her Maze is a welcome change after Lucifer and Trixie. However, ten minutes into the drive it’s turned into awkward quiet, as though neither of them wants to speak. Finally, tired of the silence, Chloe decides to try to start some kind of conversation with Maze.

“So…um. Lucifer and I talked about stuff.” Maze just twirls her blades and stares straight ahead. Chloe gives her the side-eye while trying to keep her car moving onward through the never-ending flow of LA traffic. After a minute of silence, Maze speaks.

“So, he told you then. About me.” She nearly snarls. Chloe nods, “Y-you mean that he’s your…”

Maze cuts Chloe off sharply, her voice is devoid of any emotion, even anger. “He’s not. I was forged not born. I’m a tool. A weapon. Not a child.”

The car is nearly stopped in the afternoon traffic, so Chloe turns her head to look at Maze for an instant. Then, she reaches out and grabs Maze’s forearm. The demon jerks but doesn’t actually attempt to remove Chloe’s hand, just stares at it. Chloe’s gaze is drawn back to the road.

“Maze…you know, he doesn’t _think_ that, right? When he was talking about you all I felt was pride, caring, and respect. He cares about you, Maze. And even if he didn’t, you’re not tool or a weapon. You’re a-a person and only you can decide who and what you are. Lucifer doesn’t have that power over you. No one does.”

That’s when Maze rips her arm free of Chloe’s grip with an angry grunt. Maze is, again, quiet but only for about 30 seconds this time. When she replies the usual edge to her voice is gone, replaced with an uncharacteristic uncertainty.

“I don’t know how to be…me.” Chloe side-eyes her again, this time with a soft smile playing at her lips.

“It takes long time to figure out, Maze. But you don’t have to do it alone.” Maze just stares at the woman her Lord has chosen, finding that yet again Chloe is not what she expects.

* * *

Almost 20 minutes after Chloe and Maze left, Lucifer and Trixie made it out of the house. To Trixie’s extreme joy, she’d talked the devil into letting her ride on his shoulders to the park since they couldn’t take his cool car. (Her mom said she wasn’t allowed in it.) It didn’t take much doing, she and Lucifer got along well, and he never seemed to mind carrying her like her dad did. So, when she explained that it was a long walk to the park and she didn’t want to get tired before she plays, he agreed to carry her on his shoulders since his hair was already a mess.

The park is a small one with a few trees and a grassy area with tables and grills for picnics, a jungle gym with monkey bars (Trixie’s Favorite), 2 slides, a miniature climbing wall, and a swing set. Trixie and her mom had been there a couple times and it was a pretty fun place. It was a few streets away, about a half-mile, which Trixie found they crossed quickly. When the playground comes into view, her perch allows her to make out two boys, maybe a little older than her playing on the equipment already, their mom is sitting nearby on a small wooden bench.

Finally, they reach the jungle gym and swing set so Lucifer sets Trixie down on the spongy woodchips then crouches in front of her.

“Now Beatrice, I’ll be around, but you may not see me. I need to make a call about my wings. If you need me child just yell for me and I’ll be there, alright?” Lucifer had spent the walk trying to decide if should tell the girl about praying to him but considering he can’t even think the name he’d have to tell her to pray to, he decided to tell her to just yell for him.

“Okay!” Trixie doesn’t think much of it and runs off to the monkey bars. Lucifer watches her for a short time before walking over to a grouping of trees that hides him quite well and puts his hands together. For minute he thinks Amenadiel won’t come but then he feels a slight gust behind him and turns to see his brother. He’s in his usual robes and shows no signs of their fight so Lucifer knows he’s left the mortal realm for a time.

“What do you want, Luci?” The other angel crosses his arms over his chest, glaring at him. Lucifer knows Amenadiel’s threats were serious but both of them know one-on-one in a setting like this, Amenadiel stands no chance. Lucifer is easily the strongest being in the mortal realm. So, he let’s some of his rage out, just a bit.

Lucifer stalks forward, and glares down at his younger brother. “Where are my wings?” He growls. Amenadiel continues to look as stony and cold as he always does.

“On your back?” He replies, almost jokingly.

Lucifer sighs dramatically, holding back his rage in favor of honey. “The wings on my back are, in fact, a completely different pair. The old ones, the ones I cut off, have been stolen. Now do you have them or not?” He forces every ounce of authority as both a king and Amenadiel’s older brother into his words, hoping his younger sibling will say something.

“I have been in Hell this whole time, Lucifer. Cleaning up the mess you made when you left. The demons were running wild with no one to lead them. But if I do see them, I’ll be sure to take them where they belong. To the Heavens where they were created.” The other angel vanishes promptly after that, leaving Lucifer to think on what he said. Even leaving out the part where he is the angel of truth, justice and light, and therefore can tell when he’s being lied to, he knows Amenadiel wasn’t in Hell or that the demons were running wild.

Contrary to what his siblings think, the demons of Hell serve Lucifer because they genuinely adore him. Well, most of them serve him, there are others that are less happy with the Devil. But Hell is never without a king. While Lucifer may be that King now, it was a crown that was passed to him. Lucifer called It many things over the years and the two had fought each other several times but one thing was clear between them. When Lucifer needed a break from hell, when he was overwhelmed and needed escape, the Old King took back his throne so Lucifer could go. The demons, even the more rebellious ones, feared It more than the Devil so there was no way Amenadiel was needed down there. Perhaps he circled above a few times or spent time on the right side of the gate pestering Lucifer’s precious hounds, but he never would have had to put down a demon rebellion. Nor would he have had the skill or strength.

Meanwhile, Trixie was running about on the playground. She did the monkey bars a bunch and swings for a while then decides to try the slides. She’s halfway up the 8 ft climbing wall that makes up one side of the jungle gym when one of the boys from earlier looks down at her from the top.

“Hey! No girls allowed up here!” He yells down. Trixie is annoyed but channels her mother.

“The playground is for everyone. Not just boys or girls.” She replies, still making her way steadily higher.

“Not huh.” The boy yells back. Trixie decides to ignore him and keeps climbing up, nearing the top. Just as she gets her fingers on the final handhold, the boy stomps down on them with his heel. Trixie screams and releases her grip, her other hand flailing out, trying to grab something. Unfortunately, that something is the boy’s pant leg.

Both kids go tumbling down the climbing wall, which is set at slight angle to make it easier to climb, and down onto the ground. Trixie is trapped under 60 lbs. of 8-year old boy and instinctively, pushes him off of her. Her knees hurt and so does her hand but Trixie, ever resilient (as kids tend to be), gets up, brushing the woodchips off herself when the boy’s mom grabs her arm in a steel grip and starts screaming at her.

The last time anyone yelled at her so loud it was her Dad after she accidently broke a glass. He screamed at her for a long time, spanked her really hard with a big wooden spatula, then locked in her room at his apartment. And that’s all Trixie can see right now. Usually, she’d yell right back, just like her mom, but it’s so sudden and Trixie is already hurting so, the yelling makes her freeze. She whimpers Lucifer’s name, looking around helplessly for him, but doesn’t spot him.

However, the mention of Lucifer makes the woman start yelling more and louder than before. Trixie’s wiggles and thrashes trying to get free but then the woman gets her other arm and now she’s being shaken violently. Then as suddenly as it started, it stops.

“Ma’am, is she your child?” Trixie hears an authoritative and familiar male voice cut in. The mean lady snarls back angrily, “No. She’s homeless and she hurt my son. Then she started chanting Lucifer! She’s…” The male voiced cuts off the woman.

“Ma’am, please release that child, now.” The woman tries arguing but the man, who Trixie can’t see because he’s behind her, says calmly in response, “Ma’am if you do not release her, now, I’m going to have arrest you for child abuse, and endangerment.” That seems to get to her, and Trixie is roughly released.

She stumbles back but is caught before falling and lifted into someone’s arms. Trixie, now that she can see who it is, buries her face in his shoulder and cries.

* * *

Linda has always considered herself a rather open-minded person. Though she was raised in a Christian household as a child, she had left those beliefs behind during her college years. She had experimented with Hinduism, Buddhism, Luciferianism, and Astrology.

When she finished college, she was proudly somewhere in the agnostic camp. She believed in something, but not necessarily a god. 

Of course, now she believed in God, and angels, and demons, and devils. She had seen Lucifer, the LITERAL DEVIL, manifest the most beautiful, glorious, breathtaking wings she could imagine and then just disappear. She thought it was a magic trick until she found a feather on the floor.

The last couple days of her life didn’t even feel real. She just continued, like nothing happened, and wondered if he was going to come back.

Was she scared of actual Satan?

Yes. Of course.

Did she think he was danger to himself or others?

Yes.

And no.

Not to others. She didn’t think so anyway. But definitely to himself. Lucifer was currently dealing with an identity crisis, and a multitude of other mental health issues, and if he were any other patient she would have called and had him come in. In fact, if he wasn’t actual Satan, she would be worrying about suicide attempts.

Did she want to help him?

She’d be lying she said no. He was even more fascinating as patient now.

Except Linda couldn’t get herself to move off the couch. She called her last few patients of the day and told them she wasn’t feeling well and rescheduled. Mainly because she had an anxiety attack and could not get off the couch. It might as well have been the edge of a building.

_*Knock Knock*_

The sudden knocking grabbed Linda’s attention and she stared at the door, half terrified it was going to be Lucifer and half afraid it was going to be a patient having an emergency.

“Dr. Martin? Are you in? It’s Chloe Decker. I was with Lucifer here a couple days ago.” The voice bled through the door and she gasps involuntarily at the name. It’s like her developed brain knows everything is okay but her lizard brain does not. At all.

She hears some murmuring, another voice saying something to Chloe, then Chloe speaks to her again.

“Dr. Martin, I know you’re in there. I’m going to come in.”

The knob and door creak open and Linda stares at the women who walk in. Chloe is first, smiling softly at her but the woman behind her is more frightening. It’s not her dark skin or hair, or even the skintight leather outfit that make Linda press herself into the couch as far she can. In fact, she might have found her attractive if wasn’t for one glaring issue. Her eyes. They’re so dark, coal black, with flecks of amber, and copper, like sparks coming off a flame. They’re not human at all and they’re staring right into her soul. At least, that’s what it feels like.

Chloe turns to her, “Maze, I know you want to help but I think Linda might need some space from…”

Maze, apparently, cuts her off with a sharp, emotionless voice, “Hellish things?” Chloe nods slightly but Maze just rolls her eyes and powers past the Detective. “So, you’re the Doctor?” She asks, glaring at Linda with a predatory smile, her dark eyes lingering as she looks her up and down.

Linda remembers Lucifer describing Maze and somehow her being a demon actually makes her less frightening than if she was human. “He slept with you, didn’t he?”

Linda’s face flushes. He did. Twice. Then he called it off to honor is deal with Chloe and started paying her cash. Maze leans in close to Linda’s face, and it takes all her will power not to whimper. “It’s a bad idea. Before her,” she jerks her head toward Chloe, “everyone who slept with him ended up the same way.”

Maze straightens, her gaze challenging Linda to something but she doesn’t know what. “Trash on the side of the road.” The room is dead silent.

For the first time in 2ish days Linda feels something that isn’t fear, or confusion or apathy or existential dread. She feels pissed and she feels like getting answers. She’s on her feet without realizing it, glaring right back the Demon with everything in her five-foot-nothing frame. “I find people who are rude usually feel powerless in their own lives. Terrified of not being in control. But that's not you, I'm sure, Mazikeen.” She snaps, pulling the woman’s name from her memory without a hitch.

Maze just grins triumphantly. “I like you.” She says, her grin turning almost seductive, then she looks at Chloe. “I fixed her. Let’s go.” Chloe opens her mouth to say something, but Maze has already turned to leave. Linda, however, needs answers and grabs the demon’s arm.

“Oh no. Both of you sit.” She commands. Chloe does because she wants to talk with Linda about Lucifer. Maze does because both Linda and Chloe are glaring and even if she wanted to go, she can’t leave Chloe unguarded.

Linda smooths her skirt, sits down in her chair, crosses one leg over the other and stares down the Devil’s girlfriend and his Right-Hand Demon.

“I have a few questions.”

* * *

Lucifer walks out of the trees and paces around the park a bit before meandering back toward the playground. He wasn’t paying any attention to the world around him and hadn’t heard anything the last few minutes. (If he had been, he might have heard the argument at the playground and his name being whimpered by a frightened little girl.) Between the connection to Chloe, his lost wings, his new wings, revealing everything to Linda, and his brother’s threats, Lucifer feels like timebomb. He’s tense, angry, and frustrated, even more so without Chloe.

He feels like one more thing might truly unhinge him.

He approaches the playground but he’s hardly thinking about it until he tries to spot Trixie. He wants to be sure she’s okay and knows that he’s back. However, he quick to realize the playground is empty. Trixie and 2 children who were playing earlier are gone.

A sharp, stab of panic pierces Lucifer’s veil of simmering anger and frustration. His eyes dart around, trying to spot anything strange, and in his panic, his other senses increase in quality. Lucifer quickly enters the playground area looking around for any signs of struggle and notices blood on the ground. His sense of smell kicks in high gear and suddenly, from a few feet away still, he knows its Trixie’s blood and his panic heightens even more.

His hearing quickly increases and though the facilities building for the park is several hundred yards away he can hear Trixie inside the Ladies room crying.

And she’s not alone. He can hear a man talking to her and his panic is gone. Replaced by nothing but pure fury.

He opens the door to the restroom, barely containing the hellfire and divine light that want to escape him. He’s trying to stay calm in case this is nothing and appear like a crazed manic bursting into a women’s bathroom.

“There you go, Trix. All fixed up.” The redheaded young man smiles down at the young girl who’s seated between the sinks, watching as he carefully puts band-aids on her skinned knees.

Lucifer’s heart stops. He’s frozen. He has to be seeing things.

Because that’s…it can’t be.

The man turns to face him and Lucifer just stares back, unable to cope with the situation.

Because It’s Gabriel.

His little brother Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm THE WORST. I know. I am sorry. But I think you'll like what's coming next. And for the record, I didn't mean to make an OC Character. It just, kinda.....happened. I want to work on a couple quick one-shots I have stuck in my brain then I'll update this so give me twoish weeks. again, no promises because I'm terrible and life is terrible.
> 
> Also, If anyone wants free cat pictures and earlier chapters I still need a Beta reader to stop Word from being dumb. As much as I love rereading my chapters 8 times, out-loud, a second pair of eyeballs would be much appreciated. (and probably faster.)
> 
> Again, THANK YOU to everyone lurking, kudosing, subscribing, bookmarking, commenting, and possibly sharing! So long as you guys keep on reading, I'll keep on writing!


	6. Chapter 4: Finding Wings with the Devil - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer makes a new friend. Chloe and Maze get closer. Linda comes to terms with being the Devil's therapist. Trixie takes nap then wants a family dinner. Amenadiel sees something he cannot explain. 
> 
> And Dan continues to be a douche. 
> 
> Oh and a few OCs show up on accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy October Everyone! And Happy Halloween! I had a hard time with certain parts of this chapter but here it is. As always, Thank you for all the amazing support. 5000+ hits on this story now and I'm flabbergasted you all seem to like this so much. So thank to everyone who lurked, kudoed, subscribed, commented, shared, etc. etc. I am also going to thank my new beta reader!!! SpartanEra has a huge support in getting this chapter out and in making write more often! Without their support this would be like half as good. Anyway I'll let you get to reading!
> 
> Oh in case you were not aware, I do not own Lucifer (the show, the comic, or the religious figure), just this story. 
> 
> And Please keep reading and I'll keep writing! I promise!

**_LAST TIME:_ **

_He opens the door to the restroom, barely containing the hellfire and divine light that want to escape him. He’s trying to stay calm in case this is nothing and appear like a crazed manic bursting into a women’s bathroom._

_“There you go, Trix. All fixed up.” The redheaded young man smiles down at the young girl who’s seated between the sinks, watching as he carefully puts band-aids on her skinned knees._

_Lucifer’s heart stops. He’s frozen. He has to be seeing things._

_Because that’s…it can’t be._

_The man turns to face him and Lucifer just stares back, unable to cope with the situation._

_Because It’s Gabriel._

_His little brother Gabriel._

_AND NOW THE THRILLING CONCLUSION..._

Lucifer, against his own will, flashes back to a time when a little red-headed boy followed him around because he wanted to be just like his big brother. To green eyes wide with delight when little golden wings lifted him off the ground; to a bright smile and those words, “I did it!” when his arrow hit the bullseye for the first time. To hours spent laughing and playing and teaching the angel of youth, innocence, and the Voice of God. 

Finally, to a red-headed boy, no older than a teen, leaning close to his ear after he’d been beaten and bound and whispering, “I’m sorry, Sam, but I have to hate you now.”

When he blinks back to reality, Trixie is in front of him, eyes wide as she stares up at him.

“Lucifer, you’ve been staring for a really long time. Are you okay?” Behind her, Gabe had turned around, facing him as well. For some reason he’s wearing a police officer’s uniform, complete with all the tools of the trade. Lucifer can’t breathe right. His chest is tight, his head is spinning, his ears are ringing, and the urge to flee, to run and not come back hits him hard.

But he will not leave Beatrice in the hands of one of his siblings.

Lucifer finally finds his voice. “G-Gabe?” It comes out lower, and rougher than he wanted. And Gabe has a strange reaction to it. He frowns and subconsciously brings one hand to rest on the gun at his hip.

“How do you know that name?” His brother finally speaks up. Lucifer blinks, there’s something off about him. However, Lucifer quickly attributes it to the fact it’s been several eons since he saw his younger brother.

“Gabe. It’s me.” He gestures to himself, “Lucifer.” He enunciates more now, hoping Gabe will snap out of what is wrong with him. He frowns deeply when Gabe only stares blankly at him. There’s not a hit of recognition in his brother’s eyes. It’s easy for Lucifer to let anger replace the panic he experienced earlier.

“Did Mike hit you too hard on the head or something?” Lucifer snaps. Gabe doesn’t react, driving Lucifer’s anger ever higher.

Then Trixie cuts in. “Do you know Mr. Elliot, Lucifer?” Lucifer looks down at the child, his head cocked to the right like it does whenever he’s confused, and blinks.

Who in the **_Hell_ **is Mr. Elliot?

After a moment he blinks and looks back at Gabe, who’s shifted his stance. He’s more relaxed, his hand dropped away from his weapon and the tension in shoulder dropping. His face shifts though emotions and Lucifer isn’t quite sure if he’s finally understood something or if he’s angry or maybe confused. Lucifer simply doesn’t have the skill to understand what he’s seeing.

“You’re Chloe’s partner, Lucifer Morningstar, aren’t you?” He asks earnestly.

Lucifer, looking and feeling rather shell shocked, nods.

The young man steps forwards and extends a hand. “I’m Elliott Finley. I don’t go by Gab-,” Elliot cuts himself off, his voice tinged with anger for instant before he continues, “That name anymore. Chloe promised she wouldn’t tell anyone, but I suppose she must have told you for a reason.”

Though he’s deeply confused, Lucifer reaches for the younger man’s hand. He has a good grip, for someone so slight looking. The touch makes Lucifer quickly realize that Elliot is human. There’s no angelic aura to him at all. Elliot Finley is just a remarkable look-alike for his younger brother. (And shares his name?) How utterly bizarre.

“You look like just your namesake, Mr. Finley.” The kid, Not-Gabe Lucifer decides to call him, blinks, and Lucifer is certain he doesn’t understand but he responds kindly.

“Thank you…I think. A-and you can call me Elliot, Mr. Morningstar.”

Adjusting his cufflinks, Lucifer wrinkles his nose at the name. “Please, it’s Lucifer. Now, how, pray-tell do you know Beatrice?” He asks as he lifts the girl into his arms, squinting at her injured knees.

Not-Gabe is quick to answer but is sounds nervous when he speaks. “O-oh I’m a-a friend. Of Chloe’s. I…um. I transferred from Detroit about a year ago. There was an incident, I guess Chloe told you if you know my name…”

Lucifer cuts him off whist rolling his eyes at the human. “She didn’t. You simply resemble my younger brother, your namesake, Gabriel.” Elliot stares at him for a second, looking even more confused.

“Okay…” He drags out the word, awkwardly, eyeing Lucifer as if he’s debating his sanity. “Well, anyway, none of the other uniforms or detectives really wanted to work with me because of what happened back home. But Chloe did. I want to be a detective, you know someday.” He pauses, shrugging a bit awkwardly and wringing his hands, “She let me help out on her cases.”

Trixie chimes in, tugging on his lapels and smiling brightly, “Mr. Elliot and Mom used to work together all the time. He even stayed with me when my dad forgot to pick me up a couple times. He’s super fun!” Lucifer nods at her, then looks back at Elliot.

“Alright, then what happened to Beatrice? And why are you here?” Elliot’s face flushes slightly, then he clears his throat to explain.

“I-I was actually going to see Chloe about something, but she wasn’t home. I ah-I knew this park was here and I needed a break, so I came to relax. But when I got out of my cruiser, I saw Trix getting harassed by some woman and stepped in. Were you supposed to be watching her?” The younger man is frowning at him now, a definite expression of anger and judgement on his youthful face and Lucifer feels the weight of guilt settling on his shoulders.

He tries to explain to Not-Gabe, “I-I…,” But his throat closes and he looks away, unable to bare the shame. The guilt wastes no time moving to his stomach where it’s begins to eat away at him.

“What happened anyway Trix?” Elliot asks as he steps closer to the pair and tucks a lock of Trixie’s hair behind her ear. She looks away from both men, tensing and burying her face in Lucifer’s shoulder. Her grip on his jacket tightens so his grip on her does too. A long second passes, then she quietly explains how a boy had stomped on her hand when she was climbing the climbing wall, and they both fell, him on top of her. She pushed him off, but then he started crying and a mean, scary lady grabbed her and started screaming at her. Both men did their best to comfort her, choosing to finally leave the women’s restroom and walk over to a picnic table. Lucifer sets her down, so Trixie is sitting on the table while Elliot sits in front of her and Lucifer stands just behind his shoulder.

Trixie stares at her shoes debating whether to tell them about how she heard the yelling and thought it was her dad. After a minute, she swallows and quietly says, “I know it was just some mean lady but when she started yelling, I saw my dad yelling at me when I broke a glass and I couldn’t do anything. It felt like I couldn’t even breathe.” She sniffles and settles her gaze on Lucifer, “Why did that happen, Lucifer?”

While many things about child rearing come easily due to the centuries he spent raising his younger siblings, this does not. For once, Lucifer has no idea what to say. He recognizes that he experienced something similar when Linda said his old name, but he has no idea what is was. He doesn’t know how to stop it from happening again either or why it stopped. Though he was certain the Detective had something to do with it. He blinks and gapes at the child staring at him with big earnest eyes in search of answers. His mouth is opening and closing like fish as tries to think of something to say.

That’s when Elliot starts talking.

“Trixie, you had a panic attack. You know how sometimes you get butterflies in your stomach?” Elliot smiles softly at her and Trixie nods. “Well, that feeling is called anxiety. It’s perfectly normal to feel that way because it’s your body saying ‘Hey! This is scary and maybe dangerous!’ But sometimes it can become a problem if your body tells you there’s danger when there isn’t any.”

Lucifer stares at Elliot, his attention fully on the man. A weird phrase for sure, but he knows that feeling, butterflies in the stomach. He felt it when he was preparing for his date with Chloe.

“Now, a panic attack is when your body thinks you’re in danger of being hurt so it relies on an instinct all animals have called fight-flight-freeze. When your body responds like that, it makes your heart go faster, and blood goes to your muscles so you can defend yourself or get away. So, you might feel dizzy, like you can’t breathe, and completely freeze up. Trixie, it’s important that you remember that panic attacks are harmless even if they seem scary, they don’t last very long, maybe 5 or 10 minutes, and that no one can tell you’re having one unless they know you really well. Can you remember that?”

Trixie nods and though no one is paying enough attention to him to see it, Lucifer nods too. He didn’t even know there was a term for that sensation. And through he’s skeptical about Angels having such animalistic instincts, his own experiences with panic attacks stop him arguing.

“Good. Now, sometimes when we get hurt or experience something scary, like what your Dad did to you, our bodies remember that. It called a traumatic event. Then when someone yells too loud, or does something that reminds you of what scared you or hurt you before, your body immediately thinks it’s experiencing the traumatic event again and activates the fight-flight-freeze response and you have a panic attack. In fact, your brain might even replay the events in your head or flashback to the traumatic event. Do you understand?”

Trixie again nods, and so does Lucifer without even realizing it. He’s not sure he’ll be able to remember these things when having a panic attack but knowing them still helps. He repeats the facts he’s learned so far, a couple times in his mind, not to remember them, but simply to remind himself.

“Now, there are things you can do to help calm your body down when you’re having a panic attack. If you take long, deep breathes it can help calm you down because it tells your body you’re not in danger anymore. If that doesn’t work or it only helps a little, close your eyes,” he pauses closing his eyes and both Trixie and Lucifer follow suit, “Then try to focus on 3 different sounds. I can hear cars moving, birds chirping, and the wind blowing. Then focus on 2 things you smell. I can smell the ocean and Lucifer’s cologne. Then focus on 2 things you feel. I can feel the wooden bench under me and the wind on my face. Then open your eyes and focus on 5 things you can see. I can see you, the trees, the bench, the clouds, and an old lady with a dog. By focusing on your senses, you can help your body realize there isn’t any danger and calm down. You think you can remember all that Trix?” Elliot asks, not realizing that behind him, Lucifer is gawking at him like he’s just taught them how to turn lead into gold.

* * *

It took less time than Chloe expected to help Linda come around. Apparently, the woman grew up in religious background, unlike Chloe, and was able to rectify some of what she learned using her existing knowledge. Still, it took some time for Chloe and Maze to convince her that that Lucifer wasn’t what she thought.

Chloe still hadn’t been completely certain about specific aspects of Lucifer but as Maze spoke about her King, she came to realize that Lucifer had been stuck a horrific situation. He made choices and he done things, sometimes terrible things, to survive. But none of that made him evil. He was the warden of the universe’s prison and that didn’t make him evil, it made him good.

Linda seemed more at peace after about half an hour of chatting; however, Chloe was certain she’d have more questions once she actually talked with Lucifer. Tuning back into the conversation Chloe notices it’s drifted into the territory of the connection she and Lucifer share.

“So, Lucifer and Chloe…have an actual, physical connection?” Linda asks, clarifying what Maze told her a moment earlier. Chloe steps into the conversation here.

“Yes. He doesn’t know what it is, or why it’s happening, but we can sense each other’s emotions. It’s pretty helpful because despite being able to read him pretty well, he’s good at hiding his emotions.” Chloe explains. Linda nods in response.

“I can imagine it would. Neither of you find it invasive?” The doctor asks, her therapist voice taking over the conversation. Chloe shrugs.

“I don’t know. Maybe a little. I know he feels like he’s invading my privacy when he peeks at what I’m feeling. But I look at his all the time. It just seems so…so natural? I know I don’t _have_ to see what’s he’s feeling but I want to. And I want him it to know mine too. He’s so afraid of upsetting me but if he just listened to my emotions, he would understand when I’m actually upset and when I’m not.”

Chloe attempts an explanation, but she feels it’s a poor one.

Linda thinks for a moment then posits a question Chloe hadn’t thought of before. “Or perhaps it’s not privacy Lucifer is worried about but misunderstanding. He clearly has trouble with reading expressions and understanding emotions. I just thought he was on the spectrum, but no, he’s _actually the devil_.”

Chloe smiles sympathetically at the clearly overwhelmed woman and is about to respond but instead she almost jumps at the sharp spike of panic that suddenly invades her mind. When she and Lucifer are apart she rarely feels anything but the low level warm, fuzzy, static in her mind reminding her he’s alive. 

But now she’s getting panic and fear. It’s followed sharply by rage.

“Maze, i-is Lucifer okay? I-I can feel him panicking.” Her voice wobbles the slightest pit, Lucifer’s panic making her own adrenaline spike and her own heart pound.

The demon seems to focus for a moment then nods sharply. “He’s uninjured.” But Maze can’t tell her more than that.

“Is something wrong?” Linda asks, her own voice tinged with worry, but Chloe doesn’t know.

“I’m not sure…” She trails off, focusing on the veil between her and Lucifer.

Another sharp pang of emotion bleeds through, this time it’s a surge of shock and bitterness. The emotions are growing less distinct by the moment. Chloe pushes against the veil, desperate to get something more.

The moment is broken by Lucifer’s voice belting out, “Sinnerman” from a recording Chloe made in secret when he sang at the club one night shortly after they started dating. She never has her sound on and when she does, she’s home, alone. She never expected anyone to hear it and she flushes with pink. Both the other women smirk as she fumbles to get to the device. 

Glancing at the screen, Chloe moves quickly to the door, “Sorry, I need to take this.” She closes the office door before Maze can follow, and just in case, she also slips past the waiting room, out into the office, and up two flights of stairs, to avoid Maze's super demon hearing. Settling down on the stairwell, Chloe finally takes a breath and swipes the call.

“Decker.”

A warm feminine voice fills Chloe’s ear. “Hey, Chlo!”

“Katie!” Chloe almost jumps in her excitement. Katie being Kate O’Hara, an FBI Agent based in LA who she crossed paths with a couple years ago. They’d kept in touch, meeting up for lunch every once in a while. Sometimes to discuss Katie’s crazy romance with a handsome art thief turned secret FBI agent, and other times about what was happening in Chloe’s boring life. They hadn’t seen each other in months (right when Chloe’s life became _really_ interesting) since Kate had to go overseas, but when Lucifer’s wings went missing Chloe took a page from Lucifer’s playbook and called in a favor. She was hoping Kate would be able to help her find them. Or at the very least find out where to look for them.

Kate’s voice is rife with sarcasm when she starts talking again, “Okay, first, I spent almost a full 24 hours trying to dig something, _anything_ up on these weird sculptures your friend had stolen,” She pauses, “I want more info by the way.”

Beforehand Chloe told Kate that Lucifer had two sculptures of severed angel wings stolen. It just seemed easier than getting her friend to look for actual angel wings. Kate continues her story, “but then, as soon as I decide to take a nap, Nick shows up and has them nailed in an hour. Then, he spends the next 8 hours using my paperwork as paper mache material, until I woke up and kicked him out.”

Chloe winces, feeling sympathy for the hell that was paperwork, "Sorry."

Kate chuckles as she cuts in again. “Anyway, I can’t tell you anymore over the phone.” Chloe nods to herself, sensitive information, and all that.

“Do you want to meet at the usual place?” she asks her friend. Kate agrees to meet at their usual diner at 4:45 pm, in about half an hour according to her watch. Chloe’s just starting to feel a slight ache in her shoulders and chest, a reminder she needs to get back to Lucifer, but she’s going to finish this meeting first. Lucifer needs answers and she wants to get them for him.

Chloe finds herself quickly to returning to Linda’s office, and it’s a good thing too. When she opens the door, she can tell Linda was doing all she could to keep Maze from coming after her. The demon is pacing the room with a murderous look, and Linda is saying something about calming breaths.

“Where have you been?” Maze growls, rounding on her before she’s even through the threshold.

“I needed privacy for my call Maze. I was gone for 2 seconds! I’m not your kid.” Chloe shoots back, closing the door behind her and challenging Maze with a nearly mom-level glare. Maze doesn't break from the contact but frowns and crosses her arms over her chest.

“Lucifer ordered me to protect you. I’m your Right-Hand until he says otherwise and that means I stay with you.” The demon growls, her eyes flashing with the challenge. Chloe rolls her eyes and Maze snaps at her a second time. “You can run Decker, but you’re not going to get rid of me easily.” Her is voice dangerously low and Chloe takes a step back unconsciously.

Linda’s voice is calm and even despite the obvious tension she’s breaking. “Okay, both of you, take a breath. Let’s discuss this.”

Chloe sighs and rubs her temples, feeling a headache building. She’s not sure how to deal with Maze, but thankfully Linda steps in before she can say anything that might make matters worse. The therapist's voice is calm and matter of fact as she explains, “While you were away, Maze was telling me about her relationship with Lucifer. Apparently, Right-Hand means she is his guard and confidant, as well as his is second in command. Part of her job was keeping him safe from any and all threats.”

Chloe blinks at her, her mind registering that Maze referred to herself as being Chloe’s Right-Hand by Lucifer’s command. She now finds herself facepalming, why didn’t he tell her this? She drops her hands from her temples and looks Maze in the eye.

“Maze, I understand the position you’re in. But I am capable of defending myself. I don’t need you following me everywhere.”

Maze scoffs with an eye roll, “You think Lucifer can’t defend himself? You think he needs me to put down a threat? He doesn’t need me to keep him safe. He needs me to keep him sane.”

Chloe understands, as much as she can at least. Lucifer hasn’t really talked about Hell except for a few of the basics, but she knows it was bad. Really bad. She takes a fortifying breath, trying to rid herself of the initial irritation she felt towards Maze’s fierce protectiveness.

Maze speaks again before she can reply, however. “He trusts me to watch his back to he doesn’t have to live in fear.” The Demons voice now a softer tone, showing how much Maze genuinely cares for Lucifer, her King.

As if a lightbulb went off, Linda realizes now how she can get the two women to compromise. “Maze, I think Chloe feels like you are babysitting her. Could you modify how you treat Chloe when you’re her Right-Hand, as opposed to when you’re Lucifer’s?”

Maze glares at Linda for a solid 30 seconds before she looks and Chloe, her voice sharp, “What would you have me do?”

“I’m more than willing to let you have my back, Maze. But how about you let me have yours too? We can be…” Chloe pauses, searching for something other than partners to describe their relationship.

Blessedly, Linda provides the solution, “Partners in crime! L-like Thelma and Louise.” The reference flies right over Maze's head, but Chloe understands and breaks into a grin.

“Exactly!” Chloe shouts in her excitement, but Maze still doesn’t look impressed.

“She wants to be friends, Maze. Sisters in arms.” Linda explains.

Maze just rolls her eyes and mutters, “Whatever.”

While Linda categorizes the Demon's behavior as dismissive and disregarding towards others, (maybe because she doesn’t know Maze well enough yet and Demon psychology is a little outside her frame of reference) Chloe understands it’s meaning. In not so many words, Maze is telling her that she understands and accepts.

“Anyway,” The Detective turns to Linda, “Maze and I need to get going. Would you be up for seeing Lucifer later today? He’s really been struggling, and I know he’s upset about what he did to you.”

Linda seems to struggle for a moment before nodding slightly. “I-I think so. If he were any other patient, I’d have called him in already. Tell him to drop by whenever he’s ready. I’ll be here until at least 8 catching up on paperwork I put off the last couple days.”

Chloe nods in response and says she’ll send Lucifer her way later that evening then she and Maze head out. It’s quiet between the two of them, that is until they get into the car and Maze asks roughly about where they’re going so Chloe explains.

“When Lucifer told me, his wings had been stolen, I made a call to a friend in the FBI, hoping she would be able to help. Well she called, and she has something. We have to meet her across town in," Chole checks her watch, "twenty minutes now.” The Demon grumbles as they pull into traffic, speeding slightly as she gets on the freeway to hopefully make her way across town as quickly possible.

Maze’s voice cuts through the silence about ten minutes later. “Linda said sisters. Does that mean you want to be blood sisters?” Her voice is flat but at a glance Chloe tell Maze is hiding her true feelings. Like she does with Lucifer, she searches her eyes the best she can in the few seconds she can take her eyes off the road, but she doesn’t get much.

“Yes, Maze. Sisters in arms. Blood sisters. Whatever you want to call it. I’ve…” Chloe clears her throat, quickly hiding her own uncomfortable embarrassment as she admits, “I-I’ve never had any really close friends. I mean I did before my…. before I became a cop. Now I’m a girl in the boys club and Lucifer is only person I actually trust.”

“Pull Over.” Maze’s voice is deadly serious, and Chloe knows better than to argue and pulls the car off onto the shoulder. Maze grabs Chloe’s hand and slices her palm open then does the same to her own open palm. Then she presses her bleeding palm into Chloe’s. Chloe is absolutely bewildered. She doesn’t dare attempt to stop Maze, however, as the demon chants something what Chloe can assume is a demonic language (it just sounds like a bunch of grunts and growls to her, but Maze is making an oath of sisterhood).

When she finishes talking, she looks at Chloe expectantly and says, “Now you must make an oath to complete the pact.”

Chloe opens and closes her mouth a twice before words come out. She makes it up on the spot and just hopes it’s good enough. “Mazikeen, I swear to stand by your side as a sister, to guard your back as you guard mine, to be a shoulder when you need support, to be a voice when you need guidance, and to be a friend to you always.” Maze seems satisfied and speaks in English when responds.

“Then by this shared blood, we are sisters.”

She and Maze end up being almost 10 minutes late thanks to the little ceremony, LA traffic, bandaging their wounds, and, in Maze’s opinion, Chloe’s slow driving. Pulling up to the restaurant, Maze notices it’s a small diner well hidden amongst chain restaurants in large plaza. A wood sign on the side of the rather plain, brown stucco building says, “A Taste of Heaven” and inside the small place can hardly hold more than 25 people at a time. It features a menu comprised of burgers, sandwiches, soups, and salads. But it’s real claim to fame are the deserts which fill a massive glass case along the wall.

When the pair enter, Chloe sees Kate has commandeered their usual back booth and has already gotten waters for the table. Chloe’s surprised to see that her friend isn’t alone, however. A tall, attractive (but nowhere near as handsome as Lucifer) brown-haired man in suit jacket is sitting beside her, grinning like a mad man.

Chloe slips into the other booth seat first, not wanting to trap Maze against the wall and immediately starts pestering Kate.

“So, is this the guy you wouldn’t stop talking about every time we saw each other Katie?”

Kate rolls her eyes to hide her blushing face and the man holds out his hand to her as he introduces himself,

“I’m Nick Cox.”

He jumps when Maze grabs his hand instead of her and even Chloe is surprised by the action. “Maze, he’s fine.” Chloe rushes to placate.

Maze grins a deadly grin, “Keep your hands on your own woman.” She snaps.

Chloe feels an embarrassed flush heating her cheeks, but Nick just laughs. “Oh, that’s not a problem.”

Chloe orders her favorite desert when the waitress comes back around while both Nick and Kate order full meals. Maze just glares at the poor waiter until he leaves. They spend the next few minutes eating and chatting (If you call Kate interrogating Chloe about Lucifer while Nick and Maze compete to who can make the worst dirty jokes, chatting) before Kate shifts into her business tone.

“So, Nick was able to locate the pieces Lucifer had stolen. They, among a lot of other so called ‘Religious artifacts’,” She uses air quotes around those two words, “Are being sold at a very private auction later tonight. A raid has already been set up. So long as Lucifer can prove the wings are his, he can have them back after processing in 30 days.”

Chloe nods and opens her mouth, but Maze speaks first, “What other artifacts are being sold?” Her voice is hard and leaves little room for them to dismiss it.

Nick speaks up, “The list included several saint’s body parts, missing links of Paul’s chains, part of the cross, a book supposedly written by Lilith…” Maze turns to Chloe, cutting off Nick. “Lucifer will want the journal too.” She states simply and Chloe realizes Maze is trying to tell her that it’s actually a book written by Lilith. Maze’s mother’s journal is a real thing and Lucifer wants it. Chloe thrusts those thoughts and any accompanying panic in her ‘Lucifer’s World’ box and focuses on what’s in front of her.

“You could say Lucifer is a religious person.” Chloe explains to Kate and Nick, who were clearly awaiting an explanation. The sharp pain shooting across Chloe’s chest derails that need as she barely stops herself from crying out. Plastering a smile on her face she grits out, “Well, Maze and I better go give Lucifer the news.” Chloe exchanges a few words with Kate about getting more details about the auction before she nudges Maze’s shoulder.

To say they left in a hurry was an understatement.

* * *

Lucifer absently rubs at his chest as he and Elliot reenacted the shooting at the Palmetto St. Gym. They had come to the location after Lucifer had managed to weasel out Elliot’s reason for coming to see Chloe.

Trixie had gone to play on the playground once more while Lucifer continued to pick the younger man’s brain about panic attacks before asking why he’d been coming to see Chloe. Elliot had been reluctant at first, but the _Lucifer charm_ never fails. According to Elliot, Chloe’s superiors wanted the Palmetto case closed. One of the officers involved was in a coma and their wife was planning on pulling the plug on him. However, with the investigation still open, she wouldn't be eligible for any benefits. Lieutenant Monroe was supposed to inform Chloe about the decision on Friday when she got back in to work.

It had taken far less persuasion to get Elliot to take him to Palmetto St. It was quite perfect really. Solving the famous Palmetto St. case was the perfect way to repay Chloe’s favor of talking to Linda for him. Though he was certain he would never see her again, he would not remain in anyone’s, let alone the Detective’s, debt. (Even if he didn’t really mind.)

He was already anxious enough wondering if his renovations to the penthouse would be enough for her to forgive him for their ruined date. And Palmetto had been consuming her, causing people to despise her and call her names. Hell, he had quarreled over Palmetto. She put her job on the line for this case and he wanted to help her. To prove he was capable of helping her.

However, it really wasn’t going well.

They’d reenacted the scene twice now and had only concluded that the drug trafficker, Nikolas Aoudi, would have had no desire to shoot Malcolm. Another thorn was that there was little evidence of another shooter, but it seemed to be the only likely conclusion. It was difficult to do any investigating or detective-like work for Beatrice was sleeping against his shoulder, exhausted from the long day. And with the rising pain in his chest signaling him to get back to Chloe, Lucifer was, unfortunately, giving up for the moment.

“Unfortunately, Elliot, I think we need to give it up for now. I need to get Beatrice home for feeding time.” He explains quickly, heading out the door without giving Elliot a chance to answer.

He quickly got Beatrice settled into the back of the car and turned to get in the passenger seat (since Elliot wouldn’t let him drive the cruiser), but Elliot put his hand the door before he could open it. A heavy frown was set into his face, and his green eyes blaze with an emotion Lucifer knew all too well: Anger.

“Look, Chloe trusts you, so, I’m trying to give you the benefit of the doubt. But you do realize that Trixie isn’t some pet you can ask Chloe to abandon when you move in together right?” It was Lucifer’s turn to frown, his body tensing. How dare Gabe accusing him of such things? He would never abandon the Urchin. His face grew much darker and he rose to his full height, barely maintaining control of the hellfire and divinity raging war inside him at the insinuation. 

“I do not have much experience with human spawn, but do not mistake that for indifference. Beatrice means just as much to me as her mother and I would sooner fall a thousand times than allow harm to come to either of them.” His voice was commanding and cold, and his raging expression made Elliot take a quick step back in fear.

“As for abandoning the spawn, I would never do such an abhorrent thing, no matter what she or her mother might do. I don’t stop caring for someone because they start asking questions, because they have the gall to ask for a choice. I don’t have it in me to betray my brother, and slide knife into his back. Nor would I stand by while my brother is beaten and broken. But then, I’m not like you Gabriel.”

The words spilled before Lucifer could stop them. In the heat of the moment, he’d forgotten he wasn’t talking to his brother but Elliot. A mortal human that bears a striking resemblance to his namesake. The distress on the human’s face is evident as his mouth twists into a frown and his eyes gleam with wetness. Even Lucifer with his limited ability to read expressions, could see it and he has no idea how he’s going to handle a crying man. However, to Lucifer’s surprise, Not-Gabe straightens and meets his gaze with a rage all his own.

“Fuck you Lucifer. Mr. $3000 suit and $50,000 car. You have no idea what’s it’s like to have nothing. You don’t get to talk down to me and accuse me of shit like that. I grew up on the streets of Detroit with nothing but my wits and whatever I could steal. I learned I had to protect the people I care about, actual, working people, from rich, arrogant assholes like you. People who think we hate our neighbors because of the color of their skin or who they love when the only thing we care about is getting through the next day, week, or year.

"People who think their money and power means the law doesn’t apply and that everyone below them doesn’t deserve to share the street, let alone get a tip for their service. And people like Dan, who abused his daughter and abused his wife, but no one will ever put him in jail for it because he’s a cop and everyone knows they can do no wrong.” Elliot stopped to take a deep calming breath before he continued, “I will do everything in my power to make sure that kid doesn’t end up like me and to make sure Chloe lives long enough to watch her kid grow up. Even if that means taking on the devil himself. Now get in the car.”

Lucifer knows he owes Elliot an explanation and an apology. However, that’s not exactly his forte. He quietly slides into the passenger seat and keeps his eyes on the road as Elliot drives them back towards Chloe’s.

It’s about 20 minutes back to the Detective’s apartment by Lucifer’s calculation. He doesn’t want Elliot angry at him when they arrive, but the young man seems content with the heavy tension. While Lucifer’s own anger had dissipated for the moment, nearly the moment he realized his error, he can understand that Elliot needs more time. He knows from experience that sometimes, time is the only balm for rage. Finally, ten minutes into the drive Lucifer clears his throat.

“Elliot…” The younger man doesn’t even glance his way, just tightens his already white knuckled grip on the steering wheel. “I owe you an apology. When I was speaking earlier I-I forgot you were…you and not, well, Ga-,” Lucifer swallows his words, “My little brother. I bear no ill will towards you nor do I know of your past. If anything, I owe you for helping Chloe and in protecting Beatrice.”

It takes a few long moments, but Elliot relaxes. His eyes shift off the road to Lucifer for an instant (one that Lucifer spends watching the road while the human is distracted so he can use his superior reaction time to prevent any accidents) before he looks back out the windshield.

“I-I’m sorry too, Lucifer. I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that. It’s just…” He trails off then shakes his head, “Never mind. So, you promise you actually know how to take care of a child?” Elliot grins and Lucifer’s shoulders slump. It’s odd, the last argument he had with his brother like that ended much differently when he attempted to apologize. But again, he realizes Elliot is not Gabriel and quickly tries to cement their differences in his mind.

Elliot’s hair is redder than his brother’s, he has more freckles, he has contact lenses (Lucifer only notices them when he focuses his angelic sight) and he’s both slightly older than his brother will ever look and slightly more muscled. Lucifer tries to keep his eyes on Elliot’s flaming curls since it’s the easiest reminder. Gabe’s hair is a lighter shade, blonder and less orange, and he doesn’t need eyewear.

“I do, in fact, know how to care for a child.” Lucifer grins back. “I’ll have you know I was oldest among many, many siblings and I helped raise most of them myself.”

Elliot chuckles, “Oldest huh? I was the youngest, well I guess there was one kid younger than me, so almost the youngest kid my foster parents took in.”

Lucifer didn’t understand the term “Foster Parent”. He had heard it several times in the past but didn’t know the meaning.

“What does that mean? 'Foster Parent'? Others have referred to having foster parents as well, but I’ve never understood it.” Elliot gave him a funny look, almost like he thought Lucifer was joking but his faced turned serious as answered.

“It means I was a foster kid.” Elliot explains but when he side-eyes Lucifer, he sees a blank look on the man’s face, so he tries to explain further. “I lived in a group home with a bunch of other kids whose parents were either dead, in prison, or otherwise unable or unwilling to take of them. The people who took us in were our foster parents.”

Lucifer nods, thinking he understands, but doesn’t say anything more. They’re almost back to the apartment so he’s thinking about what he’ll say to Chloe. He doesn’t have a way to return her favor yet, but he’s hoping she’ll understand and give him more time to find a way to repay him.

Elliot is forced to park along the curb since the Corvette and Chloe’s car are in the driveway, and as the car pulls up, Lucifer steps out of it. He turns and opens the back, fetching Beatrice, who’s still out cold, and heads inside while trying to ignore the voice in his head that keeps saying he isn’t worthy of her or her mother.

* * *

Chloe smiles when she feels his joy at the just prospect of seeing her. It’s an emotion she rarely gets from him and it makes her beam to know he’s feeling it. She and Maze got back from the diner a few minutes before Lucifer got home. Maze was sticking around the house but seemed to disappear. Chloe knew Maze hadn’t left and yet she hadn’t seen her since they got home. Chloe went to do couple of quick chores, including taking bandage off her hand, checking the dishwasher, picking up Trixie’s dirty clothes, popping them in the washer and discovering a load of stuff that needed putting away. She was seemingly alone when she came out of the laundry room.

Now in her bedroom, Chloe feels the aching getting slightly less noticeable and the joy growing along with her smile. Lucifer bursts though her bedroom door just as she stuffs her last neutral colored tank-top into her dresser drawer.

“Hello, Detective!” He grins brightly and crosses the room in two long strides to draw her into his arms and kiss her like they’d spent the war on opposite sides of the ocean. When he pulls away, she feels his joy quickly ebbing away, replaced by anxiety and fear as he regards her with solemn expression.

“How was the Doctor?” His voice wasn’t much higher than whisper and it was punctuated with bolt of terror, followed by waves of self-doubt and self-hate. Chloe grabbed his hand and squeezed, sending gentle waves of calm his way.

“She had questions, but she seems okay. I think she’ll have more when you show up tonight.” He frowns, an adorable expression of confusion on his face.

“S-she wants…to see…me?” He asks slowly, his voice growing weaker and rougher with each word. Chloe squeezes him tighter and revels in the feel of him. It’s feels physically draining to be apart and Chloe fears their relationship is growing dependent. But one look at him and she knows it’s not that at all, it’s that she’s falling for him more every day. He’s not ready to hear it though, so she keeps it to herself (she hopes) and sends as many waves of calm as she can to him.

  
Chloe’s calming waves slow the crawl of his anxiety and wash away the voices reminding him of how broken and evil he is until all he hears is her voice, telling him that he’s not evil and that it’s okay to be broken. He revels in it and in her and in this moment before the other shoe drops. Chloe cups his face gently with one palm and strokes his cheekbone with her thumb. “Of course, she does. I’m not saying she won’t question you or have moments of shock or confusion, but she seems genuinely worried about you. Did you really think I couldn’t bring her around?”

He is nothing short of completely speechless with disbelief. There isn’t another shoe. How she managed he doesn’t know, and he doesn’t have enough words in every language mankind as ever spoken to even begin to thank her. So, he just kisses her again, this time trying to show exactly how much he cares for her though their physical union.

Soft waves of a new emotion filter in from her and he revels in the warmth and happiness it brings out in him. Happiness. The emotions that he feels when he is with them are happiness and joy. He remembers them now, memories he’d long tried to forget reminding him of a time before, when joy and happiness were all he knew. To know she brought them back to him, it’s incredible, and he feels something new and fragile. It starts to burn for her inside his chest but it’s something he’s too afraid and too uncertain to name.

When they pull apart, Chloe smiles up Lucifer’s face. He’s looking at her like she’s the impossible one in the room and it makes her cheeks warmer than they already were. But she doesn’t look away. Maybe she’s crazy, maybe she’s downright insane, but she just can’t let go of him. Yes, he’s the devil. But this…this man doesn’t understand joyful tickles, or gentle hugs, is spooked by small affections and gentle touches and has a mind filled with self-hatred and doubt. Doesn’t he deserve to know unconditional love and comforting affection and the loyalty of family?

She’s done for and she knows it. Maybe she’s lost her mind, but she’s going to love him all she can.

And she’ll bring down all of Heaven if anyone tries to stop her.

After few more moments of shared happiness, Lucifer pulls away and starts adjusting his crinkled shirt and mussed cufflinks. His hair is a disheveled mess from Trixie riding on his shoulders and Chloe fingers running through the soft strands, but he attempts to fix it anyways. Lucifer then decides to explain what happened with Trixie and meeting Elliot in private, so the child doesn’t have to hear her mother scold and yell at him. His parents fought in front the younger children countless times, always scaring them and he’s still bitter about it.

“D-Detective, there’s something you should know.” He starts and watches her eyes light up with curiosity. “At the park today, I left Beatrice on her own for a brief time. I wanted to speak with Amenadiel about my missing wings. While I was distracted by that and my own thoughts on many other matters, she was involved in altercation with a young boy and his mother.” He goes into more detail, explaining exactly what happened from the girl’s perspective, but not telling her about Elliot, before he continues with his own perspective on the events. As he talks, he tries to stay far from the veil her emotions come from, not wanting to experience her disappointment or feel her anger wash over him.

He has no idea Chloe felt his panic and the rest of the emotions he went through earlier that afternoon.

“When I returned to the park she was gone. I panicked and used my angelic senses to pinpoint the sound of her crying in a nearby bathroom. When I reached her she was with Ga-Elliot. Elliot Finley. I didn’t realize he was human at first. I thought he was my brother Gabriel. He took care of the child’s injuries, injures that are my fault.” His voice wavers slightly at those last words and he unknowingly sends Chloe waves of self-flagellation and hatred. Lucifer keeps his head slightly bowed, knowing she’ll be upset, and not wanting to see the evidence on her face. But to his surprise she takes his hand in one of her smaller, softer ones, and cups his cheek with her other palm. There’s a roughness to it and Lucifer pulsa it from his face to examine it and sees a small cut, maybe a few days old. He doesn’t know how it happened but he kisses it anyway. She smiles and moves her hand back to his cheek, forcing him to look into her beautiful teal-ocean eyes.

“Lucifer, it’s okay. I’m not saying I’m not upset. You shouldn’t leave my daughter unattended, not at this age. But I understand. You’ve been dealing with a lot in such a short amount of time, you needed space and you were distracted. I’ve been that way while watching Trixie too. You just made a mistake and that’s okay. Everyone makes mistakes.” Chloe speaks softly and gently, holding his gaze with soft expression. Lucifer looks somehow even more worried, his face twists with sudden fear and his eyes turn glassy before he blinks, glassiness replaced by terror. She can see him start to tremble, and a weary, and resigned expression crosses his face before he starts talking so fast she can barely understand him.

“I-I’m sorry, Chloe. I’ll never leave her alone again. I promise. I’ll never let her out of my sight and I’ll never let her get hurt. Ple-” The word seems to stick in his throat as he starts hyperventilating. She tries to cut in, but he continues quickly, “I-Pl-Cl’e-don’t…don’t make me leave.” His emotions are a wild, raging mess of fear, terror, panic, anxiety, shame, heartbreak, and guilt (and those are just the ones she can name) all assaulting her at once. The torrent sweeps her own consciousness along with it, dragging her away from her body and herself and into a raging river of Lucifer’s emotions.

Then, all at once, Chloe’s on a mountain top in her mind, witnessing the tsunami. Her instincts (or are they the connections, she doesn’t know anymore) kick in and she’s back to herself and moving her body again. She closes the gap between them and cups his face with both hands, pressing her forehead against his and puts all her energy into sending waves of calm, compassion, and caring to him. It takes a few minutes but eventually his hands come to rest on her hips and his breathing returns to normal.

Faintly, she hears him say, “They called me a mistake.” She almost misses it because it so quiet but now she knows she needs to make sure he understands.

“Lucifer, you _made_ a mistake. But you are _not_ a mistake and this, us, it’s _not_ a mistake. None of it. I’m choosing you, no matter what mistakes you make. Okay? Do you understand?” He just presses his face into her hair and nods.

They don’t get much more time to hold each other or talk as a scream echoes from the living room. They walk together with Chloe in front, gun at the ready, and Lucifer hot on her heels. Slowly they make their way down the hallway and into the living room where Elliot is on the floor, an absolutely terrified look in his face, as Maze presses the tip of her dagger to his throat.

Trixie is still out cold on the couch.

“What are you doing here angel?” She growls as Chloe and Lucifer walk up to the scene.

“Mazikeen.” Lucifer’s voice is hard and sharp. It’s a command with no room for budging. Maze abruptly steps back from Elliot, her blades spinning around her fingers almost absentmindedly. Chloe peels Elliot up off the floor. He’s a strong kid, but no one recovers from Maze very quickly. She drags him to the kitchen and shoves him into a barstool. Then she tries to reach the bottle of booze Lucifer has hidden over the refrigerator but find that without her boots on she’s far too short to reach the cabinet. 

Luckily, Lucifer has followed, but instead of doing the normal thing: i.e reaching over head to get the bottle. He lifts her up. Placing a hand on either side of her waist, he lifts her effortlessly off the ground and up to the cabinet. She grabs the bottle and is lowered down again, her face rapidly flushing. He just chuckles as Chloe and turns, rolls her eyes at him, and moves to another cabinet for glasses.

She grabs the four mysterious crystal tumblers that appeared in her cabinet one day and fills each one from the bottle before handing them off to each of the other adults. Maze sips her drink while she glares at Elliot like she’s planning to eat him, whether it’s in a good or bad way, Chloe can’t be sure. Elliot chugs most of his drink but still looks like he’s about to pass out on the floor.

Lucifer takes a swig from the bottle as he returns it to the cabinet then quickly explains. “He’s not who you think. He’s human. A remarkable _human_ doppelganger of my brother.” Maze does not look like she believes him one bit, and watches as Lucifer takes a drink from his own glass like she waiting for the punch line. Finally, she turns back to Elliot and slowly lifts her hand. Elliot watches her movements like cat that’s been spooked but she simply pokes the absolutely petrified looking Elliot in the arm with a single finger.

“Well, shit.” Maze mumbles under her breath as she sips her booze and walks over to a stool where she can watch Trixie while she drinks.

“I have some news for you too Lucifer.” Chloe takes a sip of her own beverage, smiling at him from over the glass. His head tilts like it does whenever he’s confused, and she can’t help the smile that crawls onto her face. “I called in favor of my own. An old friend in the FBI found your wings and the journal. They’re being sold tonight at an auction. She’s sent me the details.”

His face lights up like she expects but then he looks at Elliot and it shifts to appear more resigned. “Detective, I’m-I can’t even pay you back for what you did with Linda. I was going to help Elliot solve the Palmetto case but…” Chloe cuts Lucifer off.

“You were what?!” Chloe explodes with anger. She had people pressuring to close Palmetto on one side while others have gone out of them to try to steal the case out from under her on the other. But that case is hers. She needs to close that case herself so she can prove herself and though she can feel Lucifer’s remorse and sudden uncertainty, it doesn’t make her own anger go away.

“I-I was trying to do you a favor, Detective.” Lucifer says quickly. “To pay you back for all that I owe you.” He explains and Chloe knows this is going to be a battle.

“Lucifer…” She sighs but trails off. She honestly doesn’t know where to begin with this. She’s too angry to think about it clearly and it just adds to her rapidly building stress level. However, Elliot seems to have recovered as he speaks up in Lucifer’s defense.

“Chloe, Lucifer wanted to go check it out because Malcolm’s wife is pulling the plug on him and as soon as you come back tomorrow Monroe is going to make you close it so Malcolm’s family can receive his pension. He was trying to help.”

Chloe’s anger sparks into a raging inferno inside her. She understands that Mel, Malcolm’s wife, is now on her own and that she needs the money, but she won’t be deterred. “So, you went behind my back to solve a case that I’ve been working on for months, instead of just telling me about it?” She blindly scolds Lucifer anyway, since she can’t scream at her superiors.

“D-darling I never meant…I just…I didn’t know how else to pay you back.” Lucifer sputters and Chloe drops her head into her hands, massages her temples, and tries to gain some self-control back. She’s angry at Lucifer, at her superiors and coworkers, at the injustice of it all and even at Elliot for going along with Lucifer.

Wait. Elliot has a strong moral code; it was why she’d been helping him out and why she’d grown to trust him. The young officer wouldn’t just tell Lucifer all of this secret information. Suddenly Chloe knows exactly how Lucifer managed to get Elliot to confess confidential information and take him to a crime scene.

“Hold on. You-you used your mojo on Elliot, didn’t you?” She accuses the Devil. There’s company so Lucifer’s face is a hard mask, and she can’t seem to focus on his emotions when her own are so out of control.

He flinches. “I-I’m sorry, Chloe. Is this another mistake?” Despite the mask she can see that he’s the thinking absolute worst and she wants to explain, she does, but it’s just too much right now. Between looking for actual wings, convincing Linda not to fear Lucifer, whatever happened with Maze, an Angel trying to send Lucifer back to hell, and Lucifer being, well, Lucifer, she’s feeling rather overloaded.

Coming to a decision, Chloe sighs again. “Lucifer, maybe you should just go. And before you freak out and do something stupid, I mean maybe you should go see Linda. T-there’s been a lot going on and I think she might be able to explain some things that I-I can’t.” She holds one hand up at his approach, motioning for him to stop, but she can feel tension throughout her body. There’s an instinctual urge, like the one that tells her to comfort him, begging her to let him hold and comfort her too but Chloe forces herself not to listen.

Lucifer searches her face for a moment, feeling her frustration, fury, and just how frazzled she is. It isn’t lost on him that if their roles were switched, she would help him calm down, so he decides to act. He steps close to her and wraps a tender hand around her wrist, using it to tug her in close to him. She looks even angrier (Or perhaps she is just ‘upset’ but the concept of ‘upset’ makes very little sense to him. Is it anger or sadness or something else or both? He has no idea and attempts to avoid the emotion and the word at all costs) as he lowers his forehead to hers. He summons waves of calm from somewhere inside his tremulous soul and lets them flow out and into her.

Gradually, her breathing slows and the tension in her back and shoulders dissipates. A few more minutes and she relaxes into his arms, sighing contentedly and wrapping an arm around his waist. He hears her whisper an apology and something about not being angry at him but at the situation. He just lifts his other hand to her cheek, stroking it in response.

Finally, she steps back and smiles softly, “Thank you, Lucifer. But I still think you should go see Linda. I’ll send you the details of the auction so we can meet there and get your wings back before they end up in FBI hands.”

“I will.” Lucifer concedes, “But not yet. We’ve been together less than 20 minutes. If we separate now, we’ll both end up in pain.”

“Oh.” Chloe’s voice is small and her face flushes. “Right.”

The tension in the room is lifted when, rather abruptly, Trixie’s face peers over the island countertop. Her big eyes, which match the color of the chocolate cake she loves so much, dart around to look at all her favorite people.

Then, with a mischievous gleam in her chocolate eyes she decrees at her loudest volume, “FAMILY DINNER!”

* * *

“So, I made a quick Pasta Bolognese and ate dinner with Chloe, Beatrice, Elliot, and Maze. Then I came here. Was that a sufficient summary of my day, doctor?” Lucifer asks, his voice brimming with earnest energy as he smiles at Doctor Linda who is trying so hard to not freak out.

Two thoughts keep bombarding her mind no matter how much she tries to stop them.

She has the patient of an absolute lifetime.

No one will ever believe her.

Linda forces a smile. “That was…very through, Lucifer. Now let’s try to focus on one thing at a time. Like, for instance,” Linda’s voice goes a little bit shrill here, she just can’t stop it, “your wings!”

Linda immediately regrets the way her voice rose. The tone makes Lucifer push himself even further back into the couch. Lucifer arrived 10 minutes ago and after she told him to take a seat, he crammed himself into the corner of couch nearest to the door. His feet are flat on the floor and his hands have been busily messing with his ring and cufflinks the whole time. The worst part is that his eyes have been shifting from his shoes to his hands to the floor and back to his shoes the whole time he’s been giving her a detailed, but emotionless, run down of the day. (Which took 10 minutes and was not what she meant by ‘How was your day?’)

All this is behavior she expected from someone who, as Chloe described, has issues with abandonment and self-worth. But Linda hates that Lucifer is so afraid to meet her eyes. She seen similar behavior in the past, from other patients, but this is Lucifer. A man who can undress and expose anyone with just his eyes and it just feels wrong. She takes another breath to center herself.

Lucifer is still staring at the floor, but he starts talking, “I’m sorry, Doctor, but I won’t show them to you again.” His voice is soft but authoritative.

“What makes you think I want to see them again?” Linda asks him. He shifts, glancing up but keeping his eyes off her face then looks back at the ring he’s twisting around his finger.

“Humans can’t handle Divinity. Either you’ll never be at peace unless you see my wings again, you’ll become completely devout and start worshipping me, or you’ll go mad.” He says so matter-of-factly, like he’s telling her about the side effects of taking a painkiller.

“Well, Lucifer, I have no intention of worshipping you, I don’t want to see them again, and Maze talked me out of going mad.” He doesn’t respond at first but speaks up after a quiet pause.

“You don’t have to endure my presence because of Maze. I assure you she won’t hurt you if no longer wish to see me.” His voice isn’t exactly as even as she suspects he thinks it is, there’s a subtle wobble to it.

Linda sighs a little. He hasn’t seen her expression but if he did, she’s certain he would see the concern she has for him. Another calm breath and Linda makes a decision. “Lucifer, look at me.” Linda keeps her voice soft and waits patiently for his eyes to shift. It takes nearly a full minute for him to focus on her. When he does, she smiles at him. “You are my patient Lucifer. I’m would never reprimand or stop treating a patient because of a sudden emotional outburst, even one as…. revealing…as yours.”

He takes this new information in slowly it seems. He blinks several times then nods, almost imperceptibly. “I-I…Thank you, Doctor.”

She lets him take a moment and fights the urge to smile as he shifts on couch, spreading out a slight bit more and emerging from the corner a bit.

“So, Maze told me you cut off your wings and then got new ones and the others are missing?” Linda doesn’t know how accurate that is but Lucifer nods so it must be at least partially correct.

“After coming to earth and making a deal with Amenadiel to stay as long I wanted, I had Maze sever my wings. It’s a difficult concept for humans to grasp, angel wings, because they aren’t merely physical attachments. They are a physical extension of our souls. They link our physical form to our souls and to Dad. When extended, an angel’s wings allow them to channel Dad’s Divinity into their powers. I severed my wings so I Dad couldn’t use them to control me, so I could be my own man.” Lucifer pauses her, checking her face to see if she’s following along. He seems satisfied with what he sees so he continues.

“However, I only severed their physical form myself. They still exist in the metaphysical realm as extensions of my soul. They just have no physical form.”

Linda nods along, taking a moment to let his words sink in. The only thing she can compare this to is having literal phantom limbs rather than just the sensation of limbs no longer there. “So, you have just actual phantom limbs?”

Lucifer looks completely puzzled so Linda explains phantom limb syndrome to him. As understanding dawns on him, he nods. “I suppose that’s a decent description. Anyway, without a physical form, I can’t summon any Divinity from dear old Dad. It may have been possible for me to call my wings back to my person, but since I’m the first angel to rid themselves of their wings, I’m not entirely sure. However, growing an entirely new pair should have been impossible.”

“Maybe you used your own Divinity?” Linda isn’t sure she’s understanding his rant, but her words make Lucifer guffaw.

“Impossible. Angels don’t have enough Divinity to do anything like that. We can only channel Dad’s power into our own gifts such as pulling out desires or stopping time. On our own we don’t have the kind of power necessary to do something like that. I suppose Dad could have done it but…” Lucifer trails off and Linda waits for a moment, then he finishes the sentence in much soft voice than before.

“I can’t feel his divinity. At all. All I can feel is my own light.” He sounds both confused and amazed. Linda studies him for a second and is about to ask a question but he changes subjects and there’s no going back.

“Anyway, I need to know how to shut off my emotions. I can’t risk them harming the detective anymore.” Linda knows how this is going to end and that there isn’t much she can do to stop it.

* * *

Maze huffs as she leans against the wall and waits for Chloe. After leaving Trixie with Elliot, Chloe had asked her to come along with her to see Malcolm. Chloe is peering through windows nearby at the cop, and Maze can hear the machines whirring, keeping him alive. She can’t tell if his soul is in Heaven or Hell, but she suspects the latter.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Maze licks her lips as turns to face a teary-eyed woman who has just come into the ward.

She about to answer when Chloe puts a hand on her shoulder and silences her with a look. They have completed a ritual of sisterhood, but Chloe is the Queen, so Maze let’s her take the lead.

“I’m sorry, Mel. I know I’m the last person you want to see. I just came because I heard what you’re doing, and I’ve decided to close the case.” Maze knew what Chloe was doing. Her king might not lie, but the Queen did. They’d discussed in the car, how closing the case would make any dirty cops crawl out of hiding. The woman, Mel glances at Maze’s scowling face, but then gives Chloe a soft smile when she looks at the other woman.

“T-Thank you.” Mel replies quietly. She walks to the door of her husbands’ room but pauses before she goes in. “Contrary to what you may think, Detective Decker, I think justice should be served. It’s just…without his pension my family will be homeless.” The door closes behind her.

Maze walks back to the car in silence. Chloe is clearly plotting something, and Maze has no intention of interrupting. Finally, as they climb into the car Chloe looks at her.

“Elliot told me that the other detectives are hosting a living wake for Malcolm tonight. I know emotions aren’t really your thing, Maze, but I could use the back-up.” Maze is yet again surprised by Chloe. Lucifer never would’ve asked. He would’ve expected. And it occurs to the demon at one that she now shares a bond of sisterhood with the Queen. Bonds of sister and brother hood aren’t exactly rare in Hell, but they aren’t commonplace either. Binding yourself to another with infernal magiks can be a sign of great strength and sometimes acted as a way to merge tribes or groups. But it could also be a sign of weakness. Maze never had one before because she and Lucifer were a pair for so long. But Maze knew he didn’t actually view her as an equal.

That’s why she was so angry when he declared a human as equal. A human could not be better than her. But Maze has bound herself as a sister to the Queen, so she was equal to Lucifer whether he knew it or not. Maze reveled in this and in the fact that Chloe let her choose to follow. Lucifer, of course, gave her a choice but it was different. He didn’t ask for her help or ask for her to have his back. He just expected it. And if she hadn’t sensed his growing power, she might have tried to help Amenadiel just to remind him she was her own demon.

But Chloe let her choose and it made Maze’s sly smirk turn into more of a genuine smile. “We’re sisters now. I will always have your back.”

She didn’t need to say more because there wasn’t anything more to say. But Chloe surprised her again. The human reached out and squeezed her hand.

“Thank you, Maze. Dan is going to be there and I just, I don’t want to deal with him alone.”

Maze secretly relished the opportunity to torture the douche, but just nodded as Chloe releases her to start driving. It occurs to her that Lucifer never really thanked her either. He’s a douche too she decides.

The ride to the precinct isn’t long and Chloe fills the time by talking about Malcolm, his partner, the other detectives, and Dan. Finally, Chloe pulls into a parking lot a block from the precinct and Maze follows when she gets out. The Detective slips on her jacket to look more professional then steps in front the car. Maze joins her there, immediately rolls her eyes when Chloe starts trying to thank her again and cuts her off.

“There’s no need to thank me Decker. We’re sisters now. When you need me, I’ll be at your side.” Maze doesn’t expect Chloe’s anger. But enjoys the reminder that Chloe might seem like a fragile flower that needs protecting but is secretly an iron queen.

“That’s not how this works Maze. I’m not going to force you to do things you don’t want. That’s not friendship, or sisterhood.” The Queen seethes.

Maze just smirks. “You asked me, didn’t you? And I said, yes didn’t I? Besides Decker, don’t act like could force me to do anything.” Maze shoots back.

Chloe crosses her arms over her chest and levels a fierce glare at Maze. “Oh, I don’t think I can make you do anything, Maze.” Chloe voice doesn’t sound like she’s agreeing, and her eyes hold a mischievous gleam. The smile that cracks the Queen’s face is nothing short of malicious though. “I know I can.”

Maze chuckles darkly, but only because she knows she’s beat as Chloe turns and starts to walk to the building. Maze follows in her wake, a knowing equal, thinking that Lucifer may have truly found his match in this human Queen of his.

Once inside Chloe tells her to stick to the shadows and Maze had every intention of doing so anyway. She finds herself between the wall and a filing cabinet, watching the scene play out. She recognizes Paolucci well enough from Chloe descriptions. The man is currently talking about Malcolm, his voice is clearly falsely emotional. Maze watches Chloe grab a drink and move through the crowd to stand at the end of the makeshift aisle they’ve made in the large open space. Chloe is clearly drawing Paolucci’s attention and it works like a charm.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” The man snaps, glaring at her Queen but Chloe shows no sign of weakness.

“I'd like to say a few things about Malcolm. He was a hero, who got shot doing what all of us do every day, by putting himself in the line of fire. I can't take back the things I've said. But I can promise not to let his life... or death... go in vain. And for any pain that I've caused... his family or otherwise... I'm sorry. I'm closing the case against him. To a good cop. To Malcolm.”

Paolucci looks pissed as do several of the other detectives but they all raise their glasses with Chloe. Maze knows Chloe is being followed back to the car, but she makes no move against Dan. She wants to see the queen in action. He’s reeking of alcohol and stumbling around like an idiot, so Maze is certain Chloe as seen him.

She stops on the sidewalk just outside the main entrance of building and turns sharply to face Dan. In order to make the Grey metal and glass building look less intimidating, shrubs and flowers have been planted along the side of building in an alternating pattern. Maze lurks in the shadows between two of the carefully trimmed hedges, barely avoiding crushing the flowers there.

“What are you doing Dan?” Chloe snaps.

“You’re a lyy-ing, Bitch.” Dan slurs, “Y-You’re not dropping the case.” Chloe clenches her fists and narrows her eyes. Maze feels the earth tremble slightly and white flowers, that don’t look like they belong on the bushes, burst open.

“Dan, go home. This is none of your business.” Chloe’s voice is trembling along with the ground, barely concealing her rage. Dan stumbles forward, reaching to grab Chloe and that’s when Maze acts. The douche is on his back on the sidewalk in an instant later. Maze crouches and leans close to his face and takes a slow inhale of his scent.

“You smell like fear. I like fear.” Her malicious grin is made even more frightening when she runs her tongue along her teeth. She might have a bit of grudge against him since he arrested her.

“Maze. Don’t bother. He doesn’t deserve your time.” Chloe orders. Maze stands and the pair walk to the car silently. Maze slips into the passenger seat and looks at Chloe only to find her queen slumped against the steering wheel. Maze frowns and though she loathes discussing feels decides as her sister and as the Queen’s Right-Hand she needs to be sure Chloe is alright.

“Are you okay?” Her voice is oddly soft, and she scowls more at that. Chloe nods against the steering wheel before slumping back into the seat and leaning her head the headrest.

“I had a migraine come on suddenly. It happens from time to time.” Maze quirks a brow at her but doesn’t say anything more about it, just offers to drive to Lux so they can get changed for the auction. Chloe agrees and almost as soon she slips into the passenger seat, she’s asleep. A knot forms in Maze’s stomach but she’s quick to ignore it.

* * *

Per the instructions from Chloe, Lucifer arrives at the auction location, Crimson Hall, a little after 7. The event begins at half-past 7 and though he’s meant to wait for her, Lucifer slips from the car and makes his way inside. As he winds his way through the hallways, he hears something behind him. Stopping, and assuming he knows who it is, Lucifer smirks. “Come on out, Amenadiel.” He orders.

He surprised to hear a voice that sounds nothing his brother’s respond, however. “Who’s Amenadiel?” Turning on his heel, Lucifer sees quite an attractive man standing only slightly shorter than him with hair and eyes a few shades lighter than his own. He’s dressed impeccably well, in an Armani suit Lucifer definitely approves of. 

The man puts his hand out. “Nick Cox. And you’re...”

“Lucifer Morningstar.” Both men say it at the same time just as Lucifer takes the other man’s hand. Lucifer smirks at him, and instead of releasing his hand, tugs Nick forward and locks eyes with him.

“And what is it you desire, Nick?” He asks, his tone becoming silky smooth and Lucifer nearly shutters at the feeling his own power flowing through at the use of his gift instead of his father’s.

“Kate O’Hara.” Nick answers quickly, his face flushing all the way to his ears when he does.

“Ah. You must be the partner the Detective mentioned. Well, I don’t think I can do much to fulfill that desire for you.” He releases Nick, who smirks right back at him.

“Who say’s I wanted your help?” Both men lock eyes again but it’s quite a friendly staring match this time. Nick finally smiles.

“Alright. Here’s the deal. One of those artifacts is a priceless fake. I need to get it before Kate does. Something tells me you’re trying to do something similar.”

Lucifer chuckles, “Oh they’re all fake with exception of Lilith’s journal and my wings. I need to get those objects before they fall into FBI hands and expose divinity to humanity.”

“Uh. Right. Okay. Anyway, I think we might have an easier time getting what we want together.” Nick watches him carefully and Lucifer isn’t certain this is a great idea. He should wait for the detective. However, the wings and journal are all that matter. Once he has them, he can stop this connection and set Chloe free of him. He doesn’t deserve them.

“An equal exchange, we both walk away with what we want and no more?” Lucifer clarifies the deal and Nick nods in response, so he puts his hand out this time. Nick shakes it quickly.

“Well then, Mr. Cox, you’ve just made a deal with the devil.” Nick laughs then leads him through the building and down a staircase. Nick heads for the door but Lucifer stops. This time he feels the presence of divinity behind him and turns on his heel. It has to be Amenadiel this time. 

“Now, I know that’s you, brother.” He growls, waiting for the angel to step out of the shadows but his presence evaporates so Lucifer turns back to Nick. The other man waiting by the door looking rather confused. “Thought my brother was here. I was wrong.” Lucifer quickly clarifies. Nick nods as they pass through the doorway into lavish looking entryway. Up ahead both men can see couple hold up a back card to guard at the door to the event. After scanning the card, they’re allowed. Lucifer is about to tell Nick to follow his lead, but Nick beats him to the punch.

“Just, follow my lead and don’t be weird.” The younger man tells him as he grabs Lucifer’s arm and wraps his own around it then intertwines their fingers. Lucifer doesn’t like the feeling, it’s almost burns, but he allows it for the moment. Lucifer understand Nick’s plan now though and despite the uncomfortable feeling, he leans into the other man and plasters a smile on as they walk toward the guard.

When they reach the man, Nick looks at him expectantly and Lucifer, half out of genuine confusion and half-acting, asks, “What?”

Nick sighs. “The invitation. Get out the invitation. Honestly, honey, you’re so forgetful sometimes.” Lucifer blinks at the other man.

“I don’t have the invitation.” He responds easily since it’s not a lie. “I thought you…”

Nick’s mouth falls open as cuts Lucifer off. “You ass. We came all the across the country for this and you forget the fucking invitation? Of course, you do.”

The guard seems unimpressed by the argument and just states firmly, “No entrance without an invitation. Sorry.” This is when Lucifer takes the lead, or he’s about to when Amenadiel appears. He throws am arm around Lucifer, making him tenser than he already was. “Don’t worry, little brother, perhaps I can get you in. I thought this might interest those keen on religious relics.” The other angel states, holding up Lucifer’s Pentecostal coin to the camera just over the guard’s head. Lucifer scowls and shoves Amenadiel away. Nick pats his arm.

“I know you two don’t along, sweetie, but maybe you could try just this once?” Lucifer knows he can’t risk doing anything to Amenadiel now and ruining their chances of getting in, so he just nods. Nick smiles softly, “How’d I get so lucky?” he asks softly then, to Lucifer’s horror, he leans forward and pecks his lips with a kiss. Usually it wouldn’t bother him, regardless of the gender of the other person. But right now, it does. It feels like a betrayal of Chloe’s trust and the deal he made with her, but he keeps his face even despite it all.

Meanwhile, the guard puts a finger to his earpiece then after a second, nods. “Right this way, gentlemen.” He motions pulls the door open and all three men head inside. They’re quickly met by more guards who escort them to parlor like area of the backstage where 2 men are waiting. One rushes over and takes the coin from Amenadiel and starts examining it while the other, a man Lucifer recognizes as the host, Carmen something or other, simply watches. The examination doesn’t take long, the skinny man holds it beneath a magnifier and gasps.

“It's like nothing I've ever seen.” Carmen seems pleased by this and picks up the coin, examining it himself before passing back to Amenadiel. Lucifer intercepts it however, the coin is his. Amenadiel must’ve stolen it.

“Congratulations, Mr. Morningstar. The Catholics and the Satanists will be clawing for this coin. With any luck, we may even have a bidding war on our hands. Wouldn't that be fun?” Carmen grins a fake grin and lowers himself into an armchair where he sips a drink.

Lucifer grins, speaking before Amenadiel or Nick can. “Who would've thought, eh, the devil's coin, worthy of so much love?”

Carmen chuckles. “Put a bunch of believers in a room and... pardon the pun... but sky's the limit.” The room erupts in laugher all-around. 

Nick grins innocently at Carmen, “Oh, That's very good!” He laughs.

But Amenadiel isn’t having it. “If I didn't know any better, I would say that you don't respect your buyers' faith.” The angel’s voice is deadly serious and Carmen shakes his head.

“Oh, quite the contrary. I respect my customers' faith very much. But I don't have to share in their beliefs to profit from them.” He explains. Oddly it’s Nick who speaks up here, before either angelic brother can.

“So I take it you're not a believer then? Luci and I are. Faith is really quite rewarding.” He says it so earnestly that Lucifer has to fight not to gag. (So does Nick. He doesn’t believe in anything but Kate’s ability to get him out of trouble.)

Carmen grins his tremendously fake grin, looking more like a doll than a human. “I'm a man that believes in one simple divinity: the almighty dollar.”

All 4 men once again erupt in polite laughter, until Lucifer looks at Amenadiel. “Humans. Am I right?” They share a look no one but them can decipher then Lucifer grins back at Carmen. “I have to admit, I love being the bearer of bad news.”

“Oh? Do tell.” Carmen interjects.

“The coin's not for sale. My brother simply used it to help us gain entrée to you.” Lucifer drawls as he slips the coin into the safety of his inner coat pocket. Carmen frowns deeply. “Then why are you here?” He asks, sounding genuinely confused. Lucifer growls, barely keeping his hellfire and newly recovered Divinity at bay. “Someone stole my wings. About six feet, glow with the light of God. So, if you'd be so kind as to deliver them, then we can be on our way without any... unpleasantries.”

He and Carmen have locked gazes and the guard around them lift their guns “Funny. That's not how this works.” Carmen looks far more serious, even angry now.

Nick tries to cut in but Amenadiel speaks first. “Oh, you men don't know who you're dealing with. Those guns don't frighten us. In fact, I dare you to shoot.” He stand abruptly and pushes himself into Carmen’s face. “Go ahead. See what happens.” Amenadiel looks back to Lucifer, expecting his usual grin to be in place, only to see his brother looking slightly afraid, his expression clearly wary.

Nick breaks the tension with a laugh as he throws an arm around Lucifer’s shoulders. “Oh, that was great honey! But I think you should save the roleplaying for the bedroom.” Nick winks at Lucifer then looks to Carmen. “We meant no disrespect, truly. They come from a deeply religious home and love screwing with everyone. We’d be more than happy to buy the wings, like everyone else, with cash.”

Nick nearly sighs in relief when Lucifer cuts in. “Indeed. A whole boatload of money. If you truly worship the dollar, then we’re your ticket to divinity.” Carmen looks between all three men for a moment then waves his hand, dismissing the guards.

“Happy bidding.”

* * *

Amenadiel hates this show of false faith. He’d been trailing Lucifer as carefully as he could when he’d discovered the auction. He wasn’t happy to be there but so long as he could get the wings, he’d be happy. Humanity could not be exposed to them. He watches Lucifer take a long drink from the champagne flute then his brother smirks as he glances his way.

“It's funny, isn't it, how all it takes to unite the faiths of the world is a bit of illegal consumerism.” Amenadiel doesn’t respond. He’s lost in his thoughts of the earlier incident. When the fallen angel threated them to give thr wings back, guns had been raised. While Amenadiel had been completely at ease, Lucifer looked panicked. Why was the Devil afraid of a few guns? Nick looked panicked too, but he was only human. (And had promptly vanished a few minutes after entering the event. Where he went and when he left neither he nor Lucifer knew. Sneaking away so effectively was a pretty impressive feat for a human.)

Amenadiel decided to ask. “What I'd like to know is since when is the Prince of Darkness scared of some insufferable human guns?” Lucifer eyed him carefully. The two of them might seem like dire enemies but they were actually closer than it might seem. They’d had their spats but Amenadiel didn’t want Lucifer dead, just back in his kingdom where he belonged.

Lucifer took a moment to answer, sipping and swallowing more of his drink first. “Well, since I, uh... I bled.”

Amenadiel’s mouth fell open. “What do you mean, bled?”

Lucifer didn’t seem worried or even concerned. He just grinned his usual mischievous grin. “Yep. Don't know how it's possible, but on top of everything else, seems I'm dealing with a bit of a mortality situation. Hence: ixnay on the unsgay.”

Amenadiel burst out in joyful chuckles. Lucifer was making this way too easy. “What are you grinning about?” His brother scowls and he looks at Lucifer with sudden seriousness.

“I'm just realizing the gravity of what you're saying.” Lucifer again just grins again, looking a bit confused.

“That I'm allergic to lead projectiles?” Amenadiel can tell his smirk is hiding his true fear.

Amenadiel’s voice is grave and cold when he answers. “That even if you don't choose Hell, all I have do is wait for some pitiful thug to end you and right back to Hell you go.” Upon seeing his brother pale, Amenadiel smiles smugly. “You hadn't put that one together yet, had you, Lucy? You just made my millennium.” The angel chuckles.

Neither have to chance to say anymore as the organizer steps on stage and starts talking. “Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I'm Carmen Grant and I humbly welcome you to our Evening of Faith.” He pauses for the applause.

“Tonight, we shall behold items that prove the miraculous is real. There is a power we can't see, but its light burns bright in the priceless artifacts that have traveled from around the world and, dare I say, Heaven and Hell, to find their way to you!” Amenadiel meets Lucifer’s gaze, both brothers’ rolling their eyes at each other. None of the so-called artifacts, with exception of Lilith’s journal and Lucifer’s wings are real.

“Without further ado, I would like to introduce you to the first item up for bid... the Lost Chains of St. Paul! According to tradition, St. Paul was imprisoned between 61 and 63 AD. While some pieces are on display at the Papal Basilica... or so they say... these are the missing links.”

The Auctioneer begins to take bids but Amenadiel and Lucifer have both stopped listening. Amenadiel shakes his head at the chains, “Paul's wrists were too thick to fit in those chains.”

Lucifer chuckles beside him. “I know. That man never could pass on dessert, could he? He should have been the Saint of..” Amenadiel cuts his brother off with a small laugh of his own.

“Honey cakes?” Both brothers burst into giggles at the joke, grinning at each other like they aren’t enemies at all right now. Amenadiel doesn’t hate Lucifer, not really. He just thinks he irresponsible, foolish, careless, volatile, and impulsive. His brother may not mean to, but his actions are often harmful and unnecessary, like fighting for free-will. None of their siblings wanted that but Lucifer fought for it anyway. As if realizing how wrong and strange laughing together is after so long, both brothers look away from each other.

Another such choice is staying near Chloe after discovering the connection.

Amenadiel rolls his eyes when Lucifer shouts out, “Those are clearly fake!” Lucifer’s voice is quickly drowned out by shushes but it doesn’t affect him much. He sips his champagne and mumbles something about a tough crowd.

Both angels startle when Chloe’s voice cuts in. “You don't know the half of it.” The human woman is dressed in a black lace dress with low neckline, her hair falls in loose waves around her face, and her lips painted with a dark lipstick. Amenadiel definitely has a better idea of why he’s so insistent on staying and staying near Chloe no matter how it’s changing him. What surprises him even more is Maze, in a tightly fastened blood-red bodice and a very short black skirt and strappy black heels.

Suddenly getting the wings is looking a like a lost cause for Amenadiel. “Kate said the raid is taking place when the 4th item goes up for bid.” Chloe explains, her focus is on Lucifer, who seems much at ease with her here.

All eyes and ears go to Carmen, however, when he announces the next item up for auction.

“Our next item is one so rare, it’s the only one of it’s kind.” A spotlight shines down a book bursting at it’s seams. It’s bound roughly with simple leather and tied closed with a length of bloody red leather that seems somehow different than the rest of the book’s binding. A symbol is carved into it’s brownish-black surface, and stained blood-red. It’s one only Lucifer and Amenadiel can read.

The Enochian symbol for soul.

“This journal contains the writings of Adam’s first wife, Lilith. And has been kept secret from humanity for untold centuries by the Vatican. However, it disappeared during the second world war and has now found it’s way to you.” The auctioneer doesn’t ask for a starting bid because they’re already being thrown out. Lucifer is frantically bidding too.

Amenadiel just rolls his eyes and takes deep breath. Time slows to a crawl around them and somehow, chaos erupts. Maze is behind him in a flash with her daggers at his throat. “Keep everything frozen, Amenadiel. Or your time is up.”

He watches Chloe and Lucifer run for the stage where Chloe grabs the journal and Lucifer heads for the veiled item at the back of the stage. Pulling the cloth away, Lucifer’s old wings are revealed. They glow softly with pale, slightly golden light and Amenadiel frowns. There is something off about them.

However, he only gets to see them for a minute before they burst into flames. The bluish-white divine fire erupts across the wings, as does Lucifer who lets out a feral sounding roar. His eyes are ablaze with the same whitish-blue light which Chloe just stares at. Behind him Maze shrieks like a banshee and stumbles back, covering her eyes with her hands.

Amenadiel uses the opportunity to get to Lucifer and put’s himself between his brother and rapidly spreading divine fire. It’s hot against his back and The warrior angel is suddenly aware that he’s never seen Lucifer wield divine fire so powerful before. It might be hot enough to burn even him, a being who should be immune to divine fire. He focuses on Lucifer who looks angrier than he’s ever seen.

“Luci! Stop! You’re going to burn everything in here if you don’t stop now!” He screams and tries to reach for his brother’s shoulder but Lucifer is emitting just as much heat as the fire. Lucifer doesn’t seem to know he’s even there. Amenadiel’s panic is rising as the fire spreads ever outward from the wings.

The angel, concluding he is powerless to do anything more, starts trying to figure out how to get the humans away before Lucifer break’s Father’s greatest rule when something so utterly strange happens, Amenadiel (And Chloe who’s staring wide-eyed the scene from the right of the stage) can only watch it.

Lucifer’s shadow grows darker and darker until it’s pitch black and solid then it rises off the floor and coalesces into the shape of a man. A man with glowing blue orbs for eyes. The shadow seems melt away and reform itself in front of Lucifer. When it does, the Devil’s eyes seem to focus on the strange creature’s face.

It speaks in ancient Enochian, like only their father and mother spoke. Amenadiel and all the other Archangels, including Lucifer, were taught the language but often struggled with it. Lucifer was the only one besides the two gods to speak it fluently.

“Calm yourself, Lightbringer.” It commands. “Or the Queen will burn with you.”

Lucifer doesn’t react at first, then, after a second that feels like centuries, the fire in his eyes dies away. The rage in face eases and he seems to truly see the shadow-man in front of him.

“W-what happened?” He asks, staring into the strange figure’s eyes.

“There’s no time to explain. You must quench the fires.” Lucifer nods and practically shoves the figure aside. He extend his hands out and brings them downward slowly like he’s hushing a frightened animal. The flames slowly fade the lower Lucifer brings his hands, until they’re out completely.

The Devil turns around, but it’s too late. As soon as Lucifer had pushed it aside, the Shadow-Man had melted away into the earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? 
> 
> No seriously, How was it?
> 
> I hope you like the accidental OC Elliot and Chloe's FBI-BFF and her BF! Kate and Nick are based on characters from one of my favorite book series and I'm just way too excited about including their little cameo. I am working on one-shot called" Samael" and that will published before the next chapter of this, so look out for that. I need to get it out of my head so I can focus on this. The holidays, at least in North America/ the USA, are rapidly approaching so I'm not sure how that will effect updates. I don't know if I'll be splitting up more chapters like this either but we'll see. 
> 
> THANK YOU to everyone lurking, kudosing, subscribing, bookmarking, commenting, and possibly sharing! I'm having so much fun writing for you guys! So long as you guys keep on reading, I'll keep on writing!


	7. Chapter 5: Fighting with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer struggle with the aftermath of the Auction. Chloe finds answers with Elliot. Lucifer finds comfort in an usual place. Dan finds himself being recruited. Maze can't deal with emotions. Trixie helps her mom. Linda tries to make sure her friends are okay. 
> 
> Oh and the Tragedy of Lilith begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends and a Happy beletated Thanksgiving (to those who celebrate)! I worked my butt off to get this done and out the door before December! I hope you're happy to see it! It's a mess of angsty goodness. As always thank you to everyone who's read, kudoed, commented, shared, subscribed, lurked, etc. Y'all are keep me going, I swear. Another special thanks to my Beta, SpartanEra, for being super patient and super helpful! Without Spartan, this would definitely be much less polished. Lots of questions will answered in this chapter and we will begin to learn what Lilith has to do with Chloe and Lucifer's current situation.
> 
> I have no warnings for this chapter other than this:
> 
> WARNING: CONTAINS MAJOR ANGST

  
**WARNING: CONTAINS MAJOR ANGST**

Elliot sighs as he comes to terms with the fact that Chloe is going to kill him. It was almost 10:30 and Trixie was still up. He’d put her to bed at 8:30, like he was supposed to, but after about an hour she started screaming. Apparently, the earlier incident at the park and the recalling of the not so pleasant memories of her father caused her to have nightmares. The girl told him in no uncertain words she wouldn’t be able to sleep without her mom and Lucifer around so he’d brought her out to the living room, made her some warm milk, and let her put on a Disney movie. He’d been hoping she’d just nod off but nearly an hour later, she was still wide awake.

Elliot’s glad he’s accepted his fate when Chloe unlocks the door. She walks in looking a little worse for wear. Her hair is a disheveled mess, her mascara and eyeliner have run down her face with her tears, and her mouth is twisted in a painful grimace. He can practically feel the tension coming off her. Elliot braces himself for Chloe’s wrath when Trixie runs over to her for a hug. Her reaction isn’t at all what he expects of her. The scowl on her face lifts slightly as she embraces her daughter. Behind Trixie’s back she wipes at her face with her sleeve and meets his gaze with an even expression.

“Good. You’re both awake. Elliot, we need to go back to Palmetto. Trixie will just have to come with us. I know we’ve been over it a thousand times but…” Elliot cut Chloe off softly while she pried herself from her daughter with a gentle hand.

“Chloe, I really don’t think there’s anything left behind but if you do, then, we’ll go.” The younger man admits with a sly smile. Chloe manages a ghost of a smile and thanks him. Elliot couldn’t help but notice that it didn’t meet her eyes. As the adults get Trixie dressed and into the car, Chloe pauses and looks at Elliot with a serious expression.

“It’s just that, Elliot, we’ve been so focused on the obvious and the realistic. But what if the answer is a little more bizarre? What if there was a secret entrance?” It takes Elliot’s mind a moment to process the theory, but then his eyes widen. A lightbulb seems to go off between the two as he and Chloe rush to jump into their car’s and take off at breakneck speed.

Despite the late hour, and being law enforcement, the Detective and the officer arrive at Palmetto St about 15 minutes later. Elliot pulls in first, his thoughts more on Chloe than the case. He’s known her long enough to know when she’s upset, but he knows better than to try to get her to talk about it. If she needs his support, she’ll ask, that was how their relationship worked. Neither pried into the other’s life unless they were invited to. Despite this, Elliot can’t help himself wondering what happened and why. Shaking himself of his thoughts, he climbs quickly out of the car, rounding on Chloe as she’s heading to Trixie’s door. He watches Chloe unbuckle Trixie from the booster seat the kid is required to be buckled into. Just as Chloe finishes getting her daughter settled, her phone bleeps and she fumbles frantically to get it out.

Trixie doesn’t seem to be fazed by the strange surroundings or late hour and uses her mother’s distraction to try to run off and explore like the child she is. Elliot notices the little trouble maker before she can get very far and catches the girl by her shoulder.

“Trix, this is a dangerous area. You can’t go running off without us. You could get hurt or someone might try to hurt you.”

Trixie reluctantly nods as Chloe steps up beside them, phone now gone, and takes her daughter’s hand.

The old gym is just as dank and musty as it was earlier when Elliot and Lucifer came here. After making sure the exits were secure and the building clear, Chloe let’s Trixie go, but not without telling her stay close. Neither adult really pays much attention to Trixie, who after a few minutes of watching, grows bored. The little girl begins to prance and dance around the open space, her imagination turning her into a world-famous ballerina performing for her millions of fans.

Meanwhile, Elliot and Chloe start reenacting the scene for what feels like the millionth time. Elliot can tell Chloe isn’t at her best. She’s clearly exhausted and emotionally drained but he knows calling her out will only start an argument that neither of them wants to have. He’s careful in his corrections as they go over the scene, reminding her gently of the things she misses or gets wrong. They’re about to go over it a second time in less than 5 minutes when the soft patters of Trixie’s footsteps on the concrete abruptly change.

Even the girl herself is confused as she looks down at her feet. She steps back and hears the normal pattern of a sneaker on concrete but when she steps forward a second time all three pairs of ears hear the same hallow wooden thud. Chloe and Elliot slowly turn to face each other for an instant before both adults’ scramble for the little girl.

Elliot doesn’t hear what Chloe tells the kid; he’s focused on prying up the trapdoor she’s found. It reveals decaying, slightly damp set of stars leading down into a dark tunnel. Elliot doesn’t give Chloe a chance to argue before he jumps in first, down onto the stairwell landing and makes his decent.

The hidden tunnel smells somehow worse than palmetto itself, a feat Elliot didn’t know was possible, but the officer soon learns a lot more than that. It connects to street level in alley between the gym and the next building over, explaining why neither Elliot nor Chloe saw anyone that night. However, the real prize is the 999 key found near the exit. LAPD issues every officer and detective with one to unlock police precincts. Elliot quickly dissuades Chloe from taking it to the LAPD forensic lab when he tells her that many of the lab’s analysts are dirty. This leaves them stuck until Elliot has a revelation.

“Chloe, I got an old friend in Detroit. They’ll be able to find something on this. I’m flying out after work tomorrow to help’em move down here. It’s perfect!”

Chloe thinks on this for moment. There are rules about evidence exchanging hands after it leaves a crime scene and such. There isn’t a lot she can do though, not without alerting their dirty friend they’re onto him. Eventually, she nods at her friend, “Alright Elliot. I trust you.”

It's not long before they are back on the road and Trixie is out like a light the moment they get on the highway. Chloe ends up using the silence to think about the past events of the evening. Mainly the auction. After Lucifer managed to get his head back on his shoulders and put the fire out, he’d grabbed her and a second later they were in an alley a few blocks away. Amenadiel and Maze followed closely behind. What happened next was nothing short of the worst fight Chloe had ever had with any of her romantic partners, ever.

It very nearly turned physical and Chloe still felt sick about it. Honestly, she was in such an adrenaline-fueled haze that she couldn’t fully remember what the fight was about or what exactly happened. All she could remember were the final words she said to him, words she hates herself for saying, and wishes she could take back. Words she physically felt break him in the instant before he vanished along with Maze.

_“You know what, just go back to Hell. I never wanted you anyway.”_

Chloe wipes away fresh the tears as she pulls her daughter into her arms and walks toward her apartment. She’s so tired, and so drained that she almost misses it.

Her door is hanging off its hinges in pieces.

* * *

Lucifer feels like he’s drowning in his head. He can’t seem to find an end to the storm of emotions swirling around inside. He can’t focus, he can’t think Carmen, the auctioneer who stole his wings and tried to sell a pair of astonishingly well-made fakes, is a sniveling, mewling, mess. And now that his old wings are nothing but ash, and the new ones finally feel at home (Almost) on his back, the anger is gone and without it, there’s nothing keeping him from tumbling down into the dark recess of his mind. He doesn’t know how Maze got him to the penthouse, but it hardly matters.

Chloe’s left. Gone away. She’s realized what he truly is, and she’ll never be back. He’s sitting in the hallway, in a doorway that used to open into one of 4 guest rooms. Now it opens onto a little girl’s paradise. A huge bedroom with a four-poster bed, a desk covered in art supplies, and a private bathroom and walk-in closet. All of which is varying shades of pastel pink and purple. He wanted Beatrice to feel at home here, to have a place she felt safe and could find joy. He wanted them here, with him, always.

But that was nothing but a hollow dream, now. She would never see it. Lucifer felt not unlike he had when he fell. Like nothing mattered. Like he was nothing.

Only this time the only person he could blame was himself. He’d been so caught up in his old vs new wings problem that he’d lost control. He’d pushed her away and this was his punishment. He deserved it. Tears slipped down face as he thought about what he had done. Chloe was right, he should just go back to hell.

The shadows around him grew darker, and darker but he didn’t notice until he felt the familiar weight of a shadowy hand on his shoulder. A warm, low voice fills the empty penthouse, and his ears, a moment later.

“Do not let this consume you, rather, let it pass like a storm and all will be well.” Lucifer subconsciously leans into the touch and the source of the voice, as a sob climbs out of his throat, but he refuses to cry. He will not be that weak. Arms envelope him and rough fingers tenderly run through his hair, stroking it in a familiar way but the memory was one he no longer wanted to recall. “This will pass.”

The fatherly embrace vanishes when Lucifer’s phone rings. The ringtone wasn’t a loud shriek or anything of the sort. It was a soft melody, one Lucifer recorded himself, of a song he had been writing for….for her. Hearing it drew him out of the turbulence of his emotions, for a moment. Long enough to know who was calling and answer. Not that he could force any words out of throat.

“Lucifer?” Chloe is in tears and in the shock of hearing her voice, a whine left his throat. “Lucifer, Trixie and I are coming to Lux. My apartment has been broken into.” She pauses, but he still didn’t answer. He didn’t know what to say. She sighs, she swallows and chokes as a sob works it’s way out of her mouth. Then she speaks again, her voice horse and soft, “We’ll be there soon.” And then she hangs up.

He manages to walk to his private study despite the haze he’s in and gather a pen and piece of stationary. His hand trembles as he writes, making his writing nearly illegible, and he’s certain there’s tear stains, but he can’t bring himself to care. He wasn’t going to force his presence on her, she did not deserve that. Leaving it on the bar, he quietly slips into the back study, which is down the hall past Beatrice’s bedroom. He has to steady himself for the next part. Slowly, with a shaking hand, he locks the door, swallowing down the fear that sputtered in his veins at being locked in. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he hopes she will at least let him say goodbye.

As he lay down on the couch, holding in the tears and pain he wants to let out, he feels the weight once more of the shadowy hand on his shoulder, supporting him like he so often did in Hell. “Thank you…f-for being here.”

The shadowy figure doesn’t answer, just embraces him a second time until he falls into a fitful sleep.

Chloe stumbled into the penthouse half an hour later, calling Lucifer’s name. There’s no response but Chloe is desperate for him. “Lucifer?!” She calls out a second time but doesn’t expect an answer. She feels so violated, and the safety of his arms is all she wants. She can tell he’s here due to their connection, the veil between them flaring up but she doesn’t want to pry into his emotions so she builds up a wall in front of it to prevent herself from peeking at Lucifer. She can understand him not wanting to see her, after all, he probably hated her for what she said so she just lets out a shaky breath and tries to ignore the growing ache in her chest.

Carefully corralling her little one to the empty master bedroom, Chloe is too emotionally distraught to notice the new one-way glass that would ensure their privacy while preventing Lucifer from feeling trapped. She didn’t see the new cases for all Lucifer antiquities, and antiques. She just plops Lilith’s journal on the coffee table and collapses into the bed beside her already snoring daughter, and cries until she hears a strangely warm, and kind voice say, “Rest, young Queen,” as a hand strokes her hair just like her dad did when she was a kid.

* * *

The next morning, after a shower and a coffee, Chloe found herself staring at the journal. The detective in her just couldn’t leave it be, not when it felt like it was literally calling to her. Wordlessly, she pulls it closer and unties the leather strand which kept it closed. Then she turns it over and tears away at the leather cover, ripping away a thin strip from the inside of the back cover. The strip unveiled a previously concealed pouch. Carefully tipping it over, she watches as large, pulpy seeds tumble into her hand.

They are bright red and oddly fresh looking. They seemed to still be glistening with juice. Chloe wastes no time swallowing the seeds. She doesn’t know why but the urge to eat them, consume them, swallow them is overwhelming all her other sense. The red juice stains her lips, and the juice is sweet on her tongue and she feels each seed plummet into her stomach. When the last one slips down her throat and hits her stomach Chloe felt something shift inside her. She feels a raising force, as though her soul was being filed with something new and brighter and more powerful. A new strength fills her veins and she takes a deep breath, feeling the power settle into her body and mind. She smiles as she turns to Lucifer who grins at her with flaming, glowing eyes from his bedroom steps. She feels her own power growing even more and, in the mirror, her eyes glow green as she smiles a dangerous smile.

In an instant the earth opens up and swallows her. Chloe’s screaming for Lucifer who rushes to grab for her but it’s too late. The earth consumes her, dragging her down, down, down. Soon her sense of direction is gone and all she feels is the sensation of falling. The shadows embrace her, whispering, “The Queen must rise, the Prince must become the King, and the cycle must continue.”

All she can do is scream as she falls, until she’s burning, and the shadow’s whispers turn to screams around her and she knows nothing else.

* * *

Maze walks into the penthouse expecting the smell of sex and the remnants of a good fight. Instead the apartment is filled with unsettling silence. A second after she’s let her guard down, Trixie smashes into her with a shout, “Maze! This place is so cool!”

“Sure is.” The demon responds dryly. There isn’t a lot of time for conversation. She has been tasked with taking care of and protecting the kid for the day. It’s already 8 and she needs to have the kid at school by 8:45 and its half an hour away.

“Shouldn’t you be dressed or something?” Maze asks as she stares down at a seven-year-old still dressed in pink princess pajamas.

“Maze you need to see this, there’s a room for me here now!” The little girl couldn’t drag the demon if she hadn’t allowed her too. She pulled around the bar and into the hallway where the guestroom was. Where there had been two doors on the left side of hall, there’s now a pair of double doors which the kid quickly pushed through, revealing a room that makes Maze gag on the amount of pink. Really, it’s a perfect room for the kid but Maze doesn’t want to stay in it longer than she has to.

She yanks her hand out of the kid’s and commands her like the tiny demon Maze thinks of her as, “Get ready for school. You got 15 minutes then I’m throwing you in the car.”

Maze wastes no time leaving the child’s room and wandering out to the main room. She pours herself drink and spots a note from Lucifer. It’s a mushy letter for Chloe explaining he’ll be sleeping the study since she longer wishes to associate with him. Maze’s keen hearing picks up the sounds first, and she tries to ignore them like she ignores the situation. She knows Lucifer and Chloe are in the middle of a fight so she’s trying to avoid both of them, but she’s heard enough nightmares to know Chloe is having one.

Maze finishes her drink and walks closer to the master suite area where Chloe is sleeping. She immediately notices the curtains now hide black one-way glass and she rolls her eyes at Lucifer, even though he isn’t in the room. Finally, she climbs the stairs and enters the suite.

Chloe’s writhing on Lucifer’s bed and crying out in a language Maze had only ever heard the Old King and Lucifer speak. She walks around the bed to where Chloe is tossing and turning and pokes at her to see if she’ll wake. Chloe is usually a light sleeper, so Maze is surprised when this doesn’t work. The demon takes hold of her shoulders next and shakes Chloe roughly, but the woman still doesn’t respond.

Maze rolls her eyes and puts a little more strength behind her shaking, enough to almost lift Chloe off the bed. She also growls “Hey, Decker, wake-up.” A couple of tries later, Chloe’s eyes pop open and she gasps, sitting up so quickly she smacks Maze right in nose just shy of breaking. Maze stumbles back as she cups the wound, feeling blood cascade over her fingers.

Chloe whimpers and her fingers tangle into her hair as she buries her face into her knees that she pulled to her chest.

“You good now?” Maze asks, glaring at Chloe. Apparently, Chloe didn’t know she was there because she jumped at the sound of Maze’s voice. Then she says something in the same language she’d been crying out it. Maze just stares at her before claiming the pillowcase as receptacle for her blood.

The demon honestly didn’t know what to do about Chloe speaking another language, especially when it was impossible for humans to speak, but luckily, she doesn’t have to deal with it. Trixie comes running in, dressed in jeans and tee-shirt, with her backpack on her back screeching “Maze! Let’s go!” Trixie continues on straight to the elevator and slams her finger into the button.

“Later, Chloe. By the way, you’re not speaking English.” Maze waves as she walks out of the bedroom, across the sitting area and into the elevator, leaving Chloe to deal with that shit herself. She’s keeping the pillowcase, though.

Trixie is blessedly quiet in the elevator and in the car, for a little while at least. Then she breaks the silence with a question that Maze really doesn’t want to answer.

“Are my mom and Lucifer going to break-up? Mom was really upset last night, and Lucifer wouldn’t come out.”

Maze sighs, “I don’t think so, kid. I think they’re just being stupid. I wouldn’t worry too much about it.” Maze doesn’t know what else to tell her, because she doesn’t really know what’s going on with them. Trixie nods thoughtfully.

“I don’t want them to break up. I love Lucifer and you and I know mom loves Lucifer too.” They pull up in front of the school with 2 minutes to spare so, thankfully, Maze doesn’t have time to respond which is good because the emotions are too much for her. Trixie jumps out of the Mercedes-Benz S-class Maze had chosen from Lucifer’s fleet and runs off into her school with a wave.

Maze pulls away to start on her second duty of the day, check up on Dan and make sure he’s not planning anything else. She grins as she speeds off, knowing visiting Dan will ruin his day while making her own so much better.

* * *

Dan could not believe his eyes. He’d gone to grab a drink before work at the paddock, only to have the shock of his life. The once comatose Malcolm Graham walked in, looking a little worse for wear, but alive. Dan had no idea he was awake, let alone back on his feet. The situation was alarming to Dan for a number of reasons. He owed Malcom money, a lot of money, which was half the reason he’d shot him. The rest had to do with making sure Chloe didn’t find out he was actually dirty.

Luckily, it seems things are all good between them as Malcolm plops into the seat beside him with a half-smile. However, there’s something about him that makes Dan’s skin crawl, so he makes a conscious effort to lean away.

“How’s it going, Danny boy?” Malcolm grins as he sips a beer, groaning at the flavor like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted and despite the bandages covering his throat. “I heard your wife finally up and left you.”

Dan sighs, and looks at his old partner with a frown. “Yeah. Some British dick convinced her to leave me. But he’s going to drop her like hot _tamales_ after they bang. And when he does, I’ll be there to pick up her pieces.”

Malcolm chuckles at him. “Look, man, I don’t have any hard feelings about you shooting me. I get it.” He pauses to sip the beer again, with another obscene groan which makes Dan frown in disgust. “But here’s the thing, way I see it, you owe me double now.”

Dan forces himself to stay calm and not show fear. Malcolm has always been a little…unhinged, and right now, he seems even more off than usual. “I know a guy; he’s got an offer I can’t refuse and I’m going to need a partner.”

“And what do I get?” Dan asks, glaring at Malcolm with a raised brow. The other detective takes his sweet time finishing his beer with even more lewd and disgusting moans like getting a blowjob rather than tossing back a cheap one. Finally, he sets the bottle aside and grins almost maniacally at him. “Oh, there’s a payout, a big one. That I’ll be taking to cover what you own me.” The man laughs again, right in Dan’s face and he has to stop himself from lashing out and punching him in the face. Dan doesn’t really care enough to understand much of what Malcom says next, a bunch of nonsense about Hell and torture.

Finally, he mentions a meeting and Dan let’s Malcolm lead him to an old parking garage a few blocks away. The two detectives stand around their cars for a while, chatting idly when, without a sound, someone new appears. Dan flinches away from look to be a tall, athletic-looking black man in expensive suit with a black duffle bag on one shoulder.

“I got me a partner so what’s the deal, Amenadude?” Malcolm asks the guy who rolls his eyes and snaps back, “It’s Amenadiel, Malcolm. And my offer is simple. Kill Lucifer Morningstar and make sure Chloe Decker disappears and I’ll make sure you never go back. And that you can both disappear into nice retirement.” The man then tosses the duffle bag on the ground in front of the two detectives. “There’s your down payment.”

Dan’s watch Malcolm scramble for the bag like its water in the desert. He opens it with another laugh, this one reminds Dan of the Joker’s maniacal laughter and it sends a chill down his spine. The duffle bag is full to bursting with probably close to a million dollars.

“Fuck man, we’ll do it.” Malcom answers and Dan doesn’t argue. That much should cover is debt alone but he’s not going to try to convince half-mad Malcolm of that. There’s no response to this because Amenadiel is already gone.

Dan swears they’re still being watched but shrugs it off and climbs back into his truck.

* * *

Lucifer didn’t leave the study until sometime after noon, when he’d woken from a long night of strange dreams. He couldn’t remember what they were about, only that they were unpleasant. He felt calmer the instant he was no longer locked in a single room though. Lucifer, mainly due some experiences that occurred in Hell before he’d become King and the demons had gotten their hands on his injured body, was a bit of a claustrophobe. He also had problems being bound or restrained, however, that was something of lesser issue when nothing on earth could effectively hold him if he didn’t want it to.

The penthouse was quiet as he walks from the back study, passing Beatrice’s room, which she’d obviously found if the clothes on the floor were any indication. Refusing to have any such messiness in his home, Lucifer quickly folds the urchin’s discarded pajamas and places them neatly in her dresser before moving on to the bar. A piece of paper from the Detective’s notebook is taped to his favorite whiskey, yanking it free from the bottle he carefully takes in the message: _Can we talk to tonight? 7? In Lux? Text me if you want to pick another time. I-_

She started to write something more but didn’t finish the thought. Lucifer had no desire to change this meeting so he just sets the note aside, where it would be safe, so at least he would have physical reminder of her when she inevitably left. He proceeds to pour a glass of whiskey but, after staring at the glass for a long moment, he brings the bottle to his lips and chugs until it’s empty. Grabbing another bottle, he maneuvers toward the couch only for any buzz the alcohol gave him to vanish when he realizes he’s not alone.

A lone figure made of mist-like shadows, more detailed than it was at the auction but still a bit fuzzy, is sitting on the couch, staring at him with eyes not dissimilar to two glowing, blue, LED lights. Lucifer rolls his eyes.

“What are you doing here?” Lucifer snaps, he’s angry and frustrated about the situation with Chloe and he knows he shouldn’t speak to this creature the way he is, but he is burning with emotions he doesn’t fully understand, and he just hurts. So, he lashes out like the wounded animal he is, “Shouldn’t you be, I don’t know, back in Hell, keeping the demons from killing each other or something?! Get out of here!” he roars.

The shadow figure melts and reforms in instant, moving from the couch to directly in front of Lucifer. It stands at least a head taller than the devil, and much wider too and it’s grown darker, so it almost appears solid instead of smoke-like. In fact, to a human it might have appeared to be human, if a human could be carved from pure black shadows. For a moment Lucifer fears the consequences of his outburst, and braces for pain by tensing his muscles and closing his eyes.

But pain doesn’t come. Instead a strong pair of arms wrap around him in a gentle, fatherly embrace. One hand spread across his back and gently stroking while the other rests the back of his head, gently encouraging him to lay his head on the figure’s shoulder. Lucifer’s breath catches and resists the embrace for a moment, but just as he resists there’s wave of painful emotions that threaten to overwhelm him but, so in the end, resistance was futile. A sob tears free of from his throat and for moment he tries to keep it in his mouth but fails. It’s followed by another and then another, and another, until he’s sobbing like a child in the arms of the only being, he might actually deem worthy of being called ‘Father’.

The Old King holds the young Lightbringer close. He knows the young fallen angel has delt with darkness for much of his existence and that he struggles with showing his true self and trusting others with it. It wasn’t his fault, not completely, after all it was God who banished the Lightbringer to Hell, and it was the many tortures of Hell that twisted and tormented his mind. It would take time for him to heal, to be ready, but the Old King wasn’t sure there was time. Putting his own worries out of his mind, the Old King paid little attention to the passage of time as he held his young protégé. The angel had become a son to him in so many ways so he went about comforting him as best he could.

Eventually, as he quiets, the Old King draws the younger being to the couch and settles the Lightbringer there. Lucifer looks up him boyishly, with his hair mussed and his eyes still wet from the tears he shed.

“What are you doing here?” He asks softly while wiping at his face with one hand.

The Old King sighs. “Many reasons. I felt you summon white fire and wanted to ensure your, and your Queen’s safety.”

“My queen? Are you referring to Chloe?” Lucifer doesn’t like her being called that. The Old King can tell.

“Yes. And after the incident I thought prudent to stay near as it appeared you may need guidance.” Lucifer nods, and pours himself another glass of whiskey. He chugs half a glass before he speaks again and when he does his voice trembles just slightly.

“W-what happened at the Auction? With t-that fire? I’ve never summoned fire like that. I don’t know what came over me. I saw the wings were fakes and then…there was just light.” The Old King knows he should tell the young Lightbringer the truth, but he can tell this is not the right time. No time feels like the right time. The Lightbringer isn’t ready to bear the true weight of the crown that will befall him, and neither is the Queen. So, the Old King simply explains what he can.

“You called upon power you aren’t capable of nor ready to understand or control. You are young still and your powers are still burgeoning, especially now that you are connected to her.” Lucifer stares at the Old King, huffs indignantly, and crosses his arms over his chest like grumpy teenager.

“I am not young. I’m billions of years old, old as creation, and I know what my abilities are. Summoning that-that white fire is not one of them.” He whines, snapping right back at his elder. The Old King responds with gentle smirk.

“Whether you choose to accept my explanation or not is your own choice, but it is all I can give you.” Lucifer’s heard that statement more times than he count over the centuries.

“Well, what about the connection, between Chloe and I? If you think for one second, I will let her soul get anywhere near Hell…” The Old king cuts him off with warm laughter which makes Lucifer’s face twist into a frown.

“Oh, little Lightbringer, there is no need to be angry and no reason to fear for her soul.” It’s a lie but the Old King knows the younger being will never know that. He’s immune the powers of angels, after all. “The connection you share is an important one. If you are not careful it may be severed.” He means it as a warning, but he sees something worrying in the eyes of the young Lightbringer and waits for his response before saying any more than he should.

“I-I don’t…” Lucifer pauses and clears his throat before he can get the words out. “I don’t think she wants to be connected to me anymore. S-she found out truth, and, well it took longer than I expected, but she-she knows now.”

The Old King’s head tilts to one side, just as Lucifer’s does when he is confused. “She knows what?”

Lucifer looks down and away in shame, his eyes close, and a lone tear slips down his cheek. “That-That I’m a monster.” His voice cracks and a small broken sound leaves the younger being.

The Old King for first time in many, many eons thinks of abandoning the throne and going to earth in that moment to comfort the young Lightbringer. He has to remind himself that such an action would cause chaos and would, no doubt, ruin everything. The Old King knows Lucifer is wrong about this. Lucifer isn’t the only person he’s been keeping an eye on and he know that Lucifer’s Queen does not think this. That she has assumed he thinks this way of her. But he cannot and will not interfere in their growth. They must come together on their own. He can, however, try to make the Lightbringer see he isn’t what he fears himself to be.

He gently rests a reassuring hand on Lucifer’s shoulder, “Look at me.” He waits for Lucifer’s head to slowly swivel back to him. He knows this half form he is able to project from Hell is not exactly easy to look at. That’s why he rarely condenses it this much, preferring to remain as just the slight darkening of shadows that no one might notice unless they had true vision. Finally, Lucifer’s dark eyes connect with the blue glowing orbs of the Old King, and only then does the Old King speak.

“Monsters are those whose children still quiver with fear, trapped in Hell because they feel guilty for the crimes their fathers or mothers committed against them. Monsters are those who sit in towers and castles hoarding all they can while the people around them live in poverty with only debt to their name. Monsters are those whose souls must be tortured and tormented by creatures they fear or else they would feel no remorse for what they have done. I have seen monsters, from the first man who chose to kill another to the kind of creatures that would make your mightiest brother tremble in terror. You are not nor could you ever be amongst them.”

The Old King smiles at Lucifer with a gentle expression, one full of tenderness, and if Lucifer knew what to look for, love. “At every turn darkness has tried to corrupt you, to pull you down and infect your soul. Darkness has tried to manipulate you, to tear you apart, to destroy you from within. But you are light. You were born to be light and you will always be light. Never forget that.” The Old King pauses, watching Lucifer’s face closely as he takes in the words. 

“Lightbringer, how can you say you are a monster when I have seen you stay your hand rather than kill a demon, who would not think twice about making another attempt on your life, even after being spared? How can you say you are a monster when I have watched you nurse back to health the very creatures meant to serve you? How can you say you are a monster when you have hidden your power and restrained yourself against brothers who wouldn't nor ever thought of doing the same? How can you say you are a monster when I have seen you return to Hell time and again in tears when yet another lover or friend has seen the truth of you and turned their back as though they did not know you in the first place? How can you say you are a monster when you did not turn your back on them, but sang their praises instead?” The Old King brushed tears from Lucifer’s stained cheeks with a tender hand.

“I know it is not easy to find yourself or to you have faith in who you are. But Do not doubt yourself and do not doubt your Queen. You need not have faith in in your father, or in yourself, or even in me, but try to have faith in _her_. I know my Queen was the only one who saw the truth of me and knew I was not a monster, even when all others thought differently. And, I have no doubt yours feels the same. It may not seem like it, but speak to her, and do not let doubt and fear cloud your mind when you do, or you will not only hurt her, but yourself as well.”

Lucifer doesn’t have a way to respond. There are no words good enough, so he just nods. For a while neither of them speaks, they simply sit and enjoy each other’s company, as though they were Father and Son. Then they share drinks, and the Old King speaks about a few happenings in Hell while Lucifer talks about Chloe and his cases with her. Eventually though the Old King recognizes the pull that tells him he must return his mind to Hell for something is amiss, but before he leaves, he tells Lucifer one last thing.

“If you wish to know more about how you and your Queen are connected consult Lilith’s Journal. It will have the answers you seek if you know what you are looking for. Good luck, Lightbringer.”

The shadowy form of the Old King fades away until Lucifer is left alone in his penthouse once more. He thoughts go out to Lilith’s journal, but he doesn’t know what Chloe did with it. He pours himself another glass of whiskey from the bottle he set on the table and only then does he notice the book sitting in front of him. He shakes his head at himself for being so foolish then checks the time. He has plenty of it until his talk with Chloe, so he comes to an easy decision. Read the book, find out how to break the connection and tell Chloe.

And they can go their separate ways. She’ll be free of him. And that’s all that matters.

* * *

Chloe’s vision blurs as she’s tries to work on filling out the paperwork she needs to turn in to forensics for her latest case: A therapist, Dr. Bernie Shaw, famous for his controversial ‘cheater therapy’ was murdered in his office. The case itself had been pretty mundane. But between her head aching as well as her back, neck, and shoulders (probably from being away from Lucifer so long) and the pit of guilt and nausea her stomach as turned into, Chloe just isn’t at her best. Elliot offered to help, but she asked him to look into the break-in at her apartment.

Unfortunately, he was sent back to her by the investigating detective, Malcolm Graham. Chloe had no idea he was even back but apparently; he woke up from his coma after Mel pulled the plug on him. It was an awkward situation to say least. Dan was partnering with him and it made her more than a little uncomfortable. She knew they weren’t really going to investigate, and she hoped that Lucifer would let her and Trixie stay a while longer because she doesn’t to go back to her apartment after Dan and Malcolm have been there. Sighing, Chloe is just grateful she hasn’t been alone all day. Elliot and Linda had been helping her out.

They needed a psychologist to view Dr. Shaw’s files and Chloe had spent most of her morning on and off the phone with various psychologists in LA trying to get any one of them to help. Finally, out of desperation (okay and maybe she wanted to talk about Lucifer too) Chloe called Linda who had agreed. Another hour with a judge and it was approved. Linda only found one patient who might have a grudge against Dr. Shaw, but that lead turned to dust when they found him on the verge of suicide.

They had a lead involving the victim’s wife, who was MIA, leaving Chloe at her desk feeling miserable while Linda gave her sympathetic looks and Elliot was out looking for their victim. Chloe is about to lay her head down to take nap on her desk when Linda comes over, “Chloe why don’t we go to Lux? Even if Lucifer isn’t around, you might be able to recharge there a little right?”

Chloe explained about the connection to Linda earlier when the doctor was asking about how she felt and knew she was right. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt.” She responds weakly, her voice sounding tired and rough.

The drive to Lux is quiet. Linda insists on driving, so Chloe reclines the passenger seat and tries to rest her eyes a little. She had terrible nightmares last night and didn’t sleep well because of it. She feels like the near half hour drive takes only minutes because suddenly Linda is gently shaking her awake.

Chloe doesn’t have to do anything but nod at the bouncers to get in, even with Linda in tow. Both women beeline to the bar where Chloe asks for water and Linda gets a small glass of wine. Then they find an empty a booth, something easy to do at 2 pm, and sit.

Chloe can feel the connection between her and Lucifer flare, telling her he’s nearby and some of the headache and body pains ease, at least to the point of feeling less like she’s been hit by a truck. Chloe doesn’t push against the veil or even try to let him know she’s around. She just closes her eyes and floats in warmth of connection and knowledge that he’s close and alive. She’s been ignoring it all day but now she embraces it and finally starts feel alive again.

That is until Elliot calls half an hour later and she has to go back to work.

* * *

Lucifer, in a fresh suit, freshly showered, and groomed, steps out of his master suite feeling like a new man. He pours drink before he grabs the journal and takes the elevator down. He’s about to step out into Lux when he feels Chloe. The veil in his mind flares at her closeness after such a long separation and he has to stamp down the urge to go to her and embrace her. The warmth of her presence lingers in his mind as he takes the elevator down another level to the basement of his building.

He’s met with a long hallway which houses a number of accoutrements for his employees, from sleeping arrangements to bathing facilities to lounges. He takes good care of the people who work for him. Usually he comes to the basement to check up on people and make sure the staff are well. But right now, he’s a man on a mission so ignores the various doors and heads straight for one labelled with the words, “NOT AN EXIT. DO NOT OPEN.”

He glances around before stepping through. His employees are told, not by him of course, that this door leads to all the inner workings of building like the elevators and things. It does lead to these things but there are easier places to reach them from. This door mainly acts as an entrance to the prohibition tunnels.

The meandering labyrinth of old tunnels have been artfully maintained by Lucifer who sometimes hosts secret parties or historical ventures in them. However, they also serve as storage and are a great place to keep secrets. They’re difficult to navigate because they were designed to keep anyone who didn’t know the way wondering for ages until they were caught. Humans easily get turned around in them which is why only the first couple of rooms and tunnels are opened to the public, on occasion.

However, Lucifer, Maze, and other residents of Hell would have no problem finding their way. Hell is an ever-changing labyrinth that grows every day. This tiny human version isn’t a problem for them. Lucifer doesn’t bother with any of the lighting fixtures or even a flashlight. He walks confidently through the pitch black shadows of the winding maze passing, among other things, a room full of prescription medications (he’s been stockpiling to donate to medical centers for veterans, domestic abuse centers, and rehab centers, anonymously, of course), a room full of whiskeys, bourbons and other liquors (Some dating back to the first distilleries. He’s been collecting them for the memories and the fun), and Maze’s playroom (where she brings the occasional date-rapist, abusive spouse, or drug-dealer [with Lucifer’s permission, sometimes encouragement, of course]). Lucifer’s biggest secret is hidden in the middle of labyrinth, however.

A solid wood door comes into Lucifer’s vision and he opens it easily despite the heavy lock. The room has a key Lucifer keeps hidden in the penthouse. Only he has access to the room and that’s exactly how he wants it. The unusual room is shaped like an octagon and compared to other spaces of Lucifer’s, is quite bland. At the center of the room is an ornately carved wooden desk fit for the Oval Office. He crosses to it, sets the journal in the center, and lights the oil lamp which sits on the desk.

He doesn’t need light to see but, in this case, he wants it. Lilith wrote her own secret language and though she taught him to read it herself, reading and writing languages was never his strong suit, speaking them was. The lamp illuminates only a small portion of the room, causing many shadows to bounce around the bookcases which line the walls. Each bookcase stands at 7ft and has 6 shelves lined with unmarked, identical, black books.

These are Lucifer’s legers. Not all of them. Just the ones containing every deal and favor he’s given in the past 350 years. The older legers are kept at various properties around the world in sealed, climate-controlled safes only he knows the location of. Lucifer may not enjoy paperwork, but it’s only because of his own meticulous bookkeeping. He likes knowing who owes him and what he owes, not that his debts are ever much. He does have a few outstanding deals that he needs to make good on despite the original broker being dead. Some lucky descendants will be receiving anonymous scholarships, job offers, or pensions this week. He quickly sets his thoughts of other deals aside with the most recent legers on his desk and focuses on Lilith’s journal.

Out of all the things that humans get right and wrong about their history, Lilith’s story is one of those that no one really understood properly. If Lucifer hadn’t spent centuries reading her journals, he wouldn’t really know her story either. Adam and Lilith were not the first humans. They were the first humans born with souls capable of eternal life. They were born into normal human villages then whisked away to Eden by angels who raised them to be what God desired. Lilith left Eden when The Angels told her and Adam that she was to be subservient to him. She refused to be called lesser than anyone and to be forced into a role she did not want. In many ways, he and Lilith were great deal alike, both fought for free will and wanted to be their own person. However, Lilith's fight was much less bloody than his own.

After leaving Eden, Lilith traveled the ancient world, visiting everywhere from ancient Egypt to ancient China. At least for the first few 100 years of her life. After centuries of roaming there was a change in her even Lucifer didn't understand the cause of. The first half of her journals were those of a conflicted woman trying to figure out who she was and the latter half were the ramblings of a sorcerous discovering her power and experimenting with it in cruel and horrific ways. How this change came about Lucifer didn't know but presumably the Soul Journal told all. Lilith had always told him that that the Soul Journal contained all the answers to questions the universe never asked, so hopefully it had the answers to his questions too.

Lucifer carefully untied the leather strip which kept the journal closed and opened the Journal. He had never really asked how Lilith managed to create actual books in the earliest days of humanity when papyrus was still the main source of paper and stone was more readily used than anything. But then again Lilith was cunning and brilliant in ways Lucifer could not really describe. The inner cover of the Journal was inlaid with several sigils which Lucifer interpreted easily as enchantments which prevented the Journal from being damaged by much of anything and kept it in a readable state. Handy thing to have in one's immortal Journal containing secrets of the universe. The first few entries of the Journal were boring, to say the least. They described Lilith’s wanderings and her descriptions of Europe. Using the star charts Lilith had encoded which took him a long minute to remember how to read, Lucifer was able to determine that this section of her Journal took place somewhere in Greece. It was impossible for him to tell where exactly because he hadn't really been on earth during that time and well the stars had shifted so much it was basically impossible to tell exactly where she'd been. She talked about her wanderings of the forests and the various plant life and animals she encountered, often accompanying each with sketches and drawings.

Honestly it was rather captivating, but Lucifer was in search of answers and paid little attention to these aspects of the Journal. Instead he plowed through the entries until he found something of use Lilith had apparently come across a village at some point and had begun staying there it seemed this was where she discovered a great deal about herself if the entries were anything to go by. finally deciding to dive into the reading instead of simply skimming Lucifer allowing himself to be transported back in time to humanity's beginnings as he voraciously consumed Lilith’s words.

* * *

_It was well after dark when Lilith stumbled out of the thick forest and into a small valley. At first glance it didn't seem to be anything more than a gully devoid of trees due to a small pond but at a closer inspection Lilith noted the construction of stone huts with rooves of straw and something more substantial built towards the center of the valley. She made her way towards the collection of huts that could be considered a village or town simply out of desperation. It had been several months since she'd come across any other settlements and she was excited to be among people again. Even if it would be for a short time period. Humans always seemed to find some reason to expel her from their towns. The last time it had been because of a baby, a child she helped deliver when the midwife of the village failed. But a few days after the child's birth the infant had died unexpectedly, and Lilith had been accused of murdering the child when a long Golden hair was found wrapped around the child's throat. She, of course, did not harm the child, but it was not the first time a babe she helped deliver or was near in the hours after birth had died and Lilith had begun to think that God had cursed her. But there was no mistaking the hair for anyone else’s but Lilith’s._

_A gift from God, Lilith’s hair grew long and golden, not like a blonde hair, but as though it were made of actual gold that dripped out of her head and cascaded down her back in a waterfall of liquid metal. It contrasted sharply with her dark complexion, but the gold reflected in her eyes giving her emerald eyes the appearance of glowing at times, especially at night. She wasn't expecting a town guard as the village was quite small but found several men posted in a perimeter around the village when she approached. Unsettled, she attempted to sneak past but dehydrated, exhausted, and malnourished, Lilith was not very successful in her efforts and was caught easily by one of the guardsmen._

_“Who goes there?” The guard’s voice rang through the night and Lilith knew there was no hiding when she felt the warmth of his torchlight against her skin. She stepped away from the Bush is she had been attempting to conceal herself in and stared at him. She was not a sight of beauty nor much of anything really. Her clothes were made of animal hides that she'd tanned quite poorly throughout her travels and smelled vaguely of rot. Her golden hair was a mess of knots and tangles and she had not found the time nor a place to bathe in, well, a great deal of time._

_The guard stared at her for a long moment, his eyes wide with surprise. At first, he looked stunned to simply see another person but then something else crashed across his face his eyes turned reverent and a moment later he whispered something that sounded like a prayer. Another gift of God that had given to her and Adam had been the keen ability to learn languages from only a few spoken sentences. Thought, she couldn't understand what he was saying yet, she would be able to soon._

_Realizing that they did not speak the same language, he frantically gestured for her to follow him as he walked between the small huts along well-worn dirt path until they reached a hut that was built close to the center of the valley. From there Lilith could see the center of valley housed a temple. It was carefully constructed from smoothed white stone, a remarkable creation for such a primitive people. Lilith found it astounding that they had barely given to any attention to the homes they lived in but created a temple that was a thing of beauty to be admired and marveled._

_The hut she was led to was slightly larger than the others and the closest to the temple. The guard stopped at the entrance to say something to those inside before he carefully moved a curtain made up of wool fabric aside. Lilith was astounded to see woven fabrics since the villages she'd visited in this part of the world had so far had yet to come up with any form of weaving and still relied mostly on animal hides to clothe themselves. The hut was a warm thing with a small fire glimmering in the middle inside a deep pit with smoke that billowed up through a small hole in the straw roof. The floor was layered with more woven blankets as well as mats that looked like hides stuffed with straw. There were cushions sewn from fabric and stuffed with everything from straw to bits of wool all about. And it was very much so not empty of people._

_There were at least 15 women slumbering there, varying in ages from barely passed the cusp of womanhood up to appearing older than Lilith looked. Though, definitely not older than Lilith herself, who is very much so the oldest in this village and perhaps the world at this point (unless you counted the Angels which kept appearing and trying to drag her back to Eden against her will). A very old woman, perhaps one of the oldest Lilith had ever seen, with long grayish hair weaved into careful braids and eyes that crinkled at the edges, like a bird had landed beside her eyes leaving its footprints behind, is the first awake. She sat up and said something to the man Lilith still did not understand. They spoke for several seconds before the old woman focused her gaze on Lilith and asked softly "Are you well?”_

_Lilith, who finally understood the language, answered, “As one can be after long and perilous journey.”_

_A knowing look rested in the old woman's eyes and she nodded. She motioned to a place in the hut where Lilith could lay and shooed the guard away. Normally Lilith would have been a mess of anxiety, her mind bouncing around all the ways this could go horribly wrong and she could end up dead. But there was something about this woman, about this village that seemed to comfort her. Some sense of belonging that she had never felt before seemed to settle into her bones, into her very soul, and before she knew it she had curled up on one of the mats, covered herself in the warm wool blankets, and fallen into a deep easy slumber. A thing she had not had in a very, **very** long time. _

_When Lilith woke, she felt deeply rested for the first time in ages. She had spent the majority of her life avoiding human settlements when she could as it seemed people, especially infants and children, often grew ill or died around her. So, waking to the eager faces of two girls just barely beginning their journey to womanhood, was just a bit alarming for Lilith. They seemed to sense her discomfort and stayed a distance away. Both were dressed in white dresses with leather sandals. One held a tray containing several bowls of various oils, a bone comb, a pumice stone, and block of clay, ashes, and sands. The other girl held a pile of cloth, an extra pair of sandals, and small wooden box._

_“We’ve been asked to take to the river to bathe before the morning meal.” The older of the two spoke quite softly and Lilith nodded in response. They led he from the hut along a winding dirt path a short distance into the forest to glittering pool of clear water. Lilith had no qualms about her body and quickly removed her soiled, rotting hides and dove into the water. She spent a great deal of time lea surly scrubbing her skin with the pumice and clay bar until her skin felt clean for the first time in ages. The girls offered to wash her hair and though Lilith would’ve protested anywhere else, but here any words she had died on her tongue._

_She relaxed in the water as the pair disrobed and joined her. They gently washed and combed her golden hair and then proceeded to pin it up for her, so it was out of her face. After this they exited the water and Lilith anointed herself with the many oils they had brought. Including one that had a reddish hue and smelled like fresh fruit. The girls draped in red fabric ties into a chiton and gave her sandals for feet. Lilith felt renewed and rejuvenated and for the first time like she might be home. So, despite having between there less than a day, Lilith decided she would stay._

_She learned a great deal from these people. She learned about their farming practices and all their holy days though they were reluctant to speak about their gods, referring to them only as The Matron, The Maiden, and The King Below. Each day spent in the village was one she spent learning something new and it felt good. She liked having a home and the people there seemed to adore her. She wasn't sure why, but they treated her like she was a Queen. She didn't abuse their loyalty or their love of her but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy it. After staying in the village more than a month and a half, Lilith was surprised to learn there was to be a wedding. The couple in question had just returned from what the villagers referred to as ‘the isolation’. She wasn't sure what this meant and decided to speak to the high priestess about it. The High Priestess met her with a smile, “And what questions do you have for me today?”_

_Lilith was quite at ease with the elder woman, who had answered many of her questions. “I heard there is a marriage ceremony tonight. That the couple has emerged from ‘the isolation’. This is a practice I have not heard of before.”_

_“Ah.” The woman smiled. “The isolation is a practice in which a couple who wish to marry must spend time away from the village with only each other's company. This gives them time for their souls and their soul bond to grow and mature. So, bonds do not always occur between people but when they do, they are often heavily embraced. In order to establish it and ensure it will not be broken by distance or time apart the pair must isolate themselves for a period of time, usually cycle or two, of the moon. This will ensure their connection is stable and strong. However, some develop soul bonds with someone they do not wish to spend a lifetime with. When this occurs the two with the connection will separate living on opposite ends of the village or one of them, usually the stronger of the two, will go off on their own and live in the woods for a time until the connection dissolves itself.”_

_Lilith frowned in confusion. “What’s a soul bond?”_

_“The soul bonds are a gift from the Maiden and the King Below. The Maiden and the King share a great connection between their souls, they're intertwined for all eternity. They bless certain people with this same connection, allowing their souls to touch and become entwined. It is a great honor to have it and very few ever choose to break it unless they truly cannot find peace together.”_

_Lilith was intrigued since she'd never heard of such a thing, just as she had never heard of the Matron, the Maiden and the King Below._

* * *

Chloe is struggling to focus on her paperwork. Her headache had been getting steadily worse all day no matter how many pain pills she pops and then of course there was her back pain. She knew these were not normal pains that the only way to solve them would be to go to Lucifer, but she wasn't going to do that until their meeting that night. Her expedition with Linda had helped quite a bit but it seemed separating without seeing each other made the pain comeback 3 times worse.

Elliot had left for the airport about an hour ago, but Linda was still around. It was easy enough to figure out their killer after they questioned their victim's wife. The distraught woman, Alexandria, or Sandy for short, informed them that she had been called by her husband's partner who was supposed to be having drinks with her husband, but distinctly told her that they had never made plans to do that. It was obvious to Chloe after the woman's remarks that Dr. Shaw's partner, Dr. Medina, had killed him. Medina had been in love with Sandy, and killed him because Dr. Shaw had cheated on her, but she still loved him and wanted him.

Lucifer wasn’t around so, Chloe found herself being the one to draw conclusions about her life from a case. No matter what she had said, she had to believe that Lucifer still cared and wanted her in his life. At least that’s what she was hoping. Chloe squints at the form she’s been trying to fill out for half an hour and sighs. She’s quite glad Maze is picking up Trixie because she’s not certain she could handle her little monkey right now. Taking a deep breathe, Chloe tries again to focus on her paperwork. She only has to finish a couple things then she and Linda are heading to Lux.

Linda has been keeping an eye on her all day and Chloe has actually been glad for the company. Being alone right now would’ve just made her feel even worse. Finally, she manages to finish up what she’s been working on and tells Linda that they can go.

Linda is very worried about Chloe. She’s been getting paler all day and even after going to Lux, she seems to be in pain. Linda had sent some texts to Lucifer about Chloe’s state, but no response had come. This has made Linda worry for both of them. They’re her friends after all and she doesn’t want either of them to be hurt. She knows Lucifer is struggling with what he feels for Chloe and with emotions he hasn’t felt in centuries so she can only hope he’s doing okay.

Linda has just sent Lucifer yet another message when Chloe pushes herself to her feet and announces she’s finished, and they can go. Linda jumps up and is quick to follow her out of the building and toward the parking garage. Chloe told about her about her meeting with Lucifer at 7 but Linda’s making a decision for Chloe’s health. They’re going to Lux now, even if they’re more than hour early. As they walk Linda notices Chloe seems quite out of breath and urges her to stop for moment about half-way to the car.

“Chloe are you okay?” She asks, worry lacing her tone and as the Detective heaves for breath.

“I’m fine.” Chloe tries to smile but it looks more like a grimace. She takes a couple steps then let out painful grunt as her hand same up to her chest.

There’s a moment of silence that passes between Chloe and Linda where even the sound of the traffic seems muted. Then Chloe screams, her eyes roll into her head and she collapses on to the ground. Her body convulses like she’s having seizure and Linda quickly stabilizes Chloe’s head before she can hurt herself. As soon as she can, Linda calls for emergency services then tries Lucifer.

He doesn’t answer and Linda worries even more.

* * *

Lucifer jolts awake and immediately finds himself searching for a threat. His leger room is silent and empty though, so he runs a hand down his face and then rubs at his chest. There’s a pain there and the connection is screaming for him to go to Chloe, but he won’t. He was unsure how he’d fallen sleep reading Lilith’s journal but then again, he hadn’t slept all that well the night before.

Closing the journal and extinguishing the oil lamp, Lucifer quickly leaves the leger room and makes his way up to the club. He pulls his phone along the way and notes that it is a quarter past 7 meaning his late for meeting with Chloe so he speeds up, exiting the prohibition tunnels a few minutes later and then the elevator into Lux, Lucifer feel panic creeping into his mind. He is suppressing the connection as much as possible, but he doesn’t feel Chloe near. Did she come and go already?

His eyes dark around for a few seconds, searching for her almost the growing crowd but he doesn’t see her. He checks his phone again, but he didn’t have reception in the tunnels, and nothing has come it yet. Lucifer turns to the bar to ask the bartenders is anyone saw Chloe when his phone blares to life in his hand. Oddly though, it’s Linda who’s calling.

Lucifer thinks about ignoring it but decides that the possibility of Chloe going to her when he was unreachable was too great.

“Hello, Doctor!” He answers, feigning jubilance despite his panic.

“Lucifer! Thank g-someone! I’ve been trying to reach you for almost an hour.” She sounds frantic and upset, which only serves to feed Lucifer’s growing panic. The connection flares at him, instinct screaming at him to go to Chloe but he forces it down. It’s powerful enough to have him gritting his teeth when he responds to the doctor though.

“Whatever for? Did I forget an appointment or a payment?” He frowns because he knows he’s forgotten neither.

“What? No. It’s Chloe. She has a seizure.” Suddenly all thoughts of holding the connection back fly out the window, along with Lucifer who takes off for the alley between Lux and the next building he often smokes. He can fly to Chloe from there. His mind is flooded with panic and the need to get to Chloe and to protect Chloe. He has enough presence of mind, however, to ask Linda where they are.

“Cedar-Sinai. The emergency room. They tried to call you earlier. You’re Chloe’s first emergency contact. When they couldn’t reach you, they called Dan. He’s been here for half an hour and they let him to go back with her, but he wouldn’t let any of us. Even Trixie.”

“I’ll be there momentarily.” Lucifer states with cold certainty. He hangs up as the side door slams behind him and takes to the skies. Seconds later he emerges from the shadows around Cedar-Sinai and sprints into the emergency room. He spots Linda, Maze, and Beatrice immediately and runs to them. Maze fixies him with a murderous glare, “Where have you been?!” She snarls.

“I-I was reading the journal. In the leger room. I fell asleep and didn’t get any messages because I was underground.” He explains to them but only Maze understands. She growls some swear words at him in Lilim but Lucifer’s attention turns to Beatrice. The little is huddled in a garish plastic chair, sobbing her eyes out. He picks her up swiftly and holds her close despite her tears. She clutches him tightly, but she’s sobbing far too hard to speak.

“Dan went back with her but said none of us should be allowed back.” Linda explains. Lucifer growls in response and must fight to keep his eyes under control. The soul bond is screaming for him to get to Chloe so much it hurts. He marches to the nurse’s station where he engages in a long conversation with the women there about Chloe and Dan. Eventually, seeing has Lucifer has been listed as Chloe’s medical proxy, which comes at surprise to even him, they’re escorted to her room. Lucifer realizes as they’re led through the hospital like rats through a maze, that Chloe must still want him in her life he she did all this. If she trusted him with this power of over her life and he tries to keep that in mind.

Upon opening the door to Chloe’s room, Lucifer is met with the last two people he ever wanted to see near a unconscious Chloe. Daniel, and another man he recognizes from photos around the precinct, Malcolm Graham. Malcolm reeks of Hell so badly Lucifer almost gags on the scent whereas Maze looks like someone just given her a Christmas present. Both seem surprised to see him and the others which gives the Lucifer the advantage of speaking first.

“Daniel I can understand not allowing my therapist or my bartender into see Chloe. But what kind of **_monster_** would stop a child from seeing her mother?” Lucifer’s voice is a deep growl, resonating with the power of his crown and it makes Malcolm shudder. Dan doesn’t look the least bit contrite.

“I wanted to be sure she didn’t look too bad before I let Trixie come see her.” Lucifer usually doesn’t need his powers over truth to know when Daniel is lying but it certainly helps since he’s too emotional to be able focus enough to tell without them. Lucifer tightens his hold on the trembling child in his arms.

“Get out. Now.” It’s an order spoken by a king and Malcolm, who’s damned soul knows Lucifer as it’s King even if his conscious mind doesn’t, heads for the door. Daniel, however, glares at the other man.

“No. The divorce isn’t final yet. I have every right to be here. In fact, I have more right to be here than you do.” Lucifer doesn’t hesitate.

“Mazikeen, remove Daniel from this room, now.” Dan manages to go toe-to-toe with Maze for about 10 seconds before she delivers a hard blow to his gut that him doubled over. She drags him out and dumps him the hallway where she gives Malcolm a vicious, yet seductive smile. She can’t wait to torture him.

Meanwhile, Lucifer tucks the little Urchin into the bed beside her mother and then lowers himself into a chair beside them both. Taking Chloe’s cool hand in his own large, warm one his tell himself she’s okay. That she has to be. He doesn’t think he can live with himself if she’s not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha. Please don't hate me for more cliffhangers! I have a few questions I'd like answered if you all would be so kind.
> 
> 1\. Did you like the Old King?  
> 2\. Can you guess who Elliot is going to see/help?  
> 3\. Any guesses for what's going to happen with Father Frank??
> 
> Thanks for answering! I'm aiming for the next chapter to be up before Christmas but as always no promises because I am the busiest introvert ever. Again, Thanks for all the support, so long as y'all keep reading I'll keep writing!


	8. Chapter 6: Dating The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kind of intermission. Chloe and Lucifer spend time together. Trixie makes new friends. Maze meets an unexpected guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, December wasn't good to me. I didn't sleep for a week thanks to a medication I had to take for infection interfering with my sleeping pills. Then, the week after that both my grandparents died with days of each other so I didn't sleep for another week. So this chapter is late. And I am sorry. I have a lot of plans for the new year but hopefully I will be able to post again before February. Anyway, thanks for coming back for another chapter (and that means everyone, readers, kudoers, sharers, subscribers, lurkers, and whatever else you classify yourself as). 
> 
> And now some warnings.
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT
> 
> There is however no smut. If you would like to read the smut, you will find it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448172

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS FLUFF, A HOT SHOWER, GHOSTS, AND PAGAN GODS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

_"If I don’t do this, there will nothing left to save!” The woman struggled against his grasp._

_“The Cycle is broken, nothing matters now!” He roared in response, tears stained his cheeks as held her back._

_“No. It isn’t. But it will be if I do nothing.” She once again tried to yank her wrist free and march toward the raging storm._

_“You would die for them, for this world?” Tears chocked his voice, making the words hard to from and harder to hear with storm behind him._

_“Not for them,” She smiled softly, “For you.”_

_“I don’t want to lose you!” The man’s grip loosened, releasing the woman’s wrist._

_She smiled knowingly, pressing her lips to his, “Oh, my Love, even we cannot escape the Cycle.”_

_And then she disappeared into the storm he fell to his knees and grieved._

Consciousness came abruptly back to Chloe, her eyes snapping open as she sits up, lungs gasping for air. She’d been dreaming, but it didn’t feel like a dream. It was so viscerally real. She could still smell the rain, hear his tears, feel his lips. She could still feel his touch, taste his tears, and hear his cries. Whoever _he_ was. Blinking, and shaking her head, Chloe forces herself to focus on the world around to try to calm her pounding heart.

Once her heart no longer feels like it’s trying to escape her chest, she’s able to take in the scene in front of her. What she sees leaves her breathless, her eyes growing soft with wonder and her heart filling with warmth. The private hospital room was bathed in an evening light from the window at her side. What it illuminates is Trixie, sound asleep on a couch across the room, covered in Lucifer’s jacket and holding her Miss. Alien. The clock on the wall above Trixie told her it was nearly 8 pm and she instinctively knew Maze was outside the door, guarding them all. (She did not know how she knew that since she couldn’t see out the door’s window into the hall, but she knew it.) Finally, Chloe sees Lucifer sitting in a chair by her bed. He’d fallen asleep and had slumped forward at some point so that his head was being cushioned on the bed near her hip. Both his hands are holding on to just one of hers, his grip is tender yet firm and Chloe doesn’t try to pull away.

A soft smile crosses Chloe’s face as she lifts her unhindered hand and gently sweeps it through Lucifer’s soft curls. He makes a low noise in his throat and leans into the touch subconsciously. It was hard not to notice how touch starved Lucifer was when they first became exclusive. He was perplexed by even the simplest of comforting or natural gestures and would often flinch away from her. But over time she noticed he just didn’t like being touched unexpectedly, so she was careful to make sure he could see when she was trying to touch him.

She quickly learned that he wanted affection, craved it even. He always leaned into her touches and still seemed surprised she touched him so gently. It seemed touching was less of issue when it was related to sex, not that they ever got that far. Somehow, it just wasn’t ever the right time, or they were interrupted. As she continues to stroke Lucifer’s hair, just knowing he’s there is more than enough comfort for her right now, Chloe finds herself growing a bit sleepy and lets her eyes fall closed. The knowledge of her very own guardian Devil watching over her and her daughter was comfort enough to lull her into a restless sleep.

Lucifer wakes a little while later, feeling groggy and sore from sleeping hunched over. But it hardly matters, he won’t be leaving her side until she wakes. And as far as he can tell, Chloe is no closer to waking that she was the night before. He slowly turns his head to look up her for a minute from where his head is cushioned on her bed. The fingers of her left hand had carded into his hair at some point and though he could easily escape the grip, he chose to stay. It felt good to feel her touching him again, even in such a small way.

Letting his eyes drift closed despite knowing he won’t be falling asleep again for quite some time, Lucifer finds himself thinking. It’s only been a week since Chloe shot him and she found out the truth. His leg was healed now, but the realization is somewhat difficult to grasp since so much has happened. Between his vulnerability, which seemed to be a one-time thing so far, his wings, old and new, and the connection, Lucifer felt torn at the seams. His thoughts circle round and round his mind for some time until he’s gone over every aspect of these problems, multiple times, and his thoughts start to wander down deeper, darker, mental corridors.

Soon he finds himself bombarded by voices torturing him with the idea that it was his fault Chloe was unconscious and that he was the one responsible for every wrong in her life. That he was a poison to everyone, and that he should leave. That she didn’t deserve to be ruined by him. He squeezed his eyes closed so tightly not even his tears could escape and his throat closed tight enough he almost couldn’t breathe. In his mind he began to beg forgiveness and offer apologies he would never say aloud, telling himself it was because he did not wish to wake Chloe or the child. (Really it was because he did not have any desire to prolong his presence in her life or guilt her into letting him stay.)  
  
However unknowingly, Chloe could hear every one of his grievances.

_“Chloe, I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I wanted to make you happy, but it seems I ruin everything I touch. This connection has caused you nothing but pain. First the gun shot, now this. I swear I will leave for Hell as soon as I know you’re better. You and the little one will never have to suffer my presence again. I’m sorry my dearest. I’m sorry I lost control of my temper and I’m sorry I hurt you. I cannot hope to have forgiveness but perhaps you can accept my sincerest apologies. Please, Chloe, I don’t want to go back to Hell, but I will if it’s truly what you desire from me, just please, wake up. Let me say goodbye to you and Beatrice before I depart, never to return in your lifetimes.”_

Chloe still hasn’t opened her eyes, but she can hear Lucifer’s soft words ringing her ears. She hasn’t moved since she certain he’s only doing this because he’s thinks she’s still asleep. She can tell he’s in physical pain, her own back aches with phantom pain, and she feels a painful tenseness in her shoulders. Chloe’s mind races a hundred miles a minute. She’s torn between remaining still and talking to him. But when he feels him tremble against her hand and then he promises to go back to hell, and Chloe cannot stay silent another instant. She sits up, and folds over top of him, tears finally escaping their confines and slipping down her face as she cries out, “No. Lucifer, please don’t go! I don’t want you to go back. I was stupid and selfish and of course angel wings were a bigger priority than palmetto was. P-please don’t go. I didn’t mean what I said, I was just angry and frustrated and you didn’t deserve that. Lucifer, please, don’t go. Please.”

Lucifer shifts uncomfortably beneath Chloe who, as suddenly as she enveloped him, sits up sharply, then wipes at her damp eyes as Lucifer sits up. He let’s out a little groan at the movement and Chloe feels the pain in her own back ease. Lucifer isn’t entirely sure what just happened. His heart gives a squeeze when her words finally process through to him. He’s certain he didn’t speak any of his thoughts aloud for fear of waking Chloe or Beatrice (amongst other reasons) and yet she responded as if he had.

He stares at her with frown, trying to figure out the situation as Chloe stares back blankly. After a long moment, she looks away, and Lucifer finds his mind flooded with her voice despite the fact he can clearly see her mouth which is pressed into a fine line even as her words continue.

_“Please don’t go. Please say something. Please say you’ll stay. I need you, Lucifer. I want you. You’ve made me better. I forgot what it was like to let go and have fun. You make me a better detective; you make me feel confident and strong. A-and I think I’m falling for you. And I don’t think I’d ever forgive myself I was the one to send you back to hell. I’m sorry. I was stupid and selfish and awful, and you must hate me. But please don’t go.”_

“Chloe?” The woman jerks her head up to look at him and suddenly Lucifer is all too certain of what is going on.

Chloe frowns at the sound of Lucifer’s rough voice, which sounds quite different than it did earlier. The sound reverberates in the room and she’s suddenly all too aware of sound and lack there was of it when he was speaking earlier. Lucifer moves to sit on the side of the bed and gently cups her cheek in large, warm palm and Chloe leans into the contact. Then she hears his voice. Just as perfect as it was earlier, but his mouth doesn’t move.

_“Hello, Detective. It seems our connection has grown yet again.”_

Chloe freezes for a moment as this new reality settles in. They can hear each other thoughts. Not all of them, obviously. But now that she’s paying attention, she can feel Lucifer’s thoughts pouring in from the veil. Her breathe catches when his gentle voice fills her mental space again.

_“About the other night, I was so consumed by the thoughts of my old wings and the new ones that I dismissed your case. That was wrong of me. Palmetto might not have world altering implications, but it is important to you. That alone should have made it important to me. Do not dismiss your human duties and responsibilities simply because mine are of a celestial nature. Both are equally important to me.” _

Lucifer’s thoughts come to a pause as his eyes shut, his body wanting to fold in on itself and Chloe can feel a small wave of fear come from him. She realizes he’s afraid of how she’ll react next and can’t bear to see her emotions on her face. It’s a common trope with him, not wanting to look at her when he speaks about his emotions. His voice, a little quieter than before fills her mind again a second later.

_“And please do not feel guilty for what you said or how you acted. I could not bear to see you in my realm because of me. You must know that if you wish for me to stay, then I will stay. And you should know that I’ve learned how to break the connection if you desire to break it. Though, I will admit, it is far easier to speak to you like this. My mouth doesn’t have the chance to mess up what my brain wants to say.”_

Focusing on that, and the idea of her thoughts floating through to Lucifer, Chloe responds to him. It odd, speaking without moving her mouth but Lucifer’s right. It’s easier too, she doesn’t have time to think about the words or edit herself, they just flow to him as soon as thinks them up.

_“Don’t go. I want you to stay. And I want this connection. It feels right to be connected to you and I don’t want that to change. I’m sorry for not realizing how important your wings were and not listening to you. I’m sorry I lost my temper and told you those things. I was just so tired and frustrated with everything and I think your anger bled into me as well. I just want you back. I want to put this behind us. Please”_

_“Whatever you desire, Detective.”_ Lucifer’s face open back up to her in that moment, his dark eyes boring into hers. Chloe smiles softly and traces over his lips and jaw line with her fingers. He slowly folds out and leans leans toward the touch, a small huff of breath leaving his nose as the worry lines etched into his eternal face fade into a tender smile. He leans toward her and she toward him, and their lips meet. The kiss is slow but passionate, an apology and forgiveness all at once.

Chloe tries to keep her feelings for Lucifer from escaping at full force, but she’s too distracted by his wicked tongue and it escapes her. Lucifer is lost in the kiss when he feels something from Chloe. It feels like a warm blanket being draped around his tattered and tired soul. It envelopes him with joy and peace and comfort and he feels safer than he has in thousands of years. But it doesn’t stop. And he revels in it. He takes all she offers and tries, hopes that whatever he gives her in return his enough as his own emotions toward Chloe grow out of his control and flood her.

Chloe feels the warm wave of deep emotion from Lucifer. At first, it’s easy to mange the warm embrace of his caring and admiration. It’s a warm river that her mind sinks into, happy to know he reciprocates her feeling in some way. His feelings for her are so intense and so great, however, that the warmth gives way to scalding heat. She pulls herself mentally back but not fast enough. Suddenly it’s like magma washing over her and her mind nearly buckles under the intensity and force of his emotions. Chloe has to force Lucifer away, force him back as she sucks in a breath and forces the brunt of his emotions back.

Lucifer is surprised at the abrupt end to their kiss and quickly comes to the conclusion that whatever emotion he released wasn’t enough, wasn’t good enough. He decides in an instant to never let her see it again. Finding Chloe’s face breaks of the strange haze he was in. Lucifer blinks owlishly at her and tucks lock of her disheveled hair from her face. “Are you alright, Detective?” He asks out loud, his voice rough and raspy from sleep. Chloe nods softly but can’t help but feel so small compared to him. Not physically, though he does dwarf her, but in more universal sense. She’s a speck in his eternal life, what she feels for him is nothing in comparison to the sheer amount he feels for her. Whether it’s love or not.

Luckily, one very worried little monkey breaks Chloe free of her thoughts. Trixie appears at Lucifer’s side asking if her mom is awake and Lucifer responds by lifting the child into his arms and depositing her on the bed beside her mother who wraps her arms around her little monkey.

“I’m okay, Trixella, I promise.” Chloe comforts her daughter with a kiss to the side of her head, “Though I’m not sure what happened.” The Detective frowns and looks to Lucifer as she realizes where she is.

“You fainted.” Lucifer explains, his eyes focusing on the ring which he continually twists around his finger. “The doctors assured us it was just exhaustion and dehydration. However, I think our distance and the connection played a rather large part.” Chloe has more she wants to talk to Lucifer about, but she decides that it’s best to wait until after they leave.

It takes a couple hours before Chloe is able to leave the hospital. The doctor tells her to drink plenty of fluids and try to take it easy the next couple of days. Chloe promises she’ll try even though she feels fine. It’s almost 10 when they finally leave and nearly 11 when they finally get in the elevator to up to Lux. Chloe feels Lucifer’s anxiety as he asks softly, “Did you like the improvements I had done?”

Chloe frowns, having not noticed the changes Lucifer made to make his home into a home for all three of them. “What improvements?”

This springs Lucifer into action. She can feel a bubble of child-like excitement mixed with the anxiety as he leads Chloe and Beatrice on an impromptu tour of the new and improved penthouse. He shows off Trixie’s new room, the new glass around the master suite, all the new cases and storage he had put in and he presents Chloe with her own office/study where he’d slept the night before. The tour ends with Chloe tucking Trixie into bed while Lucifer steps away to talk to Maze who’s been waiting for him by the bar.

“How’s Daniel, Maze?” Lucifer grins wolfishly at his demon as he pours himself a drink. Maze grins back with a similar expression.

“I saw him with the coma cop, Malcolm. They’re working for Amenadiel. He’s paid them to do something. I had to move so he didn’t sense me, so I was too far to hear what he wanted them to do.” Maze grins wide, eyes gleaming with pride as her words make Lucifer’s eyes turn fiery red, then she gasps when red gives way to gold.

Lucifer knows Chloe will feel his anger if it gets the best of him, so he only allows it out for instant before he stows it away for later with a deep breath and the need to keep Chloe and Beatrice safe. 

“Keep a close watch on them Mazikeen. And increase security on Lux, the Penthouse and the child. I want to be certain she’s safe when she’s at her little urchin prison. And I want them both safe here. No exceptions.”

Maze nods, knowing her duties well. She doesn’t manage Lux and doesn’t want to. But she does occasionally bartend and is in charge of security for Lux as well as the entire building. “What about Chloe?” Maze thinks she knows what Lucifer’s answer will be, just as she knows her duties extend to protecting her Queen as well.

“I will ensure her safety as long I am with her. If I must go elsewhere Maze, I expect you stay with her.” Maze has no real problem with this, so she nods.

“Why don’t you summon your hounds? They would be the most effective protection for the kid and Chloe when we can’t be there.”

Maze does make a good point. Lucifer could summon his Hellhounds, his own creations, from Hell. The Old King taught him how to make them and he went a little crazy creating a full Legion of hounds. Lucifer's hounds are loyal to him, and him alone. They are among a few of the only creatures of Hell he truly trusts. That's not to say he doesn't trust Maze; he just can't be as certain of her loyalties as he can be of the hounds. He takes a moment to consider her suggestion, debating whether or not he should call them up. Finally, he decides that his two best trained hounds would be a great asset for him, especially now that his brother seems to be actively working to harm him and those he cares for. He and Maze can only do so much to protect his Chloe and his Urchin.

With his mind made up, Lucifer steps away from the bar and walks to a clearer part of the room, past the couch to the space between the living area and the broad windows and glass doors that lead to the balcony. Standing there in the shadows Lucifer brings his fingers to his lips and makes a shrill whistle that echoes, reverberating around the room like the echo of a fork on a champagne glass.

“Lucifer, what are you doing?” Chloe steps into the room at the same time a pair of dark shadows come flying past her. The two shadowy things move through the spaces between the furniture before latching onto Lucifer, knocking him to the floor.

“Lucifer!” Chloe runs for him, crossing the room as fast she can while fumbling for gun that isn’t on her hip but her bag from the hospital which is in Lucifer’s tremendous walk-in closet. Lucifer feels her sudden fear and sends wave of reassurance her way as she rounds on him. Instead of being injured, the two shadows seem to have turned into black dog or wolf -like creatures. Each beast is bigger than any dog Chloe has ever seen and yet instead of attacking Lucifer, Chloe can see they’re just licking him.

Lucifer manages to wrestle the hounds away long enough to regain his footing. He gives Maze a nod and she heads for the elevator, leaving Chloe and him alone.

“Darling,” Lucifer begins as he debates how much to tell her. He knows Daniel’s involvement will be upsetting but he has no intention of hiding anything from her. “Maze has just informed me of something involving my brother. She witnessed him pay Malcolm, the newly returned, and Daniel a considerable sum. We don’t why they were paid but it seemed prudent to increase security measures. Maze is headed down to shore up Lux but I thought these two might be of help.” Lucifer motions to the two huge Hellhounds who are now sitting on either side of him.

“Hellhounds?” Chloe asks, her voice brittle as her thoughts swirl around the idea of Dan, her daughter’s father working with Malcolm to hurt her, hurt them both. Lucifer can feel her conflicting emotions, so he nods instead of speaking, giving her time to process as he feels her pang of fear and worry and tries to send her waves of reassurance and calm.

“This is Anubis and Anput, my two most trusted hounds. I was hoping you would allow Anput to keep watch over Beatrice and Anubis to keep watch over you.”

Chloe sighs softly and tries to get past the mental conflict all this is causing. There’s a lot to unpack here. However, the shock of Dan teaming up with Malcolm to something to Lucifer is a lot. And it hurts. She wants to say he wouldn’t hurt her or Trixie but the truth is doesn’t know that anymore.

“Trixie can’t take a giant hellhound to school.” It’s the only argument Chloe can think to say out loud. Lucifer nods and explains that the hounds will stay in the shadows, watching unseen for any dangers and Chloe nods absently in response. She knew things with Dan were over for a long time, but she never thought he would go so far as to a make deal like this. The Detective in her can’t stop thinking about everything that happened between them and whether she is partially responsible for this.

_“Did I push him to this because I wasn’t there enough? Did I make him me hate so much he’s willing to hurt me? Me and Trixie? I gave him every chance. I loved him, I tried so hard to be there and give him everything. We were happy for a while and then I became a detective and he changed not long after. Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt him?”_

_“Chloe.”_

She jumps when Lucifer’s voice interrupts her thoughts, and she realizes she was accidently sending him her thoughts. He steps in front of her with the hounds at his heels and cups her cheek as stares down into her eyes.

“Daniel has made his own choices. You cannot take responsibility or blame yourself for the choices he’s made. Please, Chloe, I’ve seen far too many people in Hell blaming themselves for the actions of others. I cannot see you there, not like that.” The only way Lucifer might let her see Hell is as it’s Queen but to condemn her to rule as he has been is nothing short of anathema to him.

Chloe nods softly and steps into his embrace, tucking herself under his chin. Lucifer is right. Dan has made his choices and she can’t hold herself responsible for them. They stay like this for some time until Chloe tries to push a thought to Lucifer. They both need to relax, and Trixie is out cold.

_How about a shower? You and Me?_

Lucifer chuckles out loud and squeezes her a little tighter.

_I would very much like that._

His thought echo loudly in her mind and with that she breaks free of his embrace and with a cheeky smile and a peck on his lips, leaves for the master ensuite. Lucifer quickly commands Anubis and Anput in his native enochian and watches as they transform from hounds to shadows that will protect his humans well. He turns to walk to the bedroom when he realizes he called Chloe and Beatrice _his._ The thought is heavy but no less true. He does want them to be _his._

Maybe they already are.

**THE FOLLOWING IS INTENDED FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY! CONTAINS NUDITY, SEXUAL THEMES, AND LOTS OF BUBBLES**

* * *

He pushes the thought away for now as he steps into the walk-in closet and unbuttons his shirt and folds his jacket, shirt and slacks, setting them in the basket for the dry cleaner. He tosses his silk boxers in the hamper then retrieves two robes, one for himself, and a feminine version he purchased for Chloe. Robes in hand, he makes his way to the master bath and cracks open the door.

Chloe’s clothes are in a pile on the floor and Lucifer takes a moment to sort them into the dry clean or wash bins in his closet before returning to a steamy room. The mirror and glass panels of the shower are all foggy already as steam fills the lavish room. He takes a step toward the shower when a pang of anxiety hits him hard. He can’t draw out her desires. What if he can’t please her?

In the shower, Chloe is trying to keep her own nerves in check. She’s not particularly experienced in this realm and she can’t stop herself from thinking about how experienced Lucifer is. She’s going to embarrass herself; she thinks. A pang of anxiety that’s not her own interrupts her thoughts. She takes a moment to focus on it and put her own anxiety aside. Logically, she knows Lucifer would never make her uncomfortable or be intentionally mean or rude about her skills, but she can’t quite imagine what he would be anxious about. In response she sends him some assistance in the form of her arousal, and it seems to do the trick as she hears him open the door and step into the large shower behind her.

Lucifer is perplexed by Chloe’s nude form. Objectively speaking she is not the most attractive woman he’s ever seen naked. However, something about her pale skin being doused in water from the rainfall shower heads above makes his whole-body shiver. He wouldn’t want her any other way than how she is nor would he want anyone else, even someone seemingly more attractive. It’s in the moment he realizes how someone can say the woman they love is more attractive than anyone else. Chloe’s beauty doesn’t come from just her body or her looks. It’s her soul, the fact that she’s seen the truth of him and chosen to stay that makes him desire her more than anyone else.

Bolstered by this, he takes control easily, stepping up behind he runs his hands down over shoulders, down her arms, then her sides until he’s cradling her hips. Chloe leans back into him and hums as he presses a tender kiss to her shoulder. He can feel how tense she is in arms, so he pulls away, grabs her shampoo and begins to wash her hair. His fingers are skilled in human physiology and make her moan as he massages her scalp for a while before rinsing her hair and applying conditioner.

While the conditioner works, he fetches a loofa and her vanilla scented body wash and begins to lather the soapy mess onto her perfect skin. He starts with her feet, lifting them off the shower floor and into his hands. He massages and cleans them methodically before standing and performing the same action on her hands. Lucifer then continues washing her arms and legs, lathering the soap up to create as many bubbly suds as possible before watching as the showerhead rinses it away to reveal the creamy skin beneath. He feels her relax and traces of her pleasure come through the connection and it leaves him breathless and his lower half stirring.

Chloe feels like she floating as Lucifer continues his ministrations. His masterful fingers deftly loosen all the knots in her back and shoulders and run skillfully over her breasts and ribs leaving her breathless from moaning and whimpering, lost in the pleasure of being taken care of. But Chloe attempts to return to herself when he rinses the conditioner from her hair because she wants to do the same to him. What she wants is for him to feel as good as she feels right now. Chloe turns just as he’s finished running his fingers though her hair and grabs his shampoo. When she looks back at him, he’s clearly tense but nonetheless sits on the shower seat so she can reach his hair easier.

At first, he tries to hide the pleasure he gets from her fingers carding though the strands and applying a painfully gentle touch into his scalp but it’s not long before he gives up. He lets out a sinful moans after whimpering softly as she rinses his hair and applies his own very expensive, yet appropriate conditioner. However, Lucifer stiffens when she grabs the loofa and gives her an odd look when she applies his own heavily scented body wash to it. It smells like frankincense and Chloe shakes her head at the irony of it all. She works in the same way he did, starting with his feet then hands then arms then legs. But unlike her, Lucifer’s eyes are being squeezed closed and he’s trembling like a leaf.

She stops and is about to ask if he’s okay, despite his half-mast erection, when his thoughts fill her mind.

_No one has ever taken care of me. No one has ever desired to care for me. Not like this. Please don’t stop._

His mental voice is pleading, and Chloe is quick to think back at him.

_I will always take care of you the same way you take care of me. We are equals. My happiness and wellbeing does not outweigh yours. Let me take of you. Let me wash you and hold you and make you fall apart._

His entire body shudders and she feel his arousal heighten through their connection. His pleasure washes over her not so similar to the water cascading from the shower. Goosebumps break out on her skin as she soothingly runs the loofa over his chest and the inches her way toward her pelvis. Like he did however, she decides to shift behind him instead of touching his more sensitive areas and comes face to face with those scars again.

“Do you want me to…” She whispers and he cuts her off sharply.

“Please.” He murmurs though his barely parted lips, already arching his back toward her. She starts at his shoulders and works the loofa down his spine, watching in fascination as he shivers and moans at her touch. Oddly, she can also feel how well muscled his back is, feel how is wings attach and how he can move them. It’s wonderfully surreal. Finally, she reaches his scars and Chloe has to take a deep breathe before the can do anything. Despite his wings returning, the scars remain. She brushes over the left scar with the loofa, barely brushing his skin and Lucifer lets out a startled gasp which is follow shortly by her own surprised gasp she is immediately surrounded by white wings. Lucifer doesn’t move but she can fell is conflicting emotions and promptly attempts to comfort him by running her hand along the bone at his shoulder. Lucifer’s reaction earns her another gasp followed by a soft, melodious moan and then the wings are gone.

Again, Lucifer thoughts echo in her mind.

_I can’t. Not yet. It’s too much._

Chloe responds with a feeling of confirmation as she runs the loofa up and down his back again.

_Okay._

He growls this time and slams his hand on wall which cracks the tile when she runs the loofa over the other scar. Chloe steps back, thinking she’s hurt him somehow, but Lucifer sends her another mental note.

_Sorry Love, it was hard to keep them in._

Chloe steps back up to him and swiftly finishes washing him. Afterward, she tosses the loofa away, then presses her chest into his back, embracing him from behind. She leaves sloppy kisses on his shoulder blades making him shiver and sigh. She can feel his pleasure as if her were her own as it seeps into through the veil and hides a groan of her own in his shoulder.

Lucifer decides he wants more and turns to lower himself onto the bench while trying to pull her with him. Chloe, however, is too slippery for him and escape his grip. She stands between his legs to rinse the conditioner from his hair and for a moment everything is still as they meet each other’s gazes. Chloe feels a smile pull at her lips and Lucifer’s mouth quirks into the soft smile he reserves just for her. Lucifer smoothly pulls her towards him with a hand on her hip and seeks out her mouth with his own. It’s as hot and passionate as Lucifer is. He trails his hands over his delicate human, fingers dipping into any and every curve he finds. Pressing more firmly into him, Chloe brings her hands up to his into his hair making him moan sinfully into her mouth.

Unfortunately, it only lasts a few seconds before Chloe pulls away and moves to the door with a sultry smile. Lucifer’s eyes sparkle as she breaks into a shit eating grin and blots out of the shower. Lucifer is hot on her heels and Chloe barely makes it out the bathroom door before she feels his big pianist’s hands on her waist, and she’s lifted off ground.

_(If you want to know what happens here you can find the rest in the Bonus Chapters)_

  
A while later, they lay tangled together in the bed he threw her in, and she took him on, for some time before Chloe pulls away to clean up from their intimate time. After she returns from doing her business and cleaning herself, Lucifer takes his turn and disappears in the bathroom for several minutes. She takes the time to arrange the bed, shifting the thoroughly rumpled blankets and pillows to their rightful place. Then she slips into Lucifer's closet to grab the shirt he’d been wearing earlier.

When Lucifer returns, he sits himself on the edge of the bed and looks her with an unreadable expression. He looks away when she sees him and fiddles with invisible dust on his silk pajama bottoms before he looks back her with a softer, warmer expression, and waves of affection flutter though their connection.

“Thank you for taking care of me.” He finally speaks softly and shifts toward her, his arms open and inviting. She shuffles into his embrace and they drift off to sleep, spent and happy.

**START HERE IF YOU SKIPPED THE ADULT SCENE**

* * *

Trixie can’t sleep. She has bad dreams sometimes and while this one wasn’t a nightmare like she had been having, it wasn’t pleasant either. The girl slips out of bed and walks as slowly and quietly through the penthouse as she can. Trixie’s mind is tumbling through thoughts of her dad, Lucifer, Maze, her mom, school, and whatever nonsense her imagination can conjure as she tiptoes along the hall and out into the living room.

It’s there in the living room that she freezes. Beatrice Espinosa-Decker was always curious about things her mother generally regarded as nonsense. She believed in ghosts and spirits, played a Ouija board once, and just generally loved the supernatural. But she’d never seen anything odd or strange up close until Lucifer showed her his wings. Now she really believes in the supernatural and it made the ghost in the living room all that much more exciting.

The Ghost looked kind of like the shadow of a tall skinny man with blue Christmas lights for eyes. And it seemed just as surprised to see her as she was to find it. She could tell by how it very suddenly stumbled away when it saw her. She slowly moves into the room and then stands quite still, watching as the Ghost seems to get its wits back.

After a few minutes, the little girl speaks to it in a soft voice, “Hi mister ghost.”

The strange creature stares at her for several second before it answers in gentle, deep voice, “Hello child. Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

Trixie shrugs her shoulders, “I had a bad dream, so I was going to see my mom. But I found you instead.”

The ghost hums as Trixie tilts her head to the side just like her step-devil does, “What are you doing here?” She asks.

The ghost’s glowing blue eyes flicker toward the master bedroom before responds, “I came to see Lucifer.”

Trixie’s eyes widen as realizes that the Ghost might be God. She takes a subtle step back but refuses to let her fear show in her small voice.

“A-are you God?”

For second there is just dead silence then the ghost starts laughing warmly. He steps toward the girl and ruffles her hair fondly before crouching down to her eye level.

“No child. I’m not god.” He, as Trixie has decided he must be, pauses for moment as if considering then says, “I suppose I could be called Lucifer’s adoptive father, though.”

“Really?!” Trixie jumps up and down, overwhelmed with excitement at the prospect of meeting someone close to Lucifer. He chuckles softly and holds out a ghostly shadow of a hand.

“You may call me Aiden.” She grabs it and it feels like it’s both there and not and she giggles at the odd sensation.

“I’m Beatrice but everybody calls me Trixie.” The creature tilts its head as it regards her words then as their hands part, in almost the exact same voice Lucifer used when saying that she had a hooker’s name he says “That’s is not a proper name.”

Trixie laughs loud enough that Lucifer stirs and comes stumbling out of the master bedroom and down the stairs only to freeze when he see her and the ghost.

“What are you doing back?” Lucifer asks as he steps up beside Trixie and rests a hand on her head protectively.

Aiden winks at her before he starts talking to Lucifer, “I came to see you. Have you and the Queen partaken in a union yet?”

Trixie doesn’t really know that means, but she thinks Aiden wants to know if Lucifer and her mom are together or not. Curious for his answer, Trixie looks up Lucifer who face looks kind of pink.

“Just tonight, yes. Why?” He answer and Trixie grins brightly.

“Yay! Does this mean you and mom aren’t fighting anymore?” Her excitement is enough to make Lucifer smile as she pulls on his arm.

“We’ve come to an understanding child. And I have no intention of leaving anytime soon.”

Aiden cuts in then, “Good. Because you cannot if you have laid with her. The process will have begun, and a separation could lead to death. For you both.”

Trixie doesn’t understand the context of his words and goes to ask Lucifer what Aiden means when Lucifer grabs the ghost with his hands. Trixie moves back, whimpering when Lucifer’s brown eyes begin to glow red then gold then white.

“You knew me trying to break the connection, trying to leave her would hurt her?” He growls, then a low and inhuman sound leaves his throat. A second later two shadows pull free from the ground and form into two huge dogs. They’re both taller than she is and have glowing red eyes like Lucifer. She watches as one wraps itself around her protectively while the other circles Lucifer and Aiden growling in strange and unsettling way.

Aiden’s calm voice carries over the sound of Lucifer and hounds growling though. “Lightbringer, son. Calm yourself. You do not want to frighten the child. I could not be certain of how deep the connection had gone. You know I would never seek to harm you or allow you to cause harm.”

Lucifer’s anger seems to evaporate, and he steps away from Aiden who gently squeezes Lucifer’s shoulder.

Lucifer sighs and asks, “How did you know about our coupling?” Trixie doesn’t know the meaning of the word “Coupling”. Aiden answers cryptically.

“I felt it. My power over Hell is waning now. And your power over it is growing.”

After an awkward pause Aiden says something in a language Trixie doesn’t know. Lucifer answers and they speak for several minutes before switching to English again. The first words Trixie hears are:

“I must take my leave.” Aiden says, mostly to Lucifer but Trixie hears it too. Aiden turns back to her before he goes, however, and ruffles hair her again, “Farewell child. Should you need anything, touch the earth and think of me.” Then Ghostly Aiden is gone.

Trixie looks up at Lucifer who just sighs deeply. She likes the dog that’s positioned herself in front of her and scratches at the dog’s ears.

“Beatrice,” Lucifer begins, “That is Anput, your hellhound. Should you need her, call her by name and she will come.”

Trixie wrinkles her nose at the name of the dog and with big innocent eyes she looks up at Lucifer pleadingly, “Can’t I name her Bes?” Bes was Trixie’s best friend, but she moved to Arizona and Trixie promised to name something after her. After she says the name, Anput licks her face and Trixie giggles, delighted. Lucifer sighs and smiles fondly at the dog and child.

“Very well. You may call her Bes. She’s seems to accept it. You must only call for her if you are in grave danger. Do you understand? Trixie nods, then asks if she can sleep in Lucifer bed with him and her mother. He nods, “Of course little Urchin.” Lucifer lays down with her but doesn’t sleep another wink, just holds Chloe and Beatrice, and tries not to over think the Old King’s words.

Chloe wakes to the smell of coffee, bacon, and something sweet she can’t quite place until she manages to peel open her eyes and sees the tray of breakfast foods set at the end of the large bed. The sweet scent stems from fruit topped pancakes which act as the center of her Saturday morning breakfast. The tray also holds a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs, an English muffin, a lemon bar, a cup of orange juice and a cup of coffee. Reasoning that this means her daughter will be fed, Chloe chooses to stay in bed and indulge in her breakfast feast for a while. She eats slowly and reads a kindle book while she does, letting herself relax and enjoy some much needed me time.

After she finishes, she gets up and slips on pair of comfortable leggings and warm blue sweater and heads out to the living room only to find it empty. She continues to other side of living area, near the library where another short hallway leads to a dining room and kitchen. At the kitchen bar she finds Lucifer and Trixie, both already dressed, eating away. Lucifer lights up when she walks in and darts over to her a soon as he swallows the gigantic bite of food, he’d been shoveling in.

“Good Morning, darling. How did you sleep?” He smiles at her and Chloe can’t how cute he is with a bit of raspberry on the corner of his mouth, so she pulls him down into a quick but heated kiss then moves on to her daughter who receives a kiss on the head.

“Thank you both for breakfast.” Trixie grins up at her and starts talking at the same time she rips a piece of bacon in half. Chloe meets Lucifer’s eyes, thanking him in her head.

_Thank you for breakfast and the space. I really needed it._

Chloe watches Lucifer move around the island back to his seat and at the same time both he and Trixie respond, Lucifer in her head and Trixie out loud.

_Of Course, Darling. I thought you might need it after everything that happened._

“I wanted to eat in bed with you, but Lucifer said you might want some time alone.” Chloe smiles at her daughter and tells her she’s grateful for the time she had to herself and that sometimes a person needs space, and that’s okay. Trixie nods along, smiling all the time. When Trixie finishes eating, Chloe sends her off to do whatever is she wants to do on a Saturday while she and Lucifer clean up from breakfast.

Just as they’re finishing up Lucifer’s phone goes and off and he steps away. Chloe finds him a few minutes later staring anxiously at his phone which he hastily tucks out of site when she approaches.

“Something wrong?” Lucifer sighs and Chloe can see his shoulders grow tense and his mouth settle into a thin line.

“I’d forgotten, I have an appointment with Dr. Linda toady.” His voice is soft, and nervous sounding. A bit of anxiety leaks over from him and Chloe sends a gentle wave of reassurance his way. He sighs softly.

“I’ll just cancel.” Chloe shakes her head and quickly reassures him.

“Lucifer your therapy appointments are important. You can’t cancel.” Lucifer stares back at her for several seconds then softly replies.

“I just...” Lucifer voice gives out, but she hears his statement continue in her mind.

_After everything that’s happened, I don’t want to leave you alone. I can’t._

Chloe nods and responds out loud. “Then Trix and I will come with you. We can stay in the waiting room while you do in for your appointment.”

Lucifer smiles at her, a warm and wonder filled smile. “Thank you, Darling.”

* * *

Lux is technically open at 12 on Saturdays but Maze has never seen anyone come in that early. Not unless they’re celebrating a bachelor or bachelorette party and even then, it’s just because that’s their appointment time. However, an older gentleman has just entered Lux.

Maze can sense that both Chloe and Lucifer are upstairs and knows that with the new security pass on the elevator, as well as other new security upgrades, he won’t be hurting anyone. Not that looks all that threatening. He’s dressed in a black shirt and pants and looks rather comfortable sitting on a couch waiting for someone to speak to. She’s halfway over to the man when she notices the collar at his neck. He’s a priest. Maze grins like a cat who’s spotted the mouse,

“What brings you here, preacher man?” She asks, sexuality and darkness dripping off her and slithering through her voice. The man doesn’t give her more than a friendly smile.

“I heard this was the place to go when you run out of options.”

Maze steps a little closer and lets her tongue dark out to lick to her lip hungrily. However, the priest doesn’t seem the least bit distracted.

“And what dark little thing do you want help with?”

The priest gives Maze a no-nonsense look and answers in a firm voice.

“Unless you run this joint, which I don’t think you do, then it isn’t your business.”

Maze rolls her eyes and turns to walk off, “Boss will be down when he’s down. Until then you want a drink?”

For the next hour, Maze cleans, makes phone calls, and checks over her newest security measures all while keeping a close eye on the priest and keeping his glass full. Lucifer and Chloe have yet to come downstairs, she can still feel them above her and she’s starting to wonder if she should go up and check on them when she finds it.

  
  
Lilith’s Journal.

It was stuffed among Lux’s book, where Maze had left it. Lucifer had texted her early that morning to go get the Journal from his leger room. She’d met him at the elevator for the key which she had returned as soon as the deed was done. Though Maze had many freedoms and could what she pleased for the most part, she knew better than to mess with Lucifer’s legers. They were too important, they held secrets and knowledge only her king should be privy too and Maze wasn’t about to break the trust she’d been given in just entering the room.

Maze was planning on preparing Lux’s financial books for Lucifer, who hates doing the books but knows it’s necessary to keep his club open. However, they pale in comparison to the book her mother wrote. The one that detailed her turning from a lost woman to a powerful sorceress. Maze continued to stare at for some time before she decided she didn’t care what Lucifer might do, it was worth it, and opened the book to the last page Lucifer had marked.

* * *

_Lilith watched the funerary rites with a frown. The old High Priestess had died, and people of her village were sending her off. She still didn’t know much about the gods of these people, other than their names. Or titles, rather._

_The Matron, The Maiden, and The God Below._

_Lilith couldn’t stay for the entire ceremony. She was too conflicted, already certain that the woman’s death had been, somehow, her fault. Lilith rushed into the nearby field and lay beneath the stars in tears for some time before anyone found her._

_A girl from the village stumbled upon her, a young priestess named Fotia, or fire in their language, for the color of her bright red hair. The young woman was esteemed for her beauty as well as her dedication to the temple. Lilith just knew she would be named the next high priestess of their temple. The girl lay down beside her and for a time they simply watched the stars until the girl finally spoke._

_“Would you like to know about them? The Matron, the Maiden, and the Kind Below? I know Mira, the High Priestess wanted to teach you about them.” Neither woman moved their position laying in the blooming fields of wheat and stargazing, but Lilith nodded and Fotia began to speak._

_“The Matron is the great mother goddess that taught us to plant our wheat, to build our homes, to write our law. She is mother of civilization, she keeps the harvest, and protects us. The Matron, however, is only one of many deities. Another is the King of Oceans, Storms, and Thunder. They met one day when the Matron was walking along the shore and the King Above sent a storm so he could see her. So, the great King of Sky and Sea laid with the Lady of Earth and Poppy, from which she gives us medicine and visions of the gods.” Lilith nodded along as the girl plucked a poppy flower and rested it in her hand._

_“Not long after, the Maiden was born. The Maiden is the keeper of the green. She grows the plants and trees on which we rely and gifts them fertility and abundance when the time is right. For a long while it was just the Maiden and the Matron, growing and harvesting all they could from the earth. However, The King Below kept a faithful eye on them. The King Below is the keeper of the dead, and protector of all that lies beneath. It is he who keeps the soil fertile and keeps the seed from one year to the next fertile and bright._

_Now, The King Below leaves his realm once per year to bring fertility to the soil and to gather the souls of all who’ve died to bring them below. His festival is bright and happy, and he brings the delight of the earth: wine. He brings them to celebrate life and enjoy his time in the world above, for it is his escape. He knew the Matron and the Maiden worked the soil too hard and gave it no time to rest and grow fertile again after it had grown so much. So, when he came up for the time when the days are long, he pursued the Maiden and distracted her from the fields, only to fall in love her and she with him._

_When the day of balance passed, The Maiden learned he was leaving. She was heartbroken and could not bear to live without him, so she chose to leave her mother behind to follow him back to where he’d come from. The King Below led his living followers on a long, joyous march until one by one they dropped off into slumber thanks to the wine and offerings of herbs and poppies. All, except for the Maiden who hid amongst the growing crowd of what she now knew were souls. She followed him into the earth, into his great palace, and saw that he was the King Below._

_The world below changed the Maiden, however, for she was not just the keeper of all that grows, but bringer of all that withers. She is also death and rot, decay and corruption. Below the earth she was changed and the souls who reside there, the gods who make their homes there, and all others who are a part of that chthonic realm saw her deadly beauty and knew she was their Queen. For while the king can take the soul and bring it to rest, he cannot return them to the world above. Only the Queen can do that._

_The King Below found in her in his realm, and proclaimed his love to her, whether bringer of life or death, and she agreed to be his Queen. The night they lay together for the first time, their bond formed, a bridge between their souls to keep balance between the living and the dead. Between the souls who must rest and those who must be freed to live again. Between all that grows and all that withers. When they returned to the world above, they found the Matron in a rage against their bond, but when she saw how great the harvest was thanks to her Maiden’s bond with King Below, she blessed the pair with a child. The keeper of nightmares, magic, and light._

_Their pairing began the Cycle we all follow now.”_

_Lilith nodded at this knowledge and was intrigued by the story. She was about to ask for more tales of the three gods when Fotia rose and looked down at her. She was smiling a mischievous smile._

_“I think you may learn more very soon, Lilith. And when you do, you will be teaching me of the gods.”_

* * *

Maze’s gaze is torn from the book by the sound of the elevator, prompting her to toss it aside and run for Lucifer

“Lucifer!” She calls from behind, “There’s someone here to see you.”

Lucifer stills instantly and turns toward her with a sharp smile and fixes his cuff links. Chloe is standing beside him, her hand on Trixie’s shoulder, and Maze feels a shiver of familiarity slip down her spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again all of you wonderful internet people for reading and hopefully understanding why it's been so long. Let's hope 2021 is less bad than 2020! I'd love to know what you thought so please leave a comment. I do respond!
> 
> BONUS SMUT CHAPTER: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448172


	9. Chapter 7: Preaching to the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father Frank meets the Devil. Lucifer thinks about his Father. Chloe learns a new skill. Dan makes his choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello People. This took forever to write. Mostly because I hadn't figured out how I was going to end the first season but now I do, and I'm so excited to see this to its end. I must thank my wonderful beta, SpartanEra, for helping make this readable and reminding me to keep going. I have a lot going over the next few months so I'm sure when the next chapter will be out but hoping to update again next month. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Father Frank Lawrence had heard a lot about Lucifer Morningstar. When the old priest discovered what Conner was into, he gone around to his old contacts looking for a way to get the boy out of the drug trafficking ring that had started in a youth venter in L.A. However, none of Frank’s old friends could help. It seemed no one could until he discovered, just by chance, someone by the name of Lucifer Morningstar. A woman came into his church claiming an angel helped her and spoke of a well-dressed, handsome man who gave her enough money and more to help her start her own business and buy a home, so she was no longer homeless. After finding a few more people with similar stories, it didn’t take long to trace it all back to this Lucifer Morningstar.

He was the man to see when you ran out of options. And he would either save you or ruin you, it all depended on your soul.

Frank wasn’t a fool. He’d done his research and learned all he could about the strange Mr. Morningstar. But the more he learned, the stranger Morningstar seemed. Now, Frank was no stranger to the supernatural, he experienced his fair share of inexplicable things. However, watching the devil in name cross the room toward him with a blonde bombshell on his arm made a shiver go up his spine. There was something about the man that made Frank want to leave, to run and yet he wanted to tell him everything.

“Lucifer Morningstar.” The man speaks as he pours himself a drink from behind the bar. The woman beside him smiles pleasantly but forgoes a drink when Lucifer offers.

“Chloe Decker, and you are?”

Frank smiles, “Father Frank Lawrence.” He introduces himself, and Lucifer frowns sharply. Frank feels a shift in the air and the room seems to jump up in temperature as Lucifer sips form his drink then quips. “A priest walks into a bar. I've heard this one before. Never seen it, though,” Lucifer pauses momentarily, “At least not here.”

Chloe rolls her eyes and Frank smiles too, unoffended by Lucifer’s words. Chloe speaks up after him, cutting off another quip Lucifer has on his lips.

“What brings you here, Father?”

Frank grins, feeling more at ease with the blonde than the devilish man, “Don’t let the collar fool you, I have friends in all walks of life.” Chloe smiles at his words, but Lucifer looks unmoved. Turning to the man he needs Frank continues, “People who tell me you’re the man to see when you run out of options.”

Chloe opens her mouth, but Lucifer speaks first, cutting her off. “Ooh, what kind of nasty trouble have you gotten yourself into then? Pinched too much from the collection basket?”

Frank doesn’t let Lucifer get under his skin, after all he’s endured worse. “I’m here about a neighborhood youth center.”

Lucifer goes to make another quip, but Chloe knocks his side with her elbow stopping him and allowing Frank to continue. “It’s being used as a front for an illegal drug operation. The center's director, Lenny Arietta, is recruiting kids from my church to move his product.”

Lucifer now looks rather upset and slams the drink he was sipping down on the counter. “So, this is about young boys, of course it is.”

Frank ignores the remark and pulls Conner’s photo form his jacket pocket. “One in particular. A kid named Connor. He's had it rough. Lost both his parents at six. Bounced from home to home, some juvie. But deep down, a good kid.”

Chloe takes a long look at the photo but Lucifer scowls at Conner and scoffs, “So, diddling this one, are you?”

“Lucifer.” Chloe speaks sharply and sends Lucifer a withering look. Frank watches them converse without words for a few seconds before Chloe speaks to him.

“Why haven’t you gone to the police?” She asks, raising a curious eyebrow, and Frank sighs heavily.

“I did. They couldn’t find anything on Arietta.” Chloe nods in response, her face sympathetic and understanding. “If I could ask for my favor now.”

Lucifer walks around the bar at that, “I was wondering when you’d get to it.”

“I want you to talk to Arietta before Connor gets involved.”

Lucifer nods, then his eyes darken and leans toward Frank with a hypnotic gaze. Frank shutters from head to toe as Lucifer shakes his head, his eyes dark and full of poor concealed anger.

“Go ask your boss.” He seems to be dismissing Frank, but he doesn’t budge from his spot.

“I did.” The priest shoots back at the devilish man, “He led me to you.”

Lucifer scoffs fully, a wrathful look on his face and even though Chloe remains silent, her eyes focus on Lucifer and for moment he calms. Then the moment passes.

“Led you to me? I highly doubt that.” Lucifer levels a dangerous glare at Frank and he feels like the man is looking right through him. “So that's it, is it? Stop a drug ring to help some kid get out of trouble. What's in it for you? What is it you really want?” Frank feels dizzy and is brought back to his younger days when he was a consumer of too many drinks, and drugs. He feels lightheaded, and hazy then his mind goes blank as he blinks lazily at Lucifer, whose expression darkens further with anger and pain.

“What’s that dirty dark desire I can see you struggling to hold in.?” Lucifer’s voice is seductive and warm, and Frank can’t stop himself.

“I-I want to put my fist through Arietta’s face.”

Lucifer straightens up and grins triumphantly, “Ha! And there it is. Wrath. Ooh, not so high and mighty now, are you?” Frank doesn’t respond, instead he takes a deep breath to calm himself. Around him though, the room's temperature spikes once more and Frank is certain he can see a spark of flame in Lucifer’s dark eyes. “So come on, what else are you hiding? Hypocrites like you always have something.”

Lucifer seems almost unhinged, but Chloe steps up beside the man and takes his hand, gently squeezing. Frank watches Lucifer soften when he meets the woman’s gaze. He finds himself thinking of the love of his life and the words she used to tell him.

“We all have demons inside.” Frank speaks softly and to no one in particular, though Lucifer meets his gaze looking rather upset still. “All we can do is try to be good men despite them.”

Chloe smiles at Frank and steps up to him, “We’ll look into it, Father, but we have a few things to do first. Feel free to stick around here if you’d like.” Behind her shoulder Lucifer is watching him but gone is the ferocious anger that seemed to make the temperature climb. Instead, all Frank can make out is curiosity.

Frank exchanges contact information with Chloe then he watches her, and Lucifer leave with a little girl. Afterwards, he sips own drink because Frank Lawrence has met many people during his life, and one thing was certain to him.

Lucifer Morningstar is the devil himself.

And while Frank thinks it would be more prudent to be afraid of the Devil, he’s isn’t. In fact, Frank is struck by just how much like his younger self the devil is.

* * *

Truthfully, Lucifer hardly remembers the drive to Linda’s office, he was so lost in his thoughts. Earlier that morning he knew exactly what he was going to say but now, he feels totally lost. He’s worried about opening up to Chloe and having to fight his literal and figurative demons. He doesn’t know how to be a boyfriend or partner to Chloe or a father to the Child. (His only frame of referencing being movies and his own disaster of a childhood). His mind is a such a jumble of thoughts and feelings that he really doesn’t know where to begin.

Lucky for him, Linda knows how to get him talking. He would call it a miracle if weren’t for his incredible distaste for the word.

“Last time we spoke, Lucifer, you wanted to know if you could stop feeling, for Chloe’s sake. Do you still feel that way?”

Lucifer thinks on the question for moment, glad to have something to focus himself on and eventually shakes his head. “No, Doctor, I don’t. I-We finally had sex and it was the best I’ve ever had. She washed me and took care of me. It was strange. No one has ever done that before. I find I want more of it. More of her. And that I want her to know me but…” He trails off, unable to find the right words for the worries that plague him. Instead, the Devil focusses on his cufflinks, surprised at their durability for the number of times he's fussed with them over the past week. Perhaps he should order a few matching pairs in case these finally give out.

Linda doesn’t speak, she just waits until Lucifer finishes his thought with a few more quiet words. “In Hell, any show of emotion, of vulnerability, can get you killed or worse so I don’t remember how to do that.”

Linda does respond this time, her voice even and neutral. “The connection between the two of you, it allows you to share your emotions with her correct?”

Lucifer nods, “Yes and our thoughts now as well, actually.”

“Wow. Okay.” Linda pauses briefly than continues her thought, “Then you could potentially share with Chloe what you think and feel about certain things without actually having to appear vulnerable, couldn’t you?”

All at once, Lucifer feels like a tremendous moron for not realizing this sooner. All this time he could have been opening up to the Detective, proving just how much he cares about her and her urchin without having to actually appear vulnerable at all. He finds himself staring back at Linda with wide eyes and mouth slightly ajar for several beats before he gets himself back together again.

“I can’t believe I didn't think of that.” He responds, utterly gob-smacked by the epic realization he missed. Linda smiles and assures him that oftentimes people can miss what's right in front of them. That this is one of the reasons why she is his therapist. Lucifer nods then finds himself growing quiet again. He’s not certain which topic to speak about next. The past week has left him feeling rather overwhelmed. However, he finally concludes that he should speak to her about his experiences in his club as of late.

“I spoke to a priest this morning,” Lucifer rapidly changes subjects, as per usual when he grow too anxious about a subject. “He claims that we all have demons and that all we can do is try to be good men despite them. Do you believe this?” 

Linda forces herself to remain impartial despite the pleading earnestness of Lucifer’s voice and eyes. She would have responded instantly if he were any other patient but all she can think right now is that he might be talking about LITERAL demons. She can tell this by the way he closes in on himself and looks away from her that he’s thinking the worst about her prolonged answer. After a deep breathe Linda finally offers him a response.

“I think he's right. Everyone struggles with uncertainties in life it's how we handle those uncertainty is that determines our character.” She can only smile at Lucifer’s hopeful expression.

Clearing his throat, Lucifer keeps eyes on his cuff links as he speaks, too anxious to look Linda in the face. “It's strange, as of late when I've been with Chloe, I've had little desire to leave her and yet when I've been in the club, surrounded by many partygoers and patrons whom I adore I’ve felt nothing but the desire to return to the Detective and her Urchin.” 

A tiny smile crosses Linda’s face too quickly for Lucifer discern, though he does notice her voice transform into a more sympathetic and softer tone. “Lucifer there's a big difference between being alone and being lonely. They are two very different things and sometimes we can feel lonely amongst a crowd and more fulfilled with one person than we can with many.”

Lucifer nods at her words but finds it perplexing. He never noticed just how little he felt when surrounded by men and women who wanted him before. But he has always been certain that there is something different about Chloe. She makes him feel alive and seen and even accepted to some extent (He doesn’t feel she knows enough about what he is and what he’s done to truly accept him, but he is trying).

As a conversation about friendships springs forth, Linda finds herself feeling more and more sympathy for the devil on her couch. How can she not when he claims to have never had a friend before?

* * *

Outside Linda’s office Chloe is sitting in silence, trying to focus on something other than the thoughts she keeps getting from Lucifer. They aren't coherent but they are enough that she feels guilty for listening in. She tries her best to ignore them by burying her face into some old magazine in Linda's waiting room. Trixie is sitting beside her in a chair of her own, kicking her feet, and playing a piano game on her tablet. It was something her dad bought her a while back and Chloe is actually quite pleased with the purchase as it often entertains Trix while she’s running errands around the city.

Her phone buzzes and Chloe shifts to pull it out of her pocket. She has a couple messages from Elliot letting her know he’ll be back with his friend on Monday. They’ve made it to Denver and are staying the night there. She texts back that she’ll be glad to see him and to drive safe. She’s about to go back to her magazine when she hears Lucifer say her name in her mind.

_“Chloe?”_

_“Is something wrong?”_ She replies quickly, worried from the last time she was near during therapy and he called for through the connection. Lucifer sends a wave of affection toward and Chloe has to fight off a smile.

_“The Doctor helped me realize something. I can let you in this way.”_ Chloe didn’t know how to feel about that. It was a good idea, but it left her feeling like he didn’t want anyone to know about them. Swallowing her thoughts Chloe put on a brave face, so to speak, for him as he seemed so excited.

_“That’s great.”_ Lucifer doesn’t respond right away but a moment later his voice fills her mind along with feelings of fear, and hesitation.

_“I know this may not seem preferable to open speech, but I find it difficult to-to say such things out loud. You must try to understand, Darling, Hell is place where any show of emotion is punished, used against you. I am trying to let that go. To let myself feel again, but it’s taking a frustrating amount of time.”_

Chloe cuts off Lucifer’s rambling a few gentle words. _“It’s okay, Lucifer. I understand.”_ And it does make sense. She forgets sometimes how inhuman he is and how much pain sits on his shoulders.

_“I just want you to know that I care for you deeply and the Urchin. I just want to see you both safe.”_ His voice is soft, and she can feel his affection and joy and it makes a small, silly smile erupt across her face.

“Are you okay Mom?” Trixie’s voice makes Chloe jump in surprise. She smiles at her daughter and a moment later Lucifer comes out of the room, a smile on his face. Chloe can just make out Linda’s voice saying, “What do you mean he’s your brother?!”

Lucifer rolls eyes and looks back at her, “Dr. Canaan is my brother, the angel Amenadiel. I’m not sure what there is to misunderstand Doctor.” It’s Chloe who rolls her eyes next as she steps up to Lucifer only to peer around him into Linda’s office.

“Just be careful around him Linda. I doubt he’ll try to hurt you but he might to get information from you.” The Doctor nods, though she looks a bit shaken and Chloe gives her a reassuring smile. Lucifer bids his farewell and the three of them make their way to the car.

Their first stop is taking Trixie to her Saturday band practice, where she would spend the next 3 hours. It’s an activity that her father got her involved in about a year ago. The intermediate band was a great creative outlet for the little girl even if she just played percussion.

Chloe pulls up to the building and parks. She’s certain Lucifer will want to stay in the car, so she doesn’t bother to say anything to him as she jumps out of the car and comes around the car to get Trixie. However, she’s surprised to see Lucifer standing by the car with Trixie beside him.

Lucifer smiles and pats Trixie’s head awkwardly. “Beatrice regaled me with tales of her band while we made breakfast and I must say I am intrigued.”

Chloe shakes her head, “You won’t like it.” She grabs Trixie’s hand, and they head up the sidewalk and into the school. Chloe knows the path well from there and weaves through the hallways until they reach the band room toward the back of the building. Sound pours forth from it in a cacophonous and discordant wave that makes Chloe cringe. Trixie breaks off from her and runs over to grab her mallets. Her daughter plays the marimba as part of the percussion section. She watches with sad smile until she feels Lucifer take her hand in his own.

_“Are you alright, Detective?”_ His thoughts and bit of concern whisper in her mind. Her smile is tight when she manages a reply, and it comes with feelings of regret and sadness.

_“Trix wanted to learn piano. Dan’s mom, her Abuela, used to play for her when she was really small. They offer lessons early, before band, but I can’t afford them. So, she plays the marimba and xylophone instead.”_ She sighs as they turn away and head down the hall. Lucifer doesn’t respond, he feels it would be improper to offer to pay lessons, and even if he did, he knows Chloe won’t accept. He would be of no help to child either as music is as inherent to him as light. He just knows it, so he’d be a hopeless teacher. But perhaps Lucifer can find someone else willing to teach the urchin.

* * *

Larry Arietta’s corpse lay pale and cold on the floor of his office.

The ME is crouched by the body while Chloe waits for an update and Lucifer lurks nearby, watching in silence. Finally, the man looks up at Chloe and explains.

“Liver temp puts the time of Arietta's death between 8 and 10 this morning. 'COD was multiple hits with a baseball bat. There are some abrasions on his face and hands, so it looks like he struggled before he died.” Chloe nods and turns to leave the room so she and Lucifer can question Arietta’s coworkers and the like. Lucifer appears at her side with a smirk. “I found this.”

He grins before holding the button on the wall walkie-talkie like device. “Detective, I am your Father.” Chloe once again rolls her eyes.

“What are you doing? That could be evidence.” Lucifer grins saucily, and winks before handing off the device to a uniformed officer who popped it into an evidence bag.

The pair proceeds into the hallway where a plump man in a sweater and khakis is waiting. He bounces nervously from foot to foot and has a rather shocked expression when Chloe explains what happened.

Afterwards, Lucifer spoke up, “And you are?”

“Uh, I’m Eric Doyle. The head counselor.”

Chloe continues the questioning, “Any idea who might’ve done this?”

Eric shakes his head, a couple tears slipping down one cheek, his voice is thick when he finally spoke. “I d-don’t know. Everyone loved Larry. He was a good boss.”

Lucifer brow raises as his suspicion grows, his instincts telling him Eric Doyle isn’t being entirely honest, so he speaks up with another question.

“So, he had no enemies whatsoever, no? Especially any who wear clerical collars?” Lucifer notices Doyle’s eyes flicker with something he can’t quite make out but it’s nothing good.

“So, you know about the priest. That guy's always coming around here and getting into arguments with Lenny. But he's a priest.” Eric shrugs and Lucifer sends Chloe his thoughts privately.

_“He’s not being entirely honest. He doesn’t like the priest, but I don’t think he’s being honest about his involvement, as much as I would like the old padre to be responsible.”_

Chloe’s careful not to react to Lucifer’s thoughts as she ask Doyle another question, “Mr. Doyle, where were you between 11:30 and 12:00 this morning?”

Eric Doyle licks his lips and eyes dart to the side before he answers, and Lucifer can feel the lie in the air as Doyle speaks like spark of electricity on his skin.

“Uh... here. In counseling sessions with, uh, Nikki and Connor.”

_“He’s lying. I can feel it in the air.”_

It’s much harder for Chloe to remain unfazed when she hears that, but she manages to keep a straight face. She asks if they can speak to Nikki and Connor and Doyle quickly heads down the hall to fetch them. Chloe uses his absence to turn to Lucifer and whisper,

“How do you do that?” Lucifer smirks, a smug expression on his face and beam of pride and confidence pouring over to her from him.

“I am light and truth, Detective. I can sense lies, and darkness.” Chloe nods faintly, adding this to the list of things Lucifer can do, something they somehow haven’t discussed.

“We need to talk about everything you can do at some point.” Chloe mumbles under breath as Doyle comes walking back with a familiar face.

_“That’s the altar boy from the priest's photo.”_ Chloe tells Lucifer silently. He nods slightly as the boy, and a girl with short dark hair and a nose ring. Both teens seem less than enthusiastic about talking to them. Connor shifts on his feet and Nikki crosses her arms defensively over her chest.

“So, is it true Mr. Arietta's dead?” The boy asks, his voice shakes slightly, and he glances around nervously.

Beside him, the girl, who must be Nikki, rolls her eyes and speaks in dry, uninterested tone, “Well, duh, dumb-ass.”

“It is. Yeah. Did you know him well?” Chloe asks, watching both of the teens closely. Connor shrugs, eyes still darting around nervously. “Um…a little, I guess. He, I mean, he ran the place.”

Lucifer speaks up next, “Do you know if Mr. Arietta was involved in any drug activity?” 

Connor’s eyes go wide but Nikki doesn’t seem to care about the questions. She just chuckles and responds dryly. “Drugs? I mean, I wish he was. That would've made him more interesting.”

Lucifer is somewhat annoyed with this questioning and decides to try to get a reaction. Since Doyle was lying about the priest then pretending to think the old Padre did would throw them off, increasing the likelihood of mistake on their part. “Okay. Enough about the dead guy. Tell me everything you know about Padre Pederast.” The devil cuts in.

Chloe mouth twists and she glares up at him but before she can stop his line of questioning, his thoughts fill her head, _“If they think we think the priest did it, they’re more likely to make a mistake.”_

Connor frowns, “Who?” Lucifer rolls his eyes.

“Father Frank. Did you see him do this? Do you think he's capable?” He speaks all the questions at once, and stares down Connor as he does. The boy’s face changes instantly, and he quickly defends the priest.

“Father Frank kill Mr. Arietta?” Lucifer affirms the thought and Connor shakes his head avidly. “No. No way.”

“What do you mean "no way"? The guy's a creeper and totally obsessed with you.” Nikki speaks up, looking at Connor with a carefully neutral expression.

“He's just overprotective. Ever since my parents died, he feels like he's got to watch out for me or something. But he's a good guy. He's just a little annoying.” Lucifer and Chloe don’t need to share thoughts to agree that Connor and Father Frank are close, and that the teen doesn’t want his mentor involved.

“When was the last time you saw him?” Lucifer follows up.

Doyle speaks up here, “Uh, he... Here this morning.”

“Yeah, preacher seemed pretty pissed.” Nikki sighs, looking at her nails with a sigh.

Connor looks concerned, “Oh. Uh, wait, you don't really think that, like, Father Frank did this, right?”

Before Chloe can do anything, Lucifer answers, “100%.” Chloe elbows him hard and Lucifer grunts in response. 

“Thank you. You've been very helpful.” The Detective calls over a uniform who takes down their details and informs them of the next steps of the investigation while Chloe and Lucifer head for the car.

“So, do you or don’t you think the priest did it?” Chloe asks, a bit confused.

Lucifer huffs, “I’m not sure. All I know is Doyle was lying about his whereabouts this morning but, not about Father Frank’s.”

“Well, for now let’s focus on the Father.” Chloe states as she slips into the front seat of the car. As soon as her cruiser starts up, she notes the time and sighs.

They need more information on Father Frank, but it took so long for the scene to get processed that it’s already getting close to the time to pick up her daughter.

The solution: Lucifer takes command of Chloe’s phone, and gets her on the line with a tech at the station who looks up Father Frank while they drive to fetch the girl.

“Hi Marigold,” The Detective greets the young officer, “It’s Detective Decker. I need you to look up a Father Frank Lawrence.”

“You got it, Decker.” Marigold replies cheerfully, as the sound of her keyboard echoes in the background. “It’s searching now.”

“Thank you.” Chloe responds as she pulls the car onto the on ramp of the freeway. Marigold doesn’t say anything, and the only sound from the call is keyboard strokes for an excruciating minute. Finally, unable to handle silence (Another one of Hell’s favorite tortures for him) Lucifer speaks up.

“Marigold, Darling, how are you and the wife?” Marigold laughs softly before she answers.

“Hello, Mr. Morningstar. We’re doing great. Thanks for recommending that club. We had a wonderful time and can’t wait to go back.”

Lucifer grins, confidence oozing off of him, “Well of course, darling.”

“Oh!” Marigold perks up a second later, “Looks like we have some results. Well, his criminal record's pretty extensive. Assault and battery, disorderly conduct, drug charges. However, he’s had no charges in the past ten years except a restraining order filed by a Lenny Arietta last week.”

Chloe and Lucifer lock eyes. “Sounds like Father Frank has some explaining to do.” Lucifer’s eyes twinkle as a predatory grin crosses his face.

“Thank you, Marigold.” Lucifer quips as he hangs up Chloe’s phone. Having not been paying attention to the drive, Lucifer now notices that they’re pulling up to the school. Beatrice and the other children are gathered out front of the building with the band teacher and two teaching assistants, wrangling the children.

The girl waves frantically at their approach and Chloe lifts a hand off the wheel to wave back, and Lucifer follows her lead, lifting a hand and waving a single time at the child.

Trixie bounces in place until Lucifer steps out of the car and helps into her the car. Chloe stays in the driver’s seat but watches closely as Lucifer lifts Beatrice into her seat and ensures she’s properly buckled. He folds back into the passenger seat a second later and Chloe pulls away. The drive back to Lux is spent listening to Trixie talk about band practice and how they’re learning to play the Frozen soundtrack since their teacher let them vote on which movie to play.

_“Frozen, really? What a travesty. They should learn Mozart, Chopin, Beethoven, Bach. Not such drivel.”_ Lucifer seethes silently.

Chloe chuckles softly, _“They’re just kids Lucifer. Let them play what they want.”_

Lucifer grumbles but doesn’t respond as they’re just about to pull up to Lux. The Devil is out of the car the instant they pull up to entrance, despite the fact that she hasn’t even stopped yet. Chloe throws the cruiser in park, grabs Trixie, and hands off the keys to the boyish new valet, Ian, who takes them with a smile. Every one of Lucifer’s employees knows her and that her car gets parked with collection of vintage beauties in the private parking garage under the building.

She finds Lucifer conversing with Maze, who looks less than happy to have been left babysitting a priest.

“He’s been sitting there, for half an hour, just bobbing his head to the music.” Maze is explaining as Chloe walks up. She can see Father Frank behind the pair in a small booth. A group of men and women are dancing in front of him practically naked, but he appears lost in the music, eyes closed, head bobbing.

“I’ve tried everything. He’s your problem now.” Maze grumbles but before Lucifer can answer her, Chloe cuts in.

“Maze, would you mind taking Trixie upstairs? Lucifer and I need to speak to Father Frank.” Mazikeen never would have done it a week ago, but now Chloe is her queen, her blood sister, and her friend. So, Maze nods at Beatrice with a smirk.

“Come-on little human.” The demon states as she motions to the little girl. Trixie grins brightly, takes the demon’s hand, and skips alongside her to elevator. Once they’re gone, Chloe nods to Lucifer and they move over to where the priest is sitting. Lucifer dismisses his dancers with a wave of a hand and the pair share a final look before Lucifer clears his throat and speaks.

“Hello again, Padre.” Lucifer quips. The man eyes flicker open and he gives the Devil a cordial smile. He pushes himself to his feet and offers a handshake to each of them before he takes a short walk toward the piano to stretch his legs.

“Mr. Morningstar, Detective Decker. Did you speak to Arietta?” Frank pauses and turns to look between them with a hopeful expression. Chloe’s face turns serious as she focusses on Frank.

“Father Frank, when was the last time you saw Lenny Arietta?” The priest sighs deeply but responds easily.

“This morning, before I came here.” Frank

Lucifer quirks a brow, “Despite the restraining order?”

Frank frowns as anger overwhelms him. He knows it’s one of his worst character flaws, but he can’t stop it. He raises a harsh finger at Lucifer and spits, “I answer to a higher authority.” Frank regrets his anger immediately as Lucifer’s expression darken and his eyes flicker with fire again.

The Devil growls back, “Not today you don't. What happened when you saw him?”

Frank huffs, he understands the line of questioning, but it still makes him uneasy. The priest looks up to find Lucifer slowing closing the distance between them and his unease grows. “We exchanged words. Things got a little heated.” 

Chloe cuts in, stopping Lucifer with a gentle hand on his arm. “What were you fighting about?” Her voice and presence seem to ease the tension in the room and in Frank, who takes a moment to breathe and to try to settle his anger.

Lucifer rolls his eyes and answers for Frank, despite Chloe wanting the men to admit it himself, “That altar boy of his, of course.”

“Why were you fighting over Connor?” Chloe’s voice is sympathetic, and it puts Father Frank at ease. However, his anger and worry are still battling his mind for control, so he lashes out again, yelling back at the Detective, “Because I'm worried that Arietta's gonna pull Connor into his drug ring.”

Lucifer cuts in again, stepping in front of the Detective, his gaze lands on Frank who tries to maintain the eye contact but falls short. His eyes drift the floor as Lucifer asks another question. “So, what, you give him a right hook?”

“Sadly, I did.” Frank sighs the words, the weight of his violent act settling on shoulders with all the other bad he’s done over the years. He finds himself reliving some of those moment when anger and pain made him lash out against people he cared about. He wishes he could take them back, but he knows without those actions and the consequences that came with them, he wouldn’t be here today.

“And then what?” Lucifer’s voice pulls him out of his head. Frank’s brow furls at the question. “And then I left.”

In the blink of an eye Lucifer is towering over Father Frank with an accusing glare, barely holding back hellfire, or perhaps divine light, from his gaze. “Ooh, no, no, no, I think you skipped a part, didn't you? You know, the part where you beat him to death with a baseball bat?” Lucifer taunts the man, who flinches away at the accusation, his expression shifting into one of horror.

“He's dead? Oh, Heavenly Father.” Frank stumbles back into the piano, grasping it with one hand, he crosses himself with other. Lucifer rolls his eyes, but Chloe moves to the older man to steady him and helps sit on the piano bench. Lucifer glares daggers at her for the transgression but she pays him no mind.

“Oh, come on. How gullible do you think we are?” Lucifer snaps, even as Chloe shoots him an angry glare.

Frank shakes his head, “I had troubles with the man, but he didn't deserve to die. And I certainly didn't kill him.” He states firmly before crossing himself again and reciting a quick prayer for the deceased. Lucifer rolls his eyes at the actions, but he can tell Frank is telling the truth.

_“Father Frank is being truthful. He didn’t kill Arietta. Unfortunately.”_ Lucifer fills Chloe in silently and she sends back a quick thanks before asking Frank more gently, “Can your account for your whereabouts between 8 and 10 this morning?”

Franks nods, almost frantically, “I was at St. Timothy’s church, taking confessions, like I do every morning before Father Clark does Saturday mass. I had gone to see him before then when the center opened at 7.”

Chloe nods and smiles reassuringly, “I’m just going to ask a colleague to check your alibi.” Then the Detective steps away, phone pressed to her ear.

The air between Lucifer and Father Frank is tense but Frank decides to have faith and looks over to the devil. “There is something else.” He states softly.

Lucifer tilts his head, his brown rising naturally, “Oh?” He pours a drink from a bottle a girl brought over with two glasses. Frank looks away, knowing he should’ve come clean from the start.

“An old friend of mine, from before the cloth, I talked to him about Arietta. He told me that Arietta was a front man, for someone worse.” Frank pauses, and finds the Devil thrusting a glass of whiskey into his hand and sitting next to him on the piano bench. His smiles and takes a sip, thankful for the beverage. “The Spider. Apparently, he’s a new kingpin. He’s taken over several other operations.”

Lucifer nods, the name stirring up something in his mind. Last week he’d run into a boy in the alley by Lux where they keep the bins. He was no older than 18 and on the run for his life. He’d been dumpster diving for food and Lucifer was about to tell him to leave when he’d asked for a favor. (The Same one Lucifer offered most of his employees.) Lucifer had offered him a job, a place to stay, and protection and in exchange the boy would stay out of trouble, out of jail, and off drugs or other substances. Part of the deal was that the boy had to tell Lucifer who was after him, this way he could do something about it. The kid agreed and told him that the person after him was called the Spider. The whole thing hadn’t crossed his mind until now. The boy was outside learning to valet. 

Before Lucifer could stand and fetch the boy however, Frank spoke up again. “You know, Connor is heading down a path I was on once. I just don’t want him to make the same mistakes I did.”

Lucifer stares silently at the man who continues his story a second later. “When I was a kid I got into some seriously bad stuff. Then I found music. Ended up growing up in places like this.” Frank sighs as he glances around Lux with nostalgia in his eyes.”

Lucifer chuckles awkwardly, “I find that hard to believe.”

Frank just grins, “No one's born a priest. Before the cloth, I was just Frank Lawrence, touring musician.”

Lucifer quirks an eyebrow again, and mocks the priest, “Let me guess, cowbell?”

Frank’s smile widens as his gaze settle’s on Lucifer’s baby grand piano, his fingers gingerly sliding over the keys. “Close. Piano. Good ol’ rock and roll. Opened for Dylan, Bowie, the Stone.” The man seems lost in these happier times as Lucifer watches him, utterly shocked.

“The rolling stones?” He asks, disbelievingly.

Frank just laughs, “It was a crazy time, let me tell you. I was a lot like you, really.”

It’s Lucifer’s turn to laugh, “That's literally impossible.” He states, meticulously adjusting his cufflinks.

Frank’s voice turns quiet as his face falls, “Thought the fun would never stop. Then there was a car accident. Ten years ago. I was traveling with Connor and his family. Uh, Connor's dad was a drummer, we used to play together. Another car swerved into our lane and, uh... Connor lost both his parents that night.” Frank sighs, and screws his eyes shut, forcing the words out. “My daughter was with us, too. She didn't make it, either. Thought I'd seen some dark days. Nothing compared to losing my little girl. My heart just... cracked right open.”

Lucifer instantly thinks of Beatrice and Chloe. He would tear the world apart if lost them. Well, when he lost them, to time and their own humanity. But the thought of his father taking them, before their time, it makes his heart ache and his stomach churn. He sips his whiskey to ease the anxiety growing in his veins. He knows what he would feel if his father did to him what he did to Frank, “Well, you must have been awfully angry at your beloved God.” 

Frank sighs, his eyes are far away, and his voice is heavy, “I was so... untethered. Lost. Turning to Him is what saved me.”

Lucifer turns to the older man, and scoff in disbelief, “So... hold on. God stole your spawn and then you decided to worship Him?”

“I can't really explain it, but somehow it made me feel that she was safe.” Lucifer doesn’t respond, mostly because Frank doesn’t give him time before he continues. “That's when I discovered my faith. The church gave me purpose. It was there that I crossed paths with Connor again. Me, a parent without a child; him, a child without a parent.”

Lucifer finds himself understanding Frank more than he thought he would. Afterall, the Old King became the father he never had, saving him after his fall into Hell. Perhaps Connor could benefit from Father Frank’s guidance after all. Lucifer was about to concede the point when Frank just had to keep talking, “We might not always understand it, but God has a plan.”

Lucifer rolls his eyes so hard he thinks he may have sprained one, “Yes. I know. But why does everybody always think it's a good plan?” He snaps, chugging down the rest of whiskey just as Chloe steps up to them.

“Good news, Father. Your alibi checks out. However, there was an incident at St. Timothy’s earlier. That is your church correct?”

Franks nods, “Yes. Father Clark and I both preach there and at St. Mary Magdalene’s.”

Chloe smiles gently at Frank, “Unfortunately Father, there was a drive by there earlier this afternoon. Considering the connection between you, Arietta, and this drug ring, I think you were meant to be the target.”

Frank looks horrified and pulls out his phone, so Lucifer decides to give him some time alone. He takes Chloe’s hand and pulls her aside. After quickly filling her in on the spider and the boy he helped, Chloe runs off to find the kid. Lucifer, on the other hand, has been tasked with keeping the priest out of harm’s way so he turns back to the man. Frank’s just hanging up the phone with a rather forlorn expression on his face.

“So, can we just go back to this absurd notion that you and I are in any way similar?” Lucifer tries to lighten the mood. It seems to work because Frank sour expression is replaced by a sly smile. “You're right. We're not.” Lucifer opens his mouth to thank the old priest but the man’s mouth curves into a full shit-eating grin as he says, “I'm probably a much better piano player than you are.”

* * *

  
Trixie doesn’t have to look to know Maze is frowning at her. She hasn’t been able to concentrate on what Maze is teaching since she heard someone start playing piano. She can still remember her Abuela lifting her onto the piano bench then into her lap and holding her close as she played Ode to Joy. After she died, Trixie was desperate to learn how to play, mostly to cheer up her dad. When she put a piano app on the tablet her dad gave her and started playing, he cried. Trixie desperately wanted real piano lessons, but her mother told her that they couldn’t afford them. She’s hoping that Lucifer might teach her, but she hasn’t been brave enough to ask him yet.

The music was lilting at first but now it’s much more upbeat and exciting. It makes her want to dance around and play. She tries to ignore her desire and focus on the blades and what Maze is saying. But it’s just impossible, she can’t think about anything else but the piano music.

Sighing, the girl finally puts the plastic blades Maze had given her in secret aside. The demon said something, but Trixie ignores her, listening only to her desires as Lucifer had taught her. Abandoning her room, she rushes out of the down the hall into the living room. There she watches in wonder as Lucifer and another man she doesn’t recognize dance around each other as they change places at the piano.

Continuing in the vein of following Lucifer’s advice, the little girl begins twirling and dancing to it as she nears the piano. She can see Lucifer’s megawatt smile as he grins, and his dark eyes meet hers. For a second, she’s happier than she’s ever been. Then Lucifer suddenly pulls away from the piano and clears his throat. It was almost like seeing her scared him away from playing with his new friend.

Trixie moves over to where Lucifer has moved, awkwardly standing between the piano and the bar. She can feel Lucifer’s eyes on her every step of the way. He’s looking at her the way she might look at a wild dog. She doesn’t really understand why he looks so scared but then again, he’s the devil and children might be scary to him.

“Are you okay Lucifer?” She asks quietly, not wanting to scare him more. Lucifer isn’t really afraid of the child, but she did see him with the priest and he’s not sure why, but it embarrassed him. The situation is so new and strange, it leaves him feeling exposed. He sighs and smiles slightly at the little girl. She’s looking at him with worry and he doesn’t know why.

“I’m fine child. Why do you ask?” Her head tilts, her eyes soften, and she looks so much like her mother is leaves Lucifer momentarily breathless.

“You looked scared. Weren’t you having fun with your friend?” She asks innocently but Lucifer is immediately perplexed by her words.

“Friend?” His head is tilted to the side, and his voice is fragile. Frank doesn’t respond, he doesn’t really know how but Trixie’s youth and innocence keep her from noticing the awkwardness of Lucifer’s voice.

“Yeah. You know, someone you do things with, like play games, watch movies, and stuff.” She looks over her shoulder at the man at the piano and waves at him. “Hi! I’m Beatrice, but everyone calls me Trixie.”

Lucifer cuts in, introducing the priest to girl with a few short words. “Beatrice this is Father Frank Lawrence. Your mother and I are helping him with a unique matter involving an offspring he is close with.”

“Hello.” Frank waves back at the little girl with a gentle smile.

Trixie takes a deep breath and decides that if she’s ever going to ask Lucifer if he teach her to play, it has to be now.

“Lucifer? Can I ask you for a favor?” She asks softly. Lucifer is intrigued and straightens, adjusting his cufflinks as he looks down at the child.

“What kind of favor child?” Lucifer doesn’t bother treating the little girl’s deal any differently than a deal with an adult. Though he won’t hold her to anything if she fails at her end of the bargain.

She looks down to the floor, rocking on her heels, her voice is barely above a whisper, “Will you teach me how to play the piano?”

The room is deathly quiet as Lucifer tries to think of a way to explain to the girl that he can’t teach her. Suddenly she brings her hands together like she’s praying and starts begging him, “Please please please Lucifer! I promise I’ll practice really really hard every day and I’ll wash my hands before I touch it and I won’t make it sticky. I promise! Pretty please with cherries on top!”

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Lucifer slowly crouches in front of the offspring and rests his palms against her upper arms in a comforting gesture. He doesn’t know what to say. “Beatrice…Child…” Lucifer feels his own heart hurting and he hasn’t even said anything. “I would like nothing more than to teach you. Trixie grins brightly, her face practically glowing and Lucifer can feel his creak open. He doesn’t want to hurt her, nor does he mean to but he’s not going to lie to the child either. Bracing himself for her reaction he tenses and forces the words out of his suddenly dry mouth. “But I can’t.”

Trixie is doing everything she can not to cry. It hurts so much, but she wants to be strong like her mom, so she tries not to let her face fall too much. The Urchin happens to be smarter than average and knows that Lucifer is special, so she doesn’t want to upset him by crying. She opens her mouth to say it’s alright, but she realizes if tries to say anything, she’ll start crying.

Lucifer can see the wetness in her eyes and though he doesn’t know how to explain why he can’t, he hurriedly tries anyway.

“Music is second nature to me. I don’t know it the way humans do. I don’t need to read music or know the names of the notes to play a piano or any other instrument. Music is my creation but, Child, I cannot teach it in way you, a human, would understand. That does not mean I do not want you to learn it. I have to discuss it with your mother, but I would be happy to pay for your lessons if she will allow it.”

Trixie looks discouraged but manages a small smile for Lucifer. She turns to head back to her room, probably for a good cry, when Lucifer’s friend speaks up.

“I’ll teach you kiddo. I mean, Lucifer’s good and all, but I’m an old pro.” The older man grins brightly at the little girl who looks at him for long second before looking back at Lucifer with wide eyes.

“I suppose he’d make a decent teacher. If he can lay off the hymns.” Lucifer quips, glancing at Frank with strange expression somewhere between thankful and confused.

Trixie doesn’t waste an instant, she races to piano and asks for a lesson from the old priest who begins to speak about the instrument.

Lucifer watches silence as he walks around to the bar. Maze appears there silent as ever, and watches with him as Trixie absorbs every ounce of musical knowledge Frank gives her. Maze gets bored after a few minutes and heads down a floor to her own rooms, but Lucifer can’t look away. Trixie’s joy keeps him mesmerized. It’s intoxicating in a way; it makes his chest grow warm and full and his head feel light.

He doesn’t know how much time passes only that eventually Chloe comes out of her office, and grabs his arm, asking him silently to come to her office. Lucifer is surprised to find Ian, his newest employee, sitting in Chloe’s office. Ian looks a bit worse for wear, his nose is running, and his eves are red and swollen. Lucifer quirks an eyebrow at the boy before looking to where Chloe has sat down on the large and very comfortable leather chair, he purchased her.

“Lucifer, we have a problem. A big one. Ian knows why Father Frank is being targeted and it’s not good.”

* * *

Dan scowls as he pulls back into the same dilapidated parking garage Malcolm had taken him to before. He’s been thinking a lot about this Amenadude (Amen? Dan isn’t certain of the man’s name) and Malcolm over the last couple days. He doesn’t know exactly what Malcolm is planning but as unhinged as the guy is, Dan is certain he can gain the upper hand at some point and take all Amen is offering.

First step is to get Malcolm to let him on board and he’s already started that. Stealing a gun from evidence is pretty easy, all things said and done. He doesn’t know what Malcolm needs it for, but he’s got it nonetheless. Parking the truck, Dan hops down, stolen gun hidden in his jacket and heads over to an old guard post that probably hasn’t seen a guard in years.

He smells Malcolm before he sees him. The scent of Korean BBQ, egg salad, and beer fill the small room. Separately, these scents would’ve made Dan hungry but together, he nearly gags. Malcolm is on the ground, stuffing his face with egg salad sandwiches that he’s added pieces of Korean BBQ beef to. It’s more disgusting that when Chloe put dill pickles and dark chocolate into vanilla ice cream while she was pregnant. Dan watches as Malcolm wipes the remnants of his lunch from his mouth and washes it down with a light beer.

Dan shudders as he tosses the gun at Malcolm’s feet. “Here.”

Malcolm smiles, it’s crooked and his eyes gleam with something dark and unhinged. “Thanks Danny boy.”

Dan swallows hard, trying to keep his face neutral instead of gagging on the scent of liquor and eggs. “Look, Malcolm, I want to make a deal. I’ll help you take out Lucifer.”

Malcolm pushes himself to his feet, his eyes are locked on Dan with a piercing but deeply unsettling gaze. “And what is you want in return? Me to let you off the hook for shooting me? Or do you want a cut of the cash?”

Dan shakes his head, “Neither.” He takes a breath to keep himself steady, “I want Chloe and my kid. I’ll take them out of the city, you’ll never see us again.”

Malcolm stares at him for a second, his eyes studying him closely. Then the man’s eyebrow raises, a skeptical look crosses his face, and he glares Dan down. “You don’t want any of the money?”

Dan shrugs, “I mean I’ll need some to get out of town, but it doesn’t have to be an even split.”

Malcolm nods, then takes another bite of his disgusting sandwich. Dan is forced to spend another 5 minutes watching the other man gorge himself on his lunch. Then Malcolm chugs down two beers like he's at one of those competitions at a Frat boy's house. Dan continues to stand around awkwardly, waiting for answer. Finally, Malcolm wipes his face a second time and lets out a loud burp.

“Fine. You can have them. I’ll give you a quarter of the dough to get her and the kid out of town. For good.” Dan is about is nod and walk out but Malcolm stops him with a hand on his shoulder. “But, Danny Boy, I get a whiff of you betraying me, doing anything to get us caught or laying a trap for me, and I won’t just be killing you. I’ll kill your little wife and kid first.”

Dan stares into Malcolm’s eyes, but he can’t see any humanity in them. Only darkness, rage, and madness.

* * *

Frank couldn’t believe what was happening. Conner wanted into a gang, the Spider’s Web, run by the fearsome Spider and to get in Connor was going to have to kill him. That was the entrance fee, the blood of a loved one to prove your loyalty.

Connor was like a son to him and Frank couldn’t believe he’d been led so astray. He needs to talk to the boy so he can get Connor back on a good path. He just needed to know he wasn’t alone, that someone was there and that he was wanted. Unfortunately, Lucifer and Chloe hadn’t let him out of their site since they found out. Apparently, they sent someone called Maze out and had called vice about the situation, but Frank didn’t know what that was meant to do. Lucifer didn’t know either and had been arguing with Chloe about it for the past ten minutes.

Tired of the noise, Frank slips out onto the balcony and pulls out an old cigarette to put between his lips. He used to smoke and drink and take the odd pill, but those days are long gone. Now, he enjoys the occasional sip of whiskey but not much more. He doesn’t know what to do so he does what he always does in situations like this: He prays. Staring up at the stars, Father Frank began to say a prayer for Connor, as well as for Lucifer. He might be the devil, but Frank never believed in evil, just in right and wrong. And he can tell that Lucifer, despite being the eternal warden of the damned, is just as lost as Connor is.

He’s enjoying the silence when he hears footsteps approaching and Lucifer steps out onto balcony beside him. The other man brings a tense air with him as he pulls his own cigarette out then notices Frank’s unlit cigarette, “Need a light?” Frank watches the flame of the lighter appear without the usual click of the flint used to ignite it and it sends a shudder down his spine.

Knowing what the other man is, Frank can’t help the chuckle that escapes him, “No, thanks. Quit years ago.” He continues to explain as he pulls the cigarette from between his lips, “Still enjoy the ritual, though. Always keep one on me.”

Silence takes over as Lucifer takes a pull from his own cigarette and then lets out a deep breath, smoke spilling out from lips. After a second the Devil turns his gaze on Frank, “Please tell me you didn't come out here to talk to Him.”

Frank can hear the sarcasm in Lucifer’s voice but answers honestly, “God? This is as good a spot as any.”

Lucifer shakes his head and chuckles a little, “Right. Does He, uh...” Lucifer trails off, then licks his lips, “Does He ever talk back?” There’s an odd tone to his voice, almost a pleading sound to the question.

“I don't need to hear Him to... hear Him. If you know what I mean.” Frank tries to explain. God doesn’t need to speak to make himself heard so Frank has become an expert on reading God’s subtle messages. Just like the ones that sent him to Lucifer. He tries again to explain to the Devil how his father speaks, “God doesn’t like to answer in the way you would expect. Instead, he’s subtle, sometimes so much so we never know if he’s done anything. But then we look back and there is it, the answer we were waiting for.”

Lucifer rolls his eyes and sighs softly, “Yes, He never talks to me, either.” His eyes focus on the stormy sky for a few short minutes then he looks back at Frank, worry all over his face. “Listen, um...” Lucifer pauses and swallows hard, “I’m sorry about the altar boy. Surely you know you're not to blame. I mean, some people are just...” He trails off and looks away, back at the sky. “Beyond saving.”

Frank can hear the pain in Lucifer’s voice and knows the man must be talking as much about himself as he is Connor. The priest doesn’t know what Lucifer has done, but he doubts God would ever give up on his own son. He smiles at the Devil, “That's where you're wrong. There's still hope for him.”

Lucifer scoffs, “He shot up your church, and oh yes, wants to kill you.” But the priest knows that there is still hope for Connor, and Lucifer too. He can see just how much Chloe means to the man and how much he wants to be worthy of her. “I don't believe that.”

Tossing his cigarette bud over the balcony, Lucifer turns fully to Father Frank with a scowl, “Look, what if it's true?” Frank is certain that the path Connor is on is one he can find his way back from but then Frank knows Lucifer isn’t really asking about the boy, “That just means he needs me even more.”

“How can you still have faith in this boy?” The Devil asks the priest, looking more confused than angry. Father Frank can hear the pleading of boy in the man’s soft voice and wide brown eyes. Lucifer might be the Devil, but all Frank can see is a lost boy, looking to be accepted.

“God has faith in him. In all of us. Even in our darkest moments.”

Lucifer’s expression changes in the instant he hears the words. His eyes darken and his face twists into a frown, “Oh, you really believe that.” He says patronizingly but Frank isn’t bothered because he knows the Devil will be thrown off even more be his answer.

“I do. Why don't you?” Lucifer looks away from him for the first time in several minutes and focusses up on the gray sky again.

“Because He didn't have faith in me.” The words hang heavy in the air, leaving the priest wondering how to answer. Frank had felt the same as Lucifer once, but he’d found peace in God. He doubts he rectify what happened between God and the Devil but that doesn’t mean he won’t try to help Lucifer find his way.

“I felt that way once, too. Lost, alone, searching for the right path but so certain that you’ll never make it. Believe it or not, there was a time in my life when I thought the only place for me was, well, Hell. And I was going to send myself there.” Lucifer’s attention is fully on Frank now and though he looks like he wants to say something, Frank doesn’t pause long enough to let him, “But then something happened that made me realize differently. Now I know, deep in my heart that God was always there, waiting for me to find my way.”

Frank wasn’t done but Lucifer cuts him off anyway, scowling deeply, he looks so hurt and angry. “Oh, His plan for me was quite clear. Go to Hell and never come out again.” Lucifer growls as he speaks, his face and eyes twisted with rage and pain. He doesn’t seem to have noticed Frank subtle acceptance of him.

Frank stares into the eyes of the ancient being that so resembles a lost little boy and says, “Lucifer, I can’t begin to understand your relationship with your father.” Frank smirks as a range of emotions cross Lucifer’s face, culminating in mixture of shock and confusion. “I can’t imagine what you’ve been through, what Hell does to a man. I can’t begin to understand much of anything about you and I don’t think there’s much I can say on the subject of religion that you don’t know already. But I can tell you what I believe.”

Lucifer’s attention is rapt and after a few seconds, he nods, so Frank goes on. “I don’t think he has a plan. I think he just lays down the path then waits to see what you’ll do with it. Maybe he knows what you will do or maybe it is all a plan, but I don’t believe that it matters. All that matters is what you do with what you’re given and how you choose to act on it. Leave God’s plan to God.”

  
  
Lucifer opens his mouth, as if to argue, but the moment is broken by Frank’s ringtone filling the air. He pulls the flip phone out of the jacket pocket and frowns at what he sees. Connor wants to meet him at the Church. Frank Lawrence is no fool, he knows it might be trap, but for Connor’s sake he needs to go.

The devil is once again staring up the stars, so Frank decides to slip out while he’s distracted. He calls for elevator and is just about push the button for the first floor when Lucifer strides in. “If you’re going after Connor, you’re not doing it alone.”

Frank raises an eyebrow, “And what about your Detective?”

“Not to worry Father, she’ll hold back until the time is right.” Frank didn’t know how Lucifer had the time to tell Chloe, who was in office, they were leaving and catch the elevator before he left, but then again, he’s the devil. The two men ride the down the elevator into the underground parking garage. Frank tries to convince Lucifer to call an uber to the church, but he ends up riding shotgun with the Devil in his black corvette. It’s a freeing feeling and puts confidence into Frank he didn’t know he had.

The church is an old one, with cracked windows and crumbling stone bricks. It’s small amongst the other larger buildings and skyscrapers. Lucifer parks the corvette out front and both he and Frank start for the entrance, but the priest stops and looks at Lucifer, “Go in the side, through the rectory. They need to think I’m alone.”

Lucifer nods at the man and heads along the side of building to a wooden door. He enters into a small room filled with robes, candles, wine, wafers, and other things necessary for catholic priest to conduct mass. Lucifer is tempted to have some wine, but the Devil doesn’t drink alcohol that comes out of out of a box. Reaching another door, Lucifer peers out a small window to see Frank just behind the alter. A few feet in front of him is Connor wielding a silver pistol.

“You don't want to do this. I know you. This isn't you.” The priest’s voice is gentle as he regards the boy pointing a gun at him.

“I-I’m sorry, I don't have a choice, okay? I have to do this.” Connor voice shakes as he speaks. He sounds like he’s crying, but Lucifer can’t be certain. Father Frank doesn’t sound even a little afraid.

“I get it. You don't think you can rely on anyone else to survive,” Frank begins, his voice soft but strong, “but you're not alone. I'm here for you, whenever you need me.” 

Connor snaps back at Frank, his voice stronger but still thick with emotion, "I don't need you, Okay? I don't need anybody!” Lucifer finds himself thinking of his own fight with his Father and siblings. He can only wish for the love and faith Frank has given Connor.

“We all want to feel wanted, Connor. It’s okay to feel that way. But don’t ever think there is anything you can do to make me stop caring about you Con-”

“Just do it. Pull the damn trigger already.” Eric Doyle steps from the shadows the cover the other side of the church and into the light of the alter. Lucifer seethes, he knew Doyle was involved in this.

“You know, Nikki... I trust. But you? I think you're too attached to this preacher.” The Spider sighs, and puts a hand on Connor’s shoulder, “You're gonna have to show me that you're not and that I can trust you so you can be one of us.”

Connor is trembling, tears stream down his face. “I know you, Connor. You have me. I will always be here, just like I promised.

“Stop talking. Please.” The boy whimpers, as Frank takes a toward him. For a moment, it quiet. Then Doyle speaks up again, his voice smooth and hypnotizing, like a snake. Lucifer is all too aware that he’s known as a snake himself, but Doyle is far worse than him. Talking children to killing their parents, their friends. Larry Arietta wasn’t just in Doyle’s way, he was Nikki’s uncle and her only guardian since her parents died when she was 12. 

“Make him stop talking. It's really easy, Connor. Then you’ll have a whole group people on your side, an entire family who will always be there.” Connor turns his head to look at Doyle then looks back Frank.

“It’s alright son. I have faith in you.” Frank tells the boy.

There’s a heavy pause then the guns falls from his hand and thuds against the floor. That’s when all hell break loose. Doyle shakes his head and pulls out his own gun and shoots Frank in the chest. Then another man who appeared from the shadows behind him, grabs Connor and drags him out the side door of the sanctuary.

Lucifer’s only thought is to run to Frank and guide the man’s body into his arms. Blood drenches his hands and Franks shirt and his own Jacket which he pulls off and presses into the wound, hoping to stop the bleeding. It doesn’t seem to do much but make Frank groan. Lucifer feels something hot and painful in chest as begs Frank to hold on.

“No, no, no, you idiot!” He cries out, at the man, who sputters in response. “What the bloody hell were you thinking?”

“You need to save him. Please.” Frank can barely push the words out but when he does Lucifer meets his eyes with confusion.  
  
“I-No. I need to save you, you moron!” Lucifer pleads with man as more blood soaks into his hands, the jacket, and the floor. Frank’s voice is breathy when it comes again, “It's okay. I'm not afraid of dying.”

Lucifer feels something inside him ache, and crack at the thought of losing Frank. In the admittedly brief period time they’ve know each other, Frank has made him rethink more about his father than he could imagine. They played piano together, and Lucifer knows enough to realize that Frank as become a friend. His hands begin to shake as he presses the jacket even more firmly against the man’s wound in hopes of saving him.

“Well, you should be. It's really boring where you're headed.” Lucifer snaps but Frank just chuckles breathily. “I hope so. I've had enough excitement for one life.”

“Stop talking like that. You've got more to do here. You've got more people to annoy.” Lucifer can feel the fragile bonds between Frank’s soul and body begin to break, one by one. The priest coughs, blood spilling out his mouth. “You know at first,” Frank groans, more threads between his soul and body break, and Lucifer loses control. Tears fall down his face, a sob breaks out from between his lips, “Please…” He begs, god or Frank he doesn’t know.

Frank coughs again then meets Lucifer’s gaze, “I didn’t understand.” Another cough wracks the priest’s already broken body, “But I do now. I didn’t see the path, but I do now.”

“What?” Lucifer asks the dying man, his voice small and fragile as tears stream down his face.

“What do you give a lost son?” Frank smiles softly as one last breath of words leaves his lips, “A Father.”

Lucifer can’t bear feeling the last of ties between Frank’s soul and body break so he pulls away to gently laying the man on the floor. There’s along moment of silence as Lucifer let’s another sob work its way out of him. It hits like surge of adrenaline, the grief and pain but they quickly give way to rage and vengeance. Lucifer closes Frank’s eyes before he turns to follow Doyle footsteps out the side door.

An icy rain hits him when he steps outside but Lucifer, for once, doesn’t care about his suit or hair. Instead, he takes a deep breath, and let’s tens of millions of years spent being the biggest, scariest predator of them all take over. Even Chloe’s approaching presence can’t stop him now.

* * *

The church is all but abandoned when Chloe runs in. Uncharacteristically, she’s alone, her only back up is Maze who she told to come after her if they didn’t call within the next 3 hours. She’s still struggling with Dan’s apparent betrayal and she just can’t bring herself to trust her fellows in blue. She races up the center aisle, but everything is still and silent.

She can feel Lucifer just outside, but she stops when she sees Father Frank. She rushes to his side, fumbling with her phone to call an ambulance when it falls from her hands and into the pool of blood covering the stone floor. She can hear the crack of the screen and doesn’t bother to even pick it up. Instead, she focuses on the man. Kneeing down, she pulls Lucifer’s blood-soaked jacket away, and presses her hands firmly on the wound. It squelches and blood bubbles up between her fingers.

“Frank?” He doesn’t make a noise. But something else does.

“You can save him.” Chloe’s head jerks up at the strange sounding voice and finds the source is the last thing she expected. It’s the shadow-man from the auction. It looks more human than it did before, if slightly larger than the average person, and if you didn’t look at its eyes. They’re a gleaming blue, the color of the numbers on her LED alarm clock.

“Wha-what?” Chloe can barely get the word out of her mouth, between her grief and her sudden fear.

“You can save him.” It, no he. He repeats himself. The longer she stares the more certain she become that she recognizes him for another reason but what that is she doesn’t know. Something in her calls out to him, something in her knows him. Flashes of not-quite farms, a harvest festival, and man in a deep purple robe flash in her mind. Then a cavern, a whole kingdom below, crown of many jewels, and a throne of iron flash in her mind.

Then, suddenly she’s back in the cave, with the storm outside, and he’s begging her to stay. Then she’s looking down a woman, with bright red hair, desperate to bring her back but all she can do is take her life faster.

Chloe jerks away from the creature and Father Frank at once and falls back on her hands and rear with frightened cry.

The King, her King, speaks again, “You can save him.” Chloe knows he’s right. She moves thoughtlessly on instinct alone back to Frank’s side. One hand rests on his wound and the other on his forehead. She knows she can save him, but she doesn’t know how. She can feel his soul just barely clinging to his skin, just a few strands of life keeping him alive. She looks at her King again, lost, confused, afraid.

“You feel it. Life. It’s clinging to him.” As her King speaks, she closes her eyes, focusing only on what she feels with her being, her soul.

“It’s yours to command. Life. Death. They are yours. Only yours. Command Life to fill him and Death to leave.” Chloe feels the life in Frank and with a gentle command she asks it grow, to fill him. Words fall from her lips, how she knows them or can speak them is mystery, but she does.

“Ζ̖̤̮̬̹̍ͯ̒ͮͩ̏̂ͣ̔͞ω̷̺̉̌͗̄̌ν̶͌ͨ̽̆͐̋ͣ͏̣̺̞͉̳̗̩̱͝τ̛͙̻͓̉ͥ͌̾̾̾ͨͪ̈͟α̵̋̆̒̚҉͍̳̠̫̻̫̱͕ν̷͎̜̼͎̥͉̋͋̎̋̅ͅᾴ̴̡͕̰̙̪̜̤ͦͧ̆̆ͯ̕ ̸͓͇̼̤̥͉̙̖͑̿ͩ͑̾̅ͤ̓ͣ͡Μ̨̗̰̬̼͉̭̹͈̾͐̉ε̞̼͍̝̋̇ͧγ̠͈̑̄ͫ͗͛͜α̲̭̲͖͔̯̯̫ͦ̈́λ̢͍͉̙̫̱̳̱̤ͧ͂͠͞ῴ̰̦͈̩ͪ̔ͨ́̓̑͠ͅν̹͙̭̩͍̥̼̃͑́̃̿͒̚ο̗̘̼̗͈͕̱̝͗͘͘υ̢̼̞̟̬̹͍͍͆̈ν̡̧̫͙̻͓̍̌ͦ̇̿̒ͯ̂ ̨̥͊̉ͧ͂ͭͧΝ̷̧̱̦͙̯͎̗̺̫̆̉̐̔́α̨̯̮̙ͧͪ̈̇ ”

She can feel it after she speaks. Life is pulsing through Frank again. It fills him, pours into every part of the old man until she can feel the wound heal and his heartbeat.

“There will a price. Death does not go without one.” Her king speaks but Chloe doesn’t care. Frank is alive. She doesn’t stop the flow of life into him until his soul is firmly reattached and the wound is memory. Finally, she pulls back and meets her King’s eyes again. They glow soft and cool in the shadow that holds them. They’re wrong. Chloe feels a pierce pain in skull as the connection between her and Lucifer thrums to life, fighting whatever it is that’s connecting her to the King. It’s gone almost as soon as it started, and Chloe knows she needs to get Lucifer.

Lucifer’s rage, revenge, pain, grief, all hit her system at once. Pushing herself to her feet Chloe takes off through the side door of the church and into the alleyway. She'd forgotten it was raining so the icy water is a shock to her system but she’s glad for it. She takes off running at high speed, darting through the alleyways, and twisting corridors of the tight streets. Only the connection between her and Lucifer drives her forward, guiding her path.

She makes a sharp left into a tight alleyway a couple blocks from the church and skids to a stop. Three unconscious men are on the ground, and all of them look like they've been through hell. Chloe spots broken noses, dislocated limbs, and broken fingers, but she can tell from the sharp movements of their chests that they're breathing. Connor is curled beside a dumpster, against the wall, with Nikki. The pair are clinging to each other in the pouring rain, both look terribly shaken. And then there’s Lucifer.

Lucifer is holding Doyle up against the alleyway wall with one hand around his throat. It's a feat of strength no one could ignore as Doyle weighs at least 300 lbs. The devil is dripping wet, but Chloe can tell that but it's not all from the rain. She can see the puffiness in his eyes and the strain of crying on his face. His breaths come in short bursts and he's trembling, barely concealing his rage. Just barely keeping himself in check. Chloe steps between Lucifer and Doyle making sure that sure she's the only thing he can see.

“He's alive, Lucifer.” She whispers. “Frank's alive.”

Lucifer glares at her as confusion muddies his features. The only thing she can do is move to him and step into his chest. Chloe wraps her arms around his shoulders and presses her forehead against his sternum and does everything she can to show him. She doesn't know if he can see her memories, but she replays them in her mind over and over again. She sends him waves of calm, of love, of hope, reassurance. Everything and anything she can think of to bring him out of this blinding rage.

Between the cold and effort of getting through to him, Chloe begins trembling. Lucifer drapes his free arm around her, his warmth seeping through despite how wet he is. She sends him her thoughts, begging him to let go, to stop. She can hear Doyle's struggles behind her as he desperately tries to get free of Lucifer's iron grip.

_“Lucifer, please. Don’t kill him. Let him go. Let’s go see Frank.”_ Chloe’s voice echoes in Lucifer’s mind. Finally, she hears Lucifer gasp.

He can see Chloe talking to the old King. He can see everything she went through. He can see her saving Father Frank. His grip on Doyle loosens and falls away thoughtlessly as the man drops to ground, alive but unconscious. Lucifer pulls Chloe tightly into his chest, both arms holding her close then wraps his wings around her. In the blink of an eye, they disappear from the alleyway and reappear in the Church. Lucifer pulls his warm wings back and then folds them away. Chloe shivers at the loss of the warmth but Lucifer runs his up down her arms, warming them with his own Devilish heat. Both the woman and the Devil look towards the altar when they hear a clatter. Father Frank is standing with his back turned away, leaning on the tabernacle. He knocked over a couple of candles, which thankfully weren’t lit.

“Hello?” He calls out, “Is someone there?” There's a pause, a moment where both Chloe and Lucifer don't breathe. Then Frank turns around. The priest is alive and well, mostly. His dark eyes are now milky white, and both the Devil and Detective know what that means.

He's blind.

Chloe uses Lucifer’s cell to call for backup to come pick up Doyle and his goons while Frank talks to Connor. The teenager hasn't stopped apologizing to the priest since he walked into the church few minutes ago. He'll be in juvie for about six months but Chloe’s certain with Father Frank on his side, Connor will be okay.

Lucifer refuses to leave Frank at the church despite the man's insistence that he’ll be okay. 20 minutes later they're driving into Lux, Lucifer ahead in the Corvette while Chloe pulls up the rear in her own car. Father Frank sits beside her. He has no idea what happened after the shooting, the last thing he can remember was talking to Lucifer. Then he woke up on the floor, no idea how his wound healed. In the conversation they shared on the way back to Lux, Chloe could hear in his voice that he believes it was God's interference. She leads Frank into the elevator with Lucifer, who’s on the phone with his personal physician again. As the elevator rises, she almost wishes it was god who saved him.

Chloe doesn't pay attention to the conversation Lucifer has with Maze or much of anything that happens in the course of the next 10 minutes. Instead, she just walks into her bedroom, strips off her clothes, and climbs into a hot shower. She's freezing cold and mentally overwhelmed, so the only thing she can think about is a hot shower. As she stands there under the spray and closes her eyes, she sees them again. Flashes of memories or are they something else? She doesn't know.

What she does know is that she's going to have to explain to Lucifer and her anxiety about doing so begins to de-escalate when she hears the soothing sound of piano music flood the penthouse. After nearly 15 minutes of simply standing in the shower, Chloe finally shampoos her hair, scrubs down her skin, and steps out. She dries off then pulls on a pair of pajama pants and a tank top then covers the whole thing with a robe. She is, after all, a fairly modest woman after her hot tub high school days, the last thing she needs is anyone ogling her.

There’s a surprise when she enters the living room, Frank is being led away towards the guest room by Trixie who's holding his hand and talking to him as they walk along. A woman Chloe hasn’t met is following them and she assumes it’s the doctor Lucifer was calling. The priest doesn't seem at all hindered by his new blindness, though Chloe wonders how much of it is still just shock.

Lucifer's out on the balcony again so she heads out there too, but not until after she has a glass of alcohol in her hand. Chloe normally refrains from drinking as much as possible, having only a sip here and there but right now a glass of whiskey is the only thing she wants. Booze firmly in hand, and in her stomach, she walks out on to the balcony. Her feet are padding loudly with each step, the rain has let up quite a lot, but it’s still left the balcony rather soaked. Though she expects Lucifer to turn and look at her the moment she makes a noise, he doesn't. His hands are holding on to the railing so tightly she can hear the metal creaking under the strain of his strength, his gaze is on the Sky, which has cleared of clouds to reveal a beautiful starry expanse.

Again, despite the loud noises her feet make on the wet balcony he doesn't notice her walk around him and stand at his side. But she hears him when he starts to speak.

“I don't understand you. You let me fall you let him die and then you give Chloe the power to bring him back. What kind of game are you playing?! What do you want for me?! Haven't I spent long enough playing your games? I know I’ve spent long enough following your rules, following your orders. I'll never understand you. Break your rules and you fall. Follow them and you still lose! Doesn't matter whether you're a Sinner! Doesn't matter whether you're a Saint! Nobody can win, so what's the point? What's the bloody point?!”

He sounds agonized and when the speech finishes, he crumples in on himself, not even registering her presence enough to see her when he glances her way. She watches him move back inside and plop down at the piano. But he just sits there, staring at the keys, fingertips brushing over them. A few faded notes ring out and Chloe wonders if perhaps she should leave him be for a while.

She realizes at that moment that she's been so in her head in the past hour that she hasn't bothered to listen to Lucifer, to whatever emotions or thoughts he's been sending her way. Feeling guilty, she closes her eyes and takes careful note of what he's feeling. He's angry, conflicted, confused, but most prominently afraid. What could he be so afraid of? She slides onto the piano bench beside him and offers him her drink. The smile she receives in response is wobbly as he takes the glass and chugs down the rest of the liquid with a soft hiss.

He sets the glass on top of the piano before looking at her again, “Are you all right, Detective?”

Chloe shrugs her shoulders, “I saved him.” She replies, and Lucifer's head does its adorable tilt, only this time it's followed by his hand reaching up into the mop of unruly curls that have formed since his hair dried from the rain and scratching, giving him the appearance of an adorably ruffled boy.

“I know. But do you know how you did it?” He asks, his dark eyes focus on her completely.

“No. There was this shadow-man, the one from the auction.” Lucifer nods, and decides rather quickly that she deserves to know the truth here.

“The Old King. He ruled Hell before I did. He even saved me from some rather bad situations there.” Lucifer explains more about the creature, that he doesn’t know what The Old King is or what his powers are, exactly. Chloe nods along, but eventually they fall into silence. Chloe can still feel fear coming off Lucifer and doesn’t know what to do. With a deep sigh, she takes his hand and meets his eyes with her own.

“Lucifer, I can feel it. What are you so afraid of?” She speaks softly, pleading for answer but Lucifer just stares at her. Then he looks away. She’s not sure he’s ever going to answer when his thoughts finally find her.

_“I…I can’t stop thinking about what I would become if I lost you. You’ve become a part of me. Even the child has found a way to get past my walls. I just, what if it was her? Or you, who died?”_ His fear is more intense now and Chloe takes his hands in her own.

_“Losing you scares me too, Lucifer. I can’t bear the thought of you leaving, going back to hell, or dying. But it’s a part of life. We have to recognize it.”_ Chloe fights to keep her own emotions under control as Lucifer responds.

_“I just, I feel so much for you. I don’t what it is.”_ Chloe smiles and cups Lucifer’s cheek in one of her soft hands.

_“It’s love. I love you Lucifer. And I’d like to think you love me back.”_ Lucifer’s breath hitches and his dark eyes soften like chocolate in summer. The feeling he has for her grows in his chest and he wants to deny it’s love at first. The last being he loved was his Father and it did not end well. But then he feels Chloe’s love though the connection and it feels like heaven. So, he sighs and revels in it. He lets her baptize him with her love, knowing that no matter what happens, he’ll fight for this. For her.

_“I think, I...”_ Lucifer voice stops as swallows then speaks out loud, his eyes watching for her reaction. “I think I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, what did you think??
> 
> Please let me know, I'm dying to hear, and I do respond!
> 
> AS always thank you for reading, lurking, commenting, kudosing, etc. etc. Every one of you makes my day just clicking!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, again, for Reading!
> 
> I never understood why authors ask for comments before but now I do. Please tell me if this is good. I'm so unbelievably anxious about it.
> 
> I hope to have the next chapter out sometime in the next week (Don't quote me on that). But, despite not wanting to be busy, I seem to always be busy so I can't make any promises.


End file.
